


OUR HAPPILY EVER AFTER (A WANGXIAN STORY)

by Blue_Canery1



Category: MODAOZUSHI
Genre: LanZhan, LingYiWeek's LingYi Week 2020, Multi, Song: Wangxian (Módào Zǔshī), WeiYing, XiCheng
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 72
Words: 159,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26930818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Canery1/pseuds/Blue_Canery1
Summary: Wei Ying is happily married to Lan Zhan and lives in the Cloud Recesses after JinGuanYao had died for his crimes. 5 years down the line, Lan QiRen decides to make life more complicated for Wei Ying by asking Lan Wangji to lie with another in order to produce a child of his own. What is Wei Ying going to do when he knows they both(Wei Ying and Lan QiRen) want Wangji's blood line to continue.Note: Contains adult content.This is my first story on this site, so please be patient with me. Hope I don't let you down as well.😅This is a fan fiction of the novel Mo Dao Zu Shi.All credits go to The Author of Mo Dao Zu Shi, for giving us something to captivate our hearts.
Relationships: Jingyi & Jin Ling, Jingyi & Sizhui, Lan Wangi - Relationship, Lan Xichen & Jiang Cheng, WangXian - Relationship, Wei Ying - Relationship
Comments: 303
Kudos: 370
Collections: The Untamed Fanfics - CQL -ModaoZushi - WangXian





	1. Chapter 1

"Wei Ying...Time to wake up." Lan Wangji brushed the dishevelled hair on his husband's face to the side. The latter moaned, pleased with his touch.  
"Lan Zhan, just five more minutes." Wei Ying embraced his arm, gently pulling him unto the bed and snuggled it against his slightly red cheeks. A faint smile appeared on Lan Wangji's face as he leaned closer to kiss Wei Ying on the forehead. "Uncle wants to see us. Best not to be late." He whispered into his love's ear.  
Wei Ying was never one to wake up early anyway, so it did not bother him when Wei Ying flipped him over swiftly and lay on his chest. "Okay, but just five more minutes." said Wei Ying. 

"Mm", Lan Zhan replied, giving in to his wishes as usual.  
The Gusu Lan Sect had been bursting with drama ever since Hanguanjun returned to the Cloud Recesses with Wei Wuxian, the Yiling Patriarch, as his partner in cultivation. More often, the drama came from old Lan QiRen who had still not gotten used to their union. Lan QiRen even went as far as adding more rules to the Lan set of rules to prevent the juniors from associating with his son-in-law.  
It never bothered Wei Ying when the old man gave him cold glares, and he always had his way with helping the juniors in secret during night hunts. The young ones also adored him for his practical and bone chilling lessons. Wei Ying knew when to lend a hand, and when to let them suffer for their own good. Much to their dislike, in the beginning, he would let them face scary ghouls and monsters on their own while he drank Gusu's Emperor's smile and watched from a very short distance. "Attempt the impossible!" He always told them with a serious look when they begged for unnecessary help.  
Lan Wangji was pleased to see him night hunt with the juniors. He believed Wei Ying was a very good teacher and would have been an excellent one if his uncle allowed him to conduct official lessons but heaven knows Lan QiRen would never agree to that. Wei Ying was too wild and barely followed rules. These days he wondered if Wei Ying missed the Yunmeng Jian Sect, as he often recited the sect's motto to the juniors when teaching.   
The couple bowed to Lan QiRen and took their seats. The old man would swiftly look at Wei Ying with scorn and then retreat to stroke his goatee once or twice. He picked up the tea Wangji poured for him and drunk it earnestly. He needed to clear his throat for what he was about to say.  
"Wangji, it has been five years since the cultivation world was faced with another calamity... First, it was JinGuanYao's betrayal and treachery. Then..." He paused to take another look at Wei Ying. 

"There was the return of the Yiling Patriarch, Wei Wuxian, who also became your partner in cultivation."  
As the old man spoke, Wei Ying could not help but be amused; Who was he referring to as a calamity to face the cultivation world?  
"Your brother, Xichen has secluded himself since JinGuanYao's incident and has not fulfilled his duty as clan leader for some time. Now that he's in low spirits, the duty of the clan leader has fallen on your shoulders, yet you also ignore your duty as well." Lan QiRen said.  
"Uncle, how can I make amends?", was the reply Wangji gave after the complains. He was not one who took to arguing and he believed his Uncle had his reasons for making that statement.   
"You have to produce a disciple." Lan QiRen replied with a straight face.   
A string was struck in Wei Ying's heart when Lan QiRen said that. What does Old Lan want now? To rub it in my face that I cannot give Wangji a child?... The thought lingered longer in Wei Ying's mind. But he did not give away his discomposure and held a thick face. His eyes hopelessly looked at the tea before him. He had lost the energy to drink it.   
"I already have a disciple...Lan Yuan." Lan Wangji said.  
The old man shot another glare at Wangji and said with determination, "I'm not talking about an adopted child, Wangji, you have to make sure your father's bloodline is not ended.   
Wei Ying's heart began to throb painfully within him. He put up a fake smile, eyes still on his cup of tea.  
"What would you have me do, Uncle?" Lan Wangji probed further. His usual impassive expression did not show any emotions.   
"You either mate with another... Or you annul your marriage to Wei Wuxian and marry a woman." Lan QiRen replied, averting his gaze from the two.   
Wei Wuxian finally looked up, shocked. He was angry and hurt by Lan QiRen's words. Lan Wangji could feel his uneasiness when he looked at his beloved from the side. He turned to his Uncle and gave his answer, "Impossible... Can not... Will not." he replied with his usual cold visage.   
Lan QiRen became furious and raised his voice at his nephew, forgetting the Lan rules he always forced on his students. "Lan Wangji!...I have tolerated this long enough, hoping you would wake up from this madness."   
"Uncle...Let brother Xichen give you those children when he gets married." Lan Wangji did not break from character, giving off a cold still expression. This time his hand unconsciously gripped tightly unto Bichen for control.  
"And what if your brother is not able to?... Either ways I expect both of you to produce future leaders of the sect not, just one of you!" The old man sighed heavily and calmed himself down. He then turned to his son-in-law. "I'm sure young Master Wei will agree with me that what I say is true and not hinder you from living up to your family's expectations." Lan QiRen said coldly with a surprising smirk.  
Wei Ying, who's eyes had been on Lan QiRen seemed to have been pushed to a corner. His eyes now turned lightly pink as he forced his tears back. He had reached his limit and was worried he may say or do something that would cause Wangji to lose face in front of his Uncle. Slowly, he got up, bowed and turned to leave.  
"Wei Ying" Lan Wangji called tenderly and the man stopped. "Where are you going?" Wangji asked.  
Wei Ying just turned his head slightly to the seated men and replied almost authoritatively, "To my husband's room, Jingshi"   
After the words were forced out his lips, the young man clad in black walked out. Lan Wangji, still frozen in his seat, kept on gripping his sword tighter than before. How would he comfort Wei Ying after such humiliation. A storm was raging within Lan Wangji; one that had been masked with respect for his Uncle and teacher.   
  



	2. Chapter 2

Wei Ying walked out of Lan QiRen's quarters not knowing what to do or exactly how to feel about the old man's words. So far, the emotions he easily recognized were that of anger, pain and regret. The rest, he could not really tell.  
But Above everything else, he felt something that was very much present in his past life. And that was 'guilt'. Wei Ying was reminded of all the things he felt guilty for even when they were not entirely his fault. Like losing his family from Yunmeng and the Wen people he fought so hard to protect.  
Wei Ying paid no attention to the juniors that greeted him...It was not intentional, the mind was brooding else where. After sliding past one or two trees, Wei Ying began to run. He jumped over one or two rocks and leaped high up into the sky, testing how much the body he received had grown in spiritual energy. Wei Ying stopped when he reached the river closer to the mountains at the far end of the Cloud Recesses.  
Picking up Chenqing, he began playing a tune or two to release some energy in an attempt to calm himself. Deep down, Wei Wuxian agreed with some things old Lan QiRen said. Lan Zhan was a cultivator worthy of the praise he got. The descendants of such a person would be expected to grace the world with greater things. "A miniature Lan Zhan or Wei Ying would be such a sight." Wei Ying muted to himself. He too would have loved to have a little one but now he was also hindering Lan Zhan.  
Wei Ying could also tell that Lan Zhan was not against having children. Lan Wangji did not care that he was a man and could not give birth but there were times Wei Ying felt otherwise. His actions sometimes made Wei Ying feel like Lan Wangji wanted him to bear him a child. Wangji had developed the habit of hugging and kissing his belly. He would rest his head right below Wei Ying's chest and pinch the side of his waist gently.  
Wei Ying recalled teasing Lan Wangji for always releasing inside him when they made love. 'Lan Zhan... Let me ask you a question. By coming inside of me every time, is it that you want me to bear a little Young Master Lan for you?... Ugh, if I could, with how much you fuck me all the time, there would've long since been a den of little ones running on the ground.'  
Now, Wei Ying's own words haunted him.  
"Master Wei." A voice called from behind and he turned. All dressed in white with a thin ribbon resting on his forehead was Lan Sizhui. He was among the juniors who greeted Wei Ying on his way to the forest.  
Wei Ying, "What are you doing here, Sizhui?...No class?"  
Lan Sizhui shook his head and asked, "Master Wei, is everything alright?"  
Wei Ying was startled, had he given himself away on his way to the forest?  
"Why that question, Sizhui?", he forced a smile.  
Lan Sizhui, "Well...Master Wei did not respond when we greeted him like he usually does, and also..."  
The young man drew closer to him and wiped something off his face gently with his fingers. Wei Ying was taken aback by the boy's actions. He did not notice the hot tears that had escaped from his eyes.  
"Oh...This..." Wei Ying stammered.  
There was suddenly a serious look on Lan Sizhui's face. One that sent chills. For a moment he felt like he was being starred at by Wen Qing and it brought back a nostalgic feeling. He wondered if he was going to get scolded for buying potatoes instead of what he had been asked to. Wei Ying chuckled, "Hmp....Why do you have to give me this look..."  
Sizhui smiled.  
Wei Ying, "Sizhui, I know you love Hanguanjun like a father... In my past life you used to treat me like a brother or Uncle."  
Wei Ying paused trying to find the right words, his eyes now wondered over the ground.  
Wei Ying, "How do you see me now?"  
Like a weight had be lifted off, Lan Sizhui sighed.  
Lan Sizhui, "Master Wei, I've always wondered when you would ask."  
Wei Ying looked up at him in surprise, stammering, "Wh...What..."  
Sizhui smiled and grabbed the older youth by the hand and dragged him to a rock nearby to sit.  
Lan Sizhui, "Master Wei, the other disciples often asked me similar questions after I found out about my origin. Hanguanjun took me in because you were not around to protect me...Now that you and Hanguanjun are together...Before fate brought you back to me...Us...Hanguanjun was already a father to me. You're also my father Senior Wei."  
Wei Ying smiled, "Hmm...Having two fathers... Would you not have preferred a mother?"  
Lan Sizhui, "Frankly speaking, Master Wei, I do regard you as my mother... I remember once, someone telling me he wanted a title higher than what I gave Hanguanjun. But it might be uncomfortable for Master Wei if I said that out loud in public since you are.. You know... A man."  
Sizhui's face turned slightly pink as he looked away and Wei Ying laughed at his silliness. He reached for the boy's hand and pulled him to his side. Wei Ying patted him on the back.  
Wei Ying, "So you remembered that? Haha...My sweet boy. You can call me any of the two. Besides, just like you said, my position should be above Lan Wangji's." He pouted and laughed again. "You can call me mother when the three of us are alone. It would be nice if my son helped me confuse his father sometimes. I cant be the only lively person in this place..." Wei Ying said grinning widely to the youth who returned the smile  
After a while passed, Lan Sizhui seemed to have remembered something.  
Lan Sizhui, "Will mother not tell me why he is sad?"  
Wei Ying laughed heartily, smiling from ear to ear "I'm no longer sad now that my son is here..."  
*****  
Wei Ying returned to Jingshi an hour after the bell was tolled in the evening and everyone was expected to be asleep. Lan Wangji was still awake and waiting for him as he meditated.  
Lan Wangji, "You said you were coming to Jingshi."  
Wei Ying, "Lan Zhan, I needed some air... You didn't have to wait."  
Wangji got up and walked to his husband who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. He touched Wei Ying's shoulder and turned him to face him.  
Lang Wangji, "Wei Ying...". He looked into the eyes of the man before him. He could clearly see that his Wei Ying had cried but talking about it might make Wei Ying uncomfortable.  
So, Lan Wangji stroke his cheeks and pressed his lips against Wei Ying's. The latter welcomed the warmth and slightly opened his mouth to give Lan Wangji the upper hand. The moment grew more intense as Wangji bit on Wei Ying's lips and mentioned his name with a hoarse whisper.  
Lan Wangji, "Wei Ying."  
Hearing Lan Zhan call his name made Wei Ying want his husband more. The former wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled him closer till there was barely any breathing space between them.  
Wei Ying's moans echoed like a serenade in Lan Wangji's ears as Wangji kissed his neck and pulled off the belt around his waist.  
Wei Ying, "Lan Zhan...Let me...take a bath first."  
Lan Wangji, "No need... We will take it together after..."  
After successfully stripping Wei Ying of his outer robe and inner vest, he slid his hand into Wei Ying's pants and grabbed the member below.  
Wei Ying, "Ah...Lan Zhan"  
Lan Wangji lifted him and took him to the bed. After stroking Wei Ying's member a few more times while sucking on his nipples, Wei Ying could not fight back anymore. He too reached for Lan Wangji's robes and helped him undress, then took off his own pants. Now they were both stark naked.  
Wei Ying, "Ah.."  
Lan Wangji bit on his thigh after kissing him from the his neck downwards. Wei Ying felt him slide a finger into his back point and he gasped when Wangji contrasted the slight pain by wrapping his member in his mouth.  
Wei Ying, "Mmmn"  
The second and third finger went into his ass. Wangji's fingers rubbed on that special point while his mouth worked oh his shaft and the rippling sensation drove him wild with pleasure. Wei Ying grabbed his head and tried to pull him off.  
"Its my turn now." He said. Lan Wangji obeyed and went up to kiss him again. The two changed positions and Wei Ying went down on Wangji's large member. He had gotten accustomed to it and knew how to handle it well.  
Lan Wangji, "Hmm.. Wei Ying."  
Lan Wangji muffled with words as he grabbed Wei Ying's hair, guiding the latter to go deeper. His head fell back as his breath became restless and the pleasure was overwhelming. The couple made love almost everyday, yet Lan Wangji could never get enough of Wei Ying's teasing and touch.  
As the warm liquid poured into his mouth, Wei Ying welcomed it, pushing his mouth lower onto the long croch, He felt pleasure as it throbbed a little more in his mouth. After releasing Lan Wangji's member he swallowed his reward. Just then, a mischievous thought crossed his mind. 'Wei Ying, you've just swallowed Lan Zhan's children.'  
His eyes grew wider at the thought and his face was flushed red with embarrassment. Instead of giving them life in his body he was killing them. But before such thoughts could ruin the moment, Wangji took over and prepared himself again. He entered. The fierce thrust flooded Wei Ying's senses with pleasure and soon his waist and hips moved to Wangji's rhythm. Lang Wangji attacked his neck and lips; biting and sucking from time to time while he pinched Wei Ying's nipples.  
Wei Ying, "Lan...Lan Zhan... go easy, I'm not going anywhere... Mmmn...Ahhn... Lan Er gege. Please...mercy"  
The pleas only made Lan Wangji go harder. Electrifying bouts of pleasure run through him as he went deeper into his beloved. His heart beating fast and out of breath. His hoarse moans echoed in Wei Ying's ears.  
"Shameless", Wangji said as he saw the dangerously titillating expression on Wei Ying's face.  
The more he looked, the more he felt the urge to thrust deeper.  
"What?...Lan Zhan!", Wei Ying laughed.  
Wangji put Wei Ying's legs over his shoulders and lifted his waist up as he, Wangji, knelt on the bed. With his ass off the bed and his waist supported by Wangji's hands, Wei Ying felt the huge shaft rush further into him. The length brushed pass his special point, and went even deeper; sending shivers down his spine and to his mind.  
Wei Ying, "Er gege Gege...I'm...Wangji...I'm Mmmn."  
Lan Wangji, "Shut up... Mnn...Hush...Hmp."  
Lan Zhan released a few minutes after Wei Ying reached his peak and ejaculated.  
Lan Wangji put on his clothes and prepared the bath. He carried his love into the water and joined him.  
Lan Wangji, "Pay not attention to Uncle..."  
Wei Ying turned to look at him. A sweet smile that melted Wangji's impassive look was seen on his face. He Kissed Wangji and said, "Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji...Your Uncle cant keep me away from you. Even if I run away, you'd always come find me, right?"  
Lan Wangji, "Mn"  
Wei Ying giggled, "He'll have to live with that."  
Lan Wangji, "Mn"  
Wei Ying retreated to his position; sitting between Lan Wangji's legs with his back resting on Wangji's chest. After sometime, Wei Ying felt Lang Wangji unconsciously rub his hand over his stomach. Then came the slight pinch on the waist.  
Lan Zhan is doing it again...Acting like he wants me to give him a child. The thought kept on running through Wei Ying's mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the original novel presents two different time lines. I've decided to do same in order to introduce new characters (that are not in the original novel). I'll indicate that when I get there so you don't get confused. Thanks for reading...

(Three years ago...)  
Jin Ling joined some of the Gusu Lan Sect disciples on a night hunt. He had grown fond of spending time with them. And his Uncle, Wei Wuxian, was a better teacher than the other, Jiang Cheng. Wei Ying gave him the chance to make mistakes and did not hold him back from throwing a tantrum once in a while.   
The group were on the hunt for the Bat demon and were excited to learn new things from the Yiling Patriarch. Wen Ning had gone ahead of them to survey the place. After an hour's search, Wen Ning came back to Wei Ying. The Ghost General shook his head and said, "No sign of it yet."  
Wei Ying sighed. He did not feel like using resentful energy to draw out the demon. That would be making things too easy for the juniors. It was also getting late and the young ones where a bit idle after walking for quite a while. 

Lan Jingyi would occasionally jump, squirm and scream when he felt or heard any strange noise. This infuriated Jing Ling as he also got startled from Jingyi's actions. Wei Ying noticed and rolled his eyes from time to time. To him such matters should not be played with. The last thing a cultivator needed (especially on a night hunt) was fear. Fear could ruin everything.  
Jin Ling, " Will you stop being an oversized baby! It was just the hooting of an owl."  
Lan Jingyi, "Its none of your business whether I scream at an owl or not!"  
Lan Sizhui, "Its alright Jingyi, there's not need to be afraid. We're all here with you."  
The boy's words made Wei Ying smile but Jingyi did not take comfort in it.  
Lan Jingyi, "Who said I was afraid! I was just... just preparing myself."  
Jin Ling, "For what? Running?"  
Jingyi quickly retorted, "Shut up!"

Ouyang Zizhen, the son of the Baling Ouyang Sect's leader was also with them. Looking at the two arguing, he said, "Alright, knock it off. With your constant noise making, the demon king must be hiding and targeting us from a distance!"  
Wei Ying kept observing from behind while the boys rumbled on. 'Huh?...Now they're totally distracted.' he said in his mind. He suddenly had an idea. Lets make this more fun then. Wei Ying bit his finger and drew out a little blood to draw a talisman. A grey mist appeared when he released it and it crept its way to where the juniors stood.   
A 'Ling felt a slender finger tap on his shoulder but the lad did not think so much of it as he was busy arguing with Jingyi. He screamed and jumped towards Jingyi when he finally looked back. The confused and frightened Jingyi also caught him.   
The rest of them turned around to see what it was and nearly booted at the ghastly sight. Not far from them stood a female corpse. Her hair seemed to have been dipped in some black goo and a part of it covered her face. Aside the half rotten appearance, the disciples could not help but notice how completely naked this corpse was. On her pale blue chest was a pair of firm looking breasts and the boys would squint away from the sight.   
Zizhen, "Wh...What is this? Is this the demon?"  
Lan Jingyi, who was hugged by the surprised Jing Ling like a koala bear clinging to a tree, could not hold himself back. He wished that this hunt would be over soon.   
"Who's scared now?!" Jingyi boldly said to Jing Ling.  
As if Jin Ling's soul had returned to him, he straightened his back to look at Jingyi with furrowed eyebrows.  
Jin Ling, "I'm not scared! Its just reflex."  
Lan Jingyi, "Hmp! Reflex my ass... Whatever, get down so we can ru I mean, defend ourselves."   
Jin Ling obeyed almost reluctantly. "You're the last person I'd even ask for help", he muted under his breath as he straightened his garment.  
Wei Ying approached only when they all drew out their swards; his hands casually behind his back. "Since you all preferred being distracted and frightened, thought I'd help you warm up." He said with a mischievous grin. He turned and exchanged a look with Wen Ning, nodding his head once. Wen Ning also nodded and then set off again.   
Jin Ling, "You! What are you up to?" He looked at his Uncle with suspicion.  
Wei Ying, "Oh! Don't look at me, it was her idea." He pointed at the ghost. The boys looked at him in disbelieve.   
Wei Ying, "She wont go easy on you and I'm clearly not needed in this affair, so... good luck."   
Wei Ying walked pass them to sit under a tree and feast on snacks he bought from a nearby town. He whistled for a minute and winked at the juniors who still did not realize what was really going on. 

The corpse suddenly became alert and attacked them with full force.  
Wen Ning went deeper into the forest and passed a small river when he heard a screeching sound. Changing route, he headed towards the noise. As he drew closer, he could see the bat demon struggling with another figure. This person was fighting fiercely and did not give the creature a breathing space.   
As Wen Ning drew closer and closer, he could see the person vividly. With what appeared to be two swords in both hands, the bat demon seemed to be no match. This person was certainly not an ordinary cultivator. Another striking fact was that he wore a mask painted black and white. Is this person really a cultivator? Why cover his face? he pondered.  
On the other hand, the boys were kept busy by what they thought was a fierce corpse. They realised she was actually a ghost. They were not organized in the beginning as they fought back. Their weakness was they feeling embarrassed about fighting a naked woman and also not working together as a team from the onset. They would avert or close their eyes when the ghost instantly drew closer to them in combat and soon, they gave up doing their own thing and worked together.  
Wei Ying could not hold back his laughter as the juniors struggled not to look at a naked woman. 'Did I over do it?' he wondered. Wei Ying even dozed off at some point, and Jin Ling wondered if this man was really his Uncle. Sleeping while they were being attacked?  
What he did not know was that when Wei Ying whistled earlier, he relayed a simple order to the ghost. "Help them train but don't injure them...Protect them from any other creature that shows up." This was to safeguard them in case the demon they were hunting suddenly appeared.  
Now, after an hour and a half had passed, Wei Ying finally decided to wake up. He stretched as he got up and patted himself clean.   
Wei Ying, "Would you look at that...You could not even wear MeiRong out. How then do you prepare to fight the demon?"  
Drawing closer to them, the ghost stopped attacking and went to Wei Ying. As he stroke the ghost's messy hair, the scary figure suddenly transformed into a young maiden with beautiful eyes. She had on a pink dress and part of her hair was held neatly with a pin.   
Zizhen's mouth dropped at the sight.   
Jin Ling's eyes widened, "What kind of sorcery is this?"  
The boy's words made Wei Ying chuckle.  
Seeing MeiRong dressed decently, the boys could not help but blush at their unhealthy thoughts. This enchanting maiden had been naked and full of malice a while ago and they could not hold back their shameless thoughts of what she looked like now beneath those clothes 

Meanwhile, Wen Ning was still hiding as he watched the battle rage on. Both sides were not giving up but the demon was showing some signs of fatigue. Suddenly, the masked cultivator turned his head towards Wen Ning's direction. Wen Ning had been discovered. The sudden distraction caused the stranger to lose guard and he was hit in the chest against the mountain behind him. He crashed into it with his back and then fell to the ground.   
"Oh no...", Wen Ning whispered as he run to the stranger's rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors and I hope you liked this chapter. In other fan fictions i.ve read, I rarely saw Wen Ning... Aside Wei Ying and Lan Zhan, Wen Ning is my favourite character so I wanted to give my sweet Ghost General some attention :D... I'd love to read your comments(Feel free to give your thoughts).


	4. Chapter 4

Lying on the ground, the cultivator's vision was blurred as his consciousness was fading. Am I done for? he wondered before someone came to his rescue. This is probably the person that distracted me, he thought.   
Wen Ning pulled the heavy chains on his waist around his wrist and gave a dangerous punch to the bat demon. As it slammed into a tree, he aimed the chain again at the demon's direction and it wrapped around it's neck; tightening as Wen Ning pulled.  
Suddenly, he remembered the juniors were here for this creature and would be disappointed if he killed it. 'Wei Gonzi might not be happy about me weakening it this much', he thought. So he released it and watched briefly as it flew off with some broken bones.  
Wen Ning quickly went to the cultivator and propped his shoulders up. The mask on his face was striking but fearful. Such details would of course not scare off the infamous Ghost General, Wen Ning.  
'Are you okay', He wanted to ask but this person was unconscious. Lying in his arms, Wen Ning was more curious about the mask but his hands only hovered over the person-he wondered if he was allowed to take a peek.

"If I'm going to help him, I have to see his face.", Wen Ning convinced himself. The moon was high up in the sky and the only light he had. But Wen Ning did not need much to see in the dark and his senses were sharp. Slowly, he pulled off the mask, anticipating a horrifying scar or mark.   
"Huh?...A female?" He said. clothed in layered robes was the face of a beauty that appeared gentle and pure. Wen Ning suddenly jolted up and the person's head fell hard on the ground. He had never come this close to another woman apart from his beloved sister, Wen Qing, and to touch one was never his intention.  
But he had no choice. This man!... Woman, needed his help. So he slid the mask over her face again and picked her up along with her sward. Whoosh! He leaped into the sky and his chain tinkled around his waist.  
Wei Ying was teaching the disciples with Suibian as he had a quick fight with Meirong. Although Wei Ying had lost his core to Jiang Cheng, that of Mo Xuanyu was still intact. But this body was weaker than his own so he took it slow. He preferred Chenqing now anyway. The juniors watched with rapt attention and gave some 'oous' and 'ahhs' when they caught some few tricks.   
"Wei Gonzi!", Wen Ning approached carrying someone in his arms. Wei Ying stopped and met him halfway, surprised.   
Wen Ning, "Can you help?"  
Wei Ying tapped his own forehead and sighed. He thought Wen Ning might have clashed with another cultivator who thought he was another fierce corpse. 

Wei Ying, "I ask you to help me find the Bat Demon's hideout and you bring back an unconscious souvenir."   
Wen Ning looked down. He did not get that Wei Ying was only teasing him and felt bad. He lowered the body. "A mask?!", Jingyi said as he hid behind Zizhen. Jin Lin rolled his eyes and shook his head. Wei Ying lowered himself to examine this person and took off the mask.  
"Huh?... What's happening this evening? First they look scary, then they turn into a pretty lady." Zizhen commented without thinking and got smacked on the head by Jingyi. Sizhui let out a 'Pffft' trying so hard to control his laughter. Everyone turned to look at him and he blushed.   
Wei Ying, "Where did you find her?"  
Wen Ning, "Closer to the mountains. He... She was fighting with the bat demon."  
Wei Ying raised his head and stared at Wen Ning.  
"No! I did not kill it.", Wen Ning waved his hands clumsily.   
Wei Ying's brow was lifted, still staring at the conflicted Wen Ning.  
"I only injured it! But I did not kill it." Wen Ning added. Hearing that the bat demon was injured, Lan Jingyi relaxed. 

Wei Ying, "Why didn't you kill it? It will only hide somewhere else and probably terrorize another village to feed."  
Wen Ning's eyes dropped again. Wei Ying smiled and patted him on the shoulder. He knew why Wen Ning did not kill the demon.   
Wei Ying, "Don't worry, the juniors will stop it."  
After a brief examination Wei Ying spoke, "She will be fine after resting but her foot is injured. We should take her back for treatment first."  
Wen Ning, "No need, I can do that. My sister thought me well. Let me treat her."  
Wei Ying's mouth dropped and his eyes widened with a pleasant surprise. He suddenly felt hopeful and teased again. "You don't want us to take her off your hands?... Wen Qionglin! You want to take care of a damsel on your own?... What crazy thoughts are going through that head of yours?", Wei Ying exaggerated with a slightly pitched voice. The disciples fought hard to conceal their laughter.  
Wen Ning's head shook in confusion. He did not know how to react to such accusations. "No... You have to catch the bat demon, and this can also not wait. I...I also want to help." he fumbled. After getting a good laugh, Wei Ying said, "You go ahead...We will come to you later."

Wen Ning carried the lady again but suddenly paused in his steps and turned to Wei Ying.  
Wen Ning, "Wei Gonzi, what do I do when she wakes up and... gets frightened by me?" there was sadness in his words. Wen Ning barely associated with others even when he was a normal boy and now that was a living dead, he was not sure it would be better.  
Wei Ying understood that and forced a humble smile, "You're a handsome young man, Wen Ning. She wont run. But if she tries, it wont be because you frightened her but because she was not expecting to be saved. Okay?".   
Wen Ning nodded and turned to leave. Lan Sizhui drew closer to Wei Ying and asked, "Will he be okay?" and Wei Ying simply replied, "Don't worry, we will go to him tomorrow."

The night hunt was eventually successful. Again, Wei Ying left the demon to the disciples after he drew it out using Chenqing. He was pleased to see they had picked up one or two tricks from his fight with Meirong and watched as they worked together. On their way back, he teased and scolded them for other silly mistakes they made. Lan Jingyi seemed to be at the receiving end of the rod most of the time.   
"Next time you'll be the teacher, Jingyi." Wei Ying said with a grin; the boy nearly cried. Their next hunt would be at the outskirts of a town called DaJiao, and the place was rumoured to be filled with fierce corpse and creatures worse than the bat demon.   
Ouyang Zizhen and Jin Ling settled in an inn for the night while Wei Ying and the Gusu disciples went back to their sect. They were not that far from home. After helping the juniors sneak into their rooms, Wei Ying went to Jingshi. Seeing Lan Wangji already in bed, he tiptoes to his side and leaned in to enjoy the view of a sleeping Lan Zhan.

"You're late.", Wangji said with his eyes still closed.   
Wei Ying, "Lan Zhan...You're awake?"  
Lan Wangji, "I could not sleep without you here.". He opened his eyes.  
Wei Ying, "Liar, you were asleep a while ago."  
Lan Wangji pulled him and flipped over; He kissed Wei Ying on the left cheek, "No", then the right cheek, "I do not lie.", then on his neck,"...Was only meditating.", then finally on the lips.  
"Ouch...Lan Zhan." Wei Ying cried from the sudden bite. Lan Wangji only looked at him briefly then kissed him again, passionately.   
"Okay! Okay! But just once..." Wei Ying chuckled almost out of breath. Wei Ying could feel his heart beat fast as Lan Zhan's weight was pressed over his chest. The smell of sandalwood lingered and his senses eased into his husband's embrace. Every now and then he pinched himself to make sure it was not a dream when Lan Zhan was this close to him. But with each kiss and whisper from Lan Zhan's love confessions, the doubts would go away. After so much pain, was he really allowed to be this happy.   
Lan Wangji was losing control and he loved it. He loved Knowing that Wei Ying made him feel this way. That when everyone called him composed and pure, Wei Ying could arouse such dirty thoughts and overwhelming emotions. He pulled off their robes and prepared Wei Ying, then entered. Wei Ying gasped and moaned with a slight nasal tone that made Lan Zhan's member get bigger. As he pounded his way into paradise, Wei Ying began pleading again...  
"Quiet..." Lan Zhan said hoarsely. But heaven knows he didn't want Wei Ying to stop teasing and Wei Ying certainly did not stop running his mouth as his insides were invaded and pleasured...

Far off, Wen Ning brewed some medicine and was ready to feed it to the unmasked cultivator when she suddenly woke up and attacked him. The first thing Jiayi saw after waking up was a pale man approaching. She felt around for her sward but could not find it so she made due with a dagger hidden in her sleeves. Wen Ning was fast enough and dodged many of her attacks. Jiayi spotted her sword and called for it. The blade rushed towards her and she fought fiercely in the house. For a moment, A'Ning could only imagine what the bat demon must have endured. Seeing that her attacks were not yielding results, Jiayi twisted the hilt of her sward and it split into two; revealing two separate blades. A'Ning's brows were slightly raised. Earlier, he had searched for the other sword but only found one. Caught in an awkward situation, he thought to himself, 'I do not wish to harm her... How can I make her understand...How can I calm her down?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Again, sorry for any grammatical errors. Hope you enjoyed it and I would love to read your comments. See you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Jiayi suddenly clutched the side of her head. It throbbed hard, and she winced from the pain; limping as she moved backwards. This was Wen Ning's chance.   
Wen Ning, "Le...Let me help. I mean no harm."   
Jiayi struggled to keep her balance. "Why does my head hurt so much." She cried. Wen Ning remembered letting her head bang on the ground when he got startled by the cultivator's gender. But this was not a detail he had to share. Besides, the girl did fall from quite a height at the mountains.   
Jiayi, "Who. Are. You?"  
Wen Ning, "I just want to help... You got injured fighting... Here, please sit." He finally grabbed her hand with care and lead her to sit on the wooden bed. A'Ning got braver and proceeded to treat her. He fed her a pill and lay her down. Jiayi calmed down after a while. Staring at Wen Ning with so many questions in mind, she dozed off.  
********* **************** ************** ******************** ****************  
(Back To Present Day...)  
Lan Wangji payed a visit to his elder brother at the mountains early in the morning. He arranged his thoughts in his head as he poured tea for Lan Xichen. Lan Wangji came often to console his brother but today, aside his usual concern, he had another agender.  
Lan Xichen, "Wangji, you seem tensed. What's wrong?"   
Xichen forced a smile on his weary face. Lan Wangji was silent. His stoic expression still present as he lowered his eyes.   
"Does it have to do with the Sect?", Xichen asked but Wangji did not reply. "Is it about Uncle... How is his health?", He tried again but his younger brother did not budge.  
Lan Xichen, "Is there a problem with bother-in-law?"  
Wangji's eyes looked up slowly and Xichen heaved a deep sigh, nearly panicking.   
Lan Wangji, "The sect needs you brother...Uncle...I need you.". Wangji's eyes were fixed on him as he continued, "Brother, I know you're still grieving but...You have to come back. Uncle believes its time you produced an heir."  
Lan Xichen's mouth dropped and his eyes grew wide. Clearly, he was still getting used to Wangji saying many words at a time but he was not expecting those words from his brother. Xichen rubbed his fingers between his brows; his brother's words felt like a huge rock upon his head and it made his head ache slightly.  
Lan Wangji, "Brother, you're not growing any younger. Uncle is not wrong to say we should produce disciples."  
Lan Xichen, "Lan Zhan, I feel there's more than you're leading on. There's no harm in what you say but are you fully aware of what you're asking of me?"  
Wangji's eyes lowered again, "I know what I'm asking of you is selfish but you have to give Uncle a disciple of your loins, else he will try his best to separate me from my husband."  
Lan Xichen knew that as clan leader, the chances of him getting married for the sake of his sect was higher than he marrying for love. It was something he had to face sooner or later. Being the first son, he would have relied on Wangji, but now that Wangji was married to another man, it all fell on him. His brother barely asked him for help. It seemed he only asks when it had to do with Wei Ying. Wanting to hide him from the world once, and now wanting to keep him by his side. Wangji was sentimental and it reminded him of how much his father fought to keep his mother by his side. But Wangji was stronger than his father and chose to live happily with the one he loved.  
Lan Xichen smiled, "I've been here long enough... It's time I took responsibility and fulfilled my duty as clan leader... and as your brother again."  
Lan Wangji bowed to his elder brother, letting out a silent sigh of relief. He never wanted to use his brother as a way out but he would not let Wei Ying be insecure or be kept from him. "Thank you brother", Wangji said.  
Lan QiRen was pleased about Lan Xichen's return but was very much surprised about his request to find a bride.   
Lan QiRen, "Why so suddenly? Don't tell me Lan Wangji put you up to this.". The old man turned his gaze towards the stoic Wangji sipping his tea.   
Lan Xichen, "No Uncle...I'm not growing any younger, having a family would help keep me focussed."  
Old QiRen nodded approvingly as he constantly gave Wangji a suspicious glare. You think you've won? We'll see about that. He thought to himself.  
Lan Wangji did not look at his Uncle the whole time and kept his mouth shut.  
Lan QiRen, "Xichen, I was going to attend a conference at Jinlintai a week from now. Since you're here, you should come with me."  
Xichen only nodded and continued sipping his tea.

Its only been eight days since Lan Xichen returned and he was already being dragged to a conference at Jinlintai. Many of the other sect leaders congratulated and praised him for getting rid of the treacherous JinGuanYao. Others also expressed how glad they were to see him after so many years. Through all the greetings, praises, and unwanted comments, Xichen only smiled and barely replied. 

Soon, Lan Xichen felt like he could not breathe. In this place he stood were many memories he shared with his sworn brothers and they drowned him in so much pain. For a moment he envied his brother's poker face and wished he could pull that off as well as Wangji did. Every step he took reminded him of the man who hurt him most and the one he, Xichen, still felt he betrayed in the end. This person had shown him so much respect and had earned his trust. Now, hearing the people who once praised this man curse and say unpleasant things about him poked through his forcefully patched wounds. He wondered how his brother was able to endure a similar situation.   
Lan Xichen stepped out of the banquet hall and walked around the residence. He reminisced about the good and bad times he had with his sworn brothers. He paused as he reached JinGuanYao's chamber. His feet seemed to have frozen and would not move. He saw JinGuanYao standing at the door staring at him. Clothed in the golden print fabric with his hat on. Smiling. His eyes looked happy and sad at the same time, and he could see tears well up in A'Yao's eyes.   
"ZewuJun...", A voice called from behind.   
Xichen turned. "Clan Leader Jiang", He smiled at the man clothed in purple robes.   
This was Jiang Cheng, Wei Ying's brother.  
Jiang Cheng walked up to Lan Xichen and bowed.   
"May I ask why you're not at the banquet hall?", The man asked.  
Lan Xichen turned his head once more to JinGuanYao's chambers hoping to see that mirage again but he was no longer there. He was gone, leaving an empty space.  
Jiang Cheng hardly entertained other sect leaders, but seeing the immaculate ZewuJun all alone, he felt something familiar.   
Jiang Cheng, "ZewuJun, would you mind if I keep you company?"  
Xichen turned to him and exhaled calmly. He smiled and nodded, "Yes..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Hope you liked this chapter and I would love to read your reviews. See you soon in the next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Jiang Cheng, "ZewuJun, would you mind if I keep you company?"  
Xichen turned to him and exhaled calmly. He smiled and nodded, "Yes..."  
The two strolled toward the pavilion in the middle of the compound, walking side by side. What was he going to say now that he got what he asked for. Comforting ZewuJun? What was he thinking.   
He stopped. Lan Xichen also halted and looked at him and was about to speak when Jiang Cheng said, "How are you feeling?"  
Xichen answered with a simple "I'm fine Sect Leader Jiang".  
Jiang Cheng sighed. Earlier on, he realized Xichen was painfully putting up with the other Sect leaders while they kept talking about JinGuanYao. Seeing him just nod, smile, and go with what the others did, he had a feeling of Deja-vu. Of course Lan Xichen is not as insecure as he was back then but it still disturbed Jiang Cheng. So he trailed after Xichen when he silently left the banquet hall.  
'Why was I expecting him to tell me the truth.', A'Cheng thought to himself.  
Jiang Cheng, "ZewuJun, I know we are not acquaintances and only speak out of courtesy."  
A'Cheng turned his gaze to Xichen and continued, "But I believe I can firmly say I understand what you're going through. Maybe more than anyone else in that hall."  
Lan Xichen closed his eyes for a while, his heart beating a little faster. After a while of feeling lost, he regained his composure. The smile came back up.  
Lan Xichen, "Sect leader Jiang..."  
Jiang Cheng, "You don't need to confide in me. Take it from a man who harboured hatred for his brother for 13 years. Forgive him... and forgive yourself so you can move on."   
He bowed and was walking away when Xichen spoke.  
Xichen, "Have you forgiven JinGuanYao?"  
Jiang Cheng, "No, he was not my sworn brother, ZewuJun. Maybe someday I will but not now when I'm still torn from the only brother I have."  
Xichen walked to him, "Is it okay if I keep Sect Leader Jiang company?"  
Jiang Cheng only nodded and smirked. It had been a while since someone asked to spend time with him. His elder brother used to annoy him with his presence but now he had to get used to being alone.

Wei Ying woke up at 10 in the morning and went looking for Lan Zhan when he came across the juniors. Jingyi was the first to call for him and he willingly went to them. But when Sizhui told him Lan Wangji was meeting some maidens for a very suspicious meeting Wei Ying got startled. To make things worse, these maidens were staying for some kind of selection. In the cloud recesses, the women were kept at a different end, away from the men. "Its weird how Old Lan QiRen asked Hanguanjun to meet those women, especially since Hanguanjun is already married to Senior Wei." One of the juniors remarked and got hit by Jingyi. "Shut your mouth!"  
Wei Ying, "What is going on? Why is it wrong for Hanguanjun to meet them?"  
The boys panicked for a while before one gave a reply away from Jingyi's hands, "Well, usually when a young master or head of the clan wants to get married, he is told to entertain some possible maidens and then decide with the help of the elders."  
With that answer alone, Wei Ying's mouth dropped. He huffed and puffed out of anger and then stormed off. Sizhui tried to stop him but Jingyi pulled him back and shook his head. A worried Sizhui listened and prayed in his heart his mother does not get hurt.  
Jingyi, "Did you have to mention that to him? Be prepared to be skinned alive by Hanguanjun!... Senior Wei is definitely going to give him a beating."

"What are you saying... Senior Wei is not a match for our Hanguanjun!"

Jingyi, "Don't forget Master Wei is the Yiling Patriarch. Moreover, if Senior Wei wanted to beat Hanguanjun up for cheating, Hanguanjun would definitely let him!"

"Whaaaat!!!"

Jingyi, "You ask Sizhui, you're dead meat now. Breaking rules and talking behind your teacher's back!" 

Wei Ying stopped when he found the classroom Wangji was. 'So this is how you want me to find out about your betrayal? Fine! I'll show you how its done.' Wei Ying smiled as he thought of what he wanted to do. He opened the gate and entered. The young women turned to look at the person who had stepped in. They were properly seated as guests would in a banquet hall. Far up ahead was Lan Zhan. He was surprised to see Wei Ying there but that did not show on his face. Wei Ying smirked at him mischievously and then bowed and offered greetings.  
Wei Ying, "Wow, I've never seen so many beautiful flowers all in one room."  
Lan Zhan put his tea down and looked up at him. Wei Ying continued.  
Wei Ying, " It is only fair that fate brought me here since I'm looking for a partner. But I thought no one would accept me because I'm not as handsome as Hanguanjun."  
Lan Wangji's eyes widened slightly but the shock made him speechless as the maidens giggled and blushed in their seats. "Young Master, You are also very handsome, what woman here would not deem you a worthy husband.", one of the ladies said with a bright smile and the rest nodded in agreement.   
Wei Ying, "you see, I loved someone once. But that person betrayed me by finding another partner behind my back. ". He shot a look at Wangji and saw the other was trying hard not to look at him.  
Another maiden said, "Young Master, surely that maiden made a mistake. You seem to be very lively and such a husband would make life interesting.". Again the others nodded and some even giggled.  
Wei Ying got bolder and walked to one of them, he gave a smile that made those closer gash with admiration.   
"Such a beautiful young man." They whispered to one another silently. Wei Ying's senses were sharp and he heard it. He knew Lan Zhan would hear it as well.   
Wei Ying, "Fair maiden, can I hold your hand? Surely it would be an honour to show you to my family. I bet my ex would be shamed by your beauty and grace." He smiled and extended his hand.  
The young maiden blushed and was about to give him her hand when someone gripped Wei Ying by the wrist. Clearly everyone had forgotten about the man seated at the end of the room. "Shameless!", Lan Zhan said out loud with anger.  
Wei Ying smirked, thinking to himself, 'How's that for a show dear husband? Does it hurt to see me steal one of your new partners?'   
Wei Ying, "What's shameless about a man confessing to a woman? Are you not here to do same yourself?"  
Lan Zhan, "Wei Ying!"  
Wei Ying, "Lan Zhan! Let go of my hand."  
The ladies were confused. Two men were obviously fighting over them and some blushed in their seats  
Lan Zhan, "You dare do this in front of me! Now you're going to get punished." He dragged Wei Ying by the wrist.   
Wei Ying, "Oh really! You think I'll let that happen, I'm getting married to one of these beautiful maidens whether you like it or not!"  
Lan Zhan, "Shut up..."  
Wei Ying, "Lan Wangji!...What are you doing, I said let go!!"  
The ladies chuckled and giggled silently as they saw Wei Ying trying hard to get out of Lan Zhan's grip.   
"These two masters fight like a couple. Its cute.", One person whispered as Wei Ying was successfully dragged into the inner study meant for the teachers....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for keeping you waiting, I was a little busy. Might be for a while but I'll do my best to post as often as possible. Forgive me for any grammatical errors. See you soon in the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!...Lan Zhan, let go.", Wei Ying cried as his hands were bound with a certain hairband by a certain someone.

Wei Ying, "Okay,okay. Let me...Lets talk about this like adults."

Lan Zhan only gave him a glare and proceeded to remove his belt. "Hanguanjun! You cant do this. Hmp, I'm a very respectable person...You! Let me go before I shout." Wei Ying said. 

Lan Wangji, "Fine, go ahead. "

Wei Ying pouted. 

"I'll teach you a lesson for disrespecting your husband.", Wangji replied coldly as he opened Wei Ying's robes, revealing two buds on his chest. "Ah!", Wei Ying was forced to kneel.

Wei Ying, " I disrespected you?...Hmp, so you don't like the taste of your own medicine!"

Lan Wangji crouched and kissed the knelling Wei Ying till he was almost out of breath and bit his lower lip a little harder as their lips parted.

Wei Ying, "Aish, Wangji, stop behaving like a dog."

Lan Zhan looked at him with hunger and anger. This was the first time he saw Wei Ying flirt with a women after they became one, and he could not stand it. If I don't teach him a lesson, he will do it again. He thought.

"Open your mouth.", Wangji ordered. His erect member pulled out in front of Wei Ying. Wei Ying's mind went blank for a second. Who was this person? Wangji never had the strength to argue but now, he wants to punish him?

"I said open your mouth!", Wangji lifted his chin and poked his hot thing at Wei Ying's mouth. All the while Wei Ying grew curious amidst his jealousy. Is Wangji really capable of punishing him? 

Wei Ying gave in when Wangji grabbed his hair and pulled him closer. Lan Wangji groaned the moment his tongue touched the shaft. Wei Ying sucked it gently, trying to take it in deeper with Lan Zhan's height.

Lan Zhan, " Instead of using your mouth to flirt with others, why not use it for this...Take it in deeper...I said deeper!"

Lan Wangji pushed his shaft deeper down Wei Ying's throat and he gagged and pulled his head.

Wei Ying gasped for air, "Lan Zhan...Are you trying to kil.."

Lan Zhan shoved it back into his mouth before he could finish his sentence and pulled out after some seconds so Wei Ying could catch his breath.

Wei Ying, "Hah...Hah...I...Cant...Breathe... Lan Zha..."

The large member was forced in again. This time Lan Zhan held his jaw and slowly shoved it deeper. He saw Wei Ying's distress as his bound hands clutched onto his thigh. 

Lan Zhan, "Hmm...Wei Ying, breathe through your nose...Breathe...Breathe."

Wei Ying's pupils began to row back as he tried to steady his breath and not throw up. Tear drops could be seen at the corners of his eyes. Wangji finally pulled and pushed for a while, moaning softly with his deep voice. As the warm liquid poured into Wei Ying's throat, Wangji grunted, "Don't dirty the floor with a single drop, if you know what's good for you." 

Wei Ying coughed after the prick was out of his mouth. As if it was not enough, he was dragged to another end of the room 

Wei Ying, " Hah...Wow Lan Zhan, you think this would make me beg for forgiveness? Try again Hanguanjun". He smirked defiantly.

Lan Wangji frowned slightly then sat down. He steadied Wei Ying over his lap and pulled his pants off. Wei Ying became frightened, "Hey...Lan Zhan! What's the meaning of this?"

Lan Zhan, "..."

The women in the other room began to chatter and murmur amongst themselves when they heard a loud 'Pah! Pah! Pah!" followed by a screaming Wei Ying calling out Lan Wangji's name. Some nearly jumped out of their seats. 

"Oh dear, Hanguanjun must be using a cane.", one said.

"How could that be? The young master with him is not a child. Is Hanguanjun that upset about someone else showing interest in us?"

"Well, we are like the young master said, 'beautiful flowers'. "

The women giggled and blush at their own words as they also worried about Wei Ying.

Meanwhile, Wei Ying turned his head to look at Lan Wangji. He was in a state of shock, confusion, anger and remorse. He already regretted challenging Wangji. His eyes were tinted a light pink.

Wei Ying, "Lan...Lan Zhan...You promised!"

Lan Wangji, "You asked for it..."

Wei Ying was dumb folded and bit hard on his lips to prevent any more shouts when another set of hits were landed on his butt cheeks. Tears were inevitable for him now, Wangji had promised not to spank him. He felt so embarrassed and ashamed. 

Lan Wangji, " Wei Ying..."

Wei Ying, "..."

Lan Wangji panicked for a second but maintained his composure, he had to see his punishment through. He could not ask Wei Ying to write scriptures or kneel in front of the stone engraved with the Gusu Lan Sect rules. Wei Ying was difficult to punish. He reminded himself of how Wei Ying had given his hand out to a maiden and it snapped him back into action.

Wei Ying felt a finger slide into his back point. He turned to the assailant and shouted, "Shameless!!". Loud enough for the ladies to hear him. Lan Wangji was taken aback by the sudden serious rebuke but he fought back.

Lan Zhan, "Oh really?"

Wangji lifted him and pushed him against a wall. Wei Ying's face was pressed and his red hairband was pulled off and tied over his eyes. 

Wei Ying, "Hey, wait...Lan..."

Lan Zhan spread his legs wider and positioned another erection at his entrance. Wei Ying was surprised. Lan Wangji was never good at role play and to talk of entering without preparing him properly. Is Wangji really angry? Did I make a mistake? Thoughts rushed to his head.

Wei Ying squealed as the rod was forced in slowly. "Ahkk!!' He cried as Wangji pushed in deeper till he was filled with every inch of him. Their breathing pace changed. Wangji was being very rough than usual. Lan Zhan's chest pressed his back hard. He felt his husband's hot breath as Wangji sucked on his ear lobe and it got him excited.

Lan Wangji, "Does it hurt like the first time?...Like the first day I took you and finally made you mine, Wei Ying." 

Wangji's voice sent shivers through his body and Wei Ying moaned. "Ah...Hah...Mmm!", the pleasure increased as he felt Wangji's kisses and bites all over his neck. Lan Wangji rubbed and pinched his nipples. His erect penis was also grabbed and stroked by Wangji and he shuddered as precum dripped and rubbed on his skin.

Lan Wangji was lost in the heat and he was almost over what his husband did. Wei Ying's response made him more aroused and engrossed in the act but he tried his best to hold back and slow his pace, not to hurt Wei Ying too much.

As Wei Ying's moans got sweeter, he increased the pace. "Lan Zhan...Please." Wei Ying begged.

Lan Zhan, " What?"

Wei Ying, "More...I want more Er Gege."

Lan Zhan groaned and sucked on Wei Ying's neck. The two felt hot and Wangji pulled off his own robes. He untied Wei Ying and took off his robes as well and tied him up again. He then lead Wei Ying closer to the centre of the room. 

Lan Zhan, "Wei Ying, go on your knees."

Wei Ying obeyed quickly. Wangji took a long look at the view of Wei Ying on all fours, with his tied hands barely holding him up and his ass propped up in the air. Wei Ying was shivering slightly and his pink hole gaped and closed wanting to be ravished. Some transparent liquid oozed out of his ass and tickled down his thigh. 

"Wei Ying, you're...You're wet...", Lan Zhan whispered as he slipped two fingers in and teased Wei Ying.

Wei Ying, "Lan Zhan, no...Please put it in, I cant take it."

Lan Wangji smirked then gave him what he wanted. Wangji Pulled his hair and fucked him hard, moaning and groaning as squelching sounds echoed slightly as he penetrated. Wei Ying could not describe the feeling. Lan Zhan was often good at restraining himself but this side of him he was yet to see. A jealous horny Lan Zhan was interesting and terrifying. After 30 minutes Lan Zhan turned him and his back was on the floor. He then propped the other's legs over his shoulders and plunged in deep pass that special spot.

Wei Ying, " Ahh! Hah...Hahn...Deep...Too deep. Lan Er gege...Please untie me."

Lan Zhan, "Mhmm...No."

Wei Ying, "Gege... I'm sorry for what I did, please untie me... I promise to behave... Please, my wrist hurts."

Lan Wangji untied him and removed the blindfold. Wei Ying wrapped his hands around his neck immediately and the fucking continued intensely.

The women outside became anxious and worried when they heard bangs and creaks and moans and cries. 

"What kind of punishment is this...Are they fighting. Did they kill each other?" One said

"Should we meddle?" another also said.

They finally decided to do something about the situation and walked towards the room. They haulted a few feet from the entrance and knelt.

"Hanguanjun...Please have mercy...", They all chanted.

Inside, Lan Zhan wrapped his hand around Wei Ying's neck and squeezed slightly.

Lan Zhan, "Do you hear that? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Wei Ying, "Argh...Mercy Hanguanjun." 

Lan Wangji noticed a sneaky smile on Wei Ying's face when he turned his head to the side. The ladies were still at it. Wangji increased his pace and Wei Ying was overwhelmed. 'My husband is a beast', he thought to himself as he winced from pain and pleasure. A rippling sensation crawled up from the tip of his back point to his brain, then through his whole body. Wei Ying squirmed beneath Lan Zhan, his eyes widening as he felt a crazy explosion through his body. Wei Ying moaned loudly as the anal orgasm hit him hard. Wangji was surprised by the reaction but he was empowered to continue while Wei Ying begged him to stop.

Wei Ying, " Hah...Help...Hel...Help me"

Lan Zhan wanted to laugh but he had reached his peak and he did not have time to spare. But before he came Wei Ying's erection released and he shuddered beneath him. Wangji saw his eyes row back again and he got triggered to push in to the maximum as he also came inside his love. 

After sometime, the two finally came out all dressed. Wei Ying could barely stand properly and had to lean on Wangji for support. Lan Wangji apologized to the maidens for leaving them alone to punish the intruder and excused himself. They were confused by what had just happened.

"Poor Master must have suffered a lot.", the ladies whispered again.

Lan Wangji carried the person in his arms like a baby when they reached some steps away from the class.

The juniors who had spoken to Wei Ying saw him in Wangji's arms on their way to the Jingshi, hiding his face in his chest with his arms around Hanguanjun's neck. They blushed slightly with their mouths wide open. Sizhui smiled and shook his head. 'My mother is really something... First he goes in furious and then comes out in Hanguanjun's arms.' He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was something for me :D Hahaha... Hope you liked it. Sorry if it was too long, I'm not an expert in the hot stuff. Again, apologies for any grammatical errors and don't forget to vote if you liked this chapter. See you soon dear WangXian Baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later...

The disciples woke up to an unpleasant surprise. "Hanguanjun is kneeling in front of the Stone... The one with the sect rules engraved on it." A junior spread the news stealthy. 'No shouting and no running in the Cloud Recesses...' Was still followed. Everyone else gathered there trying to persuade their mentor to get up.

Lan Wangji only stayed still as he meditated on the rules. Wei Ying's words from two nights before kept distracting him from time to time...

Wei Ying, "Lan Wangji, Lang Wangji...You broke a promise... Aside that you clearly forced your brother into getting a wife because of me. How selfish of you, Hanguanjun."

Lan Zhan, "...Sorry."

Wei Ying, " Don't apologize to me, tell that to your brother... You're worse than your Uncle!"

Lan Wangji's head was down. He did not regret his actions though. Wei Ying pushed his buttons. Lan Wangji was already kneeling, asking for forgiveness and Wei Ying took advantage of it to school the person who once did not forgive him for breaking rules. 

Thinking about what happened, Wei Ying shuddered. The thrilling sensation was still lingering in his thoughts and even though he pretended to be upset about it, he was actually proud of his husband. Now was his chance to mess with Wangji. 

Wei Ying, " You're not allowed to touch me for seven days!"

Wangji looked up, the words shook him out of his normal visage and a bewildered look appeared on his face.

"What?" Wei Ying said, fighting back the urge to laugh at his own silly words. But maybe, just maybe if he was able to control himself and play along with this 'punishment' for a while, Wangji might loose control and force him again. Wei Ying shook his head as if the dirty thoughts would fly out if he did.

Lan Zhan, "But...Everyday means..."

Wei Ying cut him short, "Lan Zhan, you broke a promise. I also get to break this one. Besides, its only seven days. You can survive."

Wei Ying gave a taunting smirk. Lan Wangji flinched. 

Wei Ying pulled his cheeks and then got up. "I have to see Wen Ning." He said.

Lan Wangji thought Wei Ying was just being, well, 'Wei Ying' and did not mean what he said but that resolve quickly changed the following night. Lan Wangji had drawn closer to his husband. His hands played around Wei Ying's chest and his lips drew closer to the other's ears. Wei Ying lay sideways- his face at the other side and his well rounded behinds in Lan Wangji's view. Wei Ying jumped into bed earlier and pretended to be asleep. Operation, 'dark Hanguanjun' had commenced. As Wangji's breath played around the nape of his neck, Wei Ying supressed a moan. He was getting aroused. I cant let him win easily, he thought.

Wei Ying,"Han-guan-jun...What do you think you're doing?" He asked with a serious tone.

Lan Wangji's hand froze. He had been called out just when he was about to squeeze Wei Ying's butt cheeks.

Lan Zhan, "Wei Ying." He called sweetly.

'Yes, finally, do what you did again Hanguanjun. Get crazy...' The thoughts running through Wei Ying's mind came to an abrupt halt when Lan Zhan pulled back and lay down on his side of the bed.

Lan Zhan, "What can I do to make you forgive me?"

What! Wei Ying could not hide his frustration. Here he was, thinking Lan Wangji would not hold back. This idiot! Was he not the one that stole a kiss and did stuff to me the other day! All the frustration and disappointment piled up in his throat. He could not say, Hanguanjun, take me like you did the other day or that I don't mind anymore that you spanked and scared the hell out of me. He wanted his husband to figure that out.

Wei Ying sighed, "Hmph! Why don't you ask your Lan sect rules to help you find a befitting punishment. You also broke them that day, dear. Now, sleep!" 

As Lan Wangji thought about what had happened, Lan Sizhui appeared. He had looked for his mother so Hanguanjun could be freed of the punishment but Wei Ying was in no position to walk around when he found him at Wen Ning's house. Wei Ying had been working on a spell to help Wen Ning the previous night and had exerted too much energy. He needed to rest for a few hours, but this truth could not be revealed soon so Sizhui kept trying to convince his father to get up. Soon Wangji gave an order for all those who joined him on the ground to retire. 

The next day came and Wangji was still on the ground. He refused to let the other disciples join him and asked them to go about their business but some still lingered around. Among them was Lan Jingyi, Lan Sizhui, a disciple named Lan LiMin and another, Lan Yong. 

Lan Jingyi, "I told you Hanguanjun would be in trouble, didn't I?"

LiMin, "Wow, Senior Wei really is the Yiling Louzou."

Lan Sizhui, "Hush you two, look who's coming."

The boys quit talking and walked toward the tall man approaching them and bowed.

Sizhui, "ZewuJun, you're back."

Lan Xichen, "What's going on here?"

Jingyi waited for Sizhui but decided to speak up since everyone remained silent.

Jingyi, "ZewuJun, Hanguanjun has been like this for two days now. We believe it has something to do with.. Mnnn...Mnnn" 

Jingyi turned to look at Sizhui and the other looked at him clueless of why he could not speak. They then turned their heads to look at Hanguanjun. Low and behold, Hanguanjun was actually looking in their direction. Jingyi understood and kept quiet.

Lan Xichen sighed and walked towards his younger brother. "Did brother in law punish you?", Xichen asked. Wangji shook his head.

Xichen, "Wangji, we both know Wei Ying would not agree to this. What did you do?"

Lan Wangji hesitated but in the end he could not hide it from his brother. "I...I got jealous and spanked him."

Xichen covered his face with a hand, then he held it into a fist and it rested on his lips. He chuckled. Wangji looked at him a little surprised, yet his face did not show as usual. Brother is laughing? Brother has not laughed ever since...

Convinced only one person could free Wangji, Lan Xichen walked over to Sizhui who was comforting Jingyi and smiled at them. Jingyi felt his lips part and he babbled with words to confirm it. Sizhui smiled at his silliness. As if Jingyi had forgotten what had just happened, he spoke again. 

Jingyi, "Sizhui, why don't you call Senior Wei with the talisman he gave you."

Xichen, "A talisman?"

Sizhui, "Yes ZewuJun, we usually used it at night hunts so Senior Wei could find us within 5 seconds."

ZewuJun nodded in approval. Such a talisman would save a lot of lives. Lan Sizhui was not sure if Wei Ying was up yet, but in the face of ZewuJun he did not know how to say that he couldn't. So he made a sign with his hands and a sizzling flame sparked and faded immediately. Truly within 5 seconds Wei Ying appeared before them. At first he rushed to Sizhui and examined the boy, checking to see if he was hurt, " A' Yuan, you called. Are you alright, are you hurt anywhere. Who hurt you? Where's your father?".

Wei Ying,"Wait, We're still at the cloud recesses...Why did you call... ZewuJun?...What..". He looked confused. Wei Ying was awoken by the summon and was still a little withdrawn. For the past few hours he was caught up in a strange dream. 

Lan Xichen, "Is brother in law ok?"

Wei Ying nodded with a smile then he paused, the smile faded. "Sizhui, how long have I been away?" He grabbed the boy in fear.

Sizhui, "Two days."

Wei Ying sighed in relieve. Two days was not too long, he could easily get an excuse for Lan Zhan. "Lan Zhan!" He remembered what happened some days ago. "Where is Hanguanjun?"

Lan Xichen gave him a puzzled look. Clearly there is something wrong with brother in law. "He's right behind you, Wei Ying."

Wei Ying took a step back when he saw his husband kneeling and looking dejected with his stoic face. 

Wei Ying, "Why, who punished him?"

Lan Xichen sighed and shook his head, "Wangji is there because he broke a promise to you. He has been like this for two days."

"Whaaaat!", Wei Ying's eyes grew wider. He slapped his hand against his forehead and headed towards Wangji.

Wei Ying, "Lan Zhan...What's the meaning of this?"

Lan Wangji, "I'll only get up if you forgive me."

Wei Ying became angry with himself for letting this happen. As if triggered, dark energy surged through him. Xichen and Sizhui saw it clearly and were surprised. But no one had prepared them for Wei Ying's sudden tantrums, he shouted, "Hanguanjun!! Are you trying to piss me off?!"

Everyone present thought Wei Ying would coax Wangji into getting up. 

Wei Ying, "You... you have till the count of three to get up. One!...Twooo!..."

Everyone saw Wangji quickly grab Bichen and try to get up but his knee gave in and he fell back down. "Honey!",Wei Ying rushed to his side, worried about his man. ZewuJun was startled when Wangji's knees went down again but he calmed down when Wei Ying seemed to have come back to himself.

Wei Ying, "You piece of wood!... After all these years cant you tell when I'm just messing with you!...Nothing can make me want to punish you, Wangji. You're my peace, my joy, how could I be mad at you so easily. Mnnn? Besides..."

Wei Ying leaned closer to Wangji's ears and whispered, "Why would I be upset when I cant stop thinking about how much pleasure I felt that day. It was one of the best sex we've had, Gege."

Lan Wangji's ears suddenly turned pink and Wei Ying smiled. He planted a kiss on Wangji's cheeks, then on his lips. The students turned their gaze, blushing at the scene of a soft Hanguanjun.

"Come, my love.", Wei Ying pulled him up and carried him on his back. Lan Wangji was taller and heavier than Wei Ying but he did not mind. He enjoyed Wei Ying's attention.

Lan Xichen, "Brother in Law, let me carry him, Wangji is heavy..."

Wangji frowned at his brother, a clear 'No, don't ruin my chance.' sounded in Xichen's mind.

Wei Ying smiled, "Don't worry brother in law, I'll take care of him." Lan Sizhui picked up Bichen and followed behind. As Wei Ying walked passed them with Wangji's arm around his neck and his head resting lazily on his shoulders, the disciples gasped out of shock.

Lan Yong, "Did... Did I just see Hanguanjun smile?"

Jingyi only chuckled, having walked with them since the return of the Yiling Patriarch, Jingyi has seen a lot of surprises when it came to Hanguanjun and this was one of the moments. He'd be sure to remind Sizhui to write it in that journal of his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter very short, I do have a rather cute surprise for you in the next chapter so anticipate it..I love reading your comments so please keep them coming. :-D. Sorry for any grammatical error and I hope you still liked it. I promise I'll make it up to you in the next chapter. See you soon dear WangXian baby


	9. 9

After reaching the Jingshi, Wei Ying helped his husband take a bath and then tucked him in. Lan Zhan, "Wei Ying, Why did you not return the other night?"  
Wei Ying, "I had to help Wen Ning out... Now, get some rest."  
Lan Zhan, "...But its not yet nine."  
Wei Ying, "I know, but you didn't rest yesterday so you have to get a shut eye... I'll come join you after I clean up."  
Lan Zhan seemed to be brooding over something and Wei Ying asked what was bothering him. Lan Wangji's eyes seemed sad amidst his cold gaze. "Am I really...worse than Uncle?", He asked. Wei Ying only laughed and reached out to pull his cheeks.   
Wei Ying, "Lan Zhan, you're not... Aish, look at you being all cute...How could you possibly be like the old man. I was just joking.". He rubbed his nose against Lan Zhan's.   
Lan Wangji nodded and gave a faint smile as his husband stroke his face. He enjoyed the touch and wanted more. Just as he was about to steal a kiss Wei Ying got up and he groaned out of displeasure.   
Wei Ying smirked, "Let me tidy up, then we can do the deed..."   
Lan Zhan's eyes sparkled, "You mean...I thought u said..."  
Wei Ying, " Haha...Honey, its already been two days, I miss you. And about the 7 days, I was just bluffing. I only said that cause I wanted you to get riled up like the other time...How could I resist Hanguanjun's 'Wonderful beast'...Oh and don't worry if your knees hurt, I'll do it this time.". He winked as he teased. Lan Wangji crumpled the sheets in his fist as he gulped.  
Wei Ying showed his teeth and Lan Wangji could not help but smile. Remembering the look Wei Ying had on his face the other day, his smile disappeared and he swallowed his saliva. "I'm really shameless when it comes to you, aren't I." He muted under his breath as he watched the other disappear from his sight. 

Things went back to normal for the next few days. Wei Ying spent more time with the juniors in secret and helped them with their assignments. And when they got punished by Wangji or Lan QiRen, he was there to cheer them on by laughing and teasing. At night, his husband would prepare him something delicious, then have him for dinner as well.   
A few weeks later, Lan Zhan received a distress call about a fierce corpse disturbing a respectable family in Caiyi town. He handed the matter to Wei Ying as he had to take care of other things regarding the cloud recesses. His elder brother, Xichen may be back, but he was behaving rather strange. Xichen would sometimes leave and return a day or two after. Lan Wangji was worried but felt he should give him more space.   
Lan Zhan, "Be careful Wei Ying, don't stress yourself too much... And Uncle thinks you should..."  
Wei Ying scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, that old man hates my guts but still uses my inventions."   
Lan Zhan, "Wei Ying, he's also your Uncle now."  
Wei Ying scratched his head and sighed, "Fine, I take that back... I'll leave tomorrow."

The next day, Wei Ying left with Lan Sizhui, Jingyi and four other juniors. He had already sent his nephew and Zizhen a message on where to meet them. "Its better you all learn this together.", He often said. They reached the Zhao family home at 6 in the evening after booking an Inn at Caiyi town. The Zhao family were known for producing the finest silk and garments and their fame extended to other sects as well. Wei Ying and the boys were ushered into Master Zhao's study and were served tea. Of course Wei Ying asked for Wine and drunk quietly as he listened to master Zhao Xin narrate the ordeal.  
Master Zhao, "Thank you for making time for us... A fierce corpse has been showing up and attacking my household. Anytime it does, my five year old son has nightmares and seems to not recognize anyone. The men hired to protect my family all die mysteriously. One time it lured my son out of his room... Luckily my wife found him before he was taken. She only sustained a wound..."  
After listening to everything Wei Ying asked, " How long has this been going on?" and the man answered, "..For about 3 years now."  
Wei Ying's eyes narrowed at the man, "Why wait for so long to report this... Do you know the corpse?"  
Master Zhao, "No...Well, the thing is... The thing only appeared a week before my son's birthday, and it disappears a day after its meant to be celebrated..."  
"Hmmm?...", Wei Ying brushed his nose with a finger as he thought about what he had heard. He had an idea and asked to see Zhao Xin's son. The man sent a servant to fetch the little boy and the boy came with the lady of the house by his side.   
The lady of the house, Zhao Ming, was quite petite and looked harmless. Her smile and softness was enough to warm anyone's heart. Aside that, Wei Ying noticed how young the lady was compared to her fifty two years old husband. Zhao Ming sat beside her husband and motioned the little boy to go to Wei Ying.   
Zhao Ming, " Don't worry A'Ying... Go to your uncle in black."  
Wei Ying's smile grew wider upon hearing the boy's name; so much that Jin Ling rolled his eyes. 'All because of a name?', he thought.   
Wei Ying, "A'Ying... I'm also called Ying.... Come, you're such a handsome boy, like your uncle."  
He stroked the boy's head gently. Unknown to the couple, Wei Ying was performing empathy on the child and he saw with his eyes a veiled female corpse with her hands stretched towards the boy. Just then a loud shriek was heard form the compound and Wei Ying took his hands off and grabbed Chenqing. The boys rushed out with him after cautioning the Zhao family to stay indoors. Outside, there were six corpses dressed in servant clothes. Wei Ying looked though- the corpse he had seen was not with them. He stepped back and told the young ones to handle things as he observed. Quickly, Sizhui and Jingyi brought out their zither and began playing 'Enquiry'.   
Wei Ying, "What did they say?"  
Sizhui stopped and looked at him, "They...They're here to kill the second lady of the house."   
"Second lady?", Wei Ying's brow raised.  
Jingyi, "Yes, that's what they said. They are also here for the child."  
Wei Ying's expression changed, "No one is taking A'Ying!"  
"For crying out loud, that child is not yours!", Jin Rulan huffed, now fed up.   
"Shut up!", Wei Ying pouted.   
Jing Ling, "Just hurry up and lets get this over with!"  
Wei Ying only shook his head and thought, 'Shije, how come your son only took more after Jiang Cheng. They are too alike.'   
"Ask where their leader is." Wei Ying asked after studying the situation.   
Sizhui, " They said they can show you after their mission is accomplished."  
Wei Ying shook his head, "We don't have time for this.". He placed Chenqing on his lips and began to play. The corpses in the compound halted then turned to the entrance. "Come, lets follow them.", he said.

The corpses took them north to a plantation not far from the town. The plantation belonged to the Zhao family and it was right before a thick forest. "Shiing!!" A blade was shot out of nowhere. Wei Ying dodged but more came flying in no time. "Shit!! Everyone split up and find the corpses! Use the talismans when you get lost or are in danger! Go!." Wei Ying shouted to the boys as he fought whatever was in his way. Losing concentration, the corpses run out of fear into the cotton field.  
As they chased after the corpses, the place became clouded with fog when they went deeper. Soon the boys split up. Lan Sizhui ended up with Zizhen and they kept their senses sharp as they approached the forest. They halted when a dark mist crept toward them and Zizhen was ready to use his sword when it turned into a beautiful someone. "MeiRong!", he smiled.   
Lan Sizhui, "Senior Wei must have sent her to find us...". The ghost bowed slightly, then turned left.   
Wei Ying felt blood slip from his nose when the blades stopped coming. He looked around him and there were no weapons on the ground. "Whoever did that is no ghost. " He muted. None the less he picked up Chenqing and played a sharp melody. No ghost or corpse would be able to resist it. Many around swooned and they walked in circles around him. Ghosts and corpses of different shapes and sizes groaned and dragged their feet. Even the ones that escaped returned quickly. In the mist of many he sharpened his gaze and soon he found her. The one he had seen earlier when he touched the young A'Ying.  
He called the ghost to come with a tune and it hovered toward his direction. Wei Ying stopped playing and walked towards her, panting softly. He halted when she landed a feet in front of him. Slowly, he reached out and pulled off the off white veil. Revealing a woman who probably died in her thirties. Aside the black lines and small cracks along her neck and cheeks, one would say that this woman was rather very beautiful and even in death she gave off a graceful appearance. beneath the Veil was a light blue dress and an azure jade ring hang in a chain around her neck. Wei Ying stretched his hand and touched her pale cold cheeks.   
As he looked through the woman's memories, he noticed a black ink like tears tickle down the woman's cheeks. Wei Ying's eyes widened. He had never seen a corpse that did that and he felt sad because somehow he felt he could understand her pain. In the last moments, he felt a bit of shock and fear. This women had been though something horrible. Even more, now he knew the person that attacked him earlier. 

Far off, Jin Ling wondered into the dark forest with Lan Jingyi behind him. "Would you slow the fuck down, we've been roaming this place for a while now and I think we should use the talisman.", Lan Jingyi jumped over a tree stump.   
Jin Ling scoffed, "Don't chicken out because Wei Wuxian is not here... Besides , I didn't ask you to follow me."  
Jingyi, " How insolent! I was tricked by the fog. Why would I want to follow you of all people?...And you, Don't you know how to address your uncle?"  
Jing Ling, "Yeah, whatever..."  
Jingyi grew restless. He felt a little uncomfortable without the company he was used to, "Brat! Peacock!... You're lucky you're the Jin Sect Leader..."  
Jin Ling turned in a fit and attacked with his sword, "Forget about that and fight me you coward! Do it!"  
Jingyi was quick enough and dodged it. They got into a brawl. Jin Ling realized first hand that Jingyi had actually improved and he fought harder. Lan Jingyi took out a talisman and threw it. A small smoke erupted and blinded Jing Ling's sight, giving the former the chance to knock him down first.   
Jing Ling got up fast, "Oh! So you've learnt to trick people like my uncle now?... Wait till I tell that old man with a beard!."  
"Jin Rulan! You wouldn't dare!", Jingyi retorted and attacked again with his sword.   
Jing Ling, "Don't worry, you're not the only one learning from my uncle!" He used a trick he had been thought by Wei Ying once at Jinlintai. Jingyi's hand was grabbed and pulled. Unknown to Jin Ling, Wei Ying had also thought the Lan boys that trick before. As he spin him around once, Jingyi adjusted his footing and was ready to land an unforeseen punch when he slipped. Apparently he moved too fast and lost balance. The two boys went down, with Lan Jingyi falling on top of Jin Ling.   
Jingyi's eyes shut tightly when he felt something soft against his lips. Seconds later when he opened them, he saw that the one beneath him had also closed his eyes and was afraid to open them. But now everything was clear, his lips were against that of Jin Ling's. Startled, he rushed to get up but his hand slipped and he landed where he was again.   
Jing Ling's eyes opened and they froze in the spot. Jin Ling could feel the other shake above him and he himself felt helpless and numb. Jingyi's heart began to throb hard in his chest. 'What...What just happened!...' the words rung in his head. In the mist of the confusion, Jin Rulan reached out and held his face with both hands. Their lips finally parted and Jingyi's heart was calming down but Jin Ling felt that his face was hot.   
Still holding onto the young face, Jing Ling thought hard of what to say to ease the shaking Jingyi but just when he was about to speak he heard someone say, "Oh. My. God!". The two slowly turned their heads to the widened gaze of Lan Sizhui and Ouyang Zizhen. MeiRong also appeared and smiled at them. "Oh no...", Jin Ling said weakly as he turned to look back at Jingyi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D That was harder than I thought... Hahaha... Thanks for reading and sorry if it was a bit long. Hope I made it up to you ;). Don't forget to vote if you liked the chapter and I'd love to read your comments. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I appreciate you all for reading this. Its important to me because this is my first work here...See you soon in the next chapter :).


	10. Chapter 10

When they found their way back, Wei Ying was already waiting for them outside the cotton field. The other juniors were already there as well. 

Wei Ying, "What took you four so long?"  
Zizhen, "...Trust me, you don't wanna kn..."  
Sizhui used a silencing spell to shut Zizhen up. "Sorry, we... we got lost but Meirong found us." The lad answered with a smile and Wei Ying accepted it. "Wait...", Wei Ying stretched his neck to look at Jingyi who seemed to be fidgeting with his head down, then at Jing Ling who had his lips pursed and was looking in a different direction. "Why do those two look so roughed up...", he asked. 

Lan Jingyi raised his head but kept mute. The night time saved his flushed face. Not satisfied with the silence, Wei Ying walked closer to him to get a better look at his face. "Are you turning red? Jingyi, are you sure you're really okay?... Look, even your headband is tilted. How come you did not notice this Sizhui?" Wei Ying had a hand on his shoulder then turned to look at Sizhui.   
"Umm you see, Meirong appeared out of nowhere and bumped into him. He's still suffering from the aftermath." Zizhen who signalled Sizhui to set his mouth lose answered after the other obliged.

Wei Ying stepped back, tapping his other hand with his flute. knowing Jingyi was easily scared of ghosts, he went with it. . "Ahhh, so its one of those things. Hahaha... Jingyi you looked like you've been smooched by a girl you fancy." He laughed and winked.   
"Cough* Cough*", they all turned their heads to a Jin Ling who nearly seemed to be choking on his spit. "Ahhh Sorry, sorry." Zizhen quickly run to his side and tapped his back. "You owe me one..." he whispered to Jin Ling. Wei Ying sighed and started walking.   
Sizhui, "Father, are we not chasing after the corpses anymore?"  
Wei Ying, "Don't worry about that, I'll explain some things to you later. Now we have to rest."  
Sizhui, "What about the Zhao family?"  
Wei Ying, "I've taken care of it, we will return tomorrow."  
Sizhui nodded and then followed with Jingyi and Jin Ling looking off.

After they settled down in the Inn, Wei Ying sneaked out. He drew some blood and cast a spell. A thin red glow pointed him to a certain direction and he followed as fast as he could. Earlier, he had sent fort an advanced tracking talisman and it caught onto the one that threw the blades. His expression changed when it lead him to Wen Ning's house. The first thing he noticed was that The Ghost General was not at home and the lights were put out. A sudden noise drew his attention to the storage room on the left end of the compound and he went there. With one kick the doors flew open and Wei Ying saw the assailant on the floor. He leaned against one side with his arms folded on his chest as he watched the person being squeezed by the red light.   
Wei Ying, "Shijie, so it was really you."   
Jiayi, "A 'Xian, I can explain...Its not what you..."  
Wei Ying, "Don't lie to me. You attacked me, and with a very incredible spiritual weapon. Never thought that your dagger could do that... No wonder its called Juntuan.". Wei Ying chuckled at himself.  
Jiayi, "A'Xian, I would not harm you... Knowing your core is still weak I could have used my sword to easily wound you. I just wanted to help Biyu hide... Forgive your sister."  
Wei Ying, "Zhou Biyu?" He sighed as he removed the talisman. Wei Ying helped her up and picked up her mask. "I'm sorry jie" he said with a weak smile. He had seen what Jiayi did for the said corpse. Such a person was really not a bad but rather an interesting and mysterious one.   
They went into one of the many rooms in the house and sat down for tea. Jiayi poured Wei Ying a cup of emperor smile as they discussed Biyu's case.   
Wei Ying, "Anyway, where is Wen Ning?"  
Jiayi, "That one, he refused to let me go on night hunt these days."  
Wei Ying, "Why? Your husband should be afraid of you, aside my mother and Madam Yu, I've never met any female cultivator of your level."  
Jiayi only smiled and changed the topic. She was not discussing this without Wen Ning. "Okay, you stop drinking... Go home to your husband!" she chastised.  
Wei Ying pouted, "Why are you sacking me jie, it looks like you're sending me to a slaughter house.". Xiao Jiayi did not stop, she pulled Wei Ying from his seat and pushed him with little force till he was outside...

The next evening they returned to the Zhao family. Wei requested that little A'Ying and the lady of the house be present for what he had to say. Feeling that his problem would come to an end, Master Zhao entertained them at the family hall. After drinking some whine, Wei Ying told Master Zhao of a visitor who would appear soon. The man only nodded his head casually and waited. Suddenly Wei Ying began to whistle and the juniors were confused. Soon another shriek came from outside but this time Wei Ying motioned them to be calm. The gates of the door was open by two corpses dressed in servant clothes to pave way for their madam and female corpse walked in gracefully. The lady of the house began to feel uncomfortable and Master Zhao felt those servants looked familiar. After she stopped, she turned to look at Wei Ying and the later nodded. She took off her veil. A shock was plastered on Master Zhao's face as he rose to his feet. "Bi...Biyu?" The man stuttered. 

Li Biyu became Zhao Biyu when she got married to Zhao Xin at the age of seventeen. Zhao Xin grew to love his wife more everyday and even more when she became pregnant a year later. Unfortunately she lost the child during the fifth month and the couple became devastated. But Biyu was kind to everyone and treated her servants well so everyone did their best to keep her happy. After ten years there was still no child so Biyu gave her most loyal servant's daughter, Ming to her husband and she became the second lady of the house. In the beginning Zhao Ming was respectful towards Biyu who treated her more like a sister but after realizing that Zhao Xin would only love Biyu, she grew bitter and began to spread unhealthy rumours. There was a huge scandal and Biyu was moved out of her home. Some of the servants followed her, including Zhao Ming's own parents. After a few weeks she helped out a wonderer and earned a favour as well. "My only wish is to have a child..." was what she lamented and this wonderer promised to help. The task was completed and the wonderer bid her goodbye. 

With new hope, Biyu secretly sent for her husband and he run to her side. Months later it was announced that Zhao Ming was with child and Zhao Xin focussed on his second wife. At that time, Biyu was also waiting to tell her husband the good news. After months of no reply from her letters or any visits, Biyu decided to go to her old home. Zhao Ming's parents had tried to stop her but she would not listen. When she got there, she saw with her own eyes that her husband no longer thought of her so she went back feeling dejected. Unfortunately Zhao Ming was informed that her rival was also pregnant and she came up with a plan to kill Biyu and her unborn child.  
As if karma wanted to play a trick on her, Zhao Ming rather lost her child in an accident when her husband was away on a trip. Now she had only one goal. She still kept up the charade of being pregnant for the remaining months and put her plans into action when Biyu was due. On the night of the delivery, Zhao Ming stormed Biyu's humble home with some men and killed every servant present, including her own parents. Zhao Biyu's child was taken away right after delivery and she was stabbed to death. Never getting the chance to even hold her child. 

Biyu and her servants rose as fierce corpses but even then she was still broken hearted. Her servants also wanted revenge for her and served her even in death. Xiao Jiayi, the wonderer found Biyu during a recent night hunt and again, wanted to help an old friend find peace.  
Wei Ying, "So, in as much at I find it absurd that you did not notice so many people were buried in your cotton field, your inability to protect those you love is alarming."  
Zhao Xin walked closer to the corpse, all fears turned into guilt and blame. He felt like an idiot and that Biyu deserved better. "I'm sorry, he wept at her feet. After little Ying was born, Zhao Xin had actually wanted to bring his wife back home but her house was empty when he got there. He searched for her for over a year and gave up when he felt it was for the best. Maybe she found someone else, he thought.   
"You're not taking my son away from me!", Zhao Ming cried as the boy was pulled away from her by Wei Ying. She was trying to slip out the back door. "Have you not done enough!?" Zhao Xin shouted at her. Realizing that she had also lost her leverage over that man she run out alone to pack some precious stones and left the Zhao Mansion.   
Biyu ignored her husband and forced a faint smile as she went to her son. She growled softly at the boy; corpses could not really talk. Biyu forced her body to bend as she knelt down and hugged her child for the first time. Surprisingly the boy welcomed the embrace and wrapped his hands around Biyu's neck. "Mother, you came back.", he rested his head in his mother's shoulder. Biyu growled again. Master Zhou found the courage and joined in on the hug. 

While the juniors were lost in the drama and emotional reunion, Wei Ying walked out of the hall, gripping hard onto Chenqing. Sizhui followed and stopped him at the entrance of the compound. "Mum..." he called. He saw a stubborn tear run down Wei Ying's cheek. "Sizhui, its interesting how a man would abandon his wife because he wants a child... It is something I could never compete with and I cant help but worry that, that day might come for me as well.", Wei Ying forced a smile.  
Lan Sizhui, "When that day comes, Hanguanjun and I will hold you tight and never let go.... We are experts at kidnapping you, remember?". The boy pulled Wei Ying in for a hug and said, "You're embarrassing me mother. You don't want the others to call you a cry baby do you?"  
Wei Ying chuckled and looked at him, "Says the boy who cried at Hanguanjun's feet the first day they met."  
Lan Sizhui, "Again with that story...?" The boy blushed.   
Wei Ying, "Haha, ok, I've stopped... call the others, its not too late to have dinner."  
Lan Sizhui, "What about Madam Biyu?"  
Wei Ying, "Don't worry, she only wanted to hold her child... She will rest when she's satisfied."

Meanwhile, Zhao Ming was making a run for it when she saw two figures in the middle of the silent road. "Mother...Father?" she whispered in fear at the two corpses waiting for her. Would her parents forgive her for her treachery and greed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader, I hope you're ok with this chapter. Sorry for any grammatical errors and I look forward to your comments. Do you like the story so far? Don't forget to vote. See you soon :)


	11. Chapter 11

After five years of seclusion, Lan Xichen finally found a reason to smile. Although he did it for his brother, he felt now that he made the right choice. After speaking with Sect leader Jiang at Jinlintai, his mind gradually became calm and finally accepted the tragic end of Sect Leader Nie and JinGuanYao. Anytime the toxic thoughts of how his sworn brothers died came crawling in, he wanted to see that Sect Leader again. After several visits Lan Xichen could not stay away and believed he may have found another sworn brother.   
On the other hand, Jiang Cheng found it annoying when he could not shake one of the two Jades of Lan off. It was no news that he did not like Lan Wangji. He used to blame him for some things that happened in the past; Like punishing his brother for breaking a few rules and then causing that same brother to trigger the early destruction of his sect. Aside that when his brother returned, this same Wangji protected him and then took him away even when they forgave each other.  
Lan Xichen would always appear unannounced and Jiang Cheng would be forced to host him. After a few more visits he embraced the company of the aggrieved sect leader. 'Why wont he stop bothering me!...Best to let him see the best things about Yunmeng.' Jiang Cheng thought to himself while staring at Xichen at lunch. He would occasionally roll his eyes and sigh silently. The other would just smile and pretend he did not notice it. Soon, Sect leader Jiang had his disciples make a plan of some activities he could do when Lan Xichen haunted him like a ghost in his own home. Most of them were night hunts and site seeing.   
Carrying two Sects on his shoulders, Jiang Cheng had to put up a scary front but he soon realized that he could not refuse ZewuJun no matter how hard he tried. "Why wont he stay in his own sect!" He would curse whenever he did something new in his Sect to impress the other. Jiang Cheng did not want to lose any face.   
With Time he began to warm up to Lan Xichen and looked forward to his visits. The duo's night hunts and exploits brought him so much fun and some kind of peace. Lan Xichen even began to help him with his hold over Jinlintai and his workload became less. In the end he found that he did not feel so lonely when Lan Xichen was around.   
"Sect leader Jiang...", Lan Xichen appeared as usual. However, instead of a hidden eye roll, he was received with a bright smile from Sect Leader Jiang.  
Jiang Cheng, "ZewuJun, no need for formalities... Why are you here?"  
Lan Xichen smiled, "I wanted to know if you wanted to go night hunting with me."  
Jiang Cheng, "ZewuJun..."  
Lan Xichen," Please, call me Xichen."  
Jiang Cheng sighed with a bright smile, " Lan Xichen, today we're having a festival. Its similar to the festival of Lanterns but slightly different. We use it mark the rebirth of our Sect after the Wens destroyed it. Today we celebrate the sacrifice my family made."  
The smile on his face faded and so did Lan Xichen's. It hurt him to see Jiang Cheng sad.   
Xichen, "Jiang Cheng, I'm sure your brother would love to be here with you."  
Jiang Cheng's smile slightly came up again and he chuckled, "As if that piece of woo- I mean Hanguanjun, would let Wei Ying out of his sight.". He averted his gaze.   
Lan Xichen, "Wangji is only worried..."  
Jiang Cheng, "Don't bother defending him. I'll take it that he sent you here in my brother's stead even though we both know he has no idea you're even here.". He unconsciously rolled his eyes. Lan Xichen laughed and his smile could barely fade.   
Indeed the day was filled with fun activities and events. There were boating and archery competitions of which Jiang Cheng and Xichen presided over. In the evening, lanterns were sent into the night sky like a thousand stars.   
Jiang Cheng, "...Lets send ours up somewhere else." He boldly took Xichen's hand, forgetting that he was not with Wei Ying. Lan Xichen let himself get dragged with a little shock on his face. "Here, get in...", Jiang Cheng got on a small boat and offered a hand to Xichen. After a little hesitation, Lan Xichen took his hand and lowered himself unto the boat.   
Jiang Cheng paddled along a familiar path. This was the pond he used to steal lotus pods with Wei Ying and the other disciples. Over the years he would send out a purple lantern at the centre of the pond. To him it meant celebrating Yunmeng's rebirth with those disciples and his dead brother whom he hated but also loved. He missed causing mischief and trying to escape from the old man guarding the pond. He would chuckle silently whenever he thought of those times. Wei Ying got most of the hits from the old man's long stick and he, his accomplice would also scold Wei Ying as if he was innocent. All those memories lay at the heart of the pond. Those Juniors died long ago during the siege and even the old man was no more. His brother may have returned but it was hard to talk to him. At least he could come with a friend this time.   
Lan Xichen observed the several expressions on Jiang Cheng's face as they stood on the boat in the middle of the lake and lifted up a purple lantern. They were watching it float high up when Lan Xichen noticed something move in the water.   
Xichen, "What is that?"  
Jiang Cheng looked around and answered, "Oh, that must be the water ghoul. The old man guarding this place let it stay because it helped him push his boat faster. Pffft You should have seen how many times Wei Ying suffered because of it." He laughed. "Its harmless." he added.  
Just after he ended the sentence, something hit the boat and it tilted to the side. Without notice, the two men lost balance and fell into the pond. Jiang Cheng swam to the surface quickly and got on the boat. "Lan Xichen... Xichen!!", He called out after five seconds when the other did not appear. "Lan Xichen I know you can swim! Come out!" He sighed. "Fuck!!" He shouted and dived into the water. It was very dark under the water and Jiang Cheng could barely see. Without hesitating he lighted a spiritual fire.   
Lan Xichen felt something grab on his ankle and it pull him down the more he tried to swim up. Since his sword and flute were on the boat, he opted to use his hands to rip the thing off. The Lan Disciple had brutal arm strength and Xichen did not feel scared in anyway. A sudden spark under the water drew his attention and he stopped when he saw what it was. Swimming towards him was a man in purple robes. 'Why do I want him to save me...' Xichen thought to himself when the person got closer as he was being pulled further.  
The person moved pass him and pulled off a net that had caught his foot. He watched Jiang Cheng closely as the other grabbed him and began swimming upwards. The light began fading as they got closer to the surface but all Xichen could think of was this exceptionally handsome man holding onto his breath to save him. It was then Lan Xichen realized what was happening to him. Why he really wanted to be around Jiang Cheng all the time. 'Is this how Wangji felt?' the thoughts came to him. His heart was beating faster than it should and it was not because of the water. This often happened when he was with Jiang Cheng since they met at Jinlintai but he didn't think of it until now.   
Lan Xichen was so buried in thoughts he didn't notice when he was pulled onto the boat. He only realized it when he felt Jiang Cheng hover above him, checking to see if he was ok. Jiang Cheng sat down.   
"That crazy ghoul!... Lan Xichen, the... Umm... Your foot was caught in a net. The ghoul must have been caught on the other end. I'm sure it didn't mean to harm you." Jiang Cheng stuttered as he panicked. How could he have been so careless. He didn't even notice how Xichen starred at him. He turned to look at Lan Xichen who now sat up properly.   
Jiang Cheng, "ZewuJun, I'm so sorr..."  
Before he could even finish his sentence, his face was grabbed and he was pulled in. Jiang Cheng froze as Lan Xichen kissed him gently on the lips.   
"Xi...Xichen...", He fumbled when the other set him free.   
Observing his reaction, Lan Xichen starred at Jiang Cheng with a loving gaze then kissed him again. This time more passionately until they were both panting and almost out of breath.   
"Jiang Wanyin...I like you. I want you by my side.", were the words that could escape from Xichen. Jiang Cheng did not fight him, neither did he say a word. How could he?

"I'll... see you off in the morning." Jiang Cheng bowed when he took Lan Xichen to his room. Xichen always stayed in that room whenever he visited so it naturally remained his. He even had some clothes there and didn't need to carry or buy any whenever he visited.   
"Wait..." Lan Xichen grabbed his hand and embraced him with so much affection and warmth. Jiang Cheng became startled when he felt Xichen's heart thump hard and fast in his chest. "You don't have to decide now...I will wait for you.", Xichen looked into his almond eyes. He planted another kiss on the other's cheeks before he finally let go and went inside.   
Jiang Cheng sank to the floor when he went to his own chambers. "What was that about... What did we just...Damn it Wanyin!!" He battled with himself. He wanted to hate what had happened to him but he didn't and that actually upset him. "Don't give in... Tomorrow when you see him, you're going to tell him to never step foot here again!!!" he banged his hand against the wall. 

The next day came and he waited for Lan Xichen at his pavilion. He was ready to let the other have it and even practiced in his mind how he would say it. 'Show no mercy, remember this is Lan Wangji's bother, the other Jade of Lan.'.   
"Jiang Cheng...", he flinched when he heard a calm voice mention his name. He turned sharply and his heart jumped. "Did you sleep well." The other asked. "Ye...Uhm!...Yes." Jiang Cheng had to clear his throat and reply again when his voice suddenly did not sound like him. Lan Xichen smiled and Jiang Cheng thought his heart would stop. 'What's happening... Why are you not crushing him!' Jiang Cheng's thoughts went wild...

(About a month later....")

Wei Ying went to Wen Ning's house and knelt before Jiayi. Wen Ning and Jiayi got up, startled.  
Wen Ning, "Wei Ying, please get up...". Wei Ying shook his head.  
Jiayi, "A'Xian..."  
Wei Ying, "Please Shijie, help me... Help me make a child with Lan Zhan."  
Jiayi took a step back, "What are you saying!"  
Wei Ying, "Shijie, I want to give Wangji a child."  
Jiayi sank into a chair and Wen Ning run to her. "Are you okay dear?" Wen Ning was worried. Jiayi slowly shook her head, her eyes still focussed on Wei Ying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. Thanks for the support...Sorry for any grammatical error and See you soon in the next chapter :). Oh and don't forget to vote if you liked this chapter ;)


	12. Chapter 12

Jiayi, "I cant do that for you Wei Ying..."  
Wei Ying, "You did it for Zhao Biyu. We both know her womb was destroyed!"  
Jiayi began to puff and pant, feeling exhausted. "Wei Ying!...Hah...Biyu was a woman and you're...You're a man."  
Wei Ying shook his head as if to refuse that fact. He grabbed his sister's hand, "No, you can do it again!"  
"Wei Wuxian, I nearly killed that woman when I meddled with her body... If I do it to you, you may not survive it. Your insides could be twisted and torn up. You could die. I cant...", Xiao Jiayi caressed Wei Ying on the cheek. Her eyes full of worry and dread.   
Wei Ying smiled, "I'll take my chances."  
Jiayi, "Brother, don't...Have you thought of Lan Wangji at all? Would he want this?"  
Wei Ying's eyes dropped;Lan Wangji would never agree to such a thing. Just when he felt it was a lost cause Wen Ning spoke for him. "Dear...If there's anything I know about Wei Gonzi, its that he would take any risk as long as its worth it- as long as there is hope."  
Jiayi, "But..."  
Wen Ning, "...Because of that bad habit he saved me and my family, as well as the cultivation world that mistreated him in the end...". The Ghost General gave her an assuring look. Jiayi wanted to scold him but could not resist the charms of a pouting Wen Ning. 'How did he learn to do that?', she sighed.   
Jiayi closed her eyes for a brief moment to organize her thoughts then opened them again. "Why do you really want this?", her gaze turned somewhat cold.  
Wei Ying, "Shijie..."  
Jiayi, "Don't use your husband as an excuse...Tell me why you suddenly need this so bad!"  
Wei Ying pulled back, thinking of what to say and how to say it to make urgent enough...

(Back to a month ago...)

Lan Xichen came home all smiles but that faded as soon as his brother gave him the good news, "We've found you a wife...". At first Wangji felt his brother's sudden withdrawal was out of cold feet so he tried to motivate him. But when Lan Xichen told him what he did to Sect Leader Jiang, Wangji became disturbed and wanted to break the engagement.   
"No, don't. I gave my word.", Xichen accepted his fate like a bitter pill. "Brother, You love Jiang Cheng, you cant go through with this.", Lan Wangji went against his own plan within the blink of an eye, but Xichen only shook his head and excused himself.  
Back in Yunmeng, Jiang Cheng was bursting with excitement as he went about his duties. His heart had warmed up to Xichen and he could not hide his joy any longer. His disciples would see him smiling and hopping around like a child even in the face of situations that would usually rile him up. 'Hah! The most handsome man in the cultivation world loves me! Top that Wei Wuxian!'... He halted, 'Oh no! Wei Wuxian... I gave him trouble for loving a man. If he finds out, what will he do?... He will tease to into an early grave. Damn it!' His thoughts made him panic in a silly way.   
His soul nearly left his body when someone tapped him. "Are you okay, why do you have that silly look on your face?", Jing Ling chuckled.  
"Shut up, is that how to talk to your elders?...Go back to your sect before I really break those legs." Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes and walked off briskly.   
"Ehn?...Uncle, wait!! Tell me why you were smiling..." Jing Ling run after him.   
"Is Sandu Shengshou alright... He's behaving weird", a guard on post said to his colleague. The other only nodded, not wanting to comment to save his own head. 

After two weeks and no visit, Jiang Cheng decided to surprise the first Jade of Lan and give him his reply. His fear of running into his brother was neutralized by his main mission. After all, this was the perfect excuse to get back into his brother's life.  
Wei Ying run as fast as his legs could carry him, not minding if he got a scolding from Lan Zhan. 'Jiang Cheng, you finally came...', He smiled when he got the news that Sect Leader Jiang had come to see him. Wei Ying found his shidi under the pavilion close to the Library, looking around as if he was reminiscing about the past.   
"Hey you!...How dare you take so long to show your face here.", Wei Ying said in a serious tone as he drew closer to Jiang Cheng. His hand behind his back. Jiang Cheng was worried at first but quickly rolled his eyes when the other in black finished talking.   
"For god's sake, how does that Hanguanjun deal with the likes of you.", Jiang Cheng folded his arms.  
Wei Ying laughed cheerfully as tears welled up in his eyes. It had been a while since Jiang Cheng saw that peculiar smile. He quickly embraced his Shixiong as he sobbed.  
Wei Ying, "Jiang Cheng, are you peeling onions?"  
Jiang Cheng, "Shut up, you're lucky I still have some tears to spare for you."  
Wei Ying, "Hahaha...Sect Leader Jiang, mind your words, you're in my territory now."  
Jiang Cheng smiled still holding onto his brother, "Yeah right! Last time I checked, Yunmeng was also your territory. This is more like a cage that cold partner of yours wont let you out of."  
Wei Ying, "Can you blame him, I'm a legend I'm the real hot cake." Wei Ying winked at him and Jiang Cheng lifted a fist as if to hit him. He was happy to see Wei Ying bragging like he used to.   
Jiang Cheng, "Where is ZewuJun, I'd like to pay my respects."  
Wei Ying, "Mn, he's with Lan Zhan, I'll take you to him... I was told you came with that silly brat. Where is he?". Wei Ying spoke as he lead the way.  
Jiang Cheng, "We went looking for his friends."  
"Oh, there they are..." Wei Ying pointed to an open window not far away. Jiang Cheng felt his heart lurch when they got close to Xichen's quarters. Through the window he could clearly see Lan Xichen, Lan Wangji and Lan QiRen accepting gifts from three other people in the room. He froze when he noticed the lady sitting across Xichen with her head slightly bowed.   
"Who are they?...", Jiang Cheng asked. He could sense there was something wrong with what he saw.  
"...They are distant relatives of the Lan family.", Wei Ying said casually.   
Jiang Cheng, "Do you... know why they're here?"  
Wei Ying, "They are setting a date for Lan Xichen's marriage..."  
Jiang Cheng's palm was held in a fist as he tried to stop himself from falling apart, "Really?... Is that her?", he spoke with a cold tone and Wei Ying noticed it. "Pretty right?...Don't tell me you're jealous, she's already taken." He chuckled, oblivious of the situation. Jiang Cheng smiled faintly as he looked at the beautiful maiden in a white dress. His gaze then moved to the one who broke his heart within a split second.   
Lan Xichen sat through the meeting with a heavy heart and was thinking about someone else when he swiftly glanced outside the window. He was startled when he thought he saw that someone he was thinking of. He looked in that direction again and he felt his world would fall apart again. "Sorry, please excuse me...", He got up and bowed.  
Wangji, "Brother..."  
Lan QiRen, "Lan Huan..."  
Xichen turned to them and forced a smile, "I'm sorry, I have to attend to something urgent."  
Wangji looked through the window and understood what was going on, "Go ahead brother, we are already done here. I'll take care of the rest."

As soon as Lan Xichen opened the gate, Jiang Cheng was snapped out of his frozen state. "Wei Ying, I can't stay any longer. Please tell Jing Ling to meet me at Caiyi town.", he said and turned to leave in a rush.  
Wei Ying was confused, "Huh? Hey why are you leaving like this... Jiang Cheng...!"   
Wei Ying was even more confused when he saw his brother in law run after Jiang Cheng when he stormed out. "Lan Zhan! What's going on?", he asked when he noticed Lan Zhan walking towards him. Lan Wangji was silent for a moment, not sure whether to tell Wei Ying what Xichen did.   
Wei Ying became worried, "Say something..."  
Lan Zhan, " Brother confessed to Jiang Cheng."  
Wei Ying, "...About what?...Be specific."  
Wangji starred at him, wondering how Wei Ying could be so clueless when it came to issues of the heart.   
Lan Zhan, "Brother kissed Jiang Cheng."  
Wei Ying, "Pfft Hahaha...What the hell are you saying...Wait, what?!!". Wei Ying's eyes widened in a scary way. First he was shocked, then he was angry.  
******* ************ **************** *************

Lan Xichen was about to grab Jiang Cheng when the latter dodged and leaped a few steps away from him.   
Xichen, "Wanyin, let me..."  
Jiang Cheng, "Don't call me by that name... And don't even step foot at the Lotus Pier again."  
Xichen, "No...Wanyin, calm down. I...I..."  
Jiang Cheng, "You're sorry for leading me on? For playing with my emotions? What did you really mean when you said you wanted me by your side...Is it as a friend? A concubine? or a lover?.... You make me sick Sect Leader Lan."  
"Wanyin...", Xichen drew closer, still fumbling out of shock. "Don't take a step closer...Stay away." Jiang Cheng warned with a frown. He rubbed his ring and Zidian's lightening sizzled. But Lan Xichen was not willing to back down and drew closer. "I said stay the fuck away!!!", purple lightning slashed across his chest with a strong force. Xichen fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Still he did not give up and gathered strength to get up. Wiping his bloody lips, Lan Xichen forced his feet to go forward, hoping to change Jiang Cheng's mind. The latter sent out the purple lighting again with stronger force and it clashed with a blue light when it got closer to Xichen. Lan Wangji sent another hit towards the man in purple robes but Wei Ying teleported there; stopping the attack in the nick of time.   
Wangji scolded himself for almost hitting the wrong person. "Wei Ying, come here...You could have gotten hurt.". Wangji was worried.  
Wei Ying ignored him and turned to Jiang Cheng, "A' Cheng, are you alright?". Jiang Cheng nodded slowly as a tear slid down his face. Wei Ying could feel his heart sink. He then turned to face the Lan brothers. "Lan Wangji, put Wangji away." He quickly glanced at the zither and then back at its owner.   
Lan Zhan, "Wei Ying..."  
Lan Xichen slumped back to the ground on his knees out of pain, "Wangji, listen to him..." he said with difficulty.   
Wei Ying starred his husband right in the eye and raised an eye brow. "You think what your brother did was okay? If he could not go back on his words then why confess to another!!... No one treats my brother like this. Brother in law, I'm afraid I can not side with you on this."  
Lan Zhan, "Wei Ying..."  
Wei Ying, "You think I'll allow you to hurt him more than he already is?!!"  
Lan Wangji became startled when Wei Ying raised his voice. He had seen this reaction from Wei Ying when Jing Jixuan made his sister YanLi cry. Wei Ying did not waste any time in leaving bruises on Jixuan's face back then and he feared Chenqing might be summoned in this situation.   
Truly Wei Ying grabbed his flute and Lan Wangji did not take his eyes off the hand that held it. But looking at the state Xichen was in, Wei Ying felt Jiang Cheng had already done his job. "Come Wanyin, I'll take you home now...".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... This chapter is long, so I'm splitting it in two. That means you're getting two chapters today :'D. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Next chapter will be in within an hour or two! Hope you look forward to it. Don't know why but I'm already crying for Jiang Cheng :'( .


	13. Chapter 13

Jing Ling roamed the Cloud Recesses looking for Lan Jingyi. Ever since their little incident, Jingyi had been avoiding him. He thought nothing of it in the beginning; so what if Jingyi did not talk to him during their night hunts, he did not need to put up with his constant yapping and hold backs anymore. Yet after sometime Jing Ling felt uneasy and could not sleep without thinking of him. When his Uncle told him he was going to Gusu to see Wei Ying, he found the perfect chance to see the other.  
Just as he was about to give up search, he saw two familiar figures facing each other. Jing Ling frowned and thought, 'Do you have to let anyone touch you!'. Not far from his sight, Lan Sizhui was helping Lan Jingyi dress properly. Jing Ling found a way to get closer, itching to hear what they were talking about.  
Sizhui, "Are you sure you can walk properly on your own...Let me carry you back." Sizhui felt Jingyi's cheeks and the other smiled bashfully.  
Lan Jingyi, "No need, remember what Senior Wei did to me the last time I got sick after a night hunt..." Memories made him shudder, recalling Wei Wuxian's menacing laugh. His company also laughed at him for being so fragile. "You! Stop supporting him!" Jingyi gave Sizhui a playful hit on the shoulder all to Jing Ling's dismay.  
"Shouldn't you be at a boring class or something...", Jing Ling finally revealed himself. He felt irritated seeing another person so close to Jingyi when he received nothing but rejection and a frown.  
"Jing Ling, when did you get here...", Sizhui asked with a humble smile, only to receive a glare from the young man in gold coloured uniform. "We need to talk." He turned to Lan Jingyi who refused to give him any face.  
Jingyi, "Master Jing, as you can see, I have to be somewhere... I don't have the energy to talk to arrogant people who don't now how to be polite even in someone else's home."  
Jing Ling, "Hmph! Like I care what you think.". He reached out and grabbed Jingyi by the collar.  
Sizhui, "Jingyi!... Be gentle Jing Ling, he's recovering from food poisoning."  
Jing Ling held onto him properly when Jingyi wobbled backward. The latter felt a little dizzy but he still fought his way out Jing Rulan's arms and went to Sizhui. "Sizhui, I think you should take me back. I suddenly feel worse than before!" he said with his eyes strongly fixed on Jing Ling.  
Sizhui, "Mnn"  
Without delay, Sizhui carried Jingyi on his back and headed back to the latter's chamber so he could lie down. Jing Ling stood there feeling ashamed with his words stuck in his throat. How come he's upset with himself?  
After making provision for Jing Ling, Jiang Cheng left Gusu with Wei Wuxian by his side. On their way to the Lotus Pier Wei Ying put up a lot of acts and got scolded by his brother several times. Wei Ying settled down when they finally arrived and joined his brother for dinner. That night as they talked over some drinks and nuts, Wei Ying found out everything he needed to know about what happened between his brother and his brother in law. After mopping and sobbing, Wei Ying broke the depressing atmosphere by mocking Jiang Cheng.  
Wei Ying, "Pffft.. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. You?... You got played by Lan Xichen."  
Jiang Cheng, "Shut up before I send you back to the grave!!"  
Wei Ying, "The Sandu ShengShao of Yunmeng got played by a handsome man! This is gold...hahaha... Ah, ah hey watch it, Lan Zhan needs me in one piece!".  
Wei Ying run around the compound with a jar of emperor smile and a cup in hand. Jiang Cheng chased after him throwing objects as he cursed at his mischievous senior brother.  
Jiang Cheng " Take that you freaken zombie lord!" He threw a cup at Wei Ying.  
Wei Ying, "Jiang Wanyin!...You gave me a hard time because of Wangji... You called us disgusting, now here you are crying over his brother. Hahaha... You're totally whipped... Ain't Karma a bitch...Hehehe"  
Jiang Cheng looked around for more objects to throw, "Wei Wuxian... Wait till I grab hold of you. Go back to your husband and leave me alone!"  
Wei Ying, "Hahaha! Ok, ok, I've stopped. I'm going to my room before we both get drunk and kill each other. Lan Xichen might die of heartbreak if that happens though... Haha.". The man in black run out of the place laughing loud enough to disturb the entire compound. As that bright laughter faded into the night, Jiang Cheng smiled thinking of the good old days. 

Wei Wuxian struggled to sleep. He had not been so far from Wangji since he returned and it made him a little uneasy. Two hours after his eyes finally closed, he woke up again. "Mother, I thought I had forgotten your face." Wei Ying muttered after waking from a dream. He found out in the next few days that those dreams were not just mere dreams but memories of his childhood with his parents. Some were frightening, some were filled with love and others were just new to the collection of memories of his late parents.  
In one particular dream he was sitting outside the house with his mother, looking into the decorated night sky when his father joined them. It was all fun and games without a worry or tear.  
"Ehn? Hahaha...A'Ying, you want a brother? I think you should tell your father. He's the one holding your brother back.", Cangse Sanren laughed at her son while playing with his hair.  
"Don't worry, as soon as we get back, we'll work day and night to give you a brother." Wei Changze teased the clueless boy.  
"Wait till he grows up and scolds you for saying that." Cangse held her stomach as she laughed her heart out.  
"Why are you laughing... Didn't you say the other day that you'd plant me and water me in the ground so my brothers would sprout out?" little Wei Ying pouted.  
"Yes, yes, its nothing... don't worry we will do that again when we get back... A'Ying, how many grandchildren will you give us when you grow?" Cangse asked with a raised brow. The boy raised his two hands up and began counting his fingers in silence. "Ehn?", His mother became confused. "Four!" The little boy said with pride. " Wow!...Look honey, your son will outshine us by three children." The woman teased as they filled the candle lit evening with more love and laughter. 

Jiang Cheng was still catching up on old times with Wei Ying when he saw a man in white robes approach. "Great, the overprotective king of drama is here." He frowned. "Lan Zhan!" Wei Ying's smile came up as he hugged his husband.  
Lan Zhan, "Are you alright, I've come to take you home.", Wangji returned the cold glare to Jiang Cheng.  
"Mn...Lets leave tomorrow.", Wei Ying said and kissed him passionately. Jiang Cheng's eyes widened. "Hey! You two, get a room and stop embarrassing me in my own house!"  
Wei Ying, "Jiang Cheng, why are you embarrassed, its not as if you've not been kissed like this by a certain polished jade before. Would both of you not have done worse if he were here?". He winked at Jiang Cheng and the latter's face turned crimson with shame as he fumbled. Not knowing what to say, he stomped off shouting two words, "Shut up!!!". Lan Wangji chuckled and Wei Ying laughed harder. 

In the evening they sat down for some drinks after dinner but Lan Wangji stuck to his usual- tea. "Jiang Cheng, if you love ZewuJun, why don't you stop him." Wei Ying spoke seriously about the matter for the first time.  
Jiang Cheng put down an emptied cup and filled it again with wine. "Its no use... He's doing the right thing." He said.  
Lan Wangji paused and looked up at him, thinking that maybe Jiang Cheng was not as shallow as he thought. "Huh?" was the only word that came from Wei Ying.  
Jiang Cheng, "As a Sect Leader, its his duty to his sect, and as a son, he has to perform filial piety towards his late parents. He has to produce heirs and generations to carry the family name, just as I should... Jing Ling belongs to the Jing Sect and can therefore not take my place. I cant give Lan Xichen a child and I cant let him be selfish because we want each other... You may have Sizhui, but don't you wish you could give your late parents biological grandchildren knowing you're their last and only descendant?"

'Four!'...' Wow!...Look honey, your son will outshine us by three children'...Wei Ying felt stung by those words as the memories of his parent's possible last moment surged through his mind.  
"I...I..." Wei Ying seemed speechless and lost.  
Lan Zhan, "Sect Leader Jiang, thank you for your hospitality... I think my husband and I should retire for the night.". Jiang Cheng nodded, feeling he may have said too much.  
When they entered their room and were behind closed doors, Lan Zhan hugged Wei Ying tightly; kissing his head and cheeks.  
Wei Ying, "Lan Zhan...I..."  
Lan Zhan, "It doesn't matter, forget what he said, Wei Ying."

(Present day...) 

Wei Ying smiled to Jiayi and stood up, "I promised my parents grand kids... Since I don't want to be with any other person other than Lan Wangji, you have to help me..."He explained.  
Jiayi sighed, "Fine...But I cant do this, I will definitely kill you if I try it... However, there is one person I know can help you...Your Martial Grandmother, Baoshen Sanren."  
"Baoshen Sanren?"...Wei Ying said softly, already feeling exhausted. Finding his grandmother seemed like an impossible task...

Jiang Cheng came out of his chambers in the night to find Sect Leader Lan emotionally distraught and behaving strange. "Sandu ShengShao, we found him at an Inn around the dock... The Inn master said he only took one cup of wine and then kept calling for you, so...so we figured he might be looking for you." One disciple said.  
"Are you blind!! Don't you know who this is? He's a Lan, and can not hold his alcohol...Who would dare give him any and make him my burden!!" Jiang Cheng grew a little impatient.  
"No one...no one..." The boys replied  
"Wanyin...Wanyin is that you?... I came earlier but they said you were not around... so I waited for you." Lan Xichen mumbled with words.  
"Keep quiet...Why drink when you know you're bad at it?!" He scolded the man in white. Aside his weird way of speaking, one could not easily tell that this man was hopelessly drunk from one cup of wine. To their surprise, Lan Xichen walked to Jiang Cheng and embraced him. The latter was speechless and shy as people were watching.  
Jiang Cheng, "Are you leaving or do I have to drag you out myself!". He said to the disciples and they scurried off quickly. Seeing that they were alone, he held onto Xichen properly so they both don't fall.  
"Stupid Jade! Why wont you let me be. Did I not hurt you enough the last time..." Jiang Cheng spoke harshly to him but Xichen only shook his head twice.  
"Hah..." Jiang Cheng sighed, giving up as Xichen clung tightly to him. "Lets get you to bed..."  
Lan Xichen, "Wanyin, Please let me hold you like this, even if its for only a year...Even if its only for a month... Even if you'll only give me a day to feel you breathing...Even if I'm blessed with only a second in your arms... Please let me hold you away from the eyes of the world and its painful norms. I'll only know my hunger for you and that I got the chance to hold you..."  
Jiang Cheng felt both their hearts beat as Xichen's words played on repeat in his ears, over and over again. "Xichen...", He pulled him off and cupped his face, nodding, "I'll let you hold me... Until we have no more time to give." Jiang Cheng smiled as he looked into his lover's eyes and saw how much he really missed him... and when he kissed him, he felt Xichen's tears brush against his own cheek.  
Jiang Cheng, "Lets go to bed..."  
Lan Xichen, "Can I lie beside you?..."  
Jiang Cheng chuckled and nodded, "Yes...You'll be right next to me... Right here". He placed Lan Xichen's hand on his chest and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading today's chapters. I hope it made you smile, sob and wonder a little. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Again, I appreciate your support. It gives me strength to keep writing. I'd love to read your comments and know your thoughts on this as well. If you liked this chapter, don't forget to vote. See you soon in the next chapter : )


	14. Chapter 14

(Two and a half years ago...)  
It had just rained. The afternoon was filled with a cool breeze and the sweet smell of earth. Wei Ying would have loved to sleep in with Lan Wangji and cuddle but his husband was busy, so he decided to visit Wen Ning and Sizhui tagged along. Some weeks ago Wen Ning had asked for a favour. "I want to be more human, and be able to do things normal men do.", was what he said and Wei Ying thought it reasonable. After all, his initial plan was to help Wen Ning live a normal life. Since he was free today, he thought he would slap some talisman on the Ghost general. It would make him weak but at least it would be for a good cause.   
The first thing to greet them when they entered the compound was the aroma of something delicious. Wei Ying and Sizhui sniffed the air proudly as their bellies started to grumble. "Sizhui, I think we came at the right time.", Wei Ying said as he brushed the tip of his nose with his finger. "Mn" Sizhui replied with a smile.   
"Hurry, he must be in the kitchen." Wei Ying quickened his steps. He wanted more spices in whatever the Ghost general was preparing and Sizhui followed hopping to stop him. "Oh, sorry..." The boy bumped into Wei Ying when he suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" Sizhui asked as he moved aside. He shook his senior gently when he noticed the other's mouth was wide open, with an excited look on his face; like he had seen a chest full of gold. Curious, the boy also looked in that direction. He quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.   
"A' Yuan are we both seeing the same thing?", Wei Ying lowered his voice. "I think we are..." The boy replied with his hand still over his lips. "Is this what your uncle meant by 'things normal men do?'" Wei Ying gasped, feeling his own face turn pink from his lewd thoughts. "Wh...What?" Lan Sizhui was also having the same indecent thoughts and blushed like the other.   
Over at the open kitchen area was Wen Ning cooking, with Jiayi right behind him. The former scooped out some of the food with a ladle, blew on it clumsily and sent it toward the smiling female. She also welcomed the contents into her mouth. "Ouch!...", Jiayi touched her lips in pretence and Wen Ning panicked. "Are you alright..." The man drew closer innocently, trying to comfort her and she took that as an opportunity to peck him on the lips. Wen Ning smiled lightly, looking downwards as Jiayi giggled and laughed at him.   
Wei Ying slowly backed up, grabbing the junior by the hand till they made it to the main entrance again.   
Wei Ying, "Yes! Sizhui, you're getting an Aunt... A total badass at that."   
"Finally!", Sizhui threw courtesy to the wind and did a victory dance with Wei Ying, jumping and bumping fists while trying to keep their voice on the low. "Come, lets celebrate with some wine.", Wei Ying grinned from ear to ear.  
Sizhui, "Senior Wei, I'm not suppose to drink, Hanguanjun will..."  
Wei Ying, "Aish! Forget little fuddy-duddy. You're not allowed to drink in the 'Cloud Recesses'... We are 'Not' at the Cloud Recesses... Kid, you don't want to be helpless like your Hanguanjun when he drinks. I have to toughen you up now. You're drinking and that's final!". He draped his hand over Sizhui's shoulder.  
Sizhui, "Mn...Will we come back?"  
Wei Ying, "Of course! I wouldn't miss a chance to eat your Uncle's food...". The two walked out feeling excited.   
Indeed they did come back just in time to eat. Sizhui was drunk and Wei Ying had to constantly direct him on where to use a spoon and when to pick up a chopstick. Wei Ying chuckled in a silly way as Wen Ning and Jiayi starred at the two. He did not want to explain the situation at all. 'Damn it Kid, get yourself together...At least you were able to take five cups before getting drunk. You'll level up in no time.', He thought, feeling proud of the boy.   
After they were done, Wei Ying put Sizhui to bed in one of the rooms. It would be best to let him rest before going back, he reasoned. Wei Ying then joined Jiayi and Wen Ning to share a few more drinks. There was an awkward silence as he starred at the two, trying his best not to laugh and scream that he had seem them get all lovey-dovey. Soon Jiayi broke the silence.  
Jiayi, "Wei Ying... There is something you should know... A few months ago I found out that we may be related."  
Wei Ying sat upright and pursed his lips in anticipation. "I told you I was looking for someone when you found me some months ago. That person is my younger martial brother, Xiao Xichen."  
Wei Ying's brow furrowed as he listened. "Last time I saw him, he came with a wounded friend and offered his eyes for that person... I left home to come find him but I was too late... Song Lan told me what you did for them. Thank You." Jiayi spoke with all seriousness.  
Wei Ying, "You mean...You also studied under my grandmother?". Jiayi nodded. "And I guess you also cant take me to her?". Again, Jiayi nodded. Wei Ying forced a smile, "Does that mean I have to call you aunt from now on?"   
"No, you can call me jie.", Xiao Jiayi answered. She took a quick glance at Wen Ning, then back at Wei Ying with a settling smile.  
********* ********** **************** ************* ************** ******************* **********

(Present Day...)

Jiayi sighed, "Fine...But I cant do this, I will definitely kill you if I try it... However, there is one person I know can help you...Your Martial Grandmother, Baoshen Sanren."  
"Baoshen Sanren?"...Wei Ying said softly, already feeling exhausted. Finding his grandmother seemed like an impossible task...  
Jiayi, "I know I said I cant lead you to her, I can only show you the way... But its a journey you'd have to take alone.   
Wei Ying, "..."  
Jiayi, "Your grandmother's sect is in a hidden world...I will give you something to guide you but you must do exactly what I say."  
Wei Ying, "When can I leave...?"  
Jiayi, "Whenever you're ready..."

After things were settled, Wei Ying went back home with mixed feelings. He knew he was about to hurt Lan Wangji again but he also saw no other alternative. It was either this or letting himself drown in guilt. In the next few days he would cling to his husband like his life depended on it and although it made Lan Wangji a little more happy, he couldn't shake off the feeling that there was something wrong with his Wei Ying. 

A week later,

Lan Wangji and Wei Ying went to the Lanling Jin Sect with some of the juniors per an invitation from its young sect leader, Jing Rulan. Jing Ling had received some disturbance about hunters disappearing in the forests. Some say the trees moved and ate the men, others said it was a beast man doing the killing, either ways no body had been found and Jin Ling asked his Uncle for help. Wei Ying convinced Lan Wangji to come along by acting all needy and pouty till the other could not refuse.   
When they got to the premises, Wei Ying felt a little heavy. Lan Wangji squeezed his hand, checking if he wanted to be carried up. "Don't be silly, I have legs..." Wei Ying laughed. After they were given their rooms and some time to freshen up, they were called to the banquet hall.   
As they sat down to finish their dinner, Zizhen also arrived and took his seat beside Lan Sizhui. He noticed Lan Jingyi had his face buried in his food with a noticeable frown. He chuckled silently to himself, thinking of how awkward it must be for the two when he looked up and saw Jing Ling giving the other a death stare.   
Jing Ling briefed his guests on the current situation in a proper manner and openly asked for aid from Hanguanjun and Wei Wuxian. The couple accepted and then excused themselves after some time. Wei Ying was fidgeting in his seat and would pull on the hem of Wangji's robes. "Let's go to bed early." Wei Ying finally leaned in and said to Wangji. So they left to their room.  
Immediately Wangji entered Wei Ying peeked outside for the last time then closed the door. He bit his hand and drew on a piece of paper with his blood, then slammed it on the door before jumping on his husband.   
"Wei Ying...Wait, lets take a bath first.", Lan Wangji caught him. Wei Ying wrapped his legs around Wangji's waist and refused to get down; answering in a seductive tone, "No, I want you just like this... Besides, we already took a bath before dinner...Cant wait.", Wei Ying kissed and bit on Wangji's neck-making the other moan. "Don't worry, no one will come, and no one can hear us because of the talisman... I want to hear you moan loud and clear." Wei Ying slid his hand through Wangji's robe then kissed him passionately when he found his nipple. "Hmmm, Wei Ying..." Wangji's breathing became fast. He walked toward the bed holding and squeezing his husband's body.

On the other hand, Jing Ling paced in front of Jingyi's room conflicted on whether to call him out or not. He finally got the courage and knocked on his door and after sometime, someone opened it. "Huh... What are you doing here?" He got startled by Zizhen who looked at him with a wicked grin. Without warning he was pulled into the room.  
"Great, he's also here now...", Lan Jingyi looked at him with a frown. "Jingyi, be nice to our host." Sizhui scolded him. "Master Jing, come join us." Lan Yong said with a smile. In his heart he was scared Jing Ling would report them but Zizhen just motioned him to calm down. They pulled the host down beside Lan Yong and offered him a cup.   
Jing Ling,"I thought you were not allowed to drink..."  
Jingyi, "Told you he would be a party pooper...". Zizhen laughed, he was already tipsy and so were the other Lan boys, except for Sizhui who had learnt to drink from his other dad. Zizhen laughed, "Jing Ling, just try and enjoy yourself... How about we play a game." he threw some nuts into his mouth.   
Lan LiMin, "What game?"  
Zizhen, "A drinking game...How about finger guessing?"   
"Nahhhh, too hard. We're already tipsy." The Lan boys protested.  
Zizhen, "Okay fine, then lets play 'gong show'. Someone has to play an instrument as we pass an empty cup around, when the music stops, the person holding the cup has to drink. Agreed?"  
The Lan boys nodded in unison. Jing Ling just sat there quietly watching the drama unfold. "Who'll play the music..." Lan Yong asked. "Me!", Jingyi raised a hand and took out his zither.   
Zizhen, "Okay, begin!". Jingyi began to play a playful tune and the cup went round while the boys danced a little in their seats. When he stopped playing, Lan Yong was holding the cup and took the first drink. For the next four turns, every other person got a turn at drinking. Then the foul play began as Jingyi got a nasty idea, He would play spontaneously for a while and then stop immediately the cup landed in Jing Ling's hand. After five more drinks, Zizhen caught on and stopped him, saying, "its my turn to play".  
Jingyi, "but you don't know anything about music!"  
Zizhen, "Doesn't matter, its just for fun..."   
Zizhen took over and played an odd tune and the game became fair again. After sometime, the others also took turns playing. Then it was Jing Ling's turn to play. Of course he also made sure to take revenge on Jingyi. After three hours of merry making, the boys were completely drunk.   
Zizhen, "I think I'm gonna throw up!..." Zizhen tried getting up but slumped back down.  
Jing Ling's hand roamed the sky at a different direction..."Don't you dare puke in here, go out before I call the dogs on you!"  
Lan Sizhui and Jingyi laughed hard. "Shhh!...They might hear us." Jingyi said.  
"Don't worry, they're far away enough. Those two are probably glued together any way...Hahaha...Opps" Jing Ling covered his mouth when he got smacked by Sizhui, "Don't talk about my parents...". 

Lan LiMin and Lan Yong were fast asleep on the ground. "Come Zizhen, lets get you outside" Lan Sizhui helped his friend up and they stepped out of the room.  
With the two gone, the only ones awake were Lan Jingyi and Jing Ling. They sat across each other, starring intensely. "Stop looking at me..." Jingyi slurred and burped. Jing Rulan chuckled. "Hey Jingyi, how about one more game? Bet I can easily win.." The latter said with a goofy smile on his face. "Hmp! As if I'd let that happen...Bring it on brat." Jingyi replied with a frown.  
******* ************ **************** ****************** ***************** *************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for today folks... Sorry for any grammatical errors and sorry if the chapter was too long. I still hope you liked today's chapter even though I did not do it much justice. I'll make it up to you in the next one. I'll do my best to update as often as I can. So please let me know if you like the story so far. Till then, see you soon... Love you all and don't forget to vote : )


	15. Chapter 15

There was silence in the room; so quiet that one could hear one's own heartbeat. Jingyi tried to steady himself as he lowered his head to meet the table. Fingers positioned, he flicked a small pebble lying on the table. "Aish!" he frowned when he missed the cup.   
The game was simple, each player had to flick a small stone into a small tea cup from one end of the table to the other. If the player misses the mark, he would drink a cup of wine, and if he scored, his opponent would have to drink. At first glance, Jingyi thought it would be very easy but he found out the hard way that being drunk really does mess with one's core. He could not steady himself enough to score.   
They had already taken four sets of turns and he only managed to score once while Jin Ling scored thrice and missed only once.   
Jin Ling, "Jingyi, you'll miss the mark again."  
Jingyi, "Be quiet...I'm trying to concentrate....Shit!!". He lost again.  
Jin Ling, " Haha... Drink up!... Now watch and learn.". The other glared at him as he drank in one gulp.  
Now it was Jin Ling's turn to play. Knowing his opponent was bound to win again, Jingyi pushed the table when Jin Ling tried to flick the pebble and he missed.  
Jin Ling, "Hey!..."   
Jingyi, "What?... Are you not satisfied that you cheated... I drank a lot before you even came to my room. Hmp!". He argued.  
Jin Ling, "But..."  
Jingyi, "But what, Young Mistress?... You've drunk only twice and you call that winning, you big cheat." he laughed as he teased Jin Ling. He waved two fingers in Jin Ling's face. His aim was to annoy the other into leaving but Jin Ling suddenly caught his fingers.   
"Hey...My fingers are not chopsticks.", Jingyi said as he tilted his head and chuckled lightly. He did not notice how much Jin Ling's eyes softened as he followed his gaze. Still holding onto his hands, Jin Ling, leaned in close enough to feel the other's breath on his skin.  
Jin Ling, " Jingyi."  
Jingyi, "Mn... Young Mistress, what are you staring at?". He could barely hold his smirk.  
Jingyi finally noticed the other looking at him intensely and he felt a little tense. Both of them were drunk but the truth of the matter was that Jingyi was in a worse state than Jin Ling.   
Jin Ling, "I want to confirm something..." 

In two heartbeats, Jin Ling sealed their lips with a very gentle kiss and when he withdrew he feared his heart would stop.   
"Jingyi...Can I kiss you again?", his eyes were fixed on the other's slightly parted lips, with a growing desire. When he finally took his gaze from those pink lips and looked at Jingyi's eyes, he knew he really wanted it badly. Jingyi had an innocent look on his face but no words came out. Not hearing a 'no', Jin Ling took that as a yes and kissed him again. This time he put more soul into it as his hands found its way to Jingyi's face.  
Jin Rulan did not realize when his entire body moved over the small table to the other side. He only saw himself on top of Jingyi; kissing and licking the other's lips while their breaths raced with every movement. 'It is sweet.', He thought. Jingyi's lips tasted like the sweetest nectar and he did not want to pull himself away from it. He wanted more.  
Jingyi on the other end, gasped and panted as a slick tongue crept through his lips and teased his own. He grunted a little when the evasive tongue left his lips and found its way to his neck. "Ahh...", He moaned.   
"Jin Ling...Hah...Why do I feel so...hot.", Jingyi said with difficulty as he closed his eyes tight. Jin Ling understood right away, the restlessness in Jingyi's movement and it made him bolder. He shifted the other's lapel and found a way to pull open the inner garment. "Jingyi... do you want me to stop.", he suddenly paused to asked. They were both disoriented but Jin Ling felt he needed to know if they both wanted this feeling.  
Lan Jingyi only shook his head twice as he covered his face with a hand. Jin Ling chuckled as he took the hand off to look at the other's flushed face. Without wasting another minute, Jin Ling's lips found its way to Jingyi's nipple and engulfed it with his hot breath as Jingyi squirmed beneath him, moaning beautifully. He went to the second one and teased it till it was out and proudly erect.  
He took a moment to look at the one before him then had an idea. Jin Ling sat up in a lotus position and pulled the other up onto his laps. Jingyi did not know how he landed on top of Jin Ling with his legs around his waist.   
"Jingyi..." Jin Rulan's breath was still hot when he supported Jingyi's back with one hand and slid the other into his pants. "Ahhh..." Jingyi's eyes shut again and he felt Jin Ling's finger over the tip of his hard member. The latter pulled his member out of his pants.   
"A 'Ling...Are you...Mnmm...Crazy." He said in his pitiful defence while Jin Ling pressed both their dicks together and started to move his hands gently. Lan Jingyi shuddered and wrapped his arms around Jin Rulan's neck for support as he felt both their flesh rub and twitch with pleasure...  
************ ************* **************** ***************************** *******  
Lan Sizhui had a little difficulty controlling a drunk Zizhen. After the latter threw up a couple of times, Sizhui decided to help him out of his clothes and settle him into bed.  
"Sizhui, lets do this again in the next six days okay...Hahaha... this is fun.." The drunk man mumbled. After finally leaving he made a turn towards Jingyi's room.

"Hah...Mnn, No...Feels...A 'Ling...". Jingyi's sweat tickled down his chest. Jin Ling had increased the pace as precum and his saliva made the friction slippery and sensual. They both moaned and grunted, not minding that two other disciples were completely blacked out on the side. "Ahhn..." Jingyi's breaths sharpened as the other bit, licked and kissed his neck diligently. His mind went blank as his hips moved according to Jin Ling's movements.   
As Lan Sizhui walked closer to Jingyi's door, he heard a moaning and whimpering noise that made him curious. 'That sounds like Jingyi... Is he okay?', he thought. With a soft push, the door was opened...  
*************************************************************  
"Jingyi..." Sizhui walked to the young man lying on the floor looking a little messy. A smile crept up on his face. Jingyi had crouched himself into a ball as he slept-whimpering and shuddering from time to time. Quickly, Sizhui helped the other two disciples to their room before attending to Jingyi. He was still a little drunk but managed to deal with it all thanks to the one that encouraged him to drink.   
"You look so peaceful when you sleep... But when you wake up, you're worse than a child.", Lan Yuan chuckled as he rested Jingyi's hand on his chest and covered him with a blanket. He leaned in and kissed the sleeping beauty on the forehead, then mysteriously his lips seemed to halt over Jingyi's. He knew what he wanted to do but Sizhui held himself back and took a deep breath before rising to his feet. He took one last look at Lan Jingyi and walked out.

Meanwhile, Jin Rulan sank his body into a bath and chuckled lightly as he traced his lips with his fingers. He wondered if he was allowed to remember what had just happen when the alcohol finally wears off. After they both climaxed and he tried cleaning Jingyi, the latter suddenly puked and got vomit over his robes. So he left feeling awkward. "Is it really ok..." Jin Ling sighed as he leaned his head backward.

It didn't seem to take long for dawn to break. Lan Wangji was almost baffled when none of his disciples were at the banquet hall for breakfast. Not even Lan Sizhui. He suddenly caught on when Zizhen walked in yawning and pouting as if his head had been hit with a hammer. Wei Wuxian was of course still in bed, turning in different directions so it was just him, a quiet Jin Ling and Zizhen.   
Zizhen, "Huh... Hanguanjun?... Oh greetings Hanguanjun... I didn't see you... Where is...Umm.... never mind.". Zizhen stumbled with words when he noticed Lan Wangji's presence.   
After carefully eating his breakfast, expecting the boys to show up, Wangji rose up when he saw Zizhen leave the hall. He saw the boy run fast after leaving the sight of the banquet hall and that made Wangji more certain that something was wrong.   
Zizhen run as fast as he could to the rooms of the Lan boys. First it was Lan LiMin, Lan Jingyi, and Lan Yong. The three boys struggled hard to crawl out of their beds as they had a hangover. Lan Jingyi even draped the sheets over his head thrice and Zizhen had to pull it off completely and throw it far away before Jingyi finally gave in. He burst into Sizhui's room.   
Zizhen, "Sizhui wake uuuuup...Han-guan-Jun.... Ummm." His voice went off when he saw Sizhui kneeling before Lan Wangji. 

The Juniors assembled in front of Lan Wangji's bed chambers looking sleepy and unkept. Lan Wangji had entered his chambers and started playing his guqin, not ready to punish them yet. After an hour, Jin Rulan showed his face. He took a glance at Jingyi and the rest and could not hold back from laughing. Zizhen had explained the situation to him and he felt he could not just appear in the heat of the moment. "Best to wait a bit, only one person can convince Hanguanjun..." was Jin Ling's answer. As they were laughed at by the young sect leader, Jingyi wanted nothing but to beat the crap out of him and it showed clearly on his face; which made Jin Ling laugh more.  
Lan Jingyi, "What an amazing sect leader you are 'Young Mistress'.... You seem to love seeing others suffer." He scoffed.  
Lan Sizhui, "Jingyi..."  
Jin Ling just smirked and walked closer to the frowning Jingyi, "I was here to plead on your behalf but I think you seem to be doing pretty well on your own."  
Lan Jingyi, "Fine, Leave! Who needs your help.". Jin Ling was startled by the reply and he did not speak anything until he climbed up to Wangji's door and asked for audience. Lan Wangji opened and let him in. Before he entered Jin Ling looked back and Jingyi flinched, feeling a little nervous to see that serious look in his eyes.  
Lan Yong, "He's gonna screw us over, isn't he?... Way to go Jingyi Shixiong, now we're surely doomed."  
Lan Sizhui just kept quiet as he thought of how to wake someone up.   
Wei Ying felt a sting and jolted out of his sleep, "Sizhui!..." He called out, calming down when he realized he was still at Jinlintai. "What trouble did he get into now?", Wei Ying rubbed his eyes and put on his robes. He walked out of the bedroom and found Lan Zhan with his nephew.   
Jin Ling lit up, feeling saved from begging. "Is it already time to leave?", Wei Ying asked with a goofy smile, wondering if he overslept...

Jin Ling got out of the room after a long while. "Zizhen, lets go...", He called as he walked pass the Lan boys without paying them any mind. "Jin Ling, how did it go?" Zizhen asked as he followed but Jin Ling would not even speak. After a while the door was opened and someone they were happy to see stepped up. "Senior Wei...", they said almost at the same time.  
"Don't coax me yet, you're still getting punished!", Wei Ying said sternly and they flinched... "Huh?" Lan Yong suddenly became confused when Wei Ying winked after sounding serious. Wei Ying did some sign language signalling them not to worry at all as he said, "As your night hunt supervisor and confidant, I cannot let you disgrace me like this.". Wei Ying held a thumps up at the boys and lifted his brows playfully. "Go and get ready!!" . He winked again as he spoke seriously. The boys realized what was going on and decided to play along.   
"Please Master Wei, it'll never happen again.", Lan Yong was first to speak and Wei Ying lifted two fingers in the air while fighting hard from laughing. "I wont hear any of it, now, be gone." He added then went back into his room.  
The boys sighed peacefully as they walked away, knowing that their punishment may not even come off once Wei Ying had their back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear WangXian baby, that's it for chapter 15. I hope you liked it. Sorry for any grammatical errors and I hope you don't mind the length. I'd really love to read your comments. Please don't forget to vote if you like the chapter. Your views and comments motivate me to pour out more chapters. All the same I still adore you for reading :). see you soon in the next chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

The town was lively as usual and Wei Ying walked cheerfully with his hands behind him. Lan Wangji just enjoyed the view of an excited Wei Ying and only occasionally glanced back to check on the guys behind them. The boys lowered their heads whenever he did that, so he tried to limit it. Wei Ying convinced him not to be harsh on them. They didn't really break a rule since the crime was done outside Gusu. Aside the fact that they were now old enough to move out on their own, they could even start a family now. So Lan Wangji just decided to let it slide. But he would let them worry a little to deter them.   
Jin Ling walked side by side with Zizhen as their sect disciples followed them. The Lan disciples walked ahead of them while they were behind. He stopped when he reached a small stall. "Zizhen...What do you think would be a perfect gift for a special someone?", Jin Ling asked him. Zizhen was the sentimental one and easily knew what to do when it came to romance.  
Zizhen, "Hmm... Just get Jingyi a pendant."  
Jin Ling turned to him with a shock on his face, "What, you think I don't know you well enough to tell?", Zizhen laughed. Jin Ling covered his mouth, hoping the Gusu boys did not hear him. "Shut up!" Jin Ling pulled him away from the stand and they continued walking.

Lan Wangji bowed when an elderly man directed him towards the forest and he went in with his entourage. It was not long till they came across a tree with an inscription carved on it. "Do not hunt here, or be hunted.", Wei Ying read. He laughed lightly at the shabby writing and then moved forward. They searched for quite sometime before they realized something. "Huh... Lan Zhan, did we not pass this tree a while ago?", Wei Ying asked as he saw the same shabby writing.   
Lan Wangji, " Wei Ying, the person could have written it everywhere.". Wei Ying only nodded then had an idea.   
They continued walking for another hour, then they came to another tree with the same carved writing on it, 'Do not hunt here, or be hunted.' Wei Ying went around the tree, then dug something from the ground. "See, I told you it was the same tree.", Wei Ying lifted a talisman he buried in the ground. Its colour turned black before then and Wei Ying sighed. "We've been going round in circles. This must be why the hunters could not find their way back." he said.  
Jin Ling, "Then how do we also get out."  
Lan Sizhui, "We cant, not until we break the illusion by catching the one who cast it." Lan Wangji turned to the boy and then to Wei Ying with a lifted brow.  
Wei Ying put up a nervous smile, "Erm, Lan Zhan, sorry... A little knowledge would not hurt him.". Lan Wangji didn't say anything and walked forward. He drew out Wangji(his zither), and played fiercely. The waves went out but suddenly bounced back with the same force. 

The boys jumped and tried to block. "Idiots!, just duck!" Jin Ling said while he easily dodged. Wei Ying laughed as he agreed with him on that. "The Lan juniors are always so dramatic." Wei Ying chuckled but stopped immediately when he saw Lan Zhan was looking at him.   
" Honey, I think we should wait it out. I could break the barrier but we would miss what we're looking for... I will break it when the time is right." Wei Ying smiled to him. The juniors averted their gaze from them clumsily. Jin Ling however starred a little longer then took a peek at Jingyi, but was drawn back by Zizhen when he got pinched. "Focus, lover boy.", Zizhen whispered and Jin Ling turned red.

They decided to camp there and waited for the sun to go down.   
Wei Ying was playing his flute when Jin Rulan walked to him.  
Jin Ling, "Uncle, can we talk?"  
Wei Ying smiled. Jin Ling only called him Uncle when he needed help and the former had gotten used to it. He motioned for the boy to sit beside him. Lan Wangji and the other Lan boys were in a corner meditating while the Lanling Jin and the Baling Ouyang sect disciples were on watch for anything suspicious.  
Jin Ling, "Uncle, what did Hanguanjun do to gain your heart?"  
Wei Ying was quite surprised with the question. He looked at his nephew with a smile and said, " So you've also found someone special."  
Jin Ling could not hide his flushed face and only lowered his eyes as Wei Ying chuckled. " Don't tease me and just tell me what Hanguanjun did." he said in a rush.  
Wei Ying laughed and a smirk appeared, he huffed, "Simple, he kidnapped me!". His nephew looked up at him, bewildered by the reply he got. It was true that Hanguanjun was always around his uncle when he resurrected but he never saw it as a kidnap. His other uncle was trying to capture Wei Ying then, so he assumed Hanguanjun was just keeping the other from harm's way. He never thought Wei Ying felt that way about it.  
Jin Ling, "Were you not the one that said you wanted to go with him?... Did you not need his protection then?"  
Wei Ying, "Pfft! Not really, my plan was to raise some fierce corpses to help me find a good place to live in peace. But Little fuddy duddy just had to find me and so did Jiang Cheng. I did try to escape several times. Hahah! But now I'm glad Lan Wangji kept me by his side no matter what.". He took a peek at the older man meditating and smiled. "So, this person you love...Find a way to keep them by your side." Wei Ying added. Jin Ling also looked towards where the boys meditated with their master, staring at a particular boy in white robes.  
A snap sound alerted them and they stood to their feet. Wei Ying drew out blood and wrote on a piece of paper, then sent it into the direction. 'Crack', they heard a shuttering sound. "Hurry, lets go.", Wei Ying run ahead and everyone else followed. He shot out another talisman and heard a squeaky sound. Lan Wangji stuck a chord on his zither but it bounced back again, and Wei Ying managed to block it.   
Lan Wangji, "Wei Ying! Be careful". Wei Ying nodded then picked out Chenqing. As he played the boys readied their sword. Truly something came flying their way and they defended themselves quickly.   
Zizhen, "Sizhui, watched out!", he knocked down an arrow with his sword. Lan LiMin and Lan Yong fought well but still needed help from Jingyi. As their senior disciple battled several arrows, he was pulled by someone. "Careful, don't get hurt!", Jin Ling said when he saved him from being impaled by a tree.   
Lan Jingyi flinched. A memory seemed to have sparked in his mind but it was a bit blurry and didn't make sense. But he remembers hearing Jin Ling's voice.  
"Uncle! The trees are moving!" Jin Ling shouted once he let the other go. Wei Wuxian took note of the warning and then had an idea. instead of a talisman he drew on the tree. He played the flute again and the tree began to move in a berserk manner. "Lan Zhan, stay right behind me, we are probably dealing with a shape shifting demon." He grabbed Wangji's hand and pulled him from another tree. Lan Wangji unsheathed his sword and got ready to fight.   
Wei Ying's tune on the flute became more fierce. So fierce that the boys had to cover their ears. "Wei Ying, don't over do it...You'll hurt yourself." Lan Wangji said as he fought with some trees. The sound got louder and even messier as Wei Ying put in more effort. This melody reminded Wangji of the destructive tune JinGuanYao used on Nie Minjie. This was even more dangerous and he worried about the juniors. "Wei Ying! that's enough!!", he shouted as he realized even he could not stand the sound and the other disciples had already stopped fighting and were on their knees. But Wei Ying kept playing like he was possessed. Sizhui felt something drip from his ears and he saw that it was actually blood when he touched it.  
Wei Wuxian suddenly stopped and the trees halted. "Bring him to me." He said and the trees blocking the way parted. One tree fell to the ground like falling timber and it began to shrink in size. Soon it turned into a young man with pale white skin and white hair. He did not look like a hideous monster but rather had a very beautiful and innocent face. Wei Ying's bright red eyes turned back to its normal grey and he run to Lan Zhan's side. "Lan Zhan! I'm sorry... I had to draw him out. Are you alright." Wei Ying asked sincerely and the other just nodded and got up. They then attended to the other disciples and Wangji gave each a special pill to help them with the pain.   
The demon was grabbed by two trees as Wei Ying interrogated him. When he refused to talk about what he did to the hunters, Wei Ying played a little tune to disrupt him. Soon he gave in and said, "The trees...I hid them there."  
Wei Ying, "So that's why they moved...". He played again and this time the trees opened up in the stem and about ten men fell out. Jin Ling and his disciples checked and found out they were still breathing.  
They took their attention off the weak demon and focussed on helping the men. When he felt no one was watching, the demon launched an attack at Wei Ying and stabbed him in the back with a hunter's arrow. Lan Wangji became furious and attacked with Bichen.   
Wei Ying, "Lan Zhan! Don't kill him... He's just a kid."  
"Who are you calling a kid! I'm over a hundred years old!" The demon answered in a rage.  
Lan Wangji, "See, he already wants to die..."  
Wei Ying, " Lan Zhan I'm fine, really." He showed his back to his husband. There was no scar on him. "The arrow was old and could not go deep... It was just a scratch so it healed quickly." Wei Ying smiled and Wangji backed down. The demon panted and grunted from the pain in the left side of his rib where Bichen had pierced though. Wei Ying went to the young man and fed him a pill. When it closed its eyes, he drew an array and the demon disappeared.   
Wei Ying, "See, I took care of it. Now lets go."  
On their Way back Lan Yong asked, "How come it just disappeared, did it die?". "No, it's hidden just like Lady MeiRong. Senior Wei probably thinks it not evil.", Zizhen answered.   
Lan Yong, "How can something that hid ten men into trees not be evil?"  
"Not everything is black and white.", Zizhen replied as he walked ahead.  
******* ***************** ***************** ***************** ****************  
After they settled down and refreshed themselves at Jinlintai, they met for Dinner at the banquet hall. The hunters were sent home to their families and the case was closed. "A demon took over the forest and kidnapped some men.... That should be all, thank you for your help." Jin Ling wrapped up on his own report and thanked His Uncle and his partner for their help.   
Lan Jingyi was still eating when Lan LiMin drew his attention to something.  
Lan LiMin, "Jingyi Shixiong, there's a mark on your neck... Did you get hurt at the hunt?"  
Lan Yong who sat at the other side of their Shixiong also stretched his neck trying to see what it was. "Don't bother trying, you cant see it from there... Looks like a bite." LiMin said. Lan Sizhui did not really pay any attention to the conversation and sipped on his tea. "You must be seeing things, I didn't get bitten!" Jingyi searched for the unknown mark with his finger. He paused and traced it when he felt a tiny bit of pain where the print was. Like a sudden rush he recalled something again. He remembered whimpering while a man in golden robes bit on his neck the night they drank together.  
After they finished eating, the Elders left them early again. Jingyi rose to his feet, walked straight to the host and hit him hard in the face. The other boys were drawn to the sudden attack and they tried hard to get Jingyi from Jin Ling. "What did you do! You're dead meat, you hear me?!" Jingyi yelled as he was dragged out by Lan Yong and Lan LiMin. Sizhui and Zizhen attended to Jin Ling but the sect leader forbade them from touching him and left in anger.

The next day, the Lan disciples got ready to leave for Gusu. Wei Ying was disturbed when he saw the mark on Jin Ling's lips but the boy lied that he got hurt playing with Fairy. All the while Jingyi tried so hard not to look at him. Wei Ying forcefully applied medicine to the wound and after pampering his nephew a little, they left the sect.   
Things seemed to go back to normal after they returned. Lan Wangji became busier planning for his brother's wedding and running the sect while Lan Xichen was nowhere to be found. Lan QiRen was still himself and still hated Wei Ying for stealing his nephew. Every night Wei Ying would make sweet love to him and stay in his embrace. He was always happy and his doubts about Wei Ying acting weird began to fade.   
After another hard day, Lan Wangji returned to the Jingshi, eager to fall into his husband's arms. He entered with a tray full of food he had prepared himself for Wei Ying and set it on the table. Wangji called for him but there was no reply. "Wei Ying...", he called again as he went to the inner chamber, but there was no sign of him. So he sat beside the table and waited with a book in hand.   
Lan Wangji waited, and waited... and waited, but his person did not return...  
*****************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter XD... I hope you liked it. Do you think Wei Ying will come home? I'd love to read your comments and your thoughts. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and please forgive me if the chapter was too long. Please vote if you liked this chapter and I promise to update often. See you soon : )


	17. Chapter 17

Lan Wangji barged into Lan Sizhui's chambers and calmed down a little when he saw that his son was not in the room. 'He must be with Wei Ying.', he reasoned. It would not be the first time both of them snuck out so Wangji walked back to his room and continued waiting. He tried to get a shut eye but he was too restless, which made him opt for meditation. At five in the morning, Lan Wangji began his routine.   
By this time they should have been back, but both his partner and his son were still not home by midday. 'He'll be back before the sun goes down.' Wangji assured himself again; trying not to act desperate. 

A little after sun down he heard a knock on his door. Lan Wangji opened it. Right in front of him was the son he had been looking for earlier. "Sizhui...", he said softly with his deep voice as he looked around. "Where is he?".   
The young man could barely look Wangji in the eye and kept his head down. His hesitation sent so many signals of worry. "Is he hurt or in danger?", Wangji grew distressed but the boy only shook his head.   
Lan Sizhui, "He...He left."  
Lan Wangji, "Where to?"  
Lan Sizhui, "...I don't know."  
Lan Wangji, " When will he be back?"  
"He might not come back... I tried to stop him but couldn't.", The boy finally lifted his head, revealing a face full of tears. "He...He left again!" Sizhui wept bitterly. Lan Wangji grabbed him by the shoulder, telling him to calm down and explain himself but the boy could barely let out a word. He remembers seeing Sizhui in this state once; after he picked him up at the burial mounds.   
Lan Wangji did not know how to react to the news but he embraced his son in an attempt to calm him down. "Don't worry, I'll bring him back home. Do you...know why he left?"  
"Hanguanjun!... Do you really not know why?", Sizhui moved away from his embrace and asked with an indifferent look which made the other surprised. After a moment of silence, the boy bowed and then left without saying another word...

"Sizhui! There you are, Hanguanjun has been looking for you for a while now. How come I didn't see you yesterday?", Lan Jingyi rushed to his side when he set eyes on him. "Sorry, I went to my Uncle and couldn't return... I'll be in my room then." Sizhui wiped his face and walked pass him with his head down. "Wait...", Jingyi caught his hand and pulled him back. "What happened?", his hands found their way to Sizhui's face as he drew closer to look. "Why are your eyes red...". Jingyi's fingers gently caressed his cheeks.   
Being so close to someone he felt comfortable with, Sizhui's tears came running again without warning. He didn't mind Jingyi knowing what happened, but he still could not say everything. "He did it again...He left me again.", Lan Sizhui said amidst helpless sobs. 

**************************************************************

Earlier.... 

It was another day and Sizhui had just finished supervising some junior disciples. Since it was a Thursday and he was not on duty, he decided to help his Aunt get some fresh herbs and spices. Lan Sizhui, realized that his 'mother' was not in the cloud recesses so he assumed he was already at Wen Ning's.   
His thoughts were confirmed once he reached his Uncle's place and saw Wei Ying's footwear at the door. A warm smile appeared on his face as he thought of the mischievous things Wei Ying must be up to, since he left home without him. Without anymore delay he went into the house. "Uncle...Mother...", He called after checking one or two rooms. He bent down to take off his shoe when he got to Wei Ying's room but paused when he heard something unusual.   
It was not in his nature to eavesdrop but the words Lan Sizhui heard had alarmed him so he listened for a little while and he grew upset. Without hesitation he opened the door and entered.   
"Sizhui...", Wei Ying called nervously as he stared at an angry youth. "You're not going anywhere...", Sizhui said sternly.  
Wei Ying, "A 'Yuan... It'll only be for a while."  
Sizhui, " I heard what you said... Hanguanjun does not need you to put yourself at risk... If this was not dangerous why hide it?"

"Ehn?...Don't be like that, I really have to go this time." Wei Ying got up with a smile, walked to him and tapped on his shoulder. Sizhui suddenly collapsed on the ground, feeling weak and dizzy while Ying walked back to his seat to pack some things into a pouch.  
"Wei Ying, don't forget your sword...", Jiayi said as she walked to Sizhui to check on him. "...What spell did you use?" she became concerned with the youth's behaviour. "Its a new talisman I've been working on. He'll forget what happened today for sometime." Wei Ying replied.   
Jiayi, "Is he supposed to be in pain?"  
Wei Ying, "No..."  
Jiayi, " Then stop it, he cant seem to breathe properly!!"

Wei Wuxian stopped what he was doing and run to them as Wen Ning took over packing. After slapping a few talisman on the boy Sizhui's breath became more steady but he began to panic and sweat. "Wei Ying! What's happening to him?", Jiayi was alarmed and so was Wei Ying. Wen Ning also rushed to them in an attempt to help the boy.   
"Xian-Xian... Xian Gege.", Sizhui began to stammer the words over and over again. The adults became confused. It was as if they were faced with a child, rather than an adult.  
Jiayi, "What... Who is he calling for?"  
Wen Ning, "That's odd, he used to call Wei Ying, 'XianXian" when he was a little child."  
Wei Ying's gaze turned soft, "I must have used the wrong spell.... Aish!!" He slapped his forehead with his palm."  
Jiayi, "What!!! Fix him quickly!", she lifted a fist at Wei Ying, threating to hurt him if he did not solve the problem.  
"Ahh! Shijie, please be patient with me...Instead of forgetting, he might be remembering something from the past.", Wei Ying said.  
Jiayi, "Didn't he remember everything already?"  
Wen Ning, "No... Only that we are family, he does not remember most of the difficult times he had."  
**************************************Memories************************************************  
Little Wen Yuan sat quietly in the old tree waiting. It had been almost four days since Wei Ying left him there with some food and water. In the night he would be afraid but the talisman his Xian Gege gave him made him feel somewhat warm and safe.   
Wei Ying staggered from time to time as he tried to walk properly. It had been a day since Lan Wangji was taken away by Lan QiRen and his brother, Lan Xichen. It took him the whole night to gain some strength to move. Everyone he had worked hard to protect was gone. Well, almost everyone. 

There was one more person he hid away before going to the Nightless City to confront the wolves in sheep skin. "Wen Yuan, please be okay." He whispered under his breath as he searched the burial mounds. "A 'Yuan!!." He shouted when he saw the old tree. Wei Ying fell halfway though but got up and continued running to the tree.   
"A'Yuan!", tears formed in his eyes when he saw the boy looking up at him. "XianXian..." Wen Yuan raised his hands to him and Wei Ying took him out. "Forgive me, I took too long." He hugged the boy tightly then checked to see if he was ok. "Xian Gege...A'Yuan is hungry." the boy cried and Wei Ying chuckled lightly, "Of course you are, sorry." He patted him gently on the back as they made their way back to the cave Lan Wangji hid him. 

Fortunately for them Lan Wangji had kept enough food to last them for a month. "XianXian, where is Grandma and Uncle four? Are they not coming back?", Wen Yuan asked as he munched into a fruit. Wei Ying was silent for a while. He shoved another fruit to the boy and said, "Eat up...". If there was one thing that could keep A'Yuan quiet, that'll be food.   
For the next few weeks Wei Ying fought hard to keep a smile on his face. The death of Jin Jixuan, The Wens, and his sister weighed heavily on him. Sometimes Wen Yuan would also cry when he saw him weeping. "Why are you crying..." Wei Ying would chuckle as he wiped the boy's face. "XianXian is sad, A'Yuan will also be sad." , Wen Yuan would reply as he also wiped Wei Ying's face with his tiny fingers. Wei Ying's nightmares became endless but he remained strong for the little boy as he thought of what to do next.   
One day a talisman was set off and Wei Ying became alarmed. Wen Yuan was playing outside when he run to him and said, "A'Yuan, I have to hide you again..."  
"No...Don't leave me Xian Gege..." The boy began to cry while hugging Wei Ying's leg tightly, remembering what happened some weeks ago. He was afraid of being alone in the dark.   
"It'll only be for a few hours...I'll return to you quickly." Wei Ying forced a smile as he wiped the boy's tears. Soon he packed some food and water and took the boy to the old tree again. "A'Yuan, I'll come back quickly, okay?" Wei Ying hugged him for the last time and placed him into the tree.   
"XianXian...don't leave me..." Wen Yuan kept calling as Wei Ying walked away from the tree. It was painful for him as well but he had to face the intruders. It was the only way to keep the boy safe for now.  
********************************************************************************  
"A'Yuan, I'll come back quickly...", Wei Ying knelt before a twenty one year old Sizhui and stroke his hair. Lan Yuan was still immobilized and could not get up.   
"Liar!! You liar!! I waited for you but you never came back then... You left A'Yuan all alone!" Sizhui cried bitterly. The other adults became disturbed and uncertain. Wei Ying felt his pain as he also remembered what happened the day Jiang Cheng and some other cultivators raided the burial mounds. That was the day he died.   
"Its Okay...I wont go anywhere...", Wei Ying lifted his head, then pulled the boy up with the help of Wen Ning. He sat by the bed and held Sizhui's hand. The other hand kept stroking the boy's hair. Lan Sizhui sobbed as he relived those horrible moments like it happened yesterday. Jiayi stepped out briefly to grab some pills and Wen Ning stood close to them.   
Jiayi, "Here, give this to him.", she handed a pill to Wei Ying and he fed it to the boy. " XianXian...Don't leave me... Please don't leave A'Yuan again..." Lan Sizhui kept pleading after swallowing; his eyes were already red from all the crying. "I wont go anywhere, I wont..." Wei Ying kept assuring him until the boy slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep....  
Wei Ying was already gone when Lan Sizhui woke up the next afternoon. His Uncle and his Aunt tried consoling him then, but he would not let them. The effects of the talisman had worn off but Lan Sizhui could not forget what he remembered, neither did Wei Ying succeed in making him forget that he broke another promise not to leave.   
Lan Jingyi had to stay with Sizhui throughout the night, holding on tight to him as he cried his heart out calling for his Xian Gege, whom he now referred to as mother...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for this chapter...Thanks for reading... Please pardon any grammatical errors I made as well as the length. I hope you liked this chapter. It made me sad :( I'd love to read your comments and please don't forget to vote. Now, I'm gonna hide somewhere and sob for a while as I prepare the next chapter. See you soon dear.


	18. Chapter 18

Lan Xichen P.O.V

I opened my eyes to another peaceful day lying beside Wanyin. I call it peaceful because I know that any moment from now, he would wake up and scold me for watching him sleep, hahaha. He does look cute when he throws a tantrum over such matters. It has been over a month and a half now since I appeared at the Lotus Pier and begged him to let me hold him. Inwardly I tried holding myself back from crawling to his feet but I failed miserably in the end.   
"What the hell are you starring at!" Jiang Wanyin said when he finally woke up. Too bad, I wished he would sleep a little longer. I couldn't stop myself from grinning when he called me a pervert for peeping.   
"Hey Xichen, did you hear me!", his voice pitched a little as I pulled him closer and he fought back, but I won. Rubbing my nose against his, I stole a wet kiss. "Jiang Wanyin, you look more radiant everyday.", I said while I caressed his face. "Tsk! What am I, a flower?", A'Cheng puffed.  
"Mn... You're the most beautiful lotus I've ever seen. Or dare I say, the prettiest angry lotus?", I teased.  
"Whaaaaat!!", Wanyin's lips twitched lightly as his face turned red. I couldn't tell whether he was blushing or entirely angry at first but he did push me off the bed, and I laughed so hard he threw his pillow at me.   
"Sweetie...I'm sorry, please let me touch you." I pleaded when I got up. "Stop calling me that, I'm not a girl.", he chastised as I got on the bed again and began to act sneaky. I agreed with whatever he said until he let his guard down, then I stole another kiss.  
I liked how his body responded when I kissed his neck and bit lightly on his ear. "Mnn...Xichen.", I heard him mutter my name and I answered "Mn?" as I continued teasing him; gradually leaning myself over him. His short breaths made me want more of this feeling.   
"Hah...Xichen..."  
"Mn?", I responded again, sneaking my hand through his nightwear and rubbed a bud on his chest.

"Get the fuck off me!! Are you trying to rape me now? Don't even think of it!" He hurled me onto the ground again. I chuckled at how he held onto his chest as if he was guarding something sacred and yelled at me again. "You're not taking me and that's final, you big perv!" he frowned. Again, I had to laugh a little before assuring him, "Wanyin, I'd never take advantage of you." with a smile.   
He calmed down after a while, even though he ended up keeping me three feet away from him the whole day as punishment.

The Lotus Pier had many disciples moving around so my Angry Lotus decided to take me to a private house he built a little far from the pier. The place was surrounded by tall trees and beautiful greens. There were no walls and I'd be met with the beautiful view of a small lake when I stepped out. There was a beautiful magnolia tree close to the lake and a pavilion was built right beside it. Wanyin kept a few servants there and only a handful of his disciples knew of the place. Amongst them was Li Qiang, his second in command when he left the pier. In my view, Li Qiang is quite humble and did his job well.   
Every now and then I went back home for the sake of appearances but I quickly slipped away again at any given chance and spent most days with my beloved. I knew I was putting a lot of pressure on my brother but Wangji didn't complain and also encouraged me to stay by Wanyin. I wonder if its really alright to feel this happy when I know I'll lose Wanyin sooner than later.

Jiang Cheng P.O.V

I cant believe I've not killed this guy already. I mean, I agreed to be with him until he got married but there is not a single day I wished I regret that. But I didn't and that pissed me off a little. Being this happy kind of scares me.   
So I have a question- to myself of course (sighs). How do I stop him from looking at me with hungry eyes?!… Xichen is driving me nuts. Its already enough that he taunts me with his voice, did he also have to act shamelessly around me? I wonder what happened to the number one gentleman in the cultivation world, because the one I'm looking at is a sly beast.   
Yesterday I woke up to his hypnotic gaze and I acted out a little to make him stop. Then he calls me a flower and I felt warm inside. On top of that he tried to seduce me without wasting any chance. I threw him off the bed! I already lost my heart to him but I do not want him to claim my body so easily. No way that that'll happen.   
In the afternoon, after handling some affairs with Li Qiang, I put everything else off so I could enjoy the day with Lan Huan. And what did that polished Jade do? He took off his robes and jumped into the lake like a teenager!

"Lan Xichen, get out of there! You might catch a cold."

I was sincerely worried. I know he can handle himself but I could not help remembering what happened the day of the festival, when he fell into the water.   
"Jiang Wanyin, come join me." he said but I stood at the edge of the dock, warning him to get out. Xichen swam towards me, pretending to obey but wasted no time in pulling me into the water when I gave him a hand. I froze for a second, thinking of how to curse him. Winter was almost here and the water was cold. "You're freaken dead Xichen.." my voice was rather low as I swam to the dock. "Make sure you never come out..." I added. Just when I pulled myself up he dragged me down again and I yelled, "Lan Huan!". He seemed to be startled at first but that monster changed colours really quick.   
"Wanyin...This is the first time you've called me by my birth name... Can you say it again" he said with a serious look. Trust me, I had to roll my eyes at his sentiments. "Lan Huan, stop acting childish." I said casually to please him.  
"Say my name again.", Xichen zoomed in on me and I could already feel his breath on my lips. There it was, that hypnotic look I dreaded. "Lan...Huan." My lips spoke on their own and my mind felt blank staring at those light coloured eyes.   
"Wanyin, look..." he took my hand somewhere and I flinched. My jaw dropped and my eyes couldn't be any wider as l became frightened.  
I felt my life was in danger but that idiot had a huge smile plastered on his face. "You're crazy!!", I pulled my hand away feeling embarrassed.  
"What is that? What do your Gusu Lan people eat?!...Is that thing even normal!", I held onto my violated hand that still remembered the feel of Xichen's enormous bulge.   
"I'm going...Don't you dare follow me." I quickly swam in a different direction. When I was out of the water I turned back hoping to see a look of repentance but he was chuckling with that damned smile still on his face. Tsk! I have to protect myself from that wolf.

Third Person P.O.V

That evening, they sat under the pavilion to have dinner. Lanterns were set over the lake and some hang at the corners of the pavilion. The night breeze came with it some sounds from crickets and fireflies gave off their lights on the lake as if the lanterns were family. The servants prepared two sets of meals. One popular of the Gusu Lan clan and the other, spicy and colourful of Yunmeng.   
Jiang Cheng noticed after sometime, how Xichen kept staring at his plate. "Hey...You're not eating, is the food not bland enough?' He actually teased. The other only smiled and kept on staring. "Alright...Here... have some of mine.", Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes then scooped some food from his own plate to feed Xichen. After closely examining the contents, Xichen opened his mouth to receive it.  
"*Cough* *Cough*"  
"Easy...Have some tea.". Jiang Cheng poured him a cup then two more when it did not quench the flame. Lan Xichen had already turned red and his tongue felt numb.   
Jiang Cheng, "Come on, it cant be that bad..."  
Xichen only shook his head, clenching his fist hard. That was his first time tasting something very spicy. Seeing how he struggled, Jiang Cheng got up from his seat and knelt beside him; rubbing his back. He poured Xichen another cup but he refused to drink it this time around. 

The man in purple suddenly had an idea. He poured the tea into his mouth then pressed his lips against Xichen's.   
Lan Xichen held onto his shoulders and welcome the kiss even after the contents had been emptied. He pulled the handsome man onto his lap and smiled at him.   
Jiang Cheng, "Do you want me to feed you again?"  
Xichen, "Mn...". He nodded. Wanyin picked another spicy morsel and fed him. The man in purple laughed lightly when he saw Lan Huan suffer another heat. Again, he drunk another cup then emptied it into Xichen's mouth.  
Jiang Cheng's hands cupped his face this time as he deepened the kiss and sucked on his tongue. It was a sweet tender kiss. The kind that made their souls feel one. But Jiang Cheng felt his heart sink when Xichen's tear slid down his hand out of nowhere. He paused and parted their lips.  
Jiang Cheng, "Again? Why cry when you're with me...Is holding me not enough?"  
Xichen looked up at him with a faint smile; his voiced nearly cracked as he said. "...I just feel so happy it hurts..."  
The man in purple chuckled lightly looking into his eyes. They kissed again, feeling the sweet and sour moment. That night Xichen clung to Wanyin like a leach; holding him tight as they lay in bed.  
Jiang Cheng did not protest and let him have his moment since Xichen didn't try anything funny. He only kissed him softly from time to time and stroke his face. They could barely fall asleep.  
Xichen, "...I love you Wanyin..."  
"...I love you too Xichen...", Jiang Cheng looked up at him with so much affection, wrapping his arm tightly around the other.  
A few days later Lan Xichen received a message from his brother through a butterfly.   
Lan Xichen, "A' Cheng, I have to go home."  
Jiang Cheng, "What's wrong, I thought you were staying for three more days." He leaned into the embrace.  
Lan Xichen closed his eyes then sighed, "Its Wei Ying...He run away from home and Wangji wants to go look for him."  
Jiang Cheng looked at him in disbelief, "Wh...What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️  
> Thank You Dear Readers for more than 2K reads... =). This being my first work, I'm very grateful. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please feel free to leave a comment or suggestion, I love reading your comments and please don't forget to vote if you enjoyed reading this chapter. See you soon dear WangXian Baby. :')


	19. Chapter 19

Wei Ying tossed and turned in the bed, it had been a week since he left Gusu and he still could not sleep properly. In the end he decided to continue his journey in the middle of the night. As he walked the lonely path he gazed into the sky, wondering how his husband was doing. Of course he knew Wangji would not be in good spirits but he couldn't help but wish he would be okay. "I'll come home soon.", He said softly as he kept going.  
By morning he had reached another town in the QingheNie sect. The markets were bustling with life. After walking for a while Wei Ying made his way into a restaurant and sat down to eat. Halfway through his food he felt a familiar presence and instinctively turned to look.   
"Wei Xiong....", a man in a black and gold outfit approached with a small fan in his hand...  
***************************************************  
Lan Xichen quickly searched for his brother when he reached Gusu. The look in Wangji's eyes told him it was not a small issue like he had hoped. Wangji was truly holding back from crying for help.  
Xichen, "Wangji, how is Sizhui coping with this..."  
Wangji, " He blames me for everything.". He kept his gaze on his tea.  
Xichen, " Huh...That cant be right... "  
Wangji, "He's not wrong, I should have payed more attention to Wei Ying when I felt something was off."  
The older man remained silent for a while, thinking. "Don't worry, he'll come around soon." 

Lan Jingyi grew a little worried when he noticed his best friend was no longer himself. Sizhui would hide when he was done with his duties and refused to go on night hunts with them. Another strange thing was that he avoided Hanguanjun in everyway he could even when the Senior looked for him.   
News around the cloud recesses that Senior Wei had left on a secret mission made the disciples question Sizhui a lot but Lan QiRen on the other hand did not make much of it, saying that his rascal son in-law would surely be back soon.   
*************************************  
Sizhui felt his heart skip a beat when he saw Hanguanjun sitting with ZewuJun. The latter sent for him so he had hurried over. 'Its okay, ZewuJun is usually in Hanguanjun's company.' , he thought to himself, clearly keeping his eyes away from Lan Wangji. "Greetings...", he bowed when he got to them.   
Xichen, " Sizhui, have some tea with us."  
The boy did hesitate but eventually sat down beside his father. He was about to pour himself some tea when Lan Wangji took hold of the teapot and poured the drink for him. Sizhui starred at it for a while, feeling the older men's gaze fixed on him. It made him a little tensed.  
Xichen, "Sizhui, wont you drink the tea your father poured for you?"  
Sizhui, "..."  
The boy picked the tea cup and drunk up. Wangji poured him another and place the tea pot down. Seeing the awkwardness between father and son Xichen felt a little uncertain.  
Xichen, "Sizhui, you don't look comfortable, is there a problem?"  
Sizhui, "No, ZewuJun..."  
Xichen, "What of your father? You've been doing a good job hiding from him for the past two weeks... Sizhui, we all know Hanguanjun is as hurt as you are over Senior Wei leaving. Your silence leaves us worried."   
The junior felt cornered. He did not want to lie but he also didn't want to pour out his anger. Like his father, Wangji, he did not know how to argue or convey his feelings clearly.  
Sizhui, "I'm just worried about my mother, no need to be alarmed..."  
Xichen, " Master Wei?"  
Sizhui, "Mn... ZewuJun, Hanguanjun....I have a class to attend to now. With your permission, I'd like to take leave if there is no problem."  
"Ok...", Lan Xichen nodded thoughtfully.   
Lan Wangji, "..."   
They watched Sizhui bow and leave again just as he came. "Wangji, have you heard anything new?", Xichen asked. "No, he was spotted in the QingheNie sect some days ago but nothing else." Wangji replied. After a few more discussions, the latter proceeded to talk about Xichen's wedding plans. Xichen wanted to postpone everything using Wei Ying as an excuse but Wangji was already a step ahead so he let it be.  
*******************************************************  
Back in QingheNie sect, Wei Ying was busy downing some liquor with Huaisang like in the old days. Except things were a little different; Huaisang had a family of his own now. A year old daughter called Chunhua with his father's eyes and nose. Wei Ying was more than glad to spend time with them even if it was for a day. After the girl was taken away, they were left alone once again to talk.  
Huaisang, "So... Do you still hate me?"  
Wei Ying, "Huaisang, you were my best friend. Even though you did put people in danger with your actions, and convinced a man to give up his own body, I wouldn't have had a chance at love...So no, I don't hate you."  
Huaisang smiled with relief then hit Wei Ying on the shoulder. "How come you didn't come to my wedding or even look for me then. I missed you a lot Wei Xiong." he poured Wei Ying another cup of wine.   
"Sheesh that hurt... Tsk, I couldn't come because someone did not trust you after the stunts you pulled. You even got Lan Xichen's heart broken." Wei Ying gulped his drink quickly.  
"That's not my fault... He trusted the wrong man. I also needed to be free of the hatred. Now I can be at peace with my family... Wei Xiong, why are you here alone?"  
"...Huaisang, I just have a small mission to accomplish...In case anyone comes looking, you know what to do.   
"Of course, of course...", he moved his fan swiftly and Wei Ying let out a laugh. "Hey Head Shaker, you've done a great job reviving your sect... How does it feel like being called 'Your Excellency'?... At least you don't hold many of those boring sect meetings." Wei Ying beamed. "Huaisang, I'm proud of you and I know Da Ge is also proud of you where he is." he added.  
A small smirk appeared on Nie Huaisang's face. "Wei Xiong, back then, I thought you deserved that position more than anyone else...You were the bravest."  
"No way... Imagine the sect leaders coming to a ghost palace to hold a meeting, haha, that would have been a sight. Besides, that's not what I needed." Wei Ying laughed  
**************************************************  
When Sizhui entered his room he found the man in white standing beside his bed. He turned to leave but he was already noticed by the visitor. "Sizhui...", Lan Wangji walked towards him but the boy refused to look at him. The silence was deafening and neither of them knew exactly what to say.  
"I'm sorry I let you down...I will not stop looking until we find him. But I need your help to keep me focused like you did since the day I found you." Wangji spoke from the depth of his heart. Lan Sizhui looked up at him, feeling a ball of words stuck in his throat that he wanted to force out.  
Sizhui, "I...I don't want to see you now..."  
Lan Wangji's eyes dropped after those words. He understood clearly. Nodding his head gently he walked pass Sizhui and his feet felt heavy this time around as he got closer to the door.  
"Why didn't you say anything when Lan QiRen talked about getting you a woman. Why didn't you stop him?", Wangji stopped in his steps when he heard Sizhui speak. "Did you really not notice that it bothered him he could not bear you a child? That he was worried you'd not be truly happy and get tired of him someday?" his voice cracked as tears welled up in his eyes. Lan Wangji walked back, feeling every single word spoken to him but only thinking of his son's pain.   
Sizhui, "Was it not enough you let the world take him away from us once, why let them do it again. Why are you always late!... Hanguanjun, I remembered the day Senior Wei left me at the burial mounds for the last time. He told me he'd only be gone for a few hours but he never returned and I... forgot all about him... He doesn't want us to look for him where he's going."  
Lan Wangji embraced him, and spoke gently," He said he would return? Then he will... So please help me wait for him...". Sizhui gave into the warmth and held his tears back. "I'll do better...", Wangji said firmly as he held onto his son.  
***************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading today's chapter....Did you like hearing from Huaisang? Sorry for any grammatical errors and please don't forget to comment. Your votes and comments encourage me to be faster so please don't forget them. See you in the next chapter, dear WangXian baby.


	20. Chapter 20

Leaving Huaisang's home to find the unknown was necessary, so the parting was not gloomy. It was still good they met after so many years. After days of wondering through forests and fields with no sight of another soul, he knew he was getting closer to the gate.   
*******************************************************************************  
Jiayi, " Your grandmother visits the mortal world to pick up orphans...You'll have to dress like her to deceive the gate keeper... I'll teach you how to open the gate but no matter what, do not talk. The keeper may try to look at your essence. Since you're a blood descendant, your soul should still have some fragments of her essence."  
Wei Ying, "Wont this body affect it?"  
Jiayi, " There's a forty percent chance of that but I'll give you a special plant. Eat it when you get there but make sure you put on the clothes and the hat... And remember, no matter what, do not speak to the gatekeeper."  
************************************************************************************  
Wei Ying sighed, surely he had to think of something quick. If his grandmother came for little children with no home, then he had to be with a child to increase his chances of deceiving the gatekeeper. "Hmm...Yes, that should do the trick!", he smiled at his luck. He did not have a little one with him, but he did have a shape shifting demon hidden somewhere. In just a few seconds, he summoned him.   
The demon felt his head when he landed hard on the ground. "Sorry about that... Let me help you up." Wei Ying squatted beside him with a warm smile. The demon jolted back, looking at Wei Ying with a suspicious look.   
Wei Ying, "Don't try anything silly, you're stuck with me until I'm certain you're no longer an angry creature."   
Demon, "A mere human, keeping me captive...Who are you? What are you? This body is clearly not yours."  
Wei Ying tilted his head with his brows furrowed. "...I know a shell when I see one.", the demon said.   
Wei Ying, "Look, I don't have enough time to explain things but I promise to set you free soon. For now, I need your help."  
Demon, "The last thing I'd do is help a human."  
Wei Ying, "I understand you but I don't have time for this. Turn yourself into a five year old or I'll put you back in the array... I'm sure you didn't like the other creatures there up in your face." he's look became more serious. The demon thought for a while about it then did as told.  
"See, that wasn't so hard... Let me also get into character.", Wei Ying pulled out the white dress his jie made for him and got dressed. The demon was weirded out by the cross dress and shook his head at the scene. "Done!..." Wei Ying put the veiled bamboo hat over his head and grabbed the boy's hand.  
"Don't you think whoever this disguise is for will catch on to this?" The child asked.  
"That reminds me... eat this." Wei Ying brought out the special leaves Jiayi gave him and gave some to the kid. "You're feeding me grass?", the demon was confused.  
"No, its meant to perfect the disguise.", Wei Ying slipped some into his mouth and chewed. "I wonder where this gate keeper is." He said as they walked towards the rock. The little one with him suddenly stopped when he saw the rock and refused to budge. "Huh...Why wont you move." Wei Ying tried pulling.  
"I don't like this... We cant be here... Something feels off.", the boy tried walking back yet Wei Ying insisted on pushing forward. They struggled for a while until the demon gave in.   
Wei Ying drew some inscriptions and knocked three times on the hard stone. 'hmm, where's this gate keeper...' he thought , when no one appeared. Suddenly the earth underneath them began to tremble and he held tightly onto the child's hands. The rock in front of them made some movements. Now small pieces of rocks from many directions came together and clung to it. 

Behind the veil Wei Ying was truly amazed by the giant before him. It reminded him of the dancing goddess statue at Daffan mountain, only that this giant could not compare to it. It stood ten times taller and was bigger. "State your purpose..." A deep voice echoed in the atmosphere. 'Wow, it even speaks.', Wei Ying was truly impressed.  
"Oh, Master, you've returned so soon.... You brought only one child this time?... Humans must be doing better parenting then...", they listen to the giant rock blubber on and on. The little kid was almost irritated but he kept quiet and only held up a frown. After more probing, the rock bowed slightly and sat back down in the earth. The smaller bits rolled off and it went to its natural state. There was then a slight roll, revealing an entrance big enough for two.   
Wei Ying would walk in with the child in hand and what awaited him on the other side would be beyond his wildest imagination.  
*******************************************************************************  
Back in Gusu, Lan Sizhui went to his uncle's house. Since Wei Ying left, he barely went visited. Jiayi felt guilty but also missed her nephew so she sent for him with the help of Jingyi. The couple had prepared something special when he arrived in the evening. With permission from Hanguanjun, he would spend the night there.   
"Eat up Sizhui.", Jiayi kept shoving more food on his plate; she was still tense and worried the boy was still angry. The young man gave a faint smile and reached for her hand.  
"Its okay Aunt, you can relax. I'm not upset anymore... Forgive me for making you worry.". Jiayi let out a deep breath and held firmly onto his hand. "I'm sorry he could not take you with him... It would have made his task difficult." Jiayi said.  
Wen Ning sat quietly, watching the two converse. Sizhui went back to eating his food again but then paused after some time. "Can it really happen?... Will he be able to carry a child?", he asked with uncertainty in his voice. "Yes...Its possible but I cant promise it wont break him... There's a reason why women are mostly identified with as Yin(negative energy). If he is not able to bear the pains of a woman his system will fight against the process and he may die.".   
Sizhui dropped his spoon after those words and stood up. "I'm sorry... I think I should retire to bed."  
"Sizhui, wait...wait...you're going to have a little brother soon." Jiayi walked to him and took hold of his hand as she gave him the news.  
Sizhui, "What do you mean?". He glanced quickly at the Ghost General.  
Jiayi, "Your uncle is now more of a human than a corpse... I'm with child. Your mother's spells worked."  
Sizhui, "But..."  
Jiayi, "No buts, you're going to have a brother...or sister, soon... Sizhui, I cannot deny someone who did the impossible for me, the chance to achieve their most cherished dream... Wei Ying deserves the chance more than anyone else... He will be alright. "  
Sizhui, "...Does mother know?"  
Jiayi nodded, "Yes, he knows... I told him before he left." 

The news was unexpected. Never in anyone's wildest dream would they imagine a living corpse having a child of its own. Sizhui guided his aunt back to the table and began putting food on her plate. An innocent smile lingered on his smooth face and his eyes sparkled.  
He could barely form words but it was obvious he did not hate the news. How could he?... "Aunt, you have to eat more so my brother...or sister, can grow strong and healthy." Sizhui looked at her after putting more meat on her plate, then gave the warmest smile to Wen Ning.  
**************************************************************  
"Wow, is this place real or are we dead..." The demon said when they went through the cave onto a field of beautiful flowers. The fragrance was intoxicating and the night sky was crystal clear. It was daytime when he entered the gate but the moon light was as bright as a lantern when they reached the other side in five minutes...After looking around for a while, they wondered off the path, and into a thick forest. "We should camp here for the night.", Wei Ying set up a fire and lay down by a tree. "You can change back now.", he said to the demon.  
"Remove those clothes, you look too much like a girl... Its creepy. "The boy glared at him before changing back into a man with silky white hair. "Oh... By the way, what's your name." Wei Ying searched through his pouch for a jar of emperor's smile as he laughed at the comment.   
"...Get lost, human", the demon sneered. Wei Ying chuckled, shaking his head. "My name is Wei Wuxian but you can call me Wei Ying...Can you tell me yours?".   
The demon turned his back to him and replied, "Go to sleep human."  
Wei Ying didn't fret and focussed on his wine. Each gulp made him wish he were already home. "Lan Zhan, I've made it though the gate. I should find grandmother soon... Then I will return to you safely." Wei Ying muttered to himself. A soft smile cracked up on his face. For days he had not slept properly and he didn't realize when his eyes suddenly closed...

"Hey! Human...H-U-M-A-N!! Get up fool! We'll get eaten up!" the demon raged at a sleeping captor. "WEI YING! WAKE THE HELL UP!!", he shouted louder. "Lan Zhan!" Wei Ying's eyes shot open. "Good, you're awake... Now get us out of this mess." the demon panted, feeling crushed in the abdomen. They were being dragged by a white rope. "Is this one of your tree monsters?", Wei Ying rolled his eye at the demon who seem to be trying hard to grab onto something.   
"Are you blind? Look ahead!" the demon said. Wei Ying's eyes widened and he yelled; hitting the ground like a child when he saw the giant spider wheeling them in.   
"Now is not a time for tantrums, do something human!!" the demon screeched.....  
**********************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are they gonna get eaten?... Thanks for reading today's chapter. Trust me, I also cant believe Wen Ning is going to be a father! Sorry for any grammatic errors. Your comments in the last chapter made me so happy I've decided to post two chapters today, so you'll get another update later in the day. I really want to read more of your comments. Please don't forget to vote if you like the chapter, see you soon. :)


	21. Chapter 21

Wei Ying was at a loss. His hands were bound and he could not reach out for his flute. More so, whistling while being dragged was difficult with his head constantly bumping against something. When he saw the web wrap around his company's head, he knew he was next. But knowing does not always mean conquering. Powerful or not he still had a weak vessel and would have to channel whatever this body could handle.  
Knowing his chances of escape was pretty slim, he still had to try. It was all for the cause. What were the odds that he would find a fierce corpse to help him in this place? It didn't matter, he already started to whistle as loud as he could. Wei Ying thought of his husband, convincing himself that he will make it back home to him and their son. Even as he came face to face with the beast and the white sticky rope climbed up his pale face, Wei Ying could not help but cry out his name wishing he would save him like he always did. "Lan Zhan..", he muttered softly with a smile as the web finally swallowed him up.

Lan Wangji slumped to the ground, feeling a sharp pain in the chest and his breath was fleeting. His body began to tremble slightly and beads of sweat gathered on his temple.   
"Hanguanjun!.."  
His students rushed to his side. It was mid-day and Lan Wangji was teaching them some sword techniques. The lesson had to end and Wangji retired to his room. Lan Xichen made sure his brother was attended to by a physician to ease their fears when he heard about it.  
Lan Sizhui went to the Jingshi that evening after Wangji had calmed down a bit. There was a longing that Sizhui could not overlook when he saw the man's face. His father trying hard to keep a composed visage was painful to watch.   
"You don't need to be alarmed...I'm fine.", Wangji kept his eyes on the tea Sizhui put before him.  
Sizhui, "Then what happened?"  
Lan Wangji, "..."  
Sizhui, "Do you think something bad happened to him?"  
"I...I thought I heard him call my name.", Wangji looked at his son with brave eyes. It took every bit of faith to convince himself that he had a panic attack because he overworked himself, not because Wei Ying was in some kind of danger and needed him. He wanted to believe Wei Ying did not need saving.  
"Hanguanjun...", Sizhui's gaze softened. Saying positive words would come easy but when he himself felt scared and anxious, he seemed not to find the words to console his father. So he kept quiet and allowed himself to grief with Lan Wangji.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
Jiang Cheng waited anxiously for Lan Huan to come. He worked out every affair in order to have enough time with him but these days it became more urgent because he wanted to be updated on his brother's whereabouts.   
When the man appeared in a distance he run to meet him halfway. They were at the lake house and didn't have to hide themselves. The smile on Lan Huan's face after he pecked him on the lips made his heart flutter but when it soon faded at the mention of his brother, Jiang Cheng knew there was no progress.   
Jiang Cheng, "...Still nothing?"  
Xichen shook his head. "I'm worried about Wangji... Two days ago he had a panic attack. He wanted me to help him keep Wei Ying by his side... but I failed him again."  
Jiang Cheng brushed his lips against the other's cheek, giving him the chance to be engulfed in his presence. " You're being hard on yourself...I Know my brother will return...Give him some time.", he said.  
Xichen felt a soothing calm in his bones and he leaned in for a tighter hug. "You always make things better...Please, lets stay like this a little longer" He whispered.  
Jiang Cheng, "Mn...Anything you want."  
*************************************************************************************  
The sight of a man in white robes made Wei Ying force his weak eyes wide open. "Lan..", his words were cut off when he got a better view. This person was not his husband, where was he?  
"GuanYu, the medicine is ready...", A lady in similar white robes walked into the room with two bowls on a tray.  
GuanYu, "A'Ping, just put it on the table, he's still asleep."  
Ping, "But he's sitting up."  
GuanYu turned and saw that Wei Ying was awake. "Sorry, what happened after the..."  
GuanYu, "Giant Spider?... We heard you whistle and came to help. I'm Chen GuanYu, and this is my sister Chen Ping."  
Wei Ying forced a faint smile in appreciation. "Did you by any chance save my friend?", Wei Ying remembered.  
Ping, "Oh...Your friend is still unconscious. It doesn't look like he'll make it.". Wei Ying tried getting up so GuanYu helped him. "Please take me to him..."  
He sighed when he got to the next room. The demon's white hair was now as black as his flute and his skin had a normal pink than snow white. He sat by the bed and examined a few things.  
Ping, "Are you a physician?"  
"No...I just know how to help him.", Wei Ying replied with a smile. The other two were a little surprised to see him draw out blood and write something in the sleeping man's palm. A dark energy surged between them for some seconds. The unconscious man's eyes shot wide open, startling the two in white....  
********************************************************************  
A few hours after the demon recovered, he went to Wei Ying with his head low. Earlier he had lured the giant spider to Wei Ying in a failed attempt to escape. "What kind of man are you? Why would you sacrifice ten years of your lifespan to wake me up?" He asked Wei Ying when their saviours went out to get some food for them. "It was the least I could do for a friend...You helped me get here, it was my fault we got captured by that spider.", Wei Ying gave a sad smile.   
Not knowing what else to say, the demon decided to clean up his act. He would always hate humans but for this one person, he could pretend was not one them.   
"ZhiHao...My name is ZhiHao.", he averted his gaze. Like a silver lining, Wei Ying suddenly lit up, "Interesting name for a demon...Tell me what made you so grumpy when you have such a cute name"  
"Human! Don't make me regret this."  
Wei Ying, "Come on, you already know my name... You remembered it clearly when you were screaming for help like a girl.". Wei Ying laughed at a fuming ZhiHao who let it go and endured his punishment for being petty.   
Later when the two cultivators returned, they sat down to have a proper conversation. Wei Ying found out they were also his grandmother's disciples but he did not give out his identity yet. Although he tried persuading them to help him meet their Sect Leader, the two still refused, stating clearly that the sect leader did not accept uninvited visitors and barely showed her face to her students. After a few more talks and appreciation, GuanYu and Ping bid them farewell.  
"How are you going to find this person then?", ZhiHao asked a few minutes after the cultivators left.  
"Don't worry about that my good friend... I got it all figured out.", Wei Ying revealed two pieces of papers, glowing with letters. "We just have to wait for them to lead the way...", he added, as a mischievous smile slowly crept up on his face  
***************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I Hope you're all safe and healthy. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Please don't forget to leave a comment. I cant help but wonder what you think of this book so far... See you soon in the next chapter :)


	22. Chapter 22

The following days, Lan Wangji grew restless and had a tougher time resting. All he could do was lament about Wei Ying not being by his side. Lan Sizhui and the other junior disciples discerned that their teacher and role model was breaking down bit by bit and it did disturb them as well.  
"You cant blame him...The fact that Hanguanjun endured waiting for Master Wei for over thirteen years, does not mean he wont go crazy if it happens again.", Lan Jingyi commented when Hanguanjun did not make it to another training session and another senior disciple had to take over from him. 

Sizhui kept a closer eye on his father and decided to take matters into his own hands if things got worse. So he took a short trip to his Uncle's house.  
Lan Xichen invited his brother to the sacred room at the Library to discuss his health. "We could have spoken in your quarters.", Lan Wangji seemed uninterested.   
Xichen, "Wangji, I'm worried about your state of mind. I think something here might help calm you down. Why not assist me in looking for it."  
Wangji, "..."  
As they went through the books and opened chests and secret doors, Wangji's eyes fell on a familiar object and it made his heart throb. It was the strange incense burner Wei Ying took apart some years ago. A thought occurred to him. Maybe he could use it to reach out to Wei Ying.   
"What do you have there?", Xichen approached him with a soft smile and a book in hand. He too recognized the object right away and the smile faded. "Wangji, we still don't know how powerful that incense burner is and what it could do to the core. The aim is to calm you down, maybe this might upset you more if it did not work out."  
Wangji, "I promise it wont..."  
Xichen, "Ok...Then how about you try it while I play this piece of music I found."  
Wangji, "You could get affected by the incense burner too."  
Xichen, "I don't think it'll be a problem."  
Lan Wangji did not push any further and went with his brother's idea. It didn't really matter as long as he could get to Wei Ying.   
**************************************************************************************************  
On the other side Wei Ying and ZhiHao trailed after the two cultivators some hours after they left. He had placed a tracking spell on them and wanted to keep a good distance to prevent being spotted. The cultivators were strong and could easily tell if they were being followed. Soon Wei Ying accepted the fact that it would take days to get to the sect and they had to camp from time to time. This time he set up protection barriers and stayed alert. He did not want to be caught up in another sticky situation.  
"ZhiHao, what kind of demon are you?", Wei Ying asked while making the fire. "What do you mean?...I'm a shapeshifter.", ZhiHao replied, his hand behind his head as he leaned on a tree.   
Wei Ying, "I know that but, most demons are made when animals or creatures consume spiritual energy over a long period of time...So, what kind of animal are you? The first day we met I tried to look into your memories, but it was blur."  
ZhiHao sat up with his brow slightly furrowed, "You what?...Human, stay away from my mind. Besides, I should be asking why your soul is trapped in that shell."  
Wei Ying chuckled, "I could tell you if you simply ask."  
ZhiHao shrugged, "No, I don't need to know...". He went to his former position and closed his eyes.  
Wei Ying starred at ZhiHao for quite sometime. Something about him made him remember Lan Zhan and that made him smile. Maybe it's why he grew fond of the demon. He picked up his flute and played the song his beloved sang to him. WangXian. It was a beautiful tune and he loved it even more when Wangji was the one singing to him. He missed Wangji every minute that passed. Eventually he too fell asleep.

"Wei Ying...Wei Ying!", a familiar voice called out and Wei Ying opened his eyes. "Huh?", he looked around in surprise. He had dreamt of Wangji's face most of the time but something felt too real in this dream. "Wei Ying!", he heard Wangji call out again. "Lan Zhan?", Wei Ying stepped out of the library pavilion and followed the direction of the sound. He found himself wondering in the cloud recesses and the sun was almost setting.  
"Lan Zhan, where are you?!", Wei Ying shouted after an unsuccessful search. He stopped to retrace his steps. "Jingshi!...He must be at the Jingshi..."  
"Wei Ying.", Lan Wangji's deep voice resounded behind him and he turned sharply. "Lan Zhan..", Wei Ying run into his arms without a second thought and his husband squeezed him tighter, kissing his forehead and calling out his name.  
Wei Ying, "I've missed you so much...I wish this dream were real."  
Lan Wangji, "It is not just a dream...I used the incense burner, its really me."  
Wei Ying forced himself out of the embrace, having a confused look on his face. If this was really Lan Zhan with the help of the incense burner then he would have to explain himself; why he left without a word and where he was. He took a step back, "You...You cant be here."  
Lan Wangji, "Wei Ying, tell me where you are so I can come for you."  
"No...I...I cant let you find me, not now.", Wei Ying kept moving backwards, like he wanted to run away.   
"Is it because of Uncle? If you're uncomfortable, we can leave Gusu and go anywhere you want. Please just let me come to you.", Wangji also took a step forward. His unreadable face now showed painful emotions. The sadness grew the more Wei Ying moved away from him.   
"Lan...Lan Zhan, give me some time, I'll come home.", Wei Ying pleaded.  
"No...I can't.", Wangji grabbed him and planted a zealous kiss on his lips, hoping it would change his mind. Wei Ying hopelessly melted in that touch he earnestly yearned for and let his lips be taken. "Mn...Lan Zhan... L...Let me go.", Wei Ying mumbled when their lips parted and he felt weak in the knees. 

"Hold on to me...", Wangji propped Wei Ying up and the latter wrapped his legs around Wangji instinctively. Wangji took him into the woods, where he kept the bunnies and leaned Wei Ying against a tree. Wei Ying gasped and groaned as Wangji kissed him roughly and planted kisses and bites on his neck.   
Lan Wangji's restlessness had taken a toll on him. He could not hold back. What made it worse was seeing Wei Ying in his true form. He was not in Mo Xuanyu's body. His bunny teeth was more visible and the mole beneath his lips was still there. That body and soul he fell in love with from the start was right before him.   
"Wei Ying, where are you?" Lan Wangji whispered, kissing and licking Wei Ying's neck but the latter shook his head, refusing to give in.  
It did not take long for Wangji to attack his robes and worship his skin with unlimited passion. Wei Ying was adorned with love by the way Lan Wangji took his time to look at him. His eyes burning with desire and want. 

Carried away, Wei Ying eased into Wangji's movements even as he was pinned onto the ground and his pants were loosened beneath him. Soon the air was filled with moans and cries as Wangji prepared him and entered. His voice horse and his breathing loud, every push and pull left a taunting experience. With each deep slow thrust, Wei Ying felt Wangji's heart race like it would explode. His insides welcomed the feeling and the warmth was intoxicating.   
When Lan Wangji increased the pace, Wei Ying was flooded with so much emotion and pleasure. He bit hard on his lips and wrapped his hands around Wangji's neck.

Lan Wangji stopped when he heard Wei Ying sobbing and looked him in the eye. The former immediately covered Wangji's eyes with his hand, feeling shy. Lan Wangji felt hurt. He never wanted to cause Wei Ying any pain.   
"Are you not happy anymore?...Do you not...want...me?", Wangji's lips trembles as he took Wei Ying's hand off and looked at him. His hands gently brushed over the tears that did not stop flowing.  
"Lan Zhan, how could you even say such a thing...I cant live without you.", Wei Ying cried more. His eyes turning pink.  
Lan Wangji, "Then come back to me...Lets go away from everyone else. We could take our son with us if that'll make you happy."  
Wangji's words made Wei Ying's heart hurt more for what he was about to say. "I...I cant...I know you don't deserve to be hurt like this... Not after everything we've been through. I cant even find the courage to tell you why I even left... Please forgive me."   
Wangji leaned in and kissed those eyes and wiped away the tears. "No my love, don't cry... If giving you some time will calm you down, I'm willing to wait. But please come back soon...I need you. It's hard to live here without you." Lan Wangji forced a smile with tears in his eyes. He slowly lowered his head and kissed Wei Ying at a soft and steady pace, then without warning, he pushed his erection inside him again. Wei Ying threw his head back after the next few deep thrusts, exposing his neck to the other. Wangji did not let it go and left love marks all over him.  
For the rest of their time left, Wangji focussed on pleasing him, hitting his internal walls deep and hard. Beneath him, Wei Ying was overwhelmed. His insides gripped tightly on the shaft.

Wei Ying, "Lan Zhan...There...Right there."  
Lan Wangji, "Mn...Don't hold back, I want to...hear you moan."  
Wei Ying, "Er Gege, wont that make me shameless?"  
Lan Wangji, "You've always been shameless...but I like everything about you."  
Wei Ying, "Ahh...Gege, I wont be able to walk in the real world if you keep going...like this."  
Lan Wangji pulled out and entered again. He slid one hand beneath and fondled Wei Ying's erect penis.   
Wei Ying, "Mhnn...Gege, hah...You're not being fair."  
Wangji, "Its your fault for owning my senses, Wei Ying."

Lan Wangji's pace went faster as he dug his fingers into Wei Ying's hair and clung to his skin-their chest rubbing against each other.   
Wei Ying, "Gege...I'm almost there...Not so...Mn...Fast."  
But Wangji's body did not listen. He only pressed his lips against Wei Ying's and continued fucking him until they reached their peak and came.  
"Wei Ying, please come back soon...", Wangji said as he relaxed himself on top on Wei Ying and his breathing slowed down. "Mn...I will." Wei Ying lifted his chin and kissed him. Wangji stayed that way until his eyes grew heavy and soon closed.

Lan Wangji opened his eyes and Wei Ying was no longer with him. He was now awake and in his room. Lan Xichen left when he fell asleep and the incense burner was now out.  
Now all he had to do was continue to wait...No matter how painful it would be, he'll take it, as long as Wei Ying returned to him in the end.  
***************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. Please don't forget to vote and comment if you liked the chapter. See you soon in the next update. Stay safe and healthy :)


	23. Chapter 23

ZhiHao noticed how quiet Wei Ying had been for the past two days and he was growing concerned. All the latter did was walk tirelessly and eat less. It was clear something was eating him up but the demon did not want to break his cycle of not caring for any human again. He once swore that to someone he lost but Wei Ying was making it difficult to keep that. 'Sorry, but I cant take this anymore.', he sighed to himself and stopped Wei Ying. "Are you really not going to tell me what's bothering you?"  
Wei Ying smiled, "Don't worry...I just miss my husband."  
"Oh, okay...I understand.", ZhiHao stepped aside and let him continue. He didn't know what to say next. But Wei Ying became curious and asked an obvious question, "You understand?...Do you also miss someone?"  
ZhiHao's mood seemed to change in an instant. The dilemma on whether to give an honest reply or not. "No need to answer if you don't want to.", Wei Ying wanted to help make that choice.  
"Yes...There's someone I miss... everyday.", the demon looked away, kicking a small stone on the ground. Wei Ying wanted to pry further but he held back and ended it there. If ZhiHao was also missing someone, then they were both two lonely souls on the road. 

After days of trekking they finally reached Baoshan Sanren's abode. "Wait...Maybe we should go with another disguise. Let me do the honours this time.", ZhiHao said when he noticed Wei Ying was nervous. Surely his visit to this place held something serious and important to him. "There, all done, Chen Ping.", he smirked at Wei Ying.  
He had used spiritual energy to turn them into the two cultivators they followed. "This is only a mirage. It wont last for long so we better hurry.", ZhiHao took his hand and lead him toward the bronze gate. "Welcome Senior Brother and Sister...", the guard sitting by the gate recognized the disguise. Wei Ying felt light weight, standing in front of the large gate. He kept his head low because deep down he was afraid he would collapse. Not only did he have a chance to meet his grandmother, he was also a step closer to achieving his goal.  
The guard gave two taps on the door and the gates creaked as it opened slowly. Wei Ying lifted his head, half excited and overly nervous about the outcome. But his face lit up when he finally saw what was on the other side.  
***************************************************************************************  
Three months passed...

"We cant wait for the wedding to take place...Isn't that so?", Lan QiRen exclaimed to his in laws. Xichen smiled and nodded slightly. "That's great, my daughter is also happy with this arrangement as well... Lan QiRen, why is Hanguanjun not with us today? I thought we could talk about getting him married to my cousin's daughter... She's a rare beauty and would suit his taste.", the bride's mother spoke.  
Xichen was surprised with how that came out of nowhere, "Mother in Law, Wangji is..."  
"...We would love to hear the proposal after Xichen's marriage to JingFei.", Lan QiRen cut his nephew off.  
"Oh, splendid...I'll be sure to inform her about it.", the woman chuckled. "We shall take our leave now.", her husband said as they all stood to their feet. After exchanging a few bows, they went on their way.  
Xichen did not waste time in confronting his uncle. Lan QiRen ignored his complains but Xichen also made it clear he would not let Wangji be pushed into an arranged marriage. "He will be happy once he has a normal family.", QiRen said.  
Xichen, "He already has a family he loves."  
Lan QiRen, "You mean the rascal that run away five months ago? He's not coming back! That man not only ruined your brother's chance at a better life, but also had a negative influence on the entire cultivation world. Innocent or not, he is not suitable for Wangji. Now excuse me, I have some scripts to mark."  
Xichen sighed, rubbing his temple with his eyes closed. "I don't want to go against you but as sect leader, I'll never allow any arrangement for my brother without his consent."  
QiRen, "Lan Xichen!"  
"I'll take leave now...", Xichen paid his respects with a bow and left. 

Ouyang Zizhen received a message from Jin Ling one morning, so he asked for permission from his father and left home. Not that he really needed to ask, he just didn't want his father to get worried. The journey was not as smooth as he thought it would be and he arrived a little late.  
Jin Rulan run towards Zizhen and dragged him to his quarters the moment he set eyes on him. "Hey! Rulan! Calm down and tell me what's wrong. No need to break my hand.", Zizhen massaged his wrist while Jin Ling paced his room, left and right.  
Jin Ling, "Zizhen, you have to help me kidnap Jingyi.".  
Zizhen, "Pfft...Hahah, you're joking right?.... Why would you want to do that."  
Jin Ling, "My Uncle says that's how Hanguanjun won him over..."  
Zizhen, "Hold on, Master Wei told you that...Does he know?"  
Ling, "No, not really... Are you going to help me or not!"  
"Jin Ling, kidnapping him seems extreme... Your Uncles are not of this world! One scares everyone away and the other is great to be around, yet he gives you such creepy advice when you're lovesick. I get why no one should mess with you." Zizhen laughed.  
Jin Ling took his seat, lost in deep thoughts. His friend could see the frustration on his face turn into a sad smile. "I really tried, but I cant seem to get him out of my mind...and my heart aches to be around him. Hah...I guess I found love where it wasn't supposed to be."  
Zizhen walked toward him with his arms folded, "Well, love can be unpredictable." Jin Ling sighed and drank a cup of wine. Zizhen noticed how he starred at the small cup like it held much meaning. "He didn't even remember what happened." Jin Ling chuckled. His face turned cold and miserable.  
"What?...Tell me, did something happened between the two of you?", Zizhen's eyes grew wide when Jin Ling went silent. "Spill the damn beans!!", he went down and shook his friend. " Get of me... It doesn't even matter." Jin Ling tried to get away but Zizhen would not leave him alone.  
Jin Ling, "Fine, I'll tell you!!! The night we got drunk together in Jingyi's allocated room, I did something I shouldn't have...I kissed him."  
Zizhen gasped with excitement, "Again?"  
"The first time was an accident...This time I went a little too far" Jin Ling blurted out. Trying hard not to think about the lewd things he did to Jingyi.  
Zizhen, "Don't tell me you two already did it!!"  
Jin Ling, "What?...No!.. It was just a heartfelt moment, nothing else happened."  
Zizhen took the jar of wine and took a gulp to calm himself. "Maybe we should pay him a visit. We could invite he and Lan Sizhui on a night hunt. I'm sure they would like to hang with us...Since Senior Wei disappeared, we've never gone on a hunt together.", Zizhen suggested. "You should be able to win Jingyi over if you spend quality time with him."  
Jin Ling, "So we're kidnapping him then?"  
"No!.. We'll invite them for a night hunt.", Zizhen shook his head. If anyone had told him Jin Rulan would fall in love with Lan Jingyi, he wouldn't believe it. Not even for a pot of gold.  
***********************************************************************************************  
A few days after the final arrangements of his wedding was made, Xichen left for Yunmeng. As usual he went to the lake house and waited for Jiang Cheng to come. This time Jiang Cheng returned late in the night and found Xichen sitting at the pavilion, staring at the lake. " Xichen, you shouldn't have stayed outside. What if you catch a cold?!", Jiang Cheng's first instinct was to scold him. It made the other smile because the man in purple sat on his lap and hugged him, trying to give some form of warmth. "Did you eat?", Jiang Cheng raised a brow but Xichen shook his head in truth and got scolded again.  
"How about I heat the food and we eat it together...You did promise to teach me how to prepare your favourite.", Xichen chuckled. "Tch! I'll do that once you learn how to cook rice properly... Looking at how you left a hole in the pot the last time, I think it'll take a few more months... Seriously, between you and Wei Wuxian, I see no difference when it comes to blowing up the kitchen", Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes.  
"But...I only have less than a month to learn.", Lan Xichen said softly, feeling every weight in those words. "Why?", A'Cheng asked and he got the simple yet difficult answer, "I'll be married in a month.". The words stung Jiang Cheng. He took his hands off and got up. "Wanyin... I'm sorry. I wish I could leave everything behind and run away with you.", Xichen got up. He wanted to hold Him but he didn't know if it'll be the right thing to do.  
Jiang Cheng clenched his fist as he looked up in the sky. He knew the day would surely come and he would have to give up Xichen. He thought he'd be stronger when it did but now he was not so sure. Maybe it was also why he didn't want to get more intimate with him. To lessen the pain. After sometime he turned to face Xichen. "Then...I guess I'd have to teach you before then...Lan Xichen, it's late. Let's go inside.", he spoke and then took the lead.  
Watching him leave Lan Huan admired how strong his Jiang Wanyin was. Or maybe Sect Leader Jiang did not want him enough to ask him to call off the wedding. But would he be willing to break the engagement if Wanyin really asked him to?... Yes he would. He would give up his title and pleasing his Uncle just to be with Wanyin. If only he'd ask...  
*********************************************************************************************  
Lan Sizhui knocked on his friend's door hours after their bed time. He wanted to talk to Jingyi but was not sure what to say when he had the chance earlier. Jingyi thought they were sneaking out for a secret hunt when he opened the door and saw Sizhui still dressed up. "Sizhui...", Jingyi let him into his room. "Are we going for a hunt?", he rubbed the sleep off his eyes.  
Lan Sizhui drew closer to him with his usual charm and took Jingyi's hands, "Lan Jingyi, would you...would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? We could go to the nearby town and explore for a while, then have lunch... Just the two of us."  
"Huh?...Well, ok. It's a Saturday anyway.", Jingyi replied innocently. He thought it was a little weird when Sizhui suddenly hugged him for accepting the invite. 'Is tomorrow my birthday?...Why is he so excited about spending the day with me.', Jingyi thought as he hugged his friend back.  
"I'll take my leave then... Meet me at the gate at 9 in the morning.", Sizhui said with a satisfied gleam in his eyes. "Mn..", his friend replied and accompanied him to the door. Outside, Sizhui let out a heavy sigh and hurried to his room.  
*************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length, I hope you're in good health. I would love to read your comments. Please don't forget to vote if you like the chapter. I'll release more updates this week, so see you soon dear WangXian Babies :)


	24. Chapter 24

"Young Master, get this red thread bracelet for your beloved and she'll forever be yours.", the women said to Jin Ling hoping to sell more goods. Zizhen chuckled at the smile that appeared on his friend's face when he heard the words 'forever be yours.'. "I think you need help.", he said after they left the stall. "It's just a gift, no need to mock me." Jin Ling said.   
They were already in Caiyi town and on their way to the Cloud Recesses when they saw the Lan boys. "Wow, the heavens must be on your side, look.", Zizhen pointed at two cultivators in white robes with a thin ribbon on their forehead. The plan was to get then Lan boys to go on a night hunt so that Jin Rulan may have the chance to bond with Jingyi. Sizhui and Jingyi were surprised to see them as well.  
"Good thing we run into you two...I wanted to personally invite you to my sect for a night hunt.", Zizhen went straight to the point after they exchanged greetings.   
"Did you have to take that one along with you?", Jingyi smirked at them. "Jingyi, be nice... Zizhen, Jin Ling, we would love to night hunt with you but it would have to be after a few weeks... Hanguanjun needs my assistance with Sect Leader Lan's wedding. We can meet afterwards.", Sizhui was polite as always.   
Jin Ling was happy to see Jingyi but had to put up a frown after his remarks. Finding out the hunt will not happen anytime soon made him sulk within. "Where are you two headed.", he asked.  
Sizhui was about to give a reply when Jingyi cut him off, "We're here to run some errands for Hanguanjun."  
"Really, seemed like you two are just loitering about... Why don't we assist you so we can have dinner afterwards. Would be a shame not to have a drink after the long journey here.", Jin Ling folded his arms.  
Jingyi, "That's not our problem...We're already done and need to get back home so go back where you came from."  
Zizhen and Sizhui exchanged glances, baffled by how easily these two were always at each other's throat. Fearing things might get out of hand soon, they separated them and each went their way with their partner. Jingyi thought Sizhui would scold him for lying but he didn't. He only changed the topic and took him to different places. "How about we watch a puppet show?", Sizhui suggested and Jingyi welcome the idea with excitement. 

Meanwhile Jin Ling was still burning with anger on how they parted ways. "I swear I want to punch that fuckin face so bad!!", he cussed. His companion was quietly enjoying the show and did not slow him down. "Zizhen...Let's follow them. I want to know if he's really running an errand."  
Zizhen, "Jin Ling, you don't need to do that. If it were a lie, Sizhui would have denied it."  
Jin Ling, "I don't trust those two...Just do as I say and lets follow them." Being Jin Rulan's confidant was stressful. Zizhen knew that all too well.   
Sizhui enjoyed Jingyi's silly comments concerning some things they encountered and how the day went. "It's almost dark, lets get back.", he said. On their way home Sizhui had wanted to tell Jingyi something but was afraid of the reply. 'No...I have to man up.', he said to himself.  
"Jingyi, wait.", they stopped along the lonely path. Lan Jingyi looked around, wondering if something was amiss.   
Sizhui, "I want to give you something... Close your eyes and stretch out your left hand."  
Jingyi smiled, Sizhui was really spoiling him than usual. Not that he had any complains. He did as told and waited for the gift. Soon he felt something wrap around his wrist. Then there was the touch of a hand on his face...and then, a pair of lips against his.   
Lan Jingyi flinched but kept his eyes shut. Everything had happened so fast he did not know how to react. Sizhui deepened the kiss when he felt a slight reaction from Jingyi and he drew closer... "Jingyi...will you be mine?", he spoke after letting go of his lips.   
*************************************************************************************************

Jiang Cheng had just woken up when Xichen stepped in with breakfast. Hearing Him admit he was the one that prepared it, A'Cheng was really afraid to try it. "What happened to the cook? Should I check if she survived the explosion.", he teased . "Don't worry I had help this time.", Xichen said in his defence. Taking quite sometime to prep himself, Jiang Cheng picked up the spoon and tasted the rice. Xichen looked at him eagerly waiting for a comment.  
"Mmmn, not bad at all...Okay, what should I try next...", he picked some stir fried vegetables and ate it. "Wow, huge improvement.", he munched further. Xichen watched him take small bites out of everything except the soup.  
Xichen, "Wanyin, wont you try the soup."  
"Oh...Umm...I see...Ok, let's see how that will taste.", it was so obvious he was avoiding that. Recounting past experiences, Xichen's soup was either too sour or completely tasteless. Worst part was that it didn't sit well with his stomach. Seeing his man's puppy eyes Jiang Cheng was ready to take another fall. 'Whooo..', he sighed heavily when he scooped some soup.   
Xicheng, "Careful, it's hot."  
Jiang Cheng nodded and took the spoon closer to his mouth. After taking another glance at Xichen, saying his prayers, he took it in. "Mph!", he quickly held onto his lips, trying not to spill out the contents.   
"What's wrong...Is it not good?", Xichen's smile went down. Jiang Cheng swallowed and wanted to cuss so bad but the look on Xichen's face made him tone it down.  
"It is...if you're trying to kill my taste buds... Dear, next time try and make it more of a soup than medicine.", he quickly opted for some water.  
Xichen, "But I only picked the heathy stuff."  
"Yet I couldn't digest it... It doesn't matter. I enjoyed everything else so much.", he bribed Xichen with a kiss on the cheek and the person turned the other cheek for him. "You're so needy!", Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes before pecking him again. 

Two weeks had passed, with two more weeks left for Xichen to get married. Everyday Jiang Cheng felt warmer and Xichen loved him more. They would go to the places that held most of their time together to recreate more memories. Wanyin resorted to pampering Xichen and even dived into the lake with him whenever he wanted but no matter how much Xichen tried to get him to complain about the wedding, Jiang Cheng just brushed it off.   
Three more days went by and nothing was said but Sect Leader Jiang suddenly decided he wanted to take Xichen on one last hunt before he left for Gusu.   
"I have a few things to sort out today, but I'll be back in the afternoon so we leave for the hunt in the evening.", Jiang Cheng got dressed and gave him a hug. "Be sure to eat lunch." were his last words before disappearing from the place. Upon reaching the Lotus Pier, he was intercepted by his right hand man, Li Qiang. "Sandu ShengShao, you're back so soon?"  
"I'll return today so lets hurry up...Anything new?", Jiang Cheng continued walking.   
Li Qiang, "No...But, there's still the issue of the wedding invitation. You've still not looked at it."  
Jiang Cheng halted and turned to him with a smile, "It doesn't matter, I wont be attending."   
Li Qiang, "But as Sect Leader, you must show your respects... If I may speak, my Lord, is it because of your relationship with Sect Leader Lan?"  
Jiang Cheng's mood changed, "Li Qiang, just make up an excuse when the day comes...My relationship has nothing to do with it."  
It was clear to Li Qiang that his sect leader held deep feelings for the Sect leader Lan. Although many of his trusted disciples already knew this, it was never a simple thing to talk about. "Yes, my Lord...", he bowed. For the rest of the period, Jiang Wanyin could not sit still. He had ignored the invitation since the day it arrived and he still didn't want to open it.   
Spontaneously, he wrapped up his work and went back to the lake house. "Are you ready?", he asked Xichen.   
Xichen, "Wont we have supper before we leave?"  
"No...We can eat outside... I got you something... Here, try them on.", Jiang Cheng handed him a large box. "Wanyin, you shouldn't have.", Xichen smiled at the brightly coloured robe and foot wear.   
"I had it made just for you...I've always wanted to see how you'd look in purple.", Jiang Cheng hugged him from behind. Lan Xichen blushed. Taking Wanyin's hand off, he turned to hug him properly. "Thank you my love.", he planted a soft kiss on his forehead.   
"Mn...Now hurry, it's already dark.", Jiang Cheng pushed him toward the inner chamber and waited. Five minutes later, Xichen appeared, neatly dressed in purple robes. His masculine features hugged the dress properly, leaving a breath taking sight.   
Jiang Cheng, "You look very handsome, Sect Leader Lan."   
Xichen smiled.   
"I got this for you as well.", he handed a smaller package to him and said, "You can open it when you return to Gusu...Now lets leave already!"  
Everything else that happened before their hunt ended was close to magical. They had dinner at the Pier and then topped it with a successful night hunt. They were like fire and ice, complimenting each other with their movements and skill. Xichen did his best not to overshadow the other and let him lead in almost everything.   
However, on their way back something unexpected happen. Xichen got upset when Jiang Cheng kept reminding him about his return home. To him it felt as if his love already wanted him to leave. He could not hold it in any longer and vented out, "Jiang Cheng, will you really watch me go ahead with it without a single word?"  
Wanyin pretended not to have heard anything and tried changing the subject. Lan Huan did not allow it this time, holding onto him, "Do you really hate us that much...Cant you..."

Jiang Cheng, "...We invite you, Sect Leader Jiang to the holy union of Sect Leader Lan Xichen and Lan JingFei...Is that what you want me to talk about? What were you expecting, Xichen... Did you think I'd ask you to turn your back on your clan or call off the wedding just because of mere feelings... Feelings that will eventually die!...Stop overreacting!"   
Jiang Cheng's eyes were cold and scary. His words, sharper than a knife broke Xichen to pieces. "Mere feelings?...You don't mean it...Tell me you don't mean what you just said Wanyin!!", Lan Xichen raised his voice in frustration; gripping his shoulders so hard, Jiang Cheng felt the pain in his bones. But no one knew how to be ruthless with words like Sect Leader Jiang; his mother thought him well. "Lan Xichen, you asked for time and I gave it to you...Don't ask for more."  
"You never loved me did you?", Xichen said softly, peering at this person. Realizing his own lucid dream had turned into a nightmare, Xichen finally understood. Jiang Cheng cared more about his status than his own heart. And he would always be something he could easily toss aside. Slowly, he eased his grip and let go of Wanyin.   
Early that dawn Lan Xichen changed into his white robes immediately they got to the lake house and left without saying another word.  
************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Sorry for any typos. Please don't forget to comment and vote if you liked the chapter. I'll continue to update more this week and I hope you look forward to it, dear WangXian Babies :)


	25. Chapter 25

Lan Wangji was exhausted. For the past few weeks, he seemed to be carrying the weight of the world on his shoulder. When the incense burner lead him to Wei Ying, he assumed it would serve as a means of communication but sadly it was never fruitful again. He'd be stuck in the dream world alone, searching and calling for the other in black but there was no sign of him.

His burden would be less after his brother's wedding was over and he could concentrate properly on reaching Wei Ying. If it were up to him, he'd sabotage the ceremony but his brother still wanted to go through with it.

(At Xichen's Quarters.)

Lan Wangji could tell right away Xichen was angry when he returned. That was rare. "Oh Wangji, I didn't see you come in.", Xichen adjusted himself and put up a fake smile.

Wangji, "Brother seems upset." He took a seat and put down Bichen. The elder sighed, feeling defeated. He could not hold up the smile any longer and confided in his brother. They've always told each other everything since childhood. Wangji brooded for a while before saying something unusual. "Brother, would you like to have a drink with me?", Xichen was amazed by his brother's request. Even though they've both tasted liquor before, they'd never thought of doing it together.

"Lan Zhan, we cant do it here.", Xichen said. Rules were rules.

Wangji, "Then lets go outside..."

********************************************************************************************

********************************************************************************************   
Jingyi refused to come out of his room and didn't mind getting in trouble for it. He was still a bit shaken up by what his best friend did some days ago. "They've all gone mad... What makes them think I swing that way?", he kept tugging at his hair. Jingyi never expected the dignified Lan Sizhui would act so shamelessly with him. The worst part was that the kiss jolted his memory to something else. He clearly recalled what happened between he and Jin Rulan at Jinlintai and it made him feel agitated and confused.

Now he could not look at all his friends the same way and became paranoid when the other disciples had any form of skin contact with him. Jingyi avoided Sizhui the most while trying not to act awkward around him. Although Sizhui apologized for going too far and he genuinely forgave him, the thought of how Jingyi got caught up in such situations with he and Jin Rulan was enough to keep everyone at bay.

****************************************************************************************

Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji booked a room in the nearby town just so they could stay put after having a drink. They both knew the effects taking alcohol had on them and wanted to take precautions. They sat down after ordering some food to go with the drinks. Meanwhile Wangji told his brother how he failed to get to Wei Ying again and they both drew the conclusion that the burner may have run out of spiritual juice.

When the food came, Wangji glanced over at his brother's plate, "Brother, isn't that too spicy?". "I know...", Xichen replied. As they ate Wangji studied how his brother's face changed colour anytime he took a bite. He knew staring was rude but his brother's determination to eat the food marvelled him. After having their fill, they turned their attention to the two jars of emperor smile on the table.

Xichen, "Well then, should we really do it?"

Wangji, "Mn..."

Xichen, "How many cups?"

Wangji, "I've always gone for just one, but I think we could handle two each."

Xichen nodded, "Okay, Wanyin said I always pass out after five seconds."

Wangji, "Me too...Let's take them within 2 seconds."

Xichen, "Ok."

Wangji fixed two cups and set one in front of his elder brother. With their gaze on each other, they picked the small ceramic cups and gulped down the drink. Xichen took the jar and poured them another just in time. The first burn soon welcomed the second and Xichen hit his chest to ease the sensation.

3-2-1....Both heads went down. Wangji was the first to wake in his drunken state and he poked his brother with a finger. Lan Xichen sat up after a few more pokes and starred at his younger brother with a goofy smile.

"Wangji, are you drunk?"

"No, are you?"

Xichen shook his head, "Hey L-a-n Wangji, why are you smiling?". " I'm thinking of Wei Ying.", Wangji said. The reply made Xichen pout. "I feel sorry for you Wangji...You two seem to get pulled apart a lot."

" Ge, you have it worse...I get to be with my Wei Ying when he returns but you...", Wangji leaned in, "You're spending your forever with someone you don't love...". "Don't get smart with me Wangji, remember I'm the elder.", Xichen straightened his back, very much bothered about the truth. But he crouched again and said with a sad tone, "I miss my Wanyin..."

"Brother, there's still time to make it right...I wont come after you if you decide not to show up for your wedding."

"No, there's no need for that. On the contrary, make sure I don't leave the Cloud Recesses."

"That's impossible, we wont remember any of this."

"Then I'll write it down... Lets go look for ink.", Xichen pulled his brother up and they headed for the door. 'bump', both men missed the door and met the hard wall. "It's not opening, brother.", Wangji turned to the other corners of the room to look for the entrance. "I think this is it, but it looks a little small.", Xichen stuck his head out the window and Wangji joined him. "You go first and then I'll join you..."

Wangji woke up in Jingshi the next day with a slight headache. The last thing he remembered was having a drink with Xichen at the in but how did they get back? It was already morning, so he proceeded to prepare his bath. Lan Wangji was internally bemused when he saw his reflection in the water. Not only had his brother written a message on his face but also left his initials to confirm it was truly his doing.

*******************************************************************************************

Jiang Cheng P.O.V

I hate myself right now... I know it's the right thing to do but I feel like a scumbag for doing that to him. It's been three days since Xichen left and I've not been able to focus. All I can think of is that disheartened look in his eyes... But what right does he have to say that I don't really love him? Fuck!! I've never been gentle with any other person but him. 

All I want is what's best for the both of us. Lan Xichen will learn with time that I made the right decision. I saved us from a scandal... We both have to live normal lives as best as we can. It's our duty as sect leaders. It's his duty as 'son'... Does he even know how hard it is to be in my shoes, I can barely sleep or eat because he's not here; trying to feed me his concoctions, smiling even when I clearly bully him...It hurts to know he'd be waking up next to another person everyday. Of course I want to be the last person he sees before he falls asleep and the first when he wakes up but it's not meant to be.

Li Qiang keeps nagging about how glum I've become. What does he know about pain? Since I couldn't keep my head straight, I went to the place where Lan Huan's smell now lingered most. I thought that might help but it only made it worse. "Pull yourself together Jiang Cheng, grown men don't cry like this", I told myself every night, trying to stop the tears. *Chuckles* And I dare call it 'mere feelings', what a bad joke.

************************************************************************************

Xichen P.O.V

Seven days   
Seven days...I now have only seven days of freedom left. Some nights ago my brother told me I made him promise to stop me if I ever tried to leave before the wedding. We were drunk so I don't remember that but I know he wont lie about it...

Six days, I now have six days left... Uncle does not want me to lift a finger and tells me I need to be well rested in my quarters. Some guests from far away have started coming in and the air is filled with wedding fever but I feel lost. Even though its broken, I still could not take my heart away from my Wanyin. I miss him. I want to see him. Perhaps, it may be wishful thinking but I wonder if he's thinking of me... Or will he gladly grace the occasion with his presence like it was all a mirage...

Five days more... I cant take it anymore. I have to seem him, maybe he'll change his mind if he sees me this time around. He has to, everything lacks colour without him... I quickly left my room, ready to fly all the way to Yunmeng but as soon as I reached the gate I had to dodge the blue waves from Wangji's zither. "Brother, go back to your room.", his stoic face greeted me. Unknown to me, my brother had set an alarm to know if I tried to leave and I had just been caught.

"Wangji, I just need a day...Please do your brother a favour.", I pleaded but he would not listen to me and kept blocking my path. "Forget what I wrote on your face, I have to go!", I grew a little impatient. "A promise is a promise." was my brother's reply.

So I fought with him. It was brief and I was schooled by my kid brother for letting my anger affect me. I took my flute but Wangji's sword was already pointed at my neck. I had lost. What was I thinking, Wangji does not break his promises easily.

But he surprised me again..."Brother...that day, when I woke up I found another set of words written in my palm...It had my initials at the end, so I know I wrote it.", I did not understand him until he lowered his sword and said, " 'I wont go after brother if he decides not to show up for his wedding.' ".

Apparently I wasn't the only one he made a promise to. I watched him walk pass me, like I was not even there. "Thank you brother...", I said to him before getting back on my sword and flew with all the strength I had to get to my Wanyin without looking back.

I finally got to the Lotus Pier in the evening. I did not take a single break even when dark clouds gathered and it began to drizzle. I was let in but another disciple told me Wanyin was not at the pier. For a moment I was scared, what if he was also on his way to Gusu? A glint of hope was sparked but I convinced myself my Wanyin was too proud to do that. So I went to the only place I could think of.

*******************************************************************************************************

Jiang Wanyin was heartsick. He stayed in bed all day and only came out briefly to stare at the lake. "That idiot liked this view too much. Yet I've seen better at the Cloud Recesses.", A'Cheng forced a smile. He went back inside when dark clouds began to form in the sky and refused to touch his food again. The rain seemed to stop at some point but it picked up again in the night. The candle lights and lamps constantly kept blinking as strong winds rushed though every opening, slamming windows and dishevelling the curtains. Jiang Cheng tossed and turned in bed like he'd been doing since Xichen left. On such a cold night Xichen would have turned him into a living pillow. The thought made him shrivel in the cold.

*Whoosh...Bang*, Jiang Cheng got out of bed when he heard the noise from his outer chamber... "Xichen...", he was shell-shocked when he immediately recognized the silhouette. Lan Xichen was half soaked by the rain even though he picked up an umbrella at the pier. There they were again, staring at each other like they'd been apart for a hundred years. They didn't need words to show how they felt.

It was pure joy when Wanyin was the first to rush to him. Xichen initiated the kiss and Jiang Cheng let it blossom. The former withdrew when he realized it was getting out of hand but Wanyin roped him in again, not holding back and took his breath away.

"Wanyin..."

"Lan Huan...Please take me...I want to go all the way.", Wanyin confessed.

"Are you sure?", Xichen was dumbstruck. the shorter man nodded with a smile and stretched his neck to meet his lips again.

**************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. Ladies and gents, XiCheng is finally going to get their first love making scene *Stunned*. I am lost for words. Should I really do this to Cheng? Please give me strength to write it :'D... Don't forget to comment and vote :) I know you miss Wei Ying, you'll hear from him soon : )


	26. Chapter 26

"Wait...Help me take this off first.", Xichen said after pulling away. It was still raining outside and his clothes were a little damp. It was obvious they both had no experience by their clumsy movements and constant silence. Jiang Cheng could barely raise his head when Xichen guided his hands to his belt and he removed it shyly.

When the robes fell to the ground, his hand was carefully dragged up the other's ripped chest. It was one thing cuddling close to this body, and another thing making love to it. A'Cheng held his breath when Xichen pulled on his nightwear .   
It was an anxious moment for both of them even as Xichen slowly crept over him on the bed. Lan Xichen could tell the man beneath him was nervous, embarrassed and a little frightened...

Lan Xichen P.O.V

It was fulfilling starring into Wanyin's eyes. Even in the dim room I could see he felt vulnerable and it made me want to shower him with more love. I've never been with anyone but I've read a lot about sex. Tonight, I just want my instincts to guide me. Knowing that my Wanyin also had no experience in the area, I did not panic.

I got excited when my finger touched his nipple and he groaned. It was like discovering something new. I knew Wanyin was sensitive but his response was better than I'd imagined. I could already feel my own erection rising by the minute when I kissed him, our tongues dancing to the tune of our movements. I just could not stop myself from pinching his nipples. I loved the reaction, so I used my mouth.

"Mhn!", I heard him again when I swirled my tongue around a nipple and it's surrounding, then sucked a little harder. Wanyin pulled my head and guided it to the other one to do what I just did again.

As I continued planting short kisses on his neck, my hands grabbed onto his hardening shaft. I could feel him shudder and throb when I rubbed my finger on the wet tip. His unstable breath gave me confidence to trace my lips down there, adorning the path with soft pecks till I reached my destination and had a taste...

Third person's P.O.V

Jiang Wanyin could not hold out any longer as Xichen's lips went deeper down his member and sucked on the sensitive skin. His legs shivered on Xichen's back. Wanyin propped his upper body as his hand tugged his partner's hair. "Hmpp! Lan Huan...Arh! Stop, it's coming out.", he cried as he reached his peak and came in Xichen's mouth. "Spit that out!", he said quickly but Xichen had his own plans.

He spewed just enough onto his hands and swallowed whatever was left. Kneeling properly, he leaned in.

Xichen, "You can lie on your back if it's uncomfortable."

A'Cheng, "Don't worry, I'm ok."

Lan Xichen massaged Wanyin's entrance with his sticky fingers and slipped one in. "Does it hurt?", he asked but Jiang Cheng shook his head. He slipped the second, closely watching the other's face. Wanyin flinched a little when the third finger went in but he was still fine. "It feels weird...", he muttered shyly. After some considerate probing, Xichen pushed him down and readied himself. "Don't you need my help?", Jiang Cheng asked. "No, watching you, did more than enough. Maybe next time.", the former answered.

"Fuck!", Wanyin winced as Lan Huan went in half way and began to move slowly. "Does it hurt badly?", Xichen was worried. "Yes..It hurts.", Wanyin cried. "Sorry...Should I stop?"..."No idiot, keep going.", Wanyin answered through clenched teeth.

After sometime he began to enjoy it and started moving his hips to meet Huan halfway.

"Mhmm...Wanyin, relax...You're gripping too tight. I'm trying not to hurt you."

"Mhn...You already did so don't hold back..", Wanyin sunk his teeth into Huan's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist. Drunk in the pleasure, Xichen's pace increased and he hit harder the more Wanyin bit and clung to him.

Their minds went blank and all they could think off was the sensation running through their body. Lan Huan felt Xichen grow hard again and he put his hand to work, rubbing according to the motion of his thrusts. After a long time the pace grew wild and Jiang Cheng inflicted more marks on him to make it even. "Hah...Hah..", they both heaved a groaned when they came.  
Exhausted, they both fell asleep right away.

****************************************************************************************************

****************************************************************************************************   
The earth let out a beautiful smell after the rain stopped. The only drops that still remained were the ones that slid off the ceiling into small puddles. It was now morning and the weather was still hazy.

"Mnn...Ahck", Jiang Cheng felt some pain in the back and it startled his partner awake. "No need to panic, it's just a little sore...You look like a mess though.", Jiang Cheng chuckled then lay back down. Xichen touched his hair and noticed his head gear had fallen off. Something else was also missing- his headband. After looking for it at his end he saw someone hold it up. "Looking for this?", Jiang Cheng pulled his hand away when Xichen reached out for it.

Seeing him hold onto the small ribbon Xichen grew so happy he held Wanyin tight and kissed for a long time. "Hey...You're kidding right?" Jiang Cheng turned to the other side after he felt something bulgy beneath the sheets

"Why not...You look edible like this..", Lan Huan played with his ear and slid a hand to his chest. "Mn..", Wanyin did not stop him from feeling his body. Xichen continued to spoon him. "Wanyin...You bit me several times last night...Did you want me to do that to you?", his words seemed to turn A'Cheng on."Mnn...I don't know."..., Wanyin rubbed his ass against Xichen's lower region.

"Why don't I find out.", Xichen bit the nape of his neck and slid his throbbing dick inside his hole, pushing his leg up a bit to gain more access. He wrapped a hand around the other's shaft as he penetrated, mending both bodies with each thrust. "Lan Huan...That's a bit...Slow down...Fuck". Wanyin arched his back as the object seem to go deeper and a little fast.

His eyes grew wide when he was completely turned onto his stomach and the dick rubbed a sweet spot within. Lan Huan noticed how his moans changed and kept hitting from that angle as the other squirmed beneath him. "I love you Wanyin...", Xichen said as he neared his peak, placing his hand over Wanyin's. "I love you too Lan Huan.", Jiang Cheng replied as he held on tighter in their release...

For the rest of the day, Jiang Cheng could not get out of bed and had to rely on Xichen to take care of him. Xichen fed, bathe him and then fucked him up all over again.

******************************************************************************************************

Another day passed and the two were still together. It was as if they'd unlocked another level to their relationship and didn't have to think about anything else.

After lunch Jiang Cheng saw Li Qiang approach. He wondered why his second in command came when he'd already left him in charge. Or was there a new problem he had to attend to? Jiang Cheng slowly made his way to the pavilion to talk things out.

"Master Jiang, are you ok?", Li Qiang noticed how Sect Leader Jiang took his time to take his seat. "I'm fine...What is it?"

The disciple hesitated for a while before letting it out... "I was told Sect Leader Lan was looking for you two nights ago.".

Jiang Cheng raised a brow, "So?"

"Sandu Shengshou is aware that ZewuJun is getting married in three days...Keeping him here is not advisable.", Li Qiang bowed.

"The wedding wont take place...He's staying with me.", Jiang Cheng said sharply.

"Master, I'm afraid this path you've taken would destroy everything you've worked hard to build."

"If its about what people will say then I don't care anymore...I wont discuss this further. Go back home.", Jiang Cheng forced himself up to leave but Li Qiang stopped him, kneeling before him.

"Sandu Shengshou, please rethink your decision... I'm not worried because of what people will say but more concerned about what they'll do and the impact it will have on your family name... If the other sects find out you're the cause of his absence, it'll spark an uproar and you'll be branded greedy. You've already taken over LanlingJin sect as regent and other sects are keeping an eye on that.", he took his time to read his master's reaction before continuing.

" If you stay with ZewuJun it will be taken as another thirst for power and not love, because you'd have his full support...Remember what happened the last time other sect leaders thought you had someone too powerful by your side...If something should happen, what legacy would you leave behind? You're also the last blood of your parents left...Please don't forget that a sect Leader's duty is to his sect before himself. And your family's sacrifice has proven that until now."

It took a lot of courage for Jiang Cheng to go against his principles and now, Li Qiang's words made made his resolve seem selfish.

"Return to the pier, what part of that dont you get!!..", Jiang Cheng shouted in anger... With a worried look on his face, Li Qiang got up, bowed and left.

Wanyin kept a smile on for the rest of the day and made love to Lan Huan all night. It didn't matter if he could barely walk. All that mattered to him now was seeing Lan Huan happy and calm.  
The next day they went swimming and did a few more exploits until they were almost breathless. In the evening, they left for the pier. Xichen insisted on carrying him wherever they went, not minding that people were watching. That night, Jiang Cheng gaged himself to muffle his moans...It felt much better every time they did it.

The next morning breakfast was served and Xichen ate a lot to replenish his energy. Now convinced he was going to stay with the one he loved, he felt safe and free. It was until he was done eating that the dizziness set in and he collapsed to the ground.   
The last thing Lan Xichen recognized was the bright blue sky above him spinning in circles and the sound of Wanyin's voice...

The last thing Lan Xichen recognized was the bright blue sky above him spinning in circles and the sound of Wanyin's voice  
"Take him home...He'll be out until some hours before the wedding...Li Qiang, stay in Gusu until its over and ...make sure he gets this as well.", Jiang Cheng handed a wrapped gift to his men after resting Xicheng in a boat. "I'm sorry Lan Huan...", he kissed the unconscious man for the last time and got off.   
As they drifted off in the distance, Jiang Cheng clenched his fist so hard he pierced through his skin.

Even so he could not stop his tears. 'Idiot! Coward!...U have no right to shed tears! This is why you don't deserve love!", his own conscience cursed him. he staggered backward, trying to stand still but his knees gave out and landed on the dock. The few disciples with him panicked as he gasped for air like he could not breathe. Hot tears pouring from his eyes, it was a pitiful sight to watch. In the end they carried him home and quickly sent for the doctor...

************************************************************************************************  
************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. Please leave a comment and don't forget to vote. So I've got good news and bad news. Good news is we'll hear from Wei Ying tomorrow. For the bad news, you'll find out tomorrow as well. See you the next update.


	27. Chapter 27

Sect Leader Lan raged like a mad man when he woke up and realized what Jiang Cheng had done. Left with just two hours for the wedding to start, Lan QiRen assigned some disciples to help him get ready but he sent them all away. It was a special day so old Lan put off scolding him for getting home unconscious.   
Xichen refused to get dressed at first but that changed after Li Qiang came to his quarters. "Li Qiang, where is Wanyin? Is he with the guests... Bring him here!!!", he ranted, grabbing onto the disciple's robes.  
"He's not here...But he wanted you to have this", Li Qiang said solemnly. ZewuJun recognized the small box right away. This was the very one Wanyin stopped him from opening earlier. He quickly opened it and sighed at what he saw- a beautiful headpiece with intricate designs and it came with a note tucked on the side. Xichen's hand trembled as he unfolded the paper and read the contents, his eyes brimmed with tears as he looked up at the messenger with fire.  
**************************************************************************************************  
Lan Wangji was not expecting to see a fully dressed groom when he entered his brother's room. "Help me put this on.", Xichen handed him the golden headpiece, different from what his uncle chose for him. Without complain Wangji set it around the neat bun, noting how downcast his brother looked.   
"You don't have to do this."   
"Wangji... I'm ready to meet my bride.", the groom stood up. "Mn" was the simple reply his brother could give.  
Everyone marvelled as the groom entered the hall in his splendour. Not only did he look more refined but walked like a god on earth. The Gusu Lan disciples however, noticed that the spark in his eyes were gone and there was no smile; they saw more of Hanguanjun with his perfectly blank face than the bright ZewuJun they knew.   
Soon the ceremony commenced and the bride was ushered in. After a few salutations and rites, it was time to perform the three bows. The first, to the heavens. The second to their family and finally the third to each other. The wedding was a huge success and would be talked about for many years to come. However, everyone except the groom and his brother were truly happy with the union.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Three weeks later...

A now married ZewuJun barged into the lotus pier and attacked Sect Leader Jiang upon sight. The disciples charged and were ready to defend their Master but Jiang Cheng forbade them from meddling. When it came to skill, Xichen was a force to recon with and Jiang Cheng was no match for him. So he did his best to avoid the sword, hoping to wear the other out. When he saw an opening he let out purple lightening and defended himself properly but that was not enough to stop the blow that flew him across the courtyard. "ARE YOU CRAZY!", Jiang Cheng yelled. He would have been impaled in the chest if not for his sword's precision in blocking.  
The battle continued for almost an hour yet Xichen would not back down even when the other spewed out blood and could barely stand to his feet. Jiang Cheng crept on the floor trying to get inside. The pain he felt was like no other but he felt he deserved it. "Bas...Bastard!", he stammered with pride even as an angry ZewuJun grabbed and held him up.  
"What do you want?", Jiang Cheng panted heavily as he was dragged to his study and thrown on the floor. Making sure they'd not be disturbed, ZewuJun set up a barrier before turning to the second man that hurt him most.   
"I want to hear you say it...What you wrote."  
"..."  
"Say it to my face Wanyin, I want to hear it!!.", Xichen roared with a murderous intent that made Jiang Cheng flinch. He could not speak those words because he did not believe them himself. He could not say that he was not sorry for what he did- that he did not feel anything for him and was only with him out of pity.  
"I knew it...They were all lies. You wanted to save yourself from scorn so much that you had to hurt the only person you love. Great, why don't I kill you now and save you from the embarrassment. ", Xichen tightened his grip on his sword, walking closer to his target.   
"Lan Huan, stop this...Please...It hurts seeing you like this.", A'Cheng gave up the fight. It was no use pretending. Now Xichen was married and he was no longer a threat. Lan Huan was surprised to see him shed hot tears. Wanyin would never let him see that side of him so easily. *Clang* He dropped his sword and went to the wounded man. "Wanyin...Where does it hurt?", Xichen seemed to have come to his senses. "Lan Huan, it wont hurt anymore if you forgive me.", Jiang Cheng smiled with teary eyes, touching the other's face as he inched closer to kiss him. As much as Xichen wanted to pull away from that kiss in respect for his wife, he could not resist the man he loves. Not after tasting him.  
They started feeling each other up, tugging at their clothes and slumped completely to the floor. Wanyin moaned when he was teased and licked below. Sliding his hand into Xichen's hair when his tongue felt more intense and pulled him up to crush and bite his lips. This time he wanted to take charge.   
Sucking on Xichen's huge dick took more energy than he imagined, making him wonder how he was able to take it in the many times they made love. Xichen threw his head back, missing this touch too much. He was worried Wanyin might be overdoing it but the beautiful man did not stop shoving his dick deep inside his throat. Following his steps, he took in the release and massaged his hole with the cum.   
"Wanyin...Wait.."  
"No...I want to do it.", He locked Xichen between his knees and pressed their lips fiercely as he forced the shaft in. "Help me..", he winced as his waist was pressed down further. Lan Huan began to knead his ass as they got more comfortable. Wanyin's insides gripped him tightly, making him grow bigger in the warm hole. The room was filled with squelching sounds as they grind against each other with intense stares. Xichen flipped him over and pressed Wanyin down, kissing and sucking his nipple as he fucked him deep.   
Holding onto his naked body, Lan Xichen realized how thin this person had become. Earlier he was surprised Wanyin broke down easily in their brawl but now he understood when he felt his pulse. Wanyin was still punishing himself. How could he let him suffer alone? Xichen paused to look at him, then kissed him. Wanyin felt the spiritual energy flow into his body and sucked gently on those lips as he took more before breaking free. "Mhm..", Xichen felt Wanyin's bites on his chest. Their body intertwined in their sweat and musk.   
"Lan Huan...I'm sorry",  
"I know..."  
"Lan Huan...I want to come."  
"Mnnph! ok... I'll make you come"  
The warm liquid shot up over Jiang Cheng's chest as Xichen thrusted deeper. Lan Huan dived in for another kiss to ease his mind as he also reached his peak. The two cuddled for a while before cleaning each other up. An awkward silence lingered in their mist. What would happen to them now?... After dressing up, Xichen pulled the fragile man in for a hug and clung to him tightly.   
Lan Xichen, "I will not bother you anymore...Now we'll truly go our separate ways...I'll only hold you dear in my memories.... and know that you'll always be the one I see when I close my eyes... I love you, Wanyin."  
Jiang Cheng, "I love you Lan Huan...Forgive me."  
"Mn...", Xichen smiled and wiped Wanyin's tears. He kissed his bruised hands, his forehead and then his lips.   
"Goodbye, Wanyin...", Lan Xichen finally let go and painfully walked away...  
*************************************************************************************  
One Year Later...

Wei Ying picked himself up after being knocked down the tenth time. "Come on Shidi...We only have a few hours till sun down.", GuanYu cracked his knuckles and massaged his temple. "Hah...You're cheating again Yu Shixiong", Wei Ying wiped the blood off his lips and charged at the man. "The Yiling Patriarch of the mortal realm, unable to take down silly old me.", GuanYu dodged the attack with his hands behind him. *Pah!* He flicked his finger on Wei Ying's forehead and he went down again. Wei Ying touched his reddened temple as he winced. "You should have seen me in my former body. I had no contender...Not even my Lan Zhan could knock me out.", Wei Ying bragged.   
"No kidding, I've fought them together in this body... It was annoying how he purrs at the guy...Hard to think he'd even let Wei Ying lose a fight.", ZhiHao teased from the side. "Wow...", Ping giggled.  
Wei Ying's face beamed with smiles and he forgot he was still at the training grounds. "Aish!!", he felt a kick in the but. "That's on you for losing focus." GuanYu sneered.  
"Aren't you being too lenient with him?", a graceful woman with jet black hair stood behind them. Her face looked like one who had not aged over 60 but this person has lived for hundreds of years. "Sorry, Teacher." GuanYu bowed and so did the rest. Wei Ying however pouted at her words, "But Granny, he was really being ruthless.", he said.   
Baoshen Sanren (BS), "I thought I told you not to call me that..."  
Wei Ying , "No cant do...Even if you fling me over the 'Pole of Endurance' ten times, I'll still call you grandma."  
BS, "How about a hundred times?"  
"Huh!", Wei Ying's face changed.  
"No need for that Immortal Grandmaster, just get him a cute little puppy.", ZhiHao said with a smirk, lifting his brows up and down in mockery.  
"You...How dare you use that against me!", Wei Ying stomped his feet like a child.   
"Hahah...What? Didn't anyone teach you not to trust a demon? Beside, you never said I couldn't tell anyone.", ZhiHao replied,  
"Really, you're afraid of dogs?", GuanYu shook his head in disbelieve.   
"It's settled then, if you cant beat Chen GuanYu in a week, I'll get you the puppy.", his grandmother said with a straight face. Wei Ying wanted to protest but she was already walking away. "She's kidding right?", Wei Ying scurried to Ping but she did not offer comforting words. "I don't think so...She meant it."  
"You wait till I get my hands on you, freaken demon!", Wei Ying pulled out his sleeves, ready to punish the snitch. ZhiHao was quite fast to turn into a dog and that made Wei Ying's hair stand up. "Get it away from me!", he screamed and hid behind GuanYu.  
Ping, "Wow, It's really true... Wei Didi, you know that's just ZhiHao messing with you?"  
Wei Ying, "I don't care, just get him away!"  
****************************************************************************************  
Things were not so simple when Wei Ying and ZhiHao made it through the gates. They were met with pure heaven, the entire sect was on floating lands. It was quite a task moving about since he had to be discrete and ZhiHao could not hold his weight for long. Not long after they went in they were discovered and captured. For about three weeks they were locked up and denied access to the Immortal Grandmaster.   
It was GuanYu and Ping who helped them out when they heard that two men disguised themselves as they and entered the sect. Before getting them out of prison, Wei Ying had to prove he was really a descendant of the Grandmaster. "Cangse Sanren?", GuanYu knew that name all too well. Every disciple in the realm knew about the fate of the Grandmaster's daughter.   
Given enough proof they broke the rules and snuck into the Grandmaster's quarters after being denied by her subordinates several times. GuanYu fell on his knees and explained everything he had been told when he met her. "Wei Wuxian?...Bring him to me at once.", the Grandmaster ordered.  
"You don't look like him but you have his essence.", the woman said when Wei Ying was brought to her. Wei Ying was puzzled, how could this woman who knew nothing about him say that?  
**************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :)...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. I will shorten the chapters with time if it bothers you, does it?...Please leave a comment *I really mean it :'( * ......Don't forget to vote if you liked the chapter. See you soon dear WX Baby :D.


	28. Chapter 28

*Note*, I've replace the name Baoshen Sanren with 'BS' or 'Grandmaster'.  
(In the beginning)  
Telling his Grandmother what brought him to her sect revealed a lot of things to ZhiHao and the Chen siblings. They were lost for words on all the things Wei Ying had endured in two lifetimes. Wei Ying realized his Grandmother also knew of his existence and once searched for him when he lost his parents. Had the Jiangs not taken him in, he may have grown up by her side.   
BS, "Take him to the Black Pearl...Wei Ying will begin training after three days. He needs to build a new core.",   
"What?", Wei Ying's heart thumped when he heard her words. "No grandson of mine should be vulnerable...I'll explain things to you later", the Grandmaster went back to her seat and motioned the Chen siblings to do as told.   
"This is where your mother lived when she was a disciple here... She designed it herself.", Chen Ping said when they reached a beautiful house on the west wing. Not only was the house huge and spectacular but it also lived up to it's name. The Black Pearl was sitting on a lake. It's ceiling black as coal with glossy wooden pillars. The insides were of the colour of the earth, with beautiful paintings on the walls. "What's that?", Wei Ying quickly sighted the marbled jars sitting under a shelf in the corner.  
He took the first gulp when GuanYu confirmed his suspicion. Who knew his mother loved drinking as much as he did.  
Chen Ping, "I'll come for you in the morning...There are about three rooms, so your friend can stay here as well...Or do you want us to take him elsewhere?"  
Wei Ying, "No need...this demon is stuck with me."  
The first day of training was pretty brutal. Wei Ying was introduced to the Pole of Endurance for the first time. For once he wished he was rather stuck with the 4001 rules in Gusu. At least they did not have to practice their handstands on a forty feet training dummy. The pole stood up like a straight tree with branches. The aim was to build on speed and stamina no matter the height. It came in handy in the floating world.   
"Come on, it's easier than you think...", ZhiHao laughed as he watched Wei Ying struggle to keep up with the demonstrations.   
Everyday there was another challenge that he had to conquer and he got beat up most of the time since using tricks and dark magic was forbidden for now.  
(Present Day)  
Wei Ying knew this place was different from the mortal world but he had no idea how time worked here. To him it had only been a about six months since he left Gusu, but in actual fact a year and a half had passed. In order to escape his grandmother's threat he worked extra hard and trained even at night when he was restless. One evening he was intercepted by another disciple who saw him training when everyone else was asleep.  
"Training at night is not advisable...", the disciple stood beneath the pole. "Oh, I didn't think it'd be a problem.", Wei Ying said from the third plank.   
"You wont get better like this..."  
"I think I will.", Wei Ying smiled and continued training. He practiced what he was thought as he fought his way up, not minding the person's advice. In an attempt to execute another flip and kick, he hit his ankle hard at the edge of another plank and tripped. Wei Ying tried grabbing onto the next plank below but his nails could not hold and he came tumbling down halfway through. Rather than the hard floor he felt the strong hands of a man catch him.  
" Like I said, you wont get better like this.", the man looked down at him.  
"That was just an accident, you can let me down now.", Wei Ying gave a nervous smile. "Aish!", he felt a sharp pain when his feet touched the ground and the man grabbed onto him again. "Your foot is hurt...Let me help."  
After walking for a while the disciple could no longer handle the pace and decided to give Wei Ying a piggyback. "Hey, what are you doing...Put me down!", Wei Ying squirmed at his back.   
"Stay still, I need to hurry up and guard the gate, thanks to someone breaking in."  
"Hey, I was allowed in...", Wei Ying frowned.  
"In a disguise, its still breaking in..."   
Wei Ying gave up arguing, "I'm Wei Ying by the way."  
"Everyone here knows that... You can call me Gui."  
ZhiHao was awoken by the shifting of the door and he quickly helped Wei Ying down when he saw them. "Thanks...", Wei Ying bowed and sent Gui away.  
The following day Gui came around to check on him. He brought with him some herbs for tea. ZhiHao clearly did not want him around but Wei Ying welcomed him and sat down to have a drink. "I can help you train better if you want...", Gui said out of the blue after a long silence.   
ZhiHao, "I think he is alright with just GuanYu, Ping and all the other cultivators in the sect."  
"ZhiHao...", Wei Ying glared at him before turning to his guest. "I would love to, but I think I have enough teachers."   
"Well, I'm not one of them. Since you said you'd love to, I'll pick you up at dawn.", Gui got up.  
"Cant you see his leg is still injured?!", the demon became irritated but Gui was still calm. "I'm told you control resentful energy...Use it to heal your foot. And make sure you get enough rest today.", He picked up his sword and walked to the door, leaving the two with their shocked faces.  
"He's creepy, stay away from him.", ZhiHao did not hide his displeasure.  
"Come on, he helped me last night...I'm sure I can learn a thing or two from him.", Wei Ying chuckled.  
"No! For all you know he's the reason why you slipped...I've watched you climb up that thing and you never hurt yourself like this. You only stood there and took GuanYu's beatings.", the demon huffed.   
Wei Ying did not know whether to laugh or cry about what was meant to be a compliment. "ZhiHao...Don't be mean...You sound like my brother, Jiang Cheng."  
"I mean it, stay away from that creep or I'm telling your husband you cheated!"  
"Wangji wont believe that, old man!", Wei Ying laughed  
"Yeah, but he'll still get angry when he imagines it!!", ZhiHao smirked.  
*****************************************************************************************************  
After giving up on the incense burner, Lan Wangji went back to having sleepless nights. And anytime he managed to rest he would have nightmares. In His dreams, Wei Ying and Mo Xuanyu always hang from a cliff. Naturally he saved Wei Ying at first and pull him to safety but afterwards Wei Ying would collapse into his arms.   
"Lan Zhan... I never asked you to save me... Get lost!", Wei Ying said, trying to get out of his arms. Wangji tried holding him down, telling Wei Ying he was his husband and that they were in love. But in the end Wei Ying always broke free and jumped off the cliff again. The last thing Wangji saw before waking up was Wei Ying's bloody remains.  
On the fourth time of having the same dream, he saved Mo Xuanyu, hoping that would represent his future with Wei Xing, but Mo Xuanyu was really just himself and Wei Ying would appear before him and accuse him of loving another man. In the end he would leave Wangji alone again and plummet to his death.  
The next time he had the same nightmare, Wangji grabbed onto both men with his two hands and tried pulling them up. But the more he did, the more they tried to pull his hands off. In the end he'd lose both of them.   
***********************************************************************************************  
Lan Sizhui became disturbed when he visited his father and found out he had been lying down all day with a fever. No one knew because he had secluded himself in the room for days. Sizhui came bearing good news after several butterfly messages to Wangji did not return and all the disciples that were sent to him thought he was not there, but that did not matter now. He quickly rushed to get the doctor and informed Lan QiRen and ZewuJun.   
The doctor prescribed some medicine but Wangji threw up every time so Sizhui went to his aunt for help. All day and night Sizhui stayed by his side to take care of him. He heard Wangji call for Wei Ying most of the time he was asleep but he went mute whenever he woke up.   
The fever broke but Wangji had to stay in bed a while longer. When he fully recovered he received the news that Xichen's wife had given birth to a son. His brother finally came to him after spending time with the mother and son.   
Xichen, "Wangji, are you feeling better?"  
Wangji, "Mn...How's your wife and the baby?"  
Xichen, "They're okay...Its hard to believe I'm now a father."  
Wangji, "How does it feel?"  
Xichen, "Its better than they say it should feel... He looks a lot like you."  
Wangji, "Don't be silly, I had nothing to do with it."  
Xichen laughed at how his brother could say that with a straight face. "Wangji, do you want to know your nephew's name?"  
Wangji, "Mn."  
Xichen, "Lan Jiang..."  
Lan Wangji spewed out his tea from shock. "Sorry, I was in shock.", he spoke calmly with a stoic face. "..And the courtesy name?"  
Xichen, " Lan HuiZhong..."  
Lan Wangji nodded in approval even though he felt Xichen was being very loud with the name he picked for his first child. After his brother got married, he arranged to have his wife live in separate quarters far from the Hangshi. Although he made it a point to visit her almost everyday, he barely spent the night there.   
"I think I over used the incense burner...I kept having nightmares when I stopped using it.", Wangji explained.  
"Really?...I'm glad you're better now. Maybe we should take a walk while you tell me about it. You've been in bed for days. " Xichen smiled.   
"Mn."  
Xichen gave his brother a hand and waited outside while he got ready...  
************************************************************  
********************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical error and the length. Don't forget to comment...Things are about to get heated and I'm actually very worried about the two Jades. I seem to be torturing them a lot :'D. Please stay safe and healthy...See you soon ;)  
> *********


	29. Chapter 29

Another month passed...

The future sect leader was now a month old and ready to see the world. Per custom, the baby and the mother stayed indoors until the naming ceremony was performed. Again, invites were sent to various sect leaders to give their well wishes and blessings to the infant.   
That morning the Lan family went to their Ancestral Hall to pray for the child. Afterword, JingFei's mother performed the rites meant to be done by the paternal grandmother. It was a beautiful moment . By mid-day the guests were introduced to the child at the grand hall and his name was revealed. Normally only his curtesy name should have been given but Xichen was too excited to hide the child's first name.   
JingFei was hopeful that the baby would make her husband love her. She fell for Xichen on their very first meeting; his height and light coloured eyes swept her off her feet. JingFei had married the man of her dreams but he did not feel the same.  
On their Wedding night her husband was rather reserved and did not make any advances until she served him wine. Xichen falling asleep after some seconds was unexpected, yet she helped him to the bed and lay beside him. Later in the night she felt strong hands pulling her close and she believed he may have been shy in the beginning. But her heart was broken when her husband called out a different name during their first love making. She then understood why Xichen refused to smile for her like he did before.   
Even so she did not complain when Xichen forgot what happened the next morning. In the three weeks they spent together in the Hangshi, JingFei tried to get her husband's attention but got disappointed every time. Eventually Xichen lay with her without the influence of alcohol yet she could tell he was thinking of that 'Wanyin' he calls for when he touched her   
Madam Lan played along like a good wife when Xichen moved her to a different house. He would visit her by day and then go back to his place at night. Finding out she was with child some months later came as a shock to them since they rarely did it, but JingFei was glad because Xichen began to pamper her. And now the child was born, Xichen was still attentive to her.

JingFei, "Dear, I have to powder my nose...Please watch the baby, I'm taking the maids with me."  
Xichen, "Ok.". Madam Lan exited with her maidens and Lan Xichen picked up his son when he started to whimper. Lan Wangji walked to him to see if he needed any help.  
"Ah, Sect Leader Jiang and Sect Leader Jin, you're late to such an occasion?...", one of the guest's words caught Xichen's attention and he turned.  
"I had a lot on my hands...", Jiang Cheng replied sternly. ZewuJun felt his heart clench in his chest. He promised he would not bother Wanyin again and for more than year they avoided each other. Since Jiang Cheng missed the wedding he thought he wouldn't show up even if he sent the invite. But here he was with gifts for the child. "Brother, are you ok...Should I take the baby?", Wangji was worried Xichen might drop the child.   
"No...I'm ok...", Wangji could see through his lies. Sect Leader Jiang approached them and offered greetings. "Congratulations ZewuJun...I came to give my blessings.", Jiang Cheng stayed three feet away. Jin Ling presented the gifts and then tried to find Ouyang Zizhen. "Thanks...Would you like to hold him?", Xichen smiled, finding an excuse to get closer to Sect Leader Jiang.  
Slowly Jiang Cheng slid his hands beneath the baby's head and took him from his father. His face lit up, "He has your eyes."  
"You think so?...I wish he had yours...", Xichen whispered and Jiang Cheng's face turned a little pink. Wangji just kept quiet and watched the show. The baby warmed up to the man immediately, snuggling closely to his chest. 

JingFei was surprised to see the baby in the arms of a stranger when she returned. 'That's odd, I thought we agreed not to let any guest hold the baby.' She thought as she approached them.   
"Wanyin, he likes you a lot.", Xichen commented when the baby rubbed his head against the man, as if he wanted to suckle. "Stop exaggerating, he's just looking for his mother.", the other replied.   
"That would be me...", Madam Lan answered with a straight face.  
JingFei wanted to keep her composure but the anger and jealousy boiling in her was unsettling when Xichen mentioned the name 'Wanyin'. 'So this is Wanyin?...And he had the guts to show his face and touch my child...Does he have any idea what I had to endure to make this child with my husband because of him?!!', her thoughts screamed at her.   
"Dear, I have to retire with the baby...", JingFei forced a smile and then turned to Jiang Cheng, who was ready to give her the child. As if things could not get worse for the three, the baby began to cry when he was taken by his mother and it drew a lot of attention.  
"Oh, isn't that priceless...Names really do have impact. Baby Lan Jiang does not want to be taken away from Sect Leader Jiang.", One of the guests commented offhand and the others laughed, finding it cute.  
"Be careful Sect Leader Lan, I think Sandu Shengshou might steal the baby's love from you.", another commented and they continued to laugh.  
"Haha...Don't forget he raised Sect Leader Jin by himself.", Another added.  
JingFei felt betrayed. Not only did her Husband name their child after his lover but now her own baby made her feel like a fool. 'Like father like son.', she thought. "They're just joking...I'm terrible with kids...You have a lovely son, Madam Lan.", Jiang Cheng smiled nervously.   
JingFei, "Thank you, Sect Leader..?"  
A'Cheng, "Sect Leader Jiang..."  
Madam Lan wanted to hear it from the horse's own mouth. She payed respects and then left with the baby.   
*****************************************************************************************************  
Back in the immortal realm Wei Ying won the fight against his teachers and the Grandmaster told him he'd be faced with three trials before he'd receive his core and get what he wanted. "I think I'm closer to accomplishing my goal...Thanks." Wei Ying smiled at Gui.   
The disciple's unorthodox methods helped him manoeuvre his way around. 'If you're going to defeat GuanYu, you have to slow him down...You have resentful energy, use it.', were the only kind of motivation his new friend gave him to conquer the pole of endurance as well.  
Later that day when Wei Ying returned to the black pearl, he found Gui waiting for him at the gate. Apparently ZhiHao refused to let him in. Wei Ying noticed he had something in a wooden box but he didn't think much of it and let him in. The demon frowned when he saw that and decided to stay in their sight.  
"Why does he stare at me like that?"  
"He's just being a grumpy old man...Why are you here.", Wei Ying placed a Jar of wine on the table before serving the drink.   
"I brought you a gift...Open it."  
"Oh nice...Ahhh!!!...", Wei Ying fell out of his seat, screaming. ZhiHao was alarmed and rushed to him. "What's wrong?"  
"D..d..d..Dog!!", Wei Ying shook. "Are you crazy! I know you heard that he's afraid of dogs.", the demon was ready to fight Gui but the man just stayed calm in his seat.  
Gui, "That's the whole point...Wei Ying has to overcome his fear of dogs if he wants to pass the trials."  
ZhiHao, "How do you know?!!"  
Gui picked up the puppy and walked over to them. Wei Ying shivered the more he saw the cute furry beast. "The trials centres around your strength, will and fears...If this is truly what you're afraid of, then I suggest you get it done with. If you don't want the dog, just kill it.", Gui placed the puppy in front of them.   
"You want him to kill a puppy?", ZhiHao was disgusted. He shielded Wei Ying from the clueless pup who just wanted to meet his new owners.   
*********************************************************************************  
Lan Wangji sensed danger when his Uncle called for him at the celebration. "Wangji, meet Mei, she's JingFei's distant cousin." Wangji bowed and so did lady Mei.   
Lan QiRen, "Lady Mei will be staying with us for a few days to help with the baby...Maybe you can show her around sometimes."  
Wangji, "That wont be necessary, I'll arrange for someone to take care of that."  
Lan QiRen, "No, I think you'd be perfect for the job... I want you to be responsible for her."  
Lan Wangji realized what his uncle was trying to do and he was in no mood to play his games. He turned his attention to the maiden and said with a stern look, "Lady Mei...If you want to be shown around, I suggest you do it with your cousin. I have a jealous husband and he would kill you on sight if he saw you anywhere near me...I'm sorry but I cant let you put yourself in danger." Lan QiRen was rendered speechless and Mei's mouth dropped but Wangji cared less. He only bowed slightly and left.

Lan Xichen wanted to be alone with Wanyin so bad, he made up a flimsy excuse and dragged him away from the crowd.  
A'Cheng, "Where are you taking me..."  
Xichen, "To my quarters...Lets talk."  
A'Cheng, "You're joking right?...Wont Madam Lan be there?"  
Xichen, "No...We are not in the same space." Jiang Cheng did not speak anymore and just followed. As soon as Xichen closed the doors behind them he pounced on his guest and took his lips. "I'm sorry...I cant seem to stop myself.", Xichen said in-between breaths; sticking his tongue into the carven and holding on tightly to the trembling man.   
"I miss you Wanyin...", Xichen confessed.   
"Lan Huan...I'm getting married in a five weeks.", Jiang Cheng replied with a frown.  
Lan Xichen's eyes grew sad but he only wanted to know one thing, "Do you love her?". Xichen thought he'd burst when Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. "Lan Huan, do you love your wife?... I should be asking why you named your son Jiang?"  
Lan Xichen smiled, to him the answer was clear and he stole another kiss.   
"I gave him the name after my favourite place...and the person I love."  
Jiang Cheng chuckled sarcastically. To him Xichen had not changed a bit. "You said you only wanted to talk, but look at us now... I shouldn't have come.. I have to leave before you break more rules because of me." Lan Xichen did not agree with those words but he knew it was the truth. So he eased his grip and let Wanyin slip away again.   
********************************************************************

Wei Wuxian stared at the little puppy like he was faced with a two headed snake. "Keep it away!", he hid behind ZhiHao when the dog walked to his direction. "Brother Wei, I think Gui is right...Dogs can be vicious but puppies are not. They should help you get over your phobia.", Ping said.  
GuanYu, " I have an idea...ZhiHao help me hold him down...A'Ping, Get the dog!"  
"No...What are you doing! Let go, it's gonna bite!!", Wei Ying cried as they forced him on the ground and Ping did as told. She left the dog on Wei Ying's chest and watched him scream.  
"Lan Zhan!! Lan Zhan save me!! I'm sorry please save me...Help!", Wei Ying pitched when the puppy started licking his nose.   
Ping, "Aww...Look, he likes you."  
"What's happening here?", they got startled by Gui and let go of their victim. Wei Ying quickly scurried off the ground and jumped into his arms. "Save me Gui, get me out of here...They want me dead.".   
Everyone else except ZhiHao was surprised when Gui held onto Wei Ying and pathed him on the back. "Alright...I'll take you away, so calm down."  
*******************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical error and the length...Personally, I think Lan Xichen is going to start a war with his actions, I feel bad for Madam Lan. Do you think Wei Ying will overcome his fear of dogs?...Please don't forget to leave a comment and vote. See you in the next update :)


	30. Chapter 30

(Another Two Years Painfully Went By...)

Lan Wangji had just finished teaching and was going over some scripts after the students left. His movements steady and precise. In an hour he had burrowed his way down to the last paper. Since the sun was still up, he felt there was no need to take the work home.   
"Lan Zhan."  
The pen froze over the paper, wet ink let out two drops-staining the sheet... Was his ears deceiving him? Did he really hear Wei Ying's voice? Hanguanjun prayed hard it was not another hallucination when he slowly lifted his head to look.   
"Wei Ying!"  
Wangji stood up. For three years now he had been waiting for his love to return to him. "Aren't you glad to see me?", Wei Ying asked with his arms wide open...Lan Wangji jumped over his desk and run to him, catching Wei Ying in his arms within some seconds.   
"You're back, you're finally back...", Wangji held back his tears of joy. Now more than ever he felt he did not deserve Wei Ying's forgiveness. For making him doubt that he would love him to the very end and did not need anything else but him.   
"I'm sorry Lan Zhan.", Wei Ying held on tighter. "No Wei Ying, forgive me for being careless. I'd never let anyone come between us.", Wangji pulled him off to look at him. This may still be Mo Xuanyu's body but it didn't matter as long as the soul was his Wei Ying. He wanted to kiss him so bad but the other stopped him and smiled,  
"I'm sorry Lan Zhan...I love you, but I cant be with you anymore...So move on..."  
Lan Wangji's hand slid off Wei Ying's face. Horror in his eyes as he shook his head and walked away from the figure. "No...No...You're not him...He'd never say that. No, you cant be him...YOU'RE NOT WEI YING!!!!"

Wangji screamed himself out of his slumber. Another nightmare had struck him with fear. This time he could not take it. He thought he was so close to happiness, yet it was just another reminder that he fucked up along the line.   
"It's a dream...Just another bad dream.", he panted.

Lan Wangji was torn, and the tears he fought back for many months in his vigil burst out of him. "Wei Ying...Come back, please.", he turned to the person's side of the bed. Thoughts of Wei Ying's bad sleeping posture and how he threw his limbs everywhere made Wangji weep. He wanted to hold him. He wanted to be sniffed and cuddled by his Wei Ying. To be teased and loved in this place. Wangji would have done anything to get him back.   
"Three Years Wei Ying...For more than three years I've not heard you laugh...It hurts, it really hurts.", Wangji closed his eyes, searching the only place he could find a little consolation- his memories.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Everyone could tell Hanguanjun was getting worse. The dark circles under his eyes and his cold aura made him look a little older than his age. In the day he buried his head in his work and books and locked himself up at night. Lan QiRen saw less of him but still did not give up trying to get Wangji to take another wife at the slightest chance. He raised Wangji and he believed he could break him if he kept going. 

On most weekends, the Jingshi was invaded by little Lan HuiZhong. The boy was very fond of his Uncle and loved spending time with him. Even as a toddler, his first word was 'Wanwi'(An attempt to say 'Wangji'),soon 'Wanwi' changed to Uncle 'WangWang' when his father tried to correct him. As soon as Lan Jiang learned to walk he escaped from the nannies several times in search of his Uncle. So his father agreed to let him have Lan Wangji to himself during the weekends and daddy would also have him in the week.  
It was another time for Lan Jiang to meet his Uncle and Sizhui was in charge of taking his cousin there for today. "Uncle WangWang!", the boy wanted out of Sizhui's hands when he saw his favourite person on earth. "HuiZhong, be careful.", Sizhui set him down. Lan Wangji gave the boy a smile and adjusted his tiny headband when he leaped into his arms.   
Wangji, "You grow bigger everyday..."  
"And louder...", Lan Sizhui chipped in, making the boy glare at him for making him look bad in front of his idol. "It's alright...You were no different at his age.", Wangji gave a light chuckle. Sizhui hid his flushed face from the two. "Uncle WangWang, lets play...I want to play!", the little boy swayed from side to side on his lap.  
Sizhui, "HuiZhong, we talked about this..."  
Wangji, "Its ok...How about I take you to the rabbits. You can feed and play with them for a while...But only if you promise to be gentle." His words were soft and kind.   
So off they went to play with the little bunnies. While the boy bathe in the dirt, hoping to create a rabbit hole big enough for himself, Wangji and Sizhui kept a safe distance under a tree. Lan Sizhui was a little hesitant but Wangji could tell what he wanted to ask.  
"No...The nightmares have not stopped.", Wangji disclosed. Sizhui looked at him with worry, "Is it the same?"  
Wangji, "No..."  
Sizhui, "Aunt said to come with you if you still have that problem...We should go tomorrow."  
Wangji nodded in approval. "Ahhh!! Uncle WangWang, I've fallen on bunny!", they quickly rose to their feet when they heard the little boy.   
"Aish, HuiZhong...You could hurt yourself.", Sizhui lifted him from the ground. Fortunately the bunny managed to escape before the boy landed on his face. Covered in dark earth from head to toe, the two men were a little amused by how dirty the Future sect leader was.  
" Sizhui, wait...", Wangji got alarmed when he saw a red print at the back of his nephew's leg. He pulled up the fabric and frowned at what he saw. "Sizhui, take off his robes.", his deep voice vibrated. Lan Sizhui thought it was a little inappropriate but did it anyway. After the reveal they were brutally shocked... Who would dare lay a hand on the future sect leader of Gusu this way.  
Sizhui got a towel and a basin when they got to the Jingshi. Wangji took off his outer robe, washed the boy, then dressed him in clean clothes. "Are you hungry?", Wangji asked, carefully masking his anger, not to frighten the child.   
"Mn.", HuiZhong imitated his uncle. With the nod of the head his cousin got to work. Soon the boy ate. Sizhui even threw in a few sweets to smoothen the process. With a serious look and faint smile Wangji asked, "Lan Jiang, who hit you?"  
******************************************************************************************  
Wei Wuxian crawled his way out of a cave. He had just conquered his first trial and was bruised all over. Outside, Gui and the rest anxiously waited for him. No one knew why the Grandmaster wanted Wei Ying to complete the sacred trials. For decades, no disciple had done this because not many survived it and now she subjects her own grandson to such suffering.   
"Look!", ZhiHao pointed at the man crawling on the ground. "He made it!!", Ping was ecstatic as they run to help Wei Ying. "I'll carry him.", Gui rushed to the front but ZhiHao would not have it and pulled him by the hair, "Oh no you wont... Stay away from him you big snake."  
Ping, "Can you two stop fighting."  
"Alright, I'll carry him then...", GuanYu pushed the men aside and turned Wei Ying over. His face was covered in black ashes and he smelled of sulphur. His eyes struggled to stay open and both his palms seemed swollen. Carefully, GuanYu lifted his body and they headed for the Black Pearl.   
"Wei Ying, where does it hurt?", Ping asked as she massaged him with a cold wet towel. "A'Ping, a bit gentle please...It hurts everywhere.", Wei Ying gritted his teeth. The disciples kept a calm composure but ZhiHao could not take the suspense, he wanted to now what he faced in his first trial.   
"Two days ZhiHao, just give him two days to rest and he can tell you what you want to know.", GuanYu said. Wei Ying was not conscious for long and he was soon left to rest.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Lan Xichen was shocked to the core. Two days a week his son spends the night at the Hangshi and he never realized his boy was being abused. Yes, he was always brought in already dressed but the boy never complained about pain and he never imagined anyone would punish his child without his knowledge.   
"Lan Jiang, who gave you those marks?", Xichen's eyes grew in furry, looking at the layers of red on the boy's back and legs. The child quickly hid his face in Wangji's chest. "It's ok A'Jiang, you can tell him...Nothing bad will happen.", Wangji coaxed him with a smile. Sizhui handed the boy another candy and he shyly took it.   
HuiZhong, "Daddy, mummy made me promise not to tell."  
Xichen, "Not to tell what?!"  
HuiZhong lowered his eyes, "Mummy will love A'Jiang if I take the cane...I want to be mummy's good boy."  
Xichen glanced at Wangji and Sizhui, the look of an angry father overshadowed that gentle demeanour ZewuJun always had. "JingFei did this to our son?!!!"  
Lan Wangji, "Mn."  
Lan Sizhui, "ZewuJun, please calm down..."  
Xichen raised his voice, "CALM DOWN FOR WHAT?!!...WHAT GOOD REASON DOES SHE HAVE TO INFLICT SUCH WOUNDS ON A TWO YEAR OLD!!!!". Lan Jiang buried his face in Wangji's chest again out of fear.  
Wangji, "Brother, calm down...Even if Sister-In-Law had her reasons, it was not up to her to take that action."  
Xichen got up, "Wangji, wait here!!...", he ordered and then stormed out of his quarters. Inside Lan Jiang stared up at his Uncle, "Uncle WangWang, is A'Jiang a bad boy?". "No.", Wangji stroke his face.   
HuiZhong, "But I made daddy angry..."  
Wangji, "No...Your father is not angry at you. He loves you dearly."  
Watching the two, Lan Sizhui hid a tear. It was truly a wonderful sight seeing Hanguanjun take care of the little one. Lan Jiang like his father, also resembled Wangji. It was like watching Wei Ying's vision play before him.   
****************************************************************************************  
Gui sat by Wei Ying's bed and watched him sleep like a child. "Lan-Zhan", he heard Wei Ying mutter in his sleep. 'I wonder what king of person he is..', Gui thought. He picked the wet towel and Wiped the man's forehead, noting how his skin slightly moved with each swipe.   
Gui traced the towel down his cheek and gulped when he reached a pair of lips. They were a little chapped and gave off a lighter shade. "I wonder why I'm attracted to you, Wei Ying... Would it be ok to want you?", he said to the sleeping man. This was all new to Gui, wanting someone enough.   
Like how he went speechless the very first day he saw Wei Ying come out of the Grandmaster's abode with the Chen siblings. He grew curious about the stranger who managed to invade the immortal's realm. Gui was intrigued by how he resorted to playing tricks just to be closer to this man, just as the night he made Wei Ying trip on the Pole of Endurance and carried him home. Wei Ying was not the most beautiful person he had ever seen but he was drawn to him like a moth to a flame.  
"Hah...You're stronger than I thought.", Gui pressed the towel gently on Wei Ying's neck. He then leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Mmn...Lan -Zhan", Wei Ying muttered again when he felt a touch. Gui was a little hurt but he did not mind. He drew his lips over Wei Ying's and was about kissing him when Ping cleared her throat and he sat up again. "Gui Xiong, I think you should let him rest.", the lady said. Clearly if ZhiHao had been there, there would have been a huge problem.  
***********************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length... I apologize for tricking you in the beginning XD😅😁, please feel free to punch me in the comment section after leaving a comment...Don't forget to vote ;) See you soon.


	31. Chapter 31

The First Trial...

Being brave, intelligent, cruel, vicious and deadly were some of the words associated with the Yiling Patriarch. A monster amongst men. But to Wei Wuxian, he was just a simple man with a wild heart. A heart that beats, a heart that moves even in the face of fear, rejection and hardship... a heart that breaks.  
When he was left at the entrance of the Cave of Wonders, human instincts kicked in. 'Its ok Wei Ying, you're the terrible Yiling Patriarch...Like Old QiRen said, you're a calamity to befall the cultivation world *nervous chuckle*...You're the only person in the world who has the great Han-Guan-Jun's heart. If you cant do this then no one else can.', He psyched himself.   
Going further into the cave with nothing but his sword, Suibian and his flute, he met three other different entrances sealed by a rock. 'Pick your first trial and stick to the path. Once you survive it, return home.', he remembered the Grandmaster's instructions. Wei Ying starred hard at the three paths; flicking the tip of his nose with his finger as he thought of which way to go. 'Lan Zhan, which path should I take?', he thought. "Zhan...Ok, third...Lan Zhan is right handed, so third path on the right.", he muttered under his breath, drawing his own conclusion.   
He stood before the third door on the right and wrote the inscription taught by the Grandmaster. A sudden crack and thud came from the other side of the huge boulder and it began to push out and roll left. "Hmmm", Wei Ying sighed as he starred at the pitch black. He lit up a fire talisman but it was swallowed up by the dark. He lit a few more yet the same result. So he took a deep breath and stepped into the void.   
***********************************************************************************************  
Lan Xichen barged into his wife's quarters without notice and she was startled. "My husband, you're here.", she stood up to greet him but Xichen did not respond as he always did. "Dear, are you alright? You seem upset.", She walked closer to touch him and Xichen allowed her.   
"Lan JingFei...Why did you hit our son?", his eyes were frightening.   
Madam Lan flinched, "I...He said I hit him?...Why would I..."  
Xichen, " My son can never lie about this...We both know no maiden or disciple would dare pluck a hair strand from our son's hair without my permission. Tell me why you did it before I do something we both will regret!!!!"  
Madam Lan gulped, sweat formed up her delicate face as she fibbed with words. "I was just teaching him to mind his manners...Our son keeps making himself dirty and is all over the place. I just wanted to discipline him."  
"By giving him horrible scars and marks!!! He's just a child, you could have used words or informed me first!!...If something like this ever happens again, I promise to put you through the same fate.", Xichen took her hands off him and headed for the door.

"Really?! You'd threaten me because of that brat?!", JingFei's mask came off within a split second. It was a sick burn knowing her husband even chose their son over her. Lan Xichen halted and turned, "What did you just say?"  
"Husband, I've watched you put others above me, above us. You want me to love a child you dedicated to your filthy lover!! Do I look like trash to you? How dare you Lan Xichen!... You're lucky I did not expose you to the whole world.", Lan JingFei's face became twisted with anger and strain.   
Xichen felt a sharp pain hearing her words. A tint of fear took over him as he looked at the woman he married. His eyes softened and for a moment he was rendered speechless as his heart raced. "Yes, dear husband...I forgave you the day you muttered his name in your drunken state when you were making love to me- me Xichen! I even let it go when you'd call for him in your sleep and refused to touch me like you should. I had to beg for my own husband's attention while he craved another's."   
Her tears streamed down her angry face..."But what I can't let go is you disrespecting me this way...Giving our first son the name of your lover? That's not my son Lan Xichen, that's Jiang W-A-N-Y-I-N's...and I can never love him. So if you want me to love a child then you have to make me another or kill that bastard lover of yours... Because every time I look at Lan Jiang, all I see is your betrayal."  
JingFei wiped her burning tears and smiled like the sun. "Dear husband, please come visit soon. I've missed you an awful lot.". She pouted cutely and sat down gracefully, lowering her eyes like a good innocent wife. Like she was never the beast that attacked her own son out of jealousy.   
Lost for words, Sect leader Lan left his wife's chambers. No words could describe how he felt as he walked back to his quarters. Inside, JingFei's smile turned into a bitter frown, "If I cant cause your lover pain, then your son will do."  
********************************************************************************************  
Wei Ying could not tell how long he'd walked into the void but it seemed like it's been hours(It was actually only 20 minutes). Up ahead he began to see a light and the closer he got to it, the more he could feel cool air.   
His mouth dropped when he got to the end. 'This world is full of surprises.', he thought. Wei Wuxian was standing at a cliff, below him was a calm river. The greens around were embodied with precious green emeralds and the rocks had other gems and rare stones sticking out the rough edges. But this was not the peak of his excitement, for above him were two gigantic beasts engaged in a fierce brawl. 'A great white serpent and...a yellow dragon', He nearly tripped. For a while he only observed as they pushed each other against the mountain and fought with might.   
"A human!", The Serpent spotted Wei Ying. 'They can talk?', Wei Ying's mind was blown. He was truly fascinated until they turned toward his direction. "A human! He must have done it!", the serpent hissed. "Then he must return it or die.", the dragon spoke. Wei Ying was taken aback. 

"Wait...No, whatever it is, I don't have it!", Wei Ying waved his hands hoping they would let him speak but they were already near the cliff. *Whoosh* He slid underneath the snake when it charged at him. Wei Ying tried going back but the entrance was blocked so he had no choice than to fight. He took out his flute and got ready to play but the dragon's tail hit him and he was flung over the cliff; Chenqing fell out of his hands.   
Wei Ying was falling so fast it took him by surprise when the serpent opened its mouth wide at the bottom to swallow him whole. "Hah!", he gasped at the sight of the horrifying sight. His flute was going down faster and if it got into the mouth of the beast that was sure to be his end. 

'No! Chenqing!'

Wei Ying pulled out Suibian. Adrenaline rushed through him as his mind played a friend's voice, 'You have resentful energy, use it.'. Wei Ying felt a spark. He dug deep and focused on his sword. His movement was fast. Strengthening his hold on the hilt, he began to swing the sword in a circular motion, pushing out all the resentment he could channel to Suibian. "Fuck!", there was progress. With all the energy he could gather he caused a dark whirlwind.   
Controlling the direction of the mist with his sword, Wei Ying swung left and his flute was pulled into the fading mist. "Come on...Get here fast.", he reached out to grab his flute, his body only a few metres from becoming snake food."Arrrh!!!", fear gripped him but his hands found Chenqing and he quickly took it to his lips....   
*Rip*, he slipped away by a hair's breath and he fell into the river. The Serpent did not stop there and roamed the water, looking for him. "There he is brother!!", the Yellow Dragon sighted the human and headed straight for him. Wei Ying tried to run but was grabbed out of the water and tossed into the air again. His head spun and his body ached even more when he was caught and kicked.  
'No...I cant be weak now..', Wei Ying struggled in the hands of the dragon. This was certainly nothing compared to facing the Tortoise of Slaughter in the mortal realm. And he had to win this battle without Lan Zhan. He sparked up a fire talisman and leaned it against the dragon's smooth feet. It finally let go but the Serpent was ready again, now was not the time to be tired. With a serious look Wei Ying played a terrifying tune. With each shriek of his flute Wei Ying could feel dark energy coursing through his veins, his grey eyes turned a bright red. 

The two beasts finally came at him from opposite sides with their jaws wide open. Wei Ying levitated in the air, his hair standing almost upright as he dodged and the beasts slammed into each other. He kept playing and playing... The Dragon roared and the Snake hissed in their seemingly endless battle. But Wei Ying played his flute like it was his last.   
"What is this...", the Serpent began to tremble and wriggle, feeling his mind being muddled by the sound of the flute. Wei Ying had the Yellow Dragon to contend with but he focused his energy on this serpent, pouring out everything he had. The dragon was equally surprised to see his brother's white scales slowly shed into layers of black.   
Wei Ying's breath quickened and his body grew weaker. He could barely blow more air when the Dragon reached for him in a blazing furry but the Black Serpent attacked and pushed it back. Wei Ying settled back on the cliff and watched as they battled it out again. *Hiss!*, the serpent released it's venom made of molten lava onto the dragon and it burnt through it's tough scales. The stench of sulphur followed after a bit of the liquid touched the water. 

"What have you done to my brother, release him at once!!", The dragon roared, pouring out it's hot flames in Wei Ying's direction. Again the Serpent stepped in and took the heat. "I do not have what you're looking for. I'll only let your brother go if you show me how to get out of here.", Wei Ying voiced out.  
"My pearl! You took my pearl!"  
"Haha...How could I have done that when I only got here a while ago. You must be crazy.", Wei Ying chuckled almost like a lunatic.   
"If you don't have it, then who does?"  
"You live with a Serpent!", Wei Ying held his stomach. "He wont always say the truth you know, Serpents are cunning and Wise creatures.", Wei Ying's body fell again. The dragon was a little confused. He looked at his brother, then at Wei Ying.   
"Fine I'll ask!" Wei Ying frowned.   
He would have played his flute but he was tired, "Do us a favour and tell us where the pearl is...", he said to his puppet. *Hiss**Crackle*, the beast rested its enormous length on the ground and bared its mouth wide open. "What!", Wei Ying could not believe how unlucky he was. "At least help me get down...", he gave a nervous smile. The Yellow dragon calmed down and lifted him gently to the snake.  
Wei Ying tilted his head, trying to look into the giant cave before him. "No matter what, do not swallow!!", he gave the order. "Ok, here I go...Lan Zhan would faint if he saw me do this again.", he psyched himself one more time and laughed at his own words as he lighted a spiritual fire and began the journey into the serpent's mouth.   
*********************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. I hope this chapter was not so boring...Anyway, Happy Halloween everyone. I really really want to read your comments so please don't forget them...Please vote if you like the chapter. See you in the next update ♡♡♡


	32. Chapter 32

Three hours passed before Wei Ying came out of the giant snake. His body was sore and he held in his hands a pearl thrice the size of his head.   
"My pearl!", the Yellow Dragon swayed up and down in excitement. "Give it here...", it said, but Wei Ying pulled back and made the serpent shut its flexible jaw.  
Wei Ying, "I'll give it to you...But first you'll have to tell me how to conquer my trials."  
Dragon, "...The trials are not fixed. Each mortal that finds his way here faces a unique trial designed only for him..."  
Wei Ying, "If that's the case, then what is my trial here?"  
The dragon closed it's eyes and tapped into his power. The golden pearl in Wei Ying's hand began to glow. "Your trial here is that precious gem in your hands.", the dragon answered with a tint of surprise in his tone. Wei Ying was confused, what did he really mean. "Your trial was to take that from me...Now it recognizes you as its owner.", the dragon tilted its head. "I've never met any mortal who can easily control Yin energy...Now you know what your trial was, free my brother."  
Wei Ying sighed, "I will but what do I do with this? I cant carry it with me."  
Dragon, "You have to swallow it."  
Wei Ying, "Huh?"  
Dragon, "You can bend it to your will... Shrink it and sink it into your soul..."  
"But that's...it cant be!...", Wei Ying stepped back, nearly dropping the gem. A dragon's pearl held immense power. No ordinary core built by man could measure up to it and not every being could harbour its power. Wei Ying could die if he tried it. 'Here goes nothing.', Wei Ying shrunk the pearl into a pellet and swallowed, sinking it into his soul.   
The dragon moved dangerously close to Wei Ying after he swallowed the pearl. The man could only watch as the giant beast brought it's head close and touched its skin against his face. "Arkk!" Wei Ying fell like a log. His senses fleeting by the minute. When he blinked twice he saw the dragon and the serpent staring at him. 'How...I didn't release it.', he said in his mind as he recognized the pure white scales on the serpent.  
"He used me?...I like this human. But you should still let me eat him...You let him have one of your pearls?!...", Wei Ying heard the Serpent speak as his eyes slowly closed.  
*****************************************************************************************************  
Wei Ying woke up with a splitting headache. Luckily he recognized someone by his side. "Gui Xiong, how did I....get here?", he winced from the pain. "You don't remember crawling out of the cave?", Gui's tone was very subtle.   
"Get your hands off him...Wei Ying, are you okay?", ZhiHao frowned when he entered the room. Seeing Gui hold on to Wei Ying made his blood boil. Not in the mood to argue, the disciple just stood up and let the demon attend to Wei Ying. The Cheng siblings came in a little later.   
Ping, "You're awake...We should see the Grandmaster when you're stronger."  
Wei Ying, "No...take me to her now."  
ZhiHao held him in place. Wei Ying could barely lift himself. " Rest a while and take your medicine. You can't go to her like this.", Ping advised.   
"There will be no need for that...", A familiar voice made every head turn. Everyone paid their respects to the Grandmaster. Behind her were six other disciples with a wooden stretcher. With the snap of her fingers they moved to carry Wei Ying. ZhiHao's instincts kicked in when they lifted Wei Ying . "Where are you taking him?", he could not resist asking.  
Grandmaster, "Wei Ying starts his second trial now." The four in the room were stunned.  
ZhiHao, "But he barely survived the first...Cant he recover before that?"  
Grandmaster, "Trials are not meant to be easy."  
"But...", the demon wanted to protest more but Ping held him back. "She knows what she's doing.", GuanYu chipped in as they watched Wei Ying being carried away.   
***********************************************************************************************  
Lan Wangji and his son took Lan HuiZhong on their trip to Caiyi town. Given the current situation, Lan Xichen decided not to let his son stay with his mother until the issue was resolved. The first thing to greet them was the warm sight of Wen Ning playing dead with his daughter, Wen Li. Wen Ning would act like a fierce corpse and let his daughter battle him. Naturally he let the girl win all the time.  
"Dear, don't you see we have visitors... A'Li, stop killing my husband, he's already died a hundred times today.", Jiayi carried her three year old off Wen Ning and tickled her tummy. "Mother no...I'll stop, I promise.", the girl pleaded in her tearful laugh. Wangji broke out a small smile.   
"Hanguanjun...", Wen Ning bowed and welcomed them inside his home properly. "A'Li, why don't you show Lan HuiZhong your garden.", Lan Sizhui told her cousin and she nodded. "Come...", she snatched HuiZhong's hand and walked out. The adults watched the little ones leave then proceeded to their business...  
After a series of needles and exams, Jiayi gave Wangji some herbs to drink. "This will take care of the nightmares... Hanguanjun, you should take better care of yourself.", she served some tea to help wash down the bitter taste. Lan Wangji gave a soft look before thanking them for their help. They were still engrossed in their conversations when they heard the children yelling at each other. 

Sizhui was the first to check on them before Hanguanjun and the girl's parents. Jiayi laughed when she got out to see what the issue was. Lan Sizhui was stuck in the middle of the kids and they refused to leave him; pulling his hand on both ends.  
Wen Li, "I'm older than you, Yuan Ge is my brother not yours!"  
Lan HuiZhong, "If he were yours he'd live in your house...He's mine, so he lives with me."  
"Come on, you're both my siblings. I love you all the same.", Sizhui began to sweat.  
Wen Li, "No! I'm your only sibling."  
Lan HuiZhong, "No I am...we even have the same family name and his father is my Uncle..."  
Sizhui, "Hey that's not fair..."  
"You have a beautiful daughter...", Wangji turned to Wen Ning and Jiayi. "Thank you...A'Li may look like her father but she definitely has my stubborn nature...Pardon her silliness.", Jiayi said.  
Wangji, "How's her heart beat?"  
Wen Ning, "Thanks to Hanguanjun, A'Li's heart beats like that of a normal child."   
When the girl turned one, her heart rate began to drop and her parents could not figure it out. Lan Wangji offered to help and played clarity for the child to preserve her human state. If not she would have turned into a corpse.  
Jiayi crouched before Lan Jiang with a smile and opened her arms, "Come Master Lan...". She carried him up and watched the small frown on her daughter's face. "Lan Jiang, A'Li is like an elder sister to you...I'm sure Sizhui would love it if you both take care of each other. Isn't that right?"  
Sizhui quickly nodded with a smile. "Ok Aunt.", Lan HuiZhong agreed.  
As they walked out of the compound, HuiZhong turned to wave one last good bye. His bright face grew sad when he saw A'Li being comforted by her mother. Something he was yet to experience.  
HuiZhong, "Uncle"  
Wangji, "Mn"  
HuiZhong, "I miss mother...Can we go see her today?"  
Wangji stopped to look at the boy in his arms, "A'Jiang, your mother needs some time...She'll come to you soon."   
"Ok.", the boy leaned in and wrapped his arms around his Uncle's neck; his eyes still fixed on A'Li's joyful laugh when Jiayi started another tickle war.   
*******************************************************************************************************  
(The Second Trial)

With a sore body Wei Ying was taken to the cave. He picked the first door on the left and opened it like the first time. After dragging his body through the dark, Wei Ying came across a tower on a floating rock. Carefully he walked up the stairs and knocked on the red gate. *Bang*, the doors shut as soon as he entered. The inside was filled with a thousand candle lights and there were worship ornaments meticulously placed at an alter. in the middle of the hall there was a huge bronze statue with the face of a woman. At the base of the delicate sculpture was a plain mirror with a silver frame.  
Wei Ying was on edge, his headache had him holding his head from time to time '...Focus, it's only a headache..', the room spun in circles before him for a while.   
The lights went off. "I see you've come a long way...Why don't I take away your worries.", the seductive voice of a young woman resounded in the dark room. "Who's there!", Wei Ying lighted a fire in his hand and held it up.   
"Oh my dear Wei Ying, always suffering for the ones he loves yet they don't see his efforts.", the voice seeped in the half illuminated room. Wei Ying looked around, searching for the person. A slight wind blew out his fire and there was darkness again.   
Voice, "You should stay here with me, I'll love you more than him."  
Wei Ying smirked, " No one can love me better than my husband."  
Voice, "*Evil laugh* Are you sure Wei Ying? You might die of heart break with what I'm about to show you."  
Wei Ying paused, holding onto the side of his head, "..."  
A bright light fell on the large mirror at the base of the statue. " Look inside the mirror, it'll show you the truth...Nothing but the truth.", Slender hands grabbed Wei Ying's shoulder and helped him to the object. Wei Ying saw in the mirror the reflection of his former body, standing by a fair maiden in red, with eyes the colour of fresh grass. He touched his face, noting how his true form mimicked his actions.   
"Is it not hard knowing the one you love has to look into another person's eyes? How do you know it's not Mo Xuanyu's body that Hanguanjun wants?...If you stay here with me, I could restore you to your former glory.", the lady slithered herself closer.   
"All you have to do is ask..."

The mirror came alive, it's surface moved like waves as it painted the picture Wei Ying's heart yearned for. "Wh..What is this?", his eyes grew wide when he saw Lan Wangji appear in a form of a motion picture. He was walking with Sizhui and he had in his arms a child. "Look, does that little boy not look so much like your husband.", the woman whispered.  
Wei Ying, "Get your facts right, its only been a few months since I left home."  
Maiden, "*Chuckles* Poor you, did your grandmother forget to tell you how time works in her realm?...You've been gone for more than four years."  
Wei Ying's eyes lowered in confusion and he began to panic, "Even if that were true...Lan Zhan would wait."  
Maiden, "Even when he has an Uncle that hates you?". She struck gold.  
Wei Ying stumbled back. "Lan QiRen?...You're lying!", his negative energy surged his thoughts. He went down on his knees, screaming at the voices that told him it was real. Wangji had moved on and now had a family. "No! Lan Zhan said he'd wait..", his hair stood up and his eyes watered.   
"Why don't we listen to their conversation then...", the maiden said after another chuckle. 

HuiZhong, "I miss mother...Can we go see her today?"  
Wangji, "A'Jiang, your mother needs some time alone...She'll come to you soon."

Wei Ying did not know what to believe, and the voices in his head were unbearable. To make things worse, the boy did look like Wangji. If this was true, then everything he worked for would be in vain.   
Seeing her victim in so much pain, the maiden saw her chance to steal Wei Ying's soul. What she did not realize was that Wei Ying was paired with something she could not control. A dragon's pearl. When she tried sucking out his spirit, a dark force shot out, causing a rush of wind and a piercing screech that cracked the glass.  
"No!", The demon retreated as her face manifested the crack on the mirror. Piece by piece the cracks reflected on her and soon she shattered into pieces like her mirror. The door creaked open by the time Wei Ying could control himself...  
*******************************************************************************************  
It did not take long for Wei Ying's new acquaintances to arrive when they got word from the Grandmaster. ZhiHao was particularly over protective when he saw how desolate his friend looked, not wanting to give someone a chance to get closer.   
Grandmaster, "Your final trial will commence tomorrow, I believe you'll be well rested then."  
Wei Ying forced a smile, "I'm sorry for giving you trouble grandmother, but I think there's no need for me to complete the trial."  
ZhiHao was shocked to hear that and quickly checked to see if Wei Ying was thinking straight. "I wont be going back home...There's nothing there for me.", Wei Ying explained, taking the demon's hand off.  
"But your Hanguanjun is waiting for you on the other side.", ZhiHao followed his gaze.   
"He doesn't need me now...Lan Zhan is better off without me.", Wei Ying let go of his hand and limped toward the door.   
"Let me help you...", Gui rushed to him. ZhiHao wanted to bite his hand off but GuanYu stopped him, "Let them go..."  
Grandmaster, "Wei Ying is blinded by his grief...Mere words wont change his mind after what he saw."  
ZhiHao, "What did he see?"  
Grandmaster, "Something a mirror demon would want her victims to see..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *************************************************************************************************  
> Is Wei Ying really giving up at a time like this?😰🤦♀️...Thanks for reading. I'm sorry for any grammatical errors and the length... Please don't forget to comment and vote...See you in the next update dear WangXian Baby ❤❤❤


	33. Chapter 33

Gui, "Wei Ying, let me run you a bath. I'll help you wash."  
Wei Ying, "Thanks, but I can take it from here." He lets go of the disciple and nearly plummets.   
"No...I insist. We are men, nothing to be shy about... You're still weak, don't be stubborn.", Gui was fast in catching him. He sat Wei Ying down and went to prepare a warm bath regardless. About forty minutes later he came back to help Wei Ying undress and walked him to the bathtub.   
Wei Wuxian closed his eyes and all that followed were memories. His breathing was shallow and his heart ached. "Hmm", he groaned when warm water was poured over his locks and easily hid his tears.   
"Lay back, I'll wash your hair first.", Gui pulled up his sleeves and waited for the other's head to fall into his hands. Slowly, gently, he massaged his scalp and traced Wei Ying's face with his fingers. When he was done he sent his hands below the neck, and scrubbed his back. Signs of strain were very visible on the feeble body. There were purple marks almost everywhere on the pale skin and Wei Ying flinched whenever he rubbed a sore spot. Gui moved over to wash his chest but the man grabbed his hand after the third swipe, much to his disappointment.   
"Gui Xiong, does time really work differently in this realm?", Wei Ying asked with sorrowful eyes. "Does that question have anything thing with you not wanting to complete your trial?", he raised a brow. Wei Ying averted his gaze, his mind still battling with his heart about what he saw.   
"Yes...Time here is different from the mortal realm.", Gui confirmed it and the former crouched; hugging his legs, he finally let out a cry. "What have I done...Why couldn't I just let us be. Its all my fault."  
"Wei Ying, look at me...", Gui cunningly stroke his hair until he revealed his face dotted with droplets of water and tears. "It's not your fault...Not everyone is meant to live in the mortal realm..."  
"But I cant live without him...Maybe I should go back, just to be sure."  
"Wei Ying, it wont change things. It may take time but you will be happy here and you will forget about them.If you ask me, I'd say this was your original home to begin with and fate decided you would be better off here. Your family is here.", Gui smiled.   
"Wei Ying, if the pain is unbearable, there's something I could do to help...", he shifted a strand of hair aside and cleaned Wei Ying's face with a dry cloth.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Tea was served at the Grandmaster's pavilion and she was very brief with explaining what her Grandson may have encountered. "So you're saying he believed something a demon told him? Have I not snitched on that human enough to make it clear- Demons are not to be trusted!", ZhiHao was growing impatient.  
Ping, "Grandmaster, how do we deal with it..."  
Grandmaster, "To be frank, I want him to stay here. It may be my turn to protect him."  
ZhiHao, "Wei Ying will be miserable if he stays here..."  
GuanYu, "Grandmaster, I'm afraid he's right."  
Judging by the Chen siblings' reaction, the Grandmaster could not refute the demon's words. She just nodded her head and listened to what the young ones had in mind. Baoshan Sanren loved her own but she also knew how to let go.  
Wei Ying was tucked into bed like a child. Gui watched over him until he fell sleep. Earlier on Wei Ying accepted his aid and he was prepared to take the next big step. 'I'll make you forget everything you left behind.', he smiled to his menacing thoughts. When he said he could help, Wei Ying did not think he meant erasing his memory.   
Gui was now certain of his next move to keep this person. He would have Wei Ying drink a special concoction made for traumatized children who needed help with transition into the sect. It would calm Wei Ying down and give him a chance to win his heart when he forgets.  
"If you're done consoling him, you should leave.", ZhiHao entered Wei Ying's inner chambers with the siblings, disrupting his thoughts. "You don't need to fight me all the time. We both want to help Wei Ying.", Gui walked to them with a confident smile. The former looked away, clearly seeing the facade.  
GuanYu pulled Gui away before something unpleasant happened, leaving Chen Ping and ZhiHao alone with Wei Ying. With a heavy sigh, the two exchanged glances and quickly got to work.  
***********************************************************************************************  
When Wei Wuxian opened his eyes, he knew right away this was another dream. Perhaps the incense burner was behind this one as well...Gusu was the only place he wanted to dreamed of the most. "Wei Ying.", he turned to meet Wangji's cold gaze. One hand behind him and a thin ribbon on his forehead, he was as breath taking as Wei Ying remembered. "Wangji...Is it really you?.", he hugged him, squeezing tightly. Wangji silently held onto him and let him cry in his arms. "You said you'd wait..."  
"I'm still waiting...", Wangji's words vibrated in his chest. He cupped Wei Ying's face, stroking it tenderly.   
Wei Ying, "Then why do you have a new family?"  
Wangji gave him a puzzled look, "What family...Your son and I are waiting for you to come back...Are you having second thoughts?"  
Wei Ying, "...I saw you with a kid, I was told he was yours"  
"And you believed? Did I not wait for you for thirteen years?...Do you not believe I'd do it over again if it meant being with you?", Wangji went straight to the point. Wei Ying cracked a smile, how come he forgot about that so easily. "I'm sorry, my love...I shouldn't have believed her."  
"Her?", Wangji frowned and Wei Ying quickly waved his hands to dismiss any unhealthy thoughts, "It's not what you think...No one owns my love but you.", Wei Ying chuckled. He stretched his neck and kissed Wangji on the lips.  
"Are you alright?', he was a surprised Wangji did not reciprocate his affection. "No, I'm upset you're spending time with a woman.", Hanguanjun snapped into character.   
"Lan Er Gege, do you want to punish me then?" Wei Ying smiled, rubbing the tip of Wangji's ear. He went in for another kiss, feeling every spot he missed.. Lan Wangji flinched. "Wei Ying, time is up...Please come back soon.", Wangji parted their lips as things got intense and took a step back. Wei Ying was not sure of what was happening so he got closer but before he could say another word, Wangji disappeared. "Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan..", he wondered into the Could Recesses in search of him.  
**  
"It's done...", ZhiHao said to Chen Ping after regaining consciousness. "Good job...Now we wait for him to wake up.", she helped him up and they slowly stepped outside. "What's wrong?", Ping asked when ZhiHao kept zoning out. "Nothing...Let me take you home.", he casually replied.   
The plan was successful but he now carried an embarrassing secret. If Wei Wing found out he was the one in his dream, things would get quite awkward. 'That human is nuts, acting so shameless with his Hanguanjun...Its a good thing I managed to escape before things got worse.', ZhiHao chuckled at his own thoughts.  
He slid his hand into his clothes and brought out a small twig wrapped in a colourful fabric. "Forgive me Lin, that kiss wasn't intentional. It was necessary to help my friend... funny, I never thought I'd call a human my friend. You were right, not all of them are bad.", he brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly, careful not to break what remained of the one he loved. Satisfied, he wrapped it and put it back in its place.

The following day he noticed a major change in Wei Ying's mood. He looked alive and was ready to go meet his grandmother when Gui showed up with a sealed jar. "I'm glad you're feeling better today.", he said. "Thank you for last night...I slept well because of you.", Wei Ying bowed.   
"No need...Are you going somewhere?", Gui could not overlook his happy smile with ease.   
"Yes...I'm going to finish the trial so I can go home."  
"Oh...", Gui's face dropped. "I wish you the best...But before you go, do have a drink. I got this tea specially for you.", the disciple regained his composure fast.   
"Tea in a Jar?...I thought it was liquor. Ok, I'll have a cup before I leave.", Wei Ying took it and set it on the table. He poured a cup for himself and another for his guest. "I wouldn't drink that if I were you.", ZhiHao came out of hiding with his usual frown at Gui.  
Wei Ying, "Old man, don't be mean...Gui Xiong ignore him.". He took a whiff of the gentle fragrance of the tea and brought it close to his lips. "I told you not to drink that!", ZhiHao snatched the cup and threw it to the ground. Gui was calm in his seat, controlling his rage. There was still more where that came from. Wei Ying apologized on ZhiHao's behalf but the demon did not stop there, he took the jar and poured out the contents.   
Wei Ying, "ZhiHao...I'll put you back in the array if you don't behave."  
"I'm sorry but someone's got to look out for you! Now get up, your Grandmother must be waiting for you to start your trial... I want to leave this place already!! There are no humans to torture and this place reeks of annoying snakes.", he dragged Wei Ying with him, not sparing the other man another glance.   
*******************************************************************************************************  
Lan Xichen had mixed feelings when he received an invite from Yunmeng. Sect Leader Jiang was celebrating his son's naming ceremony and he was to attend with his family, something that filled him with dread. He wished JingFei would swap places with his uncle and stay home.  
They were punctual to the event and remained seated until it was their turn to give their gifts and blessings to the child. All the while, Lan Xichen kept a close watch on his wife. Madam Lan looked radiant in her dress and her smile earned her more admiration from the other guest. Yet when she looked at Lady Jiang of Yunmeng smiling happily by her husband's side, she grew resentful. To her, it was not fair that Lady Jiang was happy when she was miserable. 'Wait till I tell you the kind of husband you're married to.', her innocent smile was filled with sinister thoughts.   
Lan Xichen offered her a hand and she took it gracefully. "A'Jiang, come to mother.", she called for the son she ignored throughout their trip. The boy beamed and run to her, forgetting all the rules his Uncle had began teaching him.   
"Congratulations, Sect Leader Jiang.", Xichen began, unable to hide a genuine smile. Jiang Cheng was a little nervous. It was never easy seeing how apart they were; their families reminded them of that the most.   
"ZewuJun, it's an honour to finally meet you. I was disappointed you could not come to my wedding. Lady Jiang Ju spoke with a familiar tone.  
"My apologies Lady Jiang..", Xichen lowered his eyes after stealing a glance at Wanyin. 

Sect Leader Lan did go to the wedding but slid away when he saw Jiang Cheng perform his vows. He thought he could be brave through it but he chickened out in the last minute and Wangji had to account for his absence.  
"Would you like to hold him?", Jiang Ju picked up the baby and Xichen thought he'd stop breathing. It felt like seeing his Lan Jiang for the first time. He extended his arms and accepted the child. In his heart there was nothing but love for the son of the man he loves. The baby whimpered a bit but got comfortable in no time. "I knew it...Jiang MuYun agrees with me that you'd be an excellent god-father.", Lady Jiang adjusted the baby's cloth. She felt at ease seeing how Xichen glowed at her son.   
Jiang Cheng covered his mouth from the shock, he never discussed who the god-father of the child would be. And if anyone had to fill that spot, it had to be Wei Ying. "Father...I want to see baby too.", Lan Jiang pouted beside his mother.   
"Oh, this must be the famous Lan Jiang of Gusu...Come, I'll show you how to carry your brother after your father.", Jiang Ju bent down a bit to take the boy's hand but his mother pulled him away. "Pardon his manners Lady Jiang, Lan HuiZhong is not old enough to understand how delicate babies are.", JingFei faked a smile.   
"Don't worry, he can have a seat and hold MuYun, he cant drop him that way. My husband says men from Gusu have really strong hands, I trust that.", Jiang Ju pushed further and Jiang Cheng was left speechless the more she opened her mouth.   
Xichen smiled, "Thank you for your warm gesture but I think JingFei has a point, A'Jiang should be mindful in the midst of others.   
"Ok...", Jiang Jun gave in but not without shocking her husband and Xichen with a few more statements. "Don't worry Lan Jiang, since your father is MuYun's god-father, you should visit anytime you want." She covered a side of her face and said in a playful whisper, "You can carry him all day and I promise there'll be no grown ups to stop you.". HuiZhong giggled, already liking his new Aunt.  
JingFei despised how optimistic and out going the Lady Jiang turned out to be. 'Wait till I get my chance.', she thought to herself as she kept up her facade, waiting for an opportunity to break the news to her.  
*****************************************************************************************************  
After four labouring nights, Wei Wuxian emerged victorious in his final trial. ZhiHao was the first to spot him and he run to his side in celebration. "You did it Wei Ying!! Yes!!!", he carried Wei Ying like a sack of potatoes and tossed him in the air. "I don't want to talk about it now.". GuanYu and Ping joined in on the reunion, all smiles. "Where's Gui Xiong?", Wei Ying asked after looking around. "He's been in a state of meditation since you left", Ping replied before someone got grumpy again.  
The Grandmaster was overwhelmed with Wei Ying's return. Now that she was sure he was ready for the hurdle ahead, she did not have to hold back. "Grandson, tomorrow we'll begin your final transformation...Are you ready?", She addressed Wei Ying with a grin.  
"Yes Grandmother, I'm ready...More than I've ever been.", Wei Ying's eyes watered with tears of joy. There was no doubt, he'd be going home soon. 'I'm coming home, Lan Zhan...Soon we can grow our family.', his thoughts made even him happier.  
********************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Internally screaming*, Wei Ying is done?...Wait, what just happened😳...Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length(I know this chapter was long but I hope it was not boring). Please let me know how you feel about Wei Ying coming home in the comments and don't forget to vote. Love you dear readers, see you in the next update❤❤❤


	34. Chapter 34

They sat outside, staring at the moonlight after everyone else left. They had a small party with a few disciples. Although Gui could not make it, Wei Ying was happy either way. He was so close to going home.   
"Isn't it beautiful?", Wei Ying wiped the small drops of liquor on his lips as he starred at the mysterious yellow ball hanging in the sky. He placed the jar beside the empty ones. "This time I agree with you...It is lovely.", ZhiHao replied.  
"Hmm.", Wei Ying spied on the man beside him from the corner of his eye. There was that longing he saw from time to time, one that could be likened to his own or perhaps, even worse.   
Wei Ying, "ZhiHao, I know you hate me prying, but I've always felt there was more to you than a grumpy old man with the face of a youngster.". He waited to get yelled at but the demon only gave him a smile.   
"I thought being angry would help me keep someone's memory alive. That there was no reason to be good...But you changed that. Wei Ying, I know you're aware I was not born this way.", ZhiHao sighed and faced his friend. "How do I begin...No, how about I show you...I'll let you look, just this once.", he shifted closer and shut his eyes.   
Wei Ying hesitated for a while. Was he really ready to look through another tale when he was still pulling through his own. He only used 'empathy' to investigate during a pressing problem or night hunt. It was never intended for his friends. ZhiHao was now a friend, not a demon he captured months or years ago. Wei Ying drew nigh and cupped the demon's face anyway, gently bumping their foreheads together for support. 'He is my friend and I have his permission.'

Slowly, an hour passed. ZhiHao opened his eyes. He blinked once and the solemn tears fell from his eyes. He was not expecting Wei Ying to be moved but the human's face was already overrun with silent tears. The demon closed his eyes again and let the memories flow into the other for a few more minutes.   
When Wei Ying finally opened his eyes, he fell into his arms and hugged him. "I'm sorry.", was all he could think of. He didn't know any special words of encouragement or support. "You still carry her with you?", Wei Ying bravely touched ZhiHao's chest, feeling for the hidden twig. The demon took his hand, "It's no use...I tried everything.", ZhiHao wiped his tears. "Silly human...Crying because of what I went through in the past."  
"But its not the past if you still live in that pain... Lan Zhan would have adored you if he knew...", Wei Ying chuckled as more tears flowed.   
"Why?"  
"He loves bunnies...You should see the way he looks at them."  
"Really...Then I look forward to formally meeting him as your friend, when we take you home."  
Wei Ying nodded , "ZhiHao, I may not have the right words but I think Lin wants you to let go of the past and be happy."  
ZhiHao, "I know...I will try...Now come on, you need to rest for tomorrow."  
Wei Ying, "I don't think I can fall asleep."  
ZhiHao chuckled, "I figured...A few more minutes them."  
Wei Ying, "Mn."  
**************************************************************************************************  
Lan Wangji awoke from another dream...This time it was not a bad one, there was a strong feeling in his gut that Wei Ying was on his way home. So the next days he began making preparations, he wanted to make sure everything was perfect for the return. He went to Xichen's quarters to pick up his nephew every morning for a few lessons. Wangji went himself in order to have a few conversations with his brother before the day officially began.  
Lan Sizhui was glad his father took better care of himself now. His Aunt's medicine may have done the trick. After the lessons he sometimes took his cousin out to play with Wen Li. As long as the boy was drained of his little energy he would not cry about seeing his mother and fall asleep immediately they returned. 

Sizhui was a little surprised to find Jingyi waiting at his doorstep one day. He found it odd because his best friend pulled away from him after he confessed his feelings. "Sizhui...", Jingyi stood up. "Mn... Is something wrong?", Sizhui was gentle. Jingyi played with his fingers, gathering himself for what he wanted to say. "Sizhui, I...I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me...Not that kinda 'go out' but...", he stammered, feeling a rush of blood on his face. "What I meant to say was, lets go to town... I want to treat you to a puppet show.", his head sank lower.  
Lan Sizhui did not hold back his smile, "Jingyi, I'd love to."  
****************************************************************************************************  
The day was finally here...Wei Ying was ushered into the Grandmaster's sacred grounds. He chuckled the moment he saw the structure built in the shape of a turtle and, his mind wondered off to the times he stuck little drawings of turtles at Lan QiRen's back, when he was a student at the Cloud Recesses. 'Why think of such a thing...Maybe I'm about to disappoint old QiRen again very soon. That must be a good sign then.', he took in a refreshing breath and entered.   
"Wei Ying, it's time...Inhale this.", a disciple prepped him up. "But what about my core...Wont this affect the procedure?", Wei Ying had doubts.  
Grandmaster, "Don't worry, you don't have an ordinary core...Remember what you swallowed.". She gave him a broad smile. "Now close your eyes...It'll be over soon."  
******************************************************************************************************

Jingyi was nervous...He wanted to patch things up with Sizhui but was worried he'd done too much damage to their friendship. They reached the town quickly on their swords, so they had enough time to grab dinner. "Sizhui, wait here...", Jingyi stopped him when they got to the puppeteer's stand. After having a short conversation with him Jingyi returned to his friend.   
Jingyi, "Let's follow him..."  
Sizhui was confused, "Jingyi, where is the crowd...He doesn't seem to be working at the moment."  
Jingyi, "Just come with me..."  
Lan Sizhui followed to a wooden shack behind a few houses. "Come..", Jingyi grabbed Sizhui's hand and pulled him inside. The insides were clean and there were fruits and liquor waiting for them. The shack was big enough for a small stage and the puppeteer set up a show.   
"I wanted it to be just the two of us...Please watch.", Jingyi looked Sizhui in the eye. "Mn", the other replied.   
The show began. Lan Sizhui paid rapt attention as it revolved around their friendship. It showcased some memories. Like the first day they met, their first hunt together and how much they meant to each other. Jingyi took his time and studied his friend's serious expression as he watched the show. In the second part, Jingyi slid his hand on top of Sizhui's, his heart beat was unstable and he felt he'd die in any second.   
But Sizhui turned his arrested hand; sliding his fingers in Jingyi's he tightened his grip. Jingyi gasped.   
"Sizhui..."  
"Mn..."  
"I'm scared...I don't want this to affect our friendship if it doesn't work out..."  
Sizhui turned his face to him, admiring the slight illumination on the other person. Jingyi looked at him as well, trying hard not to die from embarrassment. Lan Sizhui stroke his right cheek, feeling the tremble in the other's breath. Taking chances again they touched lips...  
"Mnn.", emotions surged through him like currents when Jingyi slightly opened his mouth, giving him better access. "Wait...There's another person here.", Jingyi pulled away. "He's behind a curtain, and if I'm not wrong, he's now gotten to the part where you saved me from falling off a cliff...We have enough time for this.", Sizhui laughed lightly before capturing the other person again. "Ah...Sizhui, not so fast... I'm not...ready...", Jingyi's breath increased as his felt hot kisses on his neck and strong hands pulling at his belt...  
An hour later...  
Sizhui carried Jingyi in a piggyback ride and walked the quiet path in the night. "Jingyi, are you feeling better...", Sizhui propped him up and Jingyi flinched. "Auch!...Take it easy! I told you I was not ready."  
"But I didn't even touch you.", Sizhui laughed. "That's just by luck. I never thought you'd be such a tiger... Where's that gentle Sizhui I grew up with. Luckily for me I hurt my foot before you could have your way. We've not even gotten married Sizhui!!". Lan Sizhui stopped in his steps. "You want to get married...When?"  
"Huh, hey...Let's get to know each other first...I mean, see if this will work."  
"Jingyi, I believe it will, and if it doesn't, I'd still love and care for you like I always have."  
"Sizhui, did you say...love?"  
"Yes...I love you Lan Jingyi."  
"...", Jingyi rested his head on Sizhui's back. His heart was pounding. This felt right but it also felt a little wrong. He was with Lan Sizhui, but in that moment a part of him wondered if Jin Ling could ever bring himself to say such words. 'Nope...Get out of my head! There's no way I'd think of that princess in his high horse.', he pouted at his thoughts and enjoyed the ride, planting innocent kisses on Sizhui's neck from time to time.  
*********************************************************************************************************  
"Is it really him... He looks even better than before."  
"Look at that face and body...Even men wanted him."  
"Okay, both of you shut the hell up...You'll wake him at this rate."  
"Don't worry, he'll sleep for a little while..."  
Wei Ying's eyes were very heavy but he could hear everyone around him. He knew some by their voices. The first voice he recognized was that of grumpy old ZhiHao. Later he recognized that of the Chen siblings then his own Grandmother's. After sometime he drifted off into another deep sleep.   
"ZhiHao...", Wei Ying muttered under his breath. His body felt a lot lighter than before and he could now open his eyes. "ZhiHao...", he called out again at the one sleeping by his bedside. "Mmm...Huh...Hey, you're awake.", the demon lowered his voice not to disturb his ears. How did he know Wei Ying's ears felt very sensitive to the slightest sound? Demon's instinct...  
"Congratulations, you are now whom you were always meant to be .", ZhiHao helped him sit up. "Thanks..", Wei Ying showed his teeth with a broad smile. "Aish!! You have bunny teeth! Keep that away, it's too cute even for an old rabbit!", ZhiHao took a step back from clear shock.   
"Huh? I thought my bunny teeth barely showed in this body.", Wei Ying was lost.  
"This one's pretty visible...With those cute moles below your lips and that white pale skin, no wonder you conquered your Hanguanjun with ease.", ZhiHao teased.   
Wei Ying, "Wait how did you..."  
Image  
ZhiHao brought a bowl of water and a towel. He smiled, "here, why don't you wash your face". Wei Ying was still muddled; he gave another smile to his friend before looking into the water. "Ahhh!", he kicked the bowl away and looked up at his friend, completely bewildered.  
"Is this a dream...Why do I...Is it the incense burner? Am I still unconscious. Where is Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan!! Lan Wangji!", Wei Ying started freaking out. His lower body was still in a little pain so he had to stay put. ZhiHao grabbed him, calming him down with his words as he placed the towel on the soaked sheets. "This is you Wei Ying...It always has been...You don't have to be locked in a shell anymore... Now when your Hanguanjun looks at you, he'll clearly see the man he fell in love with."  
"What...It's not a dream? I really look like...Me?...Like Wei Wuxian...Not....Mo Xuanyu?", tears swelled up in his eyes.   
"Mn...Exactly!", ZhiHao embraced him..."But how...", Wei Ying asked. "The Grandmaster says your core broke your shell...I don't know what kind of core you made in your trial but it brought your body back to you, and made your transformation easier."  
"Wait...", Wei Ying began feeling his lower parts. "Don't worry, there is no second entrance and your thing is still there.", ZhiHao chuckled. Wei Ying relaxed but only for a second when he realized what it meant.  
"Yhup!! That's were it's gonna pop out.", ZhiHao answered another question without being asked. Wei Ying's eyes grew wide with terror.  
"Calm down...She said you'll get used to it with time...Hold on, I'll go get her.", the demon took the bowl away and headed for the door. 

A few moments later, Wei Ying was awoken by movements. "Oh...Brother Gui, it's been a long time..."  
"So it's true, you look different now...", the disciple drew closer, revealing a tray in his hand. "This is who I really am.", Wei Ying smiled... "Who you are is truly remarkable...You're as refreshing as the moonlight.", he sat beside Wei Ying. "I brought you tea... Your friend should be on his way back with the Grandmaster."   
"Oh thank you, it smells delicious...", Wei Ying brought the cup to his lips and took the first few sips. "Mnn...I've never had this kind of tea. It's really delicious...", Wei Ying commented.   
Gui smiled with content and encouraged him to drink more. He poured him another cup and the other started drinking it as well. "Brother Gui, I've not had the chance to thank you for your help...I couldn't have made it without your advice. I'll never forget what you did for me."  
Gui sent a hand to his face, feeling Wei Ying's cheeks. "I know...". Wei Ying pulled back and chuckled nervously not to make things awkward.  
"Gui Xiong, I will be going back to my...To my...Where is my...", Wei Ying felt the room spin before him. His eyes suddenly felt heavy again and his mind was confused.   
"Maybe you need to rest.", Gui wanted to help him lie down.   
"No...Where is he...Who is he..Sizh...Wang...Lan...Zhan..", Wei Ying collapsed into his arms...  
******************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what to really say to this...Please forgive me for doing this to Wei Ying... Forgive me for any grammatical errors and the length...How do you feel about Wei Ying getting his body back? I look forward to reading your comments and please don't forget to vote. Things may look bleak but I promise to take Wei Ying home soon. Sincerely, Blue Canery.  
> See you in the next update...❤❤❤


	35. Chapter 35

"Wei Ying!", Lan Wangji yelled himself out of sleep. 'Another nightmare?' he held onto his chest as he tried to steady his breath. Just when he managed to he calm down he caught sight of a white mist that made him flinch.  
'Wei Ying!', His eyes grew wide when he recognized the ghostly figure before it passed through the walls. Swiftly, Wangji run after it. He found out where it was headed; their son's room. Soon it slid out from there and headed for the forest. Lan Wangji increased speed, hoping to catch him. "Wei Ying please wait!" He could not control his strength and tripped. When he tried to get up, someone held onto him.  
"Hanguanjun! Hanguanjun are you alright? Why are you out like this?", Sizhui held onto his father with all his might. Wangji was burning up with another fever. "Calm down...Lets go home.", He said to the older man who wept like a child. "Why cant he see me...I'm right here!", Wangji starred at the mist looking at him like he was a stranger.  
For weeks Lan Sizhui made sure to take over most of his father's duties and returned at night to stay with him. Every evening he played a certain tune Wangji made for Wei Ying to calm the older man down. Wangji always stressed that he needed to find his husband, that Wei Ying needed him. But his son kept him locked up until he got better.  
***************************************************************************************************  
Madam Lan became furious when one of her spies informed her that Sect Leader Lan had been taking their son to Yunmeng from time to time. "Xichen refuses to let me see my son yet allows those people spend time with him?!", JingFei hit the table with her palm. "Prepare a carriage, I'll be going there to take Lan HuiZhong back myself!", she ordered and got ready...  
After a day or two she finally reached the pier. Truly, she saw Lady Jiang playing with Lan Jiang and a year old MuYun. "Mother!", Lan HuiZhong run when he saw his mother, wanting to embrace her. *Slap* Madam Lan did not hide her anger towards the boy. Jiang Ju quickly rushed to Lan Jiang.   
"Are you going mad! How could you hit your son like this, and in public...Do you not realize that HuiZhong is the future Sect Leader of Gusu!", Jiang Ju said.   
"What happens in the future will be by my choice. There is no way this thing I called son will be Sect Leader if I have another...And I will make sure I do! Now where is my husband.", JingFei spat out.

Jiang Ju was stunned by the woman's words but only focussed on consoling Lan Jiang. "I said where is he!!...You're a disappointment Lady Jiang. After all the letters I sent to you about what goes on between your husband and mine, you still allow them to be alone! Do you not love Sect Leader Jiang or are you also having an affair with my husband.", Madam Lan brooded on her anger.  
Lady Jiang helped HuiZhong up, "A'Jiang, take your brother inside...I need to discuss something with your mother." She smiled to let the boy know everything will be alright. Dejectedly, the boy left with MuYun.  
Lady Jiang turned to Madam Lan after they were out of sight and landed her a powerful slap. Their disciples were at a loss and didn't know what to do.  
" Were you expecting me to treat my family like you do out of jealousy? You have a son after your husband's heart and you treat him like dirt because of this?...You may be able to treat that boy anyhow in Gusu but here you show Future Sect Leader Lan all the respect he deserves, or I'll break that pretty face into the ground."  
JingFei was silenced but she did not back down and turned to attack the lady Jiang. Jiang Ju was swift; In a forceful and violent motion she dodged and wringed JingFei by her hair, pulling it tightly as she warned her.

"I may look weak and friendly...But trust me I defend my family with tooth and nails. We are completely different...You pushed your husband away because he loves my husband, I draw him closer to make mine notice how much I love him...If you dare try to hurt any of them I'll teach you a lesson you'll never forget.", She pushed madam Lan to the ground and cleaned her hands. "Now get out!", she turned to leave. Her disciples followed to make sure she was well protected.   
'This is not yet over Jiang Ju of Yunmeng.', JingFei gritted her teeth as she schemed in her mind. Her maidens helped her up but she flung her hands, dismissing them from coming closer. After one last glare in JingFei's direction, she left with a bruised face.  
********************************************************************************************************  
Two years later...

Wen Li was playing with her toys when she noticed a stranger walk into the compound. The Little girl was brave like her mother and had her father's strength so she was not in anyway afraid. "Little girl, are your parents at home?", the man crouched before Wen Li. She was usually feisty but she thought the man was a little strange and too friendly in his tone. 

"Please move away from my daughter, who are you and what do you want.", Jiayi's came out of the kitchen. The stranger stood up and turned towards her. "Is your husband at home?", the man tilted his head.   
"A'Ning, husband...You have a visitor!", Jiayi shouted, not wanting to leave her daughter's side. It did not take Wen Ning long to come out. He was working on some medicine for Hanguanjun and was a little messy. "Yes dear, I'm here...", He wiped his hand clean but froze when he saw the strangers face. 

"M...Master Wei!", Wen run to the man and embraced him with a smile. Jiayi was confused. "A'Ning, is the medicine making you hallucinate... This is not my brother.", Jiayi signalled Wen Li to come to her.   
"Jie...You're making me feel bad. Can you really not tell.", Wei Ying pouted, stroke the tip of his nose with a finger and averted his gaze. Jiayi flinched. "A'Xian...", she'd recognize that pout and flickering of the nose any day.  
"Yes Shijie.", Wei Ying smiled broadly as he walked to her. "Is this my niece?", he asked and Jiayi nodded. "Wen Li, this is your Uncle Wei Ying...The one we always talk about.", she stroke Wei Ying's face and turned his cheeks; analysing the face.  
Wen Li bowed her head slightly then opened her hands to be carried. "Oh! Isn't she cute...You're just like your father.", Wei Ying carried her up and hugged her, "And she's heavy like him too. Wen Ning, what have you been feeding her, haha...A'Li, thank you for taking care of your parents while I was away."  
"Come inside, brother...Lunch is ready. You should eat with us before going home.", Jiayi pathed Wei Ying on the shoulder and lead him inside.   
***************************************************************************************************  
Hours later, Wei Ying came out with the Wens. They had a long talk and it was now time for him to go home. They were still at the entrance when two figures closed in on them; a young man wearing the cloud pattern robes with a forehead ribbon and a little boy with a similar attire.   
"Mother...", Sizhui recognized him right away. He picked up the boy and run to him. Sizhui was too happy to be angry now. He would do the scolding later, but now all he wanted to do was hug Wei Ying. "Sizhui...I was on my way home. I'm..."  
"You lied again..."  
"...I'm sorry..."  
"So who is this...He looks so much like your father.", Wei Ying finally asked. He was a little nervous when he saw the child. "Oh, this is your nephew, Lan Jiang."  
"Huh? Lan Jiang?...So that's Lan Xichen's son?", Wei Ying's eyes grew wide. He was more surprised by the child's name. 'ZewuJun must be crazy, why name the child Jiang...I guess that means they did not end up together.', Wei Ying conversed with his thoughts as he looked at Sizhui with marvel.   
"Lan Jiang, this is Hanguanjun's husband, he's your Uncle and my mother. ", Sizhui proudly announced to the boy. "Your mother is a man?", the boy tilted his head in confusion and Wei Ying laughed. "A'Yuan, he reminds me of you at his age."  
"No, I'm like Yuan Ge.", the little girl glared daggers at him. "Wei Ying, you better not start a war. This one's very jealous.", Jiayi cautioned.  
"Wen Li, cant you see you look more like your Yuan Ge than anyone else here...Look at those eyes. Everybody knows that.", Wei Ying whispered to the child and she calmed down.   
Wei Ying took in a deep breath and looked at the people with him. He had missed them soo much. Wei Ying had been through a lot to get here and now was the time to face the person he yearned to see the most.  
**********************************************************************************************************

Lan QiRen and his nephews met up to discuss the plans for the coming year as well as to account for the few months spent. The number of disciples coming in to study from other sects and those of their own sect had increased and they had to make new rooms for them. After quiet hours of making lists and crosschecking them, Lan QiRen decided to get into a more personal issue and Wangji was the centre of attention.  
QiRen, "Wangji, I know you're still waiting for that...for Wei to return but I'm putting my foot down on this. In ten days I'm bringing in someone to take care of you and build a family... Look at how happy your brother is after getting married."  
Lan Xichen exchanged glances with Wangji.  
Wangji, "I'll never agree to it."  
QiRen, "Wangji! Are you planning to kill yourself? You've always been a strong person but since that rascal left you've been having episodes and falling ill. I cant allow that anymore. You need warmth."  
Xichen, "Uncle...I've told you many times Wangji does not need another wife...Master Wei is..."  
"ZewuJun, Hanguanjun, Lan QiRen, sorry to interrupt but there is something wrong with some of the disciples.", A senior disciple barged in after quickly announcing himself. "What's the matter.", Xichen asked calmly.  
"The disciples have gathered at the Ancestral hall with a stranger. They were rowdy on their way there and have refused to listen to anyone."  
"What!...Which rank are they. Who is their supervisor.", Lan QiRen fumed.  
"Its...Its Lan Sizhui..."  
Xichen and Wangji flinched with surprise. "Where is he?", Xichen asked after much deliberation.  
"He, he's with them...He was the one leading the way."  
"My son?", Wangji wanted to be certain. "Yes Hanguanjun.", the disciple answered.  
QiRen, "This is outrageous!!!..."  
Lan Xichen, "Uncle...Calm down, Wangji and I will take care of it."  
"Hmph!", the older man huffed and puffed. He glared at his second nephew, as if blaming him for what his son did. The Jades got up, paid respects to their elder and then followed the disciple. 

On their way Xichen could not help but ask, "Do you have any idea why Sizhui would do this?"  
Wangji, "No brother...I'm surprised myself...Either ways I'll make sure he gets the appropriate punishment."  
Xichen, "Let's get there first...The situation may not even be as serious as it sounds...What the.." they both stopped when they reached the ancestral hall and saw hundreds of disciples offering prayers. When they got closer they spotted Lan Sizhui at the very front with a man in black robes by his side. Wangji froze, unable to move.  
"ZewuJun!", a disciple at the back said when he saw them. Stealthily they passed the information from one disciple to the other until it got to the men in front. Sizhui kotowed a few more times before they all stood in unison.   
"What's going on.", Xichen muttered under his breath. Wangji was calm until the men paved way for Sizhui and the man in black to come out of the hall. Both he and Xichen were baffled when they saw who it was.

"How is this possible...Wangji, are we seeing the same thing right now?...", Xichen looked at his brother and saw something that warmed his heart. Wangji's face was leaking gracefully but along with the tears came a shattering smile that showed his teeth.   
"Wei Ying!!", the great Hanguanjun screamed as he run like the speed of light, his heart thundered like a storm and his throat could only utter that name.

It was heaven when the man he longed for with every breath left within him opened his arms with a smile to receive him. "Wei Ying!", Wangji carried him up in his arms and held on like a leach.   
"Lan Zhan, I'm home now. You can stop worrying.", Wei Ying chuckled, fighting hard not to cry but that was futile when he gazed into his husband's eyes. Lan Wangji nodded his head but refused to loosen his grip, afraid this person might disappear again if he let go...

***************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. I Know you thought you'd not see them together anytime soon. I'm sorry for hurting you with that. WangXian is back together so please stop crying❤...Please leave a comment and don't forget to vote. See you in the next update dear WangXian Babies ❤❤❤


	36. Chapter 36

At exactly 5am, Lan Wangji sat up. "Wei Ying...No...not again.", he panicked when he found the other side of the bed empty. "Wei Ying...", he called out again, and the lack of response made him shrivel. Wei Ying was never one to wake up so early, and had he slept there, his side of the bed would have been undone because of his bad sleeping habits. Was it all another dream? Was it too good to be true that Wei Wuxian had returned to him in his original form? Or was it his mind playing another bad trick on him?  
Lan Wangji held onto his throbbing head, already weeping. He touched his chest, finding it hard to breathe. 

"Lan Zhan...", Wei Ying's smile faded when he walked into the room and found his husband in a devastating state. Wangji was a crying mess and his usually stoic face was filled with broken emotions.  
He quickly rushed to his side. "Lan Zhan, what's wrong?...Breathe, please.", Wei Ying was confused and hurt by the frightening scene. "I...I thought it was another dream...You were not here when I woke up.", Hanguanjun sobbed, still dazed by the shock.   
Wei Ying wrapped his hands around him. "I'm sorry...You were so tired and fell asleep when we got here last night...I only wanted to prepare a bath before you woke up. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Wangji could not stop the ocean of tears flooding his eyes even when Wei Ying planted kisses all over his face. "Lan Zhan, look at me.", Wei Ying held on, looking him right in the eye with a bright smile. "Lan Zhan...Lan Wangji...Hanguanjun...Lan Er Gege...It's really me...I swear on my life never to leave you again...Never again.", he bore his heart out.   
"You're as beautiful as the first day I set eyes on you...", Wangji's lips curved up. "I thought I'd never hold you like this again...Wei Ying, I'll do anything you want, go anywhere you want, just don't disappear again.", he said amidst sobs. Wei Ying's eyes teared up hearing those words.   
"Lan Wangji, Lan Wangji...how can I leave your side again when you shower me with such words...I might take advantage of you if you keep talking like this.", Wei Ying forced a mischievous smile.   
"It's not taking advantage if you're the one doing it...I died a little everyday you were not with me. Wei Ying...Forgive me for not noticing how unhappy you were."  
Wei Ying's smile faded again, "Wangji...It was my own insecurities that made me leave, you did nothing wrong. I'm the one who needs to be punished for refusing to breathe. I'm the one that has to beg for forgiveness."  
"Never...You know there is no need for such words with me.", Wangji buried his face in Wei Ying's chest, feeling his heart beat. Somehow it was his assurance that Wei Ying was truly with him and that calmed his thoughts.   
Wei Ying wiped his tears, "Come, lets take a bath...You don't have to be late."  
Lan Wangji stood up and watched Wei Ying strip him off his robes. Wei Ying's breath hitched a little when he set his gaze on his husband's naked body. His face turned crimson. 'It's Lan Zhan's... Why am I feeling embarrassed by this.', Wei Wuxian schooled his own thoughts.   
Wangji, "Are you not joining me in the bath?"  
Wei Ying gulped at the thought and felt weak in the knees when Wangji took turns in undressing him. "Lan Zhan..St... Stop!", he grabbed onto his inner robe. Lan Wangji was confused.   
Wei Ying laughed nervously, "Haha...Ermm, maybe you should take your bath first."  
Wangji, "Why?"  
Wei Ying, "Cause...Cause...I'll make you late if we bath together."  
Wangji, "There's still enough time...Wei Ying, I miss taking a bath with you."  
"Oh, okay.", Wei Ying lowered his head in defeat. Once Lan Zhan was done undressing him, he got a clear view of the situation. His ears turned beet red and a smile crept up on his face. "Wei Ying, I'll help you take care of it.", Wangji was himself again.   
"Lan Zhan!...Don't look at it, it's embarrassing!", Wei Ying hid his face.  
"Is my ever shameless husband....ashamed?."

"...You've never really seen me naked in this body...What if it does not feel as good as Mo Xuan...", Wangji stopped him from completing his statement. "Wei Ying, don't think about such a thing...I can wait if you're not ready... Please, just let me help you with this... Mn?", he purred.  
Wei Ying nodded silently. It was meant to be a simple kiss from Wangji, but minutes later it turned into something more erotic. His body was very responsive to Lan Zhan's touch. Every pinch and bite made him wriggle with ecstasy. "Lan Zhan...That's too much...I'm... burning up", Wei Ying could barely keep his eye open the entire time Wangji teased and bit on his chest. His hand movements around Wei Ying's hard weight felt like perfection and the latter could not help but curl his feet and move his hips to the rhythm. Wei Ying could not control the lewd sounds that escaped his lips and Wangji moaned a little to motivate him. "Lan Zhan...I'm...", he reached for Wangji's face and crashed his lips.  
Wei Wuxian suddenly flinched when Lan Wangji's fingers touched the entrance of his hole. "Lan Zhan don't do that!!", he tried to stop him from sniffing and tasting the juices that came out of his ass. Wei Ying was speechless.   
"Wei Ying, I didn't touch you there but you're leaking...and it tastes like...precum, only sweeter.", Wangji analysed the transparent slippery and stretchy goo that clung to his fingers.   
Wangji, "Let's continue..."  
"No...Lan Zhan, can you please not touch my ass for now...If you start that now, I'll be forced to take advantage of little Wangji over there.", The former made an excuse to stop Wangji from venturing into that hole.  
Wei Ying wanted to die from the embarrassment. He was not ready to explain things to Wangji. How was he to tell him that his lady parts were leaking when they are not even supposed to be there. "Lan Zhan, forget it, you're throbbing...I want to get a taste of you.", Wei Ying changed the subject and pounced on his husband's cock. He suffered at little Wangji's length and size but got through it with satisfaction.   
******************************************************************************************************  
"What?!", Lan QiRen's eyes popped out when the news reached him. "Darn it!!!...I should have forced Wangji sooner...Now that rascal has returned to ruined my plan!", He could not withhold his anger. Lan Xichen and Madam Lan were quietly seated. Xichen tried to calm his uncle down but of course it was no use. No sooner had he heard the news than Hanguanjun announced his presence.   
"Uncle...", he bowed respectfully when he entered. Wei Ying trailed behind him, hiding his face intentionally. 'Wait till I give you the shock of your life, Old Fuddy Duddy!", Wei Ying grinned.   
Lan QiRen was sharp to notice the traces of dark patterns hiding behind Wangji.  
"And who is with you... Why hide like a thief?", he impatiently stretched his neck, praying it was not his son in-law. Wangji turned and smiled at the man holding onto his robes. "You should greet Uncle before he gets angry.", his words were soft.   
"Fine...", Wei Ying whispered and come out of hiding.  
"Wh...What...How...*Cough* *Cough*", Lan QiRen held onto his chest when he received the unanticipated shock. "Uncle, are you alright...",JingFei was the first to react, then Xichen.  
QiRen pointed at the man in black with dread in his eyes, "It's really him...Yi...Yiling Laozu!.. Wei Wuxian!!", he collapsed on the spot. 

"Uncle!!", Wangji run to his side.  
"Who is this evil that has entered this place...How dare you hurt my Uncle.", JingFei frowned at the stranger. Wei Ying expected the old man to react this way and paid no heed to the lady's harsh words.  
Lan Wangji however would not have it, "Brother...Tell your wife to mind her words."  
Lan JingFei, "Brother In-law, take this man out of here...Cant you see his presence bothers your Uncle."  
Lan Wangji gritted his teeth, clearly frowning at the woman, "Shut up...You have no right to speak against Wei Ying!."  
Lan JingFei,"...Husband, did you hear that...I only wanted to help Uncle."  
Lan Xichen, "Madam Lan, don't judge someone entirely based on other people's assumption...This man standing before you is not only a great cultivator but also my brother's wife...Show him some respect."  
Lan JingFei, "..."  
Lan Xichen, "Wangji...You should go spend time with him, I'll take care of Uncle."  
"Mn...", Lan Wangji agreed and walked back to Wei Ying.  
"Master Wei...", Xichen called out and the couple halted in their steps, turning slightly to face them, "Welcome back...", Sect Leader Lan said with a smile. Wei Ying beamed, feeling every word in his blood. "Mn", he nodded his head and slid his hand in Wangji's.   
Wangji, "Let's go..."  
"Mn...", Wei Ying showed his beautiful teeth as his husband walked with him.

Days Later....

"My Uncle has returned!...", Jin Ling received a message from Gusu. He quickly notified Zizhen and left for the Lotus Pier when he arrived. Jiang Cheng had also received the news when they got there. "Hurry...We have to go to him...I have to beat him up for giving everyone such a freight.", Jiang Cheng frowned.   
"Uncle, we can clearly see you're happy with the news.", Jin Ling mocked.  
"Of course he is...I cant wait to meet him as well...", Jady Jiang chipped in. MuYun looked at the adults with a confused look. "Mummy, are we going to see Uncle Lan and Jiang Ge?", he asked. Jin Ling and Zizhen were amused at the child's intentions but kept quiet.   
"No Jiang MuYun, we're going to see your father's elder brother...But yes, Uncle Lan and A'Jiang will also be there.", Jiang Ju answered and he boy jumped in jubilation.   
"What a traitor...Taking his mother's side.", Jiang Cheng shook his head, feeling a little jealous Muyun wanted to spend more time with Xichen. Lady Jiang laughed at her husband's remarks as she lifted her son with pride.  
*****************************************************************************************************  
They finally arrived at Gusu's Cloud Recesses and the atmosphere was bustling with new energy. "Where is that brother of mine!!...", Jiang Cheng clenched his fist ready to fight when Sizhui and Jingyi approached them.   
"Haha...Sect Leader Jiang, please come with me. Master Wei is on his way with Hanguanjun...They were at the Ancestral Hall offering prayers.", Sizhui answered.   
Lan Jingyi tried so hard to avoid Jin Rulan but the moment Zizhen called out his name, his eyes fell on the one beside him. His heart was conflicted seeing the young man in golden robes. Quietly he bowed his head and toddled behind Sizhui before more questions boggled his mind.  
Jiang Cheng and his entourage were hosted under a huge pavilion with a beautiful view. "What's taking them so long."  
"Calm down Uncle, I see some people coming this way...But where is Uncle Wei.", Jin Ling stood to his feet. 

Jiang Cheng turned, ready to raise his voice at his brother when he heard Hanguanjun's voice but the next person he saw made him stumble backwards.  
"Wei Wuxian.", his eyes grew wide. When he finally blinked, drops of tears dripping down without warning. The image of the man before him reminded him of everything that happened to them...Good and bad... Slowly he walked to his brother, "Shixiong... It's really you?...Idiot, why did you disappear again... Is twice not enough for you?".  
"Ha...You big softie, crying because I look like the man you grew up with again...I missed you so much brother.", Wei Ying grabbed his hand and sank into the embrace. Jin Lin and Zizhen were clueless but soon they would also come to understand what miracles they were witnessing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ********************************************************************************************************  
> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. Thank You once again for being here through every chapter. I cherish every emotion you experience as you read this...We've gotten to another important part of this book. I assure you that things are about to get turned up in the following chapters, so brace yourself... love you all...See you in the next update❤❤❤🥰


	37. Chapter 37

Years ago...

"I still don't understand why he's in this state...He was fully awake when I left.", ZhiHao wiped Wei Ying's face with a cold towel. Dark circles had formed under his pale white skin and his hands trembled a bit with each swipe. Days had passed since his friend fell unconscious and his instincts kept telling him it was his fault. So he stayed by Wei Ying's side, day and night. Guarding him.   
"A'Hao, let me help you with that...You need to eat something and rest.", Chen Ping could not watch the demon punish himself any longer.   
"The Grandmaster said to give it a few more days...Wei Ying will wake up.", GuanYu placed a bowl of vegetable soup on the table and gave him a smile.  
The demon was still stubborn and kept on cleaning Wei Ying, ignoring the siblings. Ping went to him and held his face, guiding it with her touch. "A'Hao, you may be a demon but you still need to rest and take care of yourself. Wei Didi would be upset if he woke up to find you like this. I'll stay by his side tonight so please let me help."  
ZhiHao flinched. He'd seen eyes peering at him like this before. He lowered his own, wanting to look away but Ping was persistent and kept him steady. GuanYu was not sure how to react to such a scene and averted his gaze. *Clang* His eyes instinctively followed the sound of the small basin restlessly rotating on the ground after a hard fall from ZhiHao's trembling hands .   
" Erm...I'll get something to clean that.", GuanYu cleared his throat and stepped out for a few seconds. Ping retracted her hands seeing the look in the demon's eyes.   
The elder Chen returned with a rag and proceeded to clean the floor even when the other two tried to stop him. "Huh...ZhiHao, did you break any bowl or cup?", GuanYu brought out a piece of ceramic peacefully resting under the bed.  
"No...And we don't have this design...Isn't this...Damn it!! I should have known!", ZhiHao stood up, anger flooding his veins. The Chens understood right away what he meant. "Brother Hao, don't be rash, this could mean anything.", GuanYu tried to sway his judgement.  
"Don't act dumb with me!! We all know that snake is the only one that'll feed this idiot something... I've warned him several times not to accept gifts from him...I'm going to rip that snake's head off!!", ZhiHao barked.  
Ping held him back when he tried to leave, "A'Hao, please...Let me look into this. The Grandmaster will not let it slide if Brother Gui really had a hand in this.". She trailed her hand toward ZhiHao's face. The demon's eyes glowed red and his chest huffed and puffed with restless breaths. All he wanted to do was kill a certain disciple.  
*********************************************************************************************************  
Present day...

"Lan Zhan...I have to visit Jiayi...", Wei Ying sat across Wangji as he went through a few scripts.  
"No", Wangji had his eyes buried in the sheets.  
Wei Ying pouted. It had been more than three weeks since he returned and Hanguanjun refused to let him go anywhere. "Lan Zhan, it's really necessary that I see Jie."  
"Are you unwell?", Wangji intoned, still with his eyes low. It would be impossible to deny Wei Ying anything if he looked into his enchanting grey pupils. "Errrm no...Ok, how about I go with Sizhui?", Wei Ying smiled, tilting his head to find Wangji's golden gaze but the other was careful not to fall for his tricks.  
Wangji, "No...If its urgent, I can teach you how to send a butterfly message so they can come instead."  
Wei Ying frowned, "But...How will they know what I need!". Lan Zhan did not respond but spread out a plain sheet to write a few words.   
"Lan Wangji! Do you plan on making me a prisoner now?!", Wei Wuxian pulled the sheet and crumpled it, hoping to get a reaction from his husband but Wangji brought out another paper. It suffered the same fate at his hands. Wangji sighed and finally looked up. His face was calm but his heart melted the instant he set eyes on a pouty Wei Ying. He couldn't help but smile. "My love, I just want to keep you safe by my side...If it's really that urgent, I can go with you."  
Wei Ying let out a nervous laugh. "Lan Zhan, you don't have to come..."  
"Why? Are you planning to run away again?", Wangji's gaze was cold. Wei Ying smirked, realizing why his husband was being unreasonable. "Gege, didn't I swear not to do that that?...How about this, I'll cast a binding spell that'll prevent me from leaving the borders of Gusu without your presence. I'll be right under your nose and it will lead you to me anytime you have doubts...It's the perfect leash for a naughty bunny like me.", he cunningly climbed on top of his husband.   
"Ok...But be back before sun down.", Wangji could no longer say no. He had butterflies in his stomach when his other half giggled and gingered him with wet kisses.   
********

Lan Jingyi was lost in thoughts on his way to another class. He was placed in charge of the young ones; something he was very happy with since he didn't need to always go on night hunts. And when he did, he was always by Sizhui's side.   
He was happy being with his best friend but seeing Jin Ling a few weeks ago made his heart clench in his chest. Somehow it hurt him when the young master did not talk to him or get on his nerves with his usually rude remarks. Instead Jin Rulan focused on his Uncle and Zizhen-like he was...invisible.   
"Big brother...", a ten year old approached Jingyi and offered respects. "Will we go to the library today?", another joined them, handing him a flower. "...Who thought you this?", Jingyi accepted the gift with a playful chuckle.   
"I did", a young man followed with the perfect smile. "Sizhui... Boys, head towards the library...I'll join you later.", Jingyi dismissed the kids and they obeyed.  
"Jingyi, you've been working too hard, why don't we go for a night hunt together?", Lan Sizhui zoomed in on him, rubbing his shoulders with affection. Jingyi spied around to make sure no one was spying on them before calming down. "S...Sizhui, maybe another day...", Jingyi tried moving away but the other wouldn't let him.  
Sizhui, "...We could go alone or join Jin Ling and Zizhen. They should be on a night hunt in a few days."  
Jingyi swallowed his words when he heard that and lifted his eyes with uncertainty. He wanted to spend time alone with Sizhui, but a huge part of him dreaded seeing Jin Ling.   
"Don't worry, I'll come to your room tonight. You can let me know then.", Sizhui pulled him in for a sweet hug. Being around Jingyi always made him feel like he was on air. Nothing else really bothered him again now that his mother was back and he could hold the one he loved everyday.   
"Mnn..", Jingyi felt a surge over his senses when he was kissed with care and handled like a fragile egg. "I'll see you soon.", the youth finally let him go with one last peck on the lips.   
The former watched him leave, admiring how understanding and gentle Sizhui was. It made him smile. But that did not last long when memories of a passionate night with a young sect leader came rushing in again. 'Lan Jingyi! What is wrong with you...Stop thinking about that tyrant and focus on this generous man', he argued with his heart one last time.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Jiayi was almost done with lunch and Wei Ying sat with her with a jar of emperor smile. "Wei Ying, you should probably stop drinking so much...Its not healthy if you're trying to put a bun in that oven."  
"Why not? I'll have you know my mother loved drinking as much as I do", the man stuck his head high.   
"Stop drinking!...Ok, maybe three cups at a sitting. You don't want to give birth to a deformed baby, do you? "  
Wei Ying spewed out the liquor in his mouth when he heard that and pushed the jar of alcohol away. "Jie, you didn't have to paint that terrible picture...", he shuddered at the thought.  
"Its alright, you can drink...Just don't drink to much. When you get pregnant, you'll have to flee from liquor. How will you be able to handle it if you don't start now?"  
"Oh...never thought of it that way.", Wei Ying pulled the jar toward him again and secretly took a gulp when his sister was distracted. He froze when his eyes met Jiayi's scrutinizing gaze. "Give me that!", the woman forcefully took the jar and drank the contents herself.  
"Jie!!"  
"Shut up, would you rather I pour it on the ground?"  
"...", Wei Ying frowned like a child, licking his lips for residue.   
Jiayi, "So tell me, how was it?"  
Wei Ying, "How was what?"  
Jiayi raised her brow and made obscene gestures with her hands, "You know...the thing...the rabbit in the hole...That kind of thing."  
Wei Ying frowned, feigning ignorance. "Jie, what things are you asking about?", he gave a goofy smile.  
"Damn it...Sex!... Have you two had sex yet!", Jiayi blurted out, making Wei Ying roll on the floor. "Hahah, Shijie, you're really interested in that?"  
"Why not, as your physician and elder sister, I have to know if everything down there works fine", she smirked.  
"Actually Jie...", Wei Ying's face captured a sad smile.   
"You two have not done it yet, have you?", Jiayi tilted her head. "You've still not told him?" she added.  
Wei Ying nodded, "I'm afraid...What if he doesn't like it...What if it scares him away. Who ever heard of a man giving birth...", he chuckled lightly.   
Jiayi watched as he lowered his eyes and curled his hand around his flute. "A'Ying, you wont know if you don't tell him...You should stop assuming things and find out for yourself. There is no way that man will deny you...Remember, this is what you wanted..."  
"Tell you what...You should do it tonight. Your husband must already be pent up for so long...", Jiayi gave him a playful hit on the shoulder.  
"Jie...Do women also sit down to talk about such things?", Wei Ying was astonished at how easily his sister brushed over the matter.   
"Of course...Women also like sex you know... I'll let you in on a secret...", She beaconed her brother to come closer and whispered something into his ears. Wei Ying's face was flushed and his jaw dropped. He stammered a few times but no words escaped his mouth after what he just heard.   
***************  
Lan Wangji looked out the window; it was almost sundown and Wei Ying was not home yet. Feeling uneasy he rose to his feet and picked up Bichen, ready to go bring his love home.   
"Where is my husband going?", someone's voice made him pause. "Were you going to look for me?...Lan Wangji, do you not trust me anymore?", Wei Ying's pout gradually grew into a smirk. "Hya!", He jumped from the window and Wangji quickly dashed over to catch him. "Be careful", the man's words were stern yet thoughtful.  
"Hanguanjun...You're so strong...", Wei Ying whispered seductively and noted the other's reaction. Stealthily he wrapped his arms around Wangji and nibbled lightly on his right ear.  
"I'll prepare a bath.", Wangji tirelessly carried him to the bed and carefully lowered his body but Wei Ying refused to let go.   
"Wei Ying..."  
"What...Can't I tease you anymore?"  
"I thought you stopped being shameless..."  
"Hahah...Hanguanjun. Have you forgotten who I am already?"  
"You are Wei Ying..."  
"Exactly, Wei Wuxian, lord of everything shameless and profane...And you Hanguanjun, is the man who has all my shame... My soulmate.", slender hands pulled Lan Wangji closer. Wangji's breath hitched when the man beneath him kissed his chin and licked his way down his Adams' apple.   
"Wei Ying...I wont hold back if you keep this up...", he placed a knee on the wood and pushed his love further onto the bed.  
"Lan Zhan...Have you been thinking about this all day?...Little Wangji seems to be suffering down there.", Wei Ying was crafty. Hanguanjun let out a deep groan when his crouch was grabbed. His head sank a little low and Wei Ying chuckled as he watched him purse his lips, fighting the urge to devour him.   
"Mhm, Hanguanjun...Its grown bigger, I don't think it'll fit...I'm gonna die if you...", He intentionally moaned to provoke the beast.  
"Wei Ying!", Wangji's neck and ears turned red. "Hahaha...That's alright, I'm the Yiling Patriarch, only I can tame this beast.", Wei Ying threw his head back and laughed without restrain....   
"Arhhhh!", He winced when Wangji suddenly bit his neck. "Lan Zhan! Be gentle, don't you know this will be another first time for me...Stop acting like an animal, hey!"  
"I warned you...", Wangji chuckled. He looked at Wei Ying with a smile that could block out the sun and said, "Do you want to...do it, Wei Wuxian, lord of the shameless..."  
"Yes, Han-guan-jun...", Wei Ying reciprocated and stretched his neck to welcome the kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********************************************************************************  
> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. I don't know how their coming love scene will be, but I'm excited about it!! Don't forget to comment. See you in the next update❤❤❤🤭  
> 


	38. Chapter 38

It was a cold still night yet the sound of bells could be heard from miles away. Disciples, both young and old went about their routine with ease as the day turned darker, minding their time.  
Somewhere in the Cloud Recesses, was a house sheltering two souls about to unite after spending many nights apart. It would not be their first time discovering the pleasures of their warmth but this time, the circumstance was different.  
The beating of the heart, pulling of fabric and the spontaneous jerks when fingers played with flesh made it another keen moment.  
Lan Wangji was always dominant every time they were entangled in the sheets but tonight his power was overshadowed by a darker force, bringing the sexual tension between them to light. He could barely steady his breath when Wei Ying's tongue went lower after playing and sucking on his crouch.  
With a warm mouth the Yiling Patriarch took in both balls, kneading them together. His hands gently massaging Wangji's slippery length from the base to the top. Lan Wangji did not know where to grab anymore when a wet tongue touched his butt cheeks and traced it's way to his hole. He became numb to the sensation and bit on his lips, fighting his moans and groans as his body twitched.  
"Lan Wangji, isn't that cheating if you hold back?", Wei Ying had a wicked grin on his face, seeing how disoriented Wangji was. He tied Wangji up with his headband, took his head down again and continued teasing his husband; occasionally going back to the balls and the flesh in-between, gently nibbling on Wangji's thigh while stroking his hard dick.  
Lan Wangji's mind was turned to mush. And when Wei Ying made his way up, he could not help but wonder what had gotten into him.  
"Are you not afraid of what I might do to you?", Wei Ying chuckled after a quick kiss to draw Wangji back to earth. Wangji was not sure how to answer and simply kept staring at him in awe. His breath hitched when Wei Ying suddenly pinched his nipple with a bit more pressure.  
"Lan Zhan... It's my turn to take the lead.", he licked his lips. Lan Wangji was hypnotized by the predatory gleam on Wei Ying's face when the latter parted his lips with two fingers, revealing healthy white teeth. He felt a command in his groin and opened his mouth to suck on them. Wei Ying watched as his fingers went deeper into Wangji's mouth, making sure they were wet and slippery.  
"Wangji, are you not worried I might want to stick this in you?", his tone was playful. Wangji shaking his head twice made Wei Ying's smile turn into something else. A moan escaped his lips. He could feel his backside drip again like the last time.  
Naturally Wei Ying took his fingers away and tended to Wangji's tongue with his lips. As they shared a slow passionate kiss, Wei Ying pressed his own hole with his fingers, forcing them in one after the other.  
Satisfied he knelt on top of Wangji and brought his dick to the gateway. "Wei Ying, let me prepare you...I cant promise I wont lose myself.", Wangji said.  
"Lan Zhan, I'll be alright..."  
Little Wangji twitched when it's tips felt the entrance being pushed down on him. Wei Ying pressed Wangji's chest with a hand as he forced himself lower. The former could not take it anymore and tore the band on his wrist, then grabbed both cheeks, spreading them wider.  
"Wei Ying...."  
He forced his eyes open so he could keep watching the receiver's facial expressions. Going halfway was tough. Wei Ying was very tight and Lan Zhan was way too big.  
"Mnnn"  
He pushed everything in. Slowly Wei Ying started to grind up on him. With every stroke, Lan Wangji's groans grew deeper and he pursed his lips. After sometime he lost focus again and let his body be dominated. Wei Wuxian on the other had felt everything anew. After adjusting himself and going at his own pace, he felt more comfortable. Wangji was all the way in, throbbing inside the enclosed space, unable to move freely. He found out his body really was different from Mo Xuanyu's and it took him a while to find the sweet spot.  
'Is this it...Am I doing it right.', he could not hold back the unsettling thoughts. Soon he let it go and concentrated on the man beneath him. Wei Ying took in the view of a pleasure crazed husband who couldn't stop expressing himself no matter how hard he tried.  
"Lan Zhan, you must have been very pent up after all these years...Did you often touch yourself while thinking of me?", Wei Ying whispered into his ears, nibbling on them.  
Wangji's was too lost to reply. "Answer me...Did you ever do it?", Wei Ying pulled up to the tip and slammed into the cock, making the other shudder defencelessly.  
"Mn"  
Wangji flipped him and bent his legs over his shoulders. "Why do you tease me when you know I could hurt you.", he said with a horse tone, his eyes tinted pink. Wei Ying was immobilized but he still held all the authority in the room.  
"Hanguanjun... stop thinking and fuck me...", he replied.  
And so it began-Lan Wangji pressed his length deeper, enjoying the squelching wet sounds that came whenever he pulled in and out of the gripping hole. Wei Ying began to enjoy it more, his lewd sounds filled the room, leaving something to imagine. His heart was used to Wangji's fast pace but his new body wasn't. Just when he thought he was getting accustomed to it, his inner walls opened up a hidden channel and his partner's dick rammed into it without warning.  
"Ahhh!!", he cried out lout from the fresh pain. Lan Wangji was guided by his dripping wet hole and did not notice he was in a new territory. He only felt the Wei Ying wrap tighter around him.  
"Mnnn, Wei Ying...too...tight..."  
The one beneath writhe in pain, not knowing how to stop the invasion. "Lan...Lan Zhan, please...slow down. It hurts."  
"Where...Here?"  
Wangji pushed in deeper again and Wei Ying squealed. "Its your second 'first time'...Relax...", Wangji stilled his mind within a second. Wei Ying chuckled, a tear danced down the side of his face. "Hanguanjun, you're really something...Ahnn".  
After sometime, the receiver turned to his side and let Wangji kneel and straddle his left leg. The penetration started out easy and got steamier. Wei Wuxian soon sank into the groove and sensation as Wangji squeezed his left breast, noting how erect his nipples were. He leaned in and put his tongue to work; biting and sucking.  
"Hmm...Gege, it feels good...Aish, slow down...This should have been my victory...Bully."  
"Mn...Hanguanjun has lost, the...Yiling Patriarch has won.", Wangji chuckled before crashing his Love's lips. Wei Ying felt his heart swell at those simple words. His hard member was played with while his hole was filled. Tears fell from his eyes when his man stared at him with a satisfied look. Wangji wiped them without a word. He understood clearly...He also couldn't believe they survived another painful and long separation. But now he'll be careful not to let it happen the third time.  
Their climax was in synch and they spent the rest of the evening in each other's embrace after Wangji stepped out briefly to get some food. Immediately he left Wei Ying stuck two fingers in his loosened area and found a way to the second entrance. His fingers were a little bloody when he retracted them. "Lan Wangji...I know I started it but you could have still had mercy on a braggart like me....Aish, everywhere hurts.", He winced. "Congratulations Wei Wuxian, you're officially a man...woman...whatever you are. Hahah", he cleaned his hands and lay down, waiting for Wangji's return.  
*******************************************************************************************************  
Lan JingFei had been trying to get Xichen to come to her at night but he always came up with an excuse. Now more than ever she felt it was the right time to make a new heir...An Heir she approved of.  
"What...Another excuse?", She asked her lady in waiting when she came back with her head down.  
"Yes...His guards said he left the sect a day ago.", the maiden replied.  
Madam Lan did not need a fortune teller to inform her of where Lan Xichen is. She took out her hair pin and let down her hair..."A'Hong, bring me Lan Jiang.", she turned to the servant.  
The maiden was taken aback. Ever since the Sect Leader separated the mother and child, Madam Lan never bothered to look for her son. "Ma'am...What of ZewuJun's words not to let you near him...He might be angry if you..."  
"Do I look like I care? Fetch me the brat and do it quickly.", she waved her hand and dismissed her. Madam Lan cleaned up her face and picked up the jar of water by her bedside. After sometime she sprinkled some drops on her face and faked tears.  
The little boy entered his mother's room with caution. He was happy when the maidens came for him. Lan Jiang felt lucky because Sizhui was not around to stop them from taking him to his mother. Once JingFei saw the child, she opened her arms.  
HuiZhong smiled instantaneously and run to her like a moth to a flame. "I'm sorry son...Forgive your mother...I've missed you so much.", she sobbed.  
"Don't cry mother, you've not done anything wrong.", Lan Jiang wiped the fake tears away. It'd been more that two years since he had the chance to embrace his mother like this. Usually he only got a little appreciation after a beating.  
"But I did, now your father is angry with me...I wanted to see you several times but he refused to let me be close to my son...Forgive me my baby."  
The maiden who went for the child was shocked to the bone. Madam Lan asked for sweets to be brought for HuiZhong so she quickly left.  
"Mother, can I stay here with you today?"  
"Yes my son, but you cant tell your father about this when he returns, else he might take you away from me again.", JingFei put on a worried look.  
"Don't worry mother...I wont talk to father until he lets me come stay with you again.", HuiZhong loved playing with his mother's soft silky hair. JingFei embraced him once more and let him do as he wished.  
*********************  
A few days later...  
Sizhui could not help but notice the change in his Wei Ying's steps. "Mother, are you sure you're fine?...You are limping.", he raised a brow. Wei Ying's nervous laugh made him more suspicious. "Is father responsible for this?" he added and Wei Ying froze.  
"A'Yuan, stop being nosey before I pluck out your eyes...You may have aged but you're still my baby and I can still plant you in the ground!", Wei Ying started hitting him- he could not get the scenes of how many times he did with Hanguanjun after the first day.  
"You're not allowed to inherit my shamelessness! You're more like your father so act like him!...On second thought, don't. That man is a monster!", another memory of how much he begged for mercy flashed through his mind.  
Sizhui laughed at him, "Sorry, I'm just protecting my mother..." Wei Ying arched his back before taking another step.  
Jiayi quickly pulled him into the house when they reached the compound and Sizhui was arrested by Wen Li. "Alright spill it out, did you do it?", She shut the door behind them and pulled Wei Ying down.  
"Shijie...I don't think I can keep up with your advice."  
"Why? Didn't he like it?"  
"No...He loved it! Hanguanjun nearly broke my back because of you...", Wei Ying pouted  
"Hahaha...What did you expect?...Next time I'll teach you something else...Maybe throw in a few special candles to set the mood", Jiayi winked.  
"Jie, you're really terrible...Poor Wen Ning!", the Yiling Patriarch shook his head and they both laughed.  
********************************************************************************************************  
When Lan Xichen returned from a conference, he was informed that his son had been taken by Madam Lan. He was angry when he barged into her quarters to take back HuiZhong but what he saw surprised him. JingFei was helping the boy draw a caged bird.  
"Husband, you're back...", She rose to her feet to greet him properly but Sect Leader Lan was not interested. "What's the meaning of this, why take him without my permission?"  
"Xichen, I've been reflecting on my actions and attitude towards you and my son...I know it's my fault so please forgive me... I miss my son and wanted to spend time with him.", She lowered her eyes.  
Lan Xichen sighed. This was not something he wanted to go into at the moment. "A'Jiang, come with me.", he stretched his hand. HuiZhong got up and walked toward him but turned to his mother when he heard her sob. "Father, I want to stay with mother. She needs me here..."  
"A'Jiang, we'll discuss this some other time. Come with me now; don't you want to see what your aunt bought for you?", Xichen smiled.  
HuiZhong got excited and drew nearer but JingFei slumped to the ground. "You prefer someone else more than your mother?", a restless tear piled up his her eyes. Lan Jiang quickly run to embrace her and wiped them the moment they dropped; even Xichen was moved.  
"No mummy...You're my mummy and I love you more than anyone.", HuiZhong caressed her face with small hands.  
He looked back at his father and bowed. "Father, please let me stay with my mother...I love her and she loves me too now. Please forgive her like you told me to forgive my brother when he broke my toy."  
Lan Xichen was taken aback by the boy's words. It's true he thought him to forgive, but he was not convinced about JingFei's repentance. But for now, he didn't think Madam Lan would lay another finger on his son- not when he'd be keeping a close eye on her. "Alright, I'll let you stay but just for today."  
'Wait till I bear another son, you brat. I'll be sure to dispose of you myself...Enjoy this while it lasts.', JingFei smiled at her hidden motives resting in her thoughts. In another swoop, she hugged her boy again and watched as Xichen left them alone.  
*******************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I missed you all dear readers... Hope you're save and healthy. I love interacting with you in the comments, so don't forget them. I'll update soon❤❤❤


	39. Chapter 39

Years Ago...

The sun sat majestically over the realm but its heat could not be felt. It was cold, nothing but cold. Up on a hill where the grass glowed like green emeralds was another lonely being staring at the floating lands. It was nothing special if you've lived there for hundreds of years but for someone who's been around for only a few days or months, it was paradise.  
Chen Ping walked up to ZhiHao, leaving her brother GuanYu to watch Wei Ying. Carefully she sat beside the demon playing with the grass, pulling out everything that looked like weeds to him.  
"A'Hao..."  
The demon sighed but no words were said. She tried to get up but the man grabbed her hand, guiding her back down. "I'm not hungry...Besides, there's plenty of grass here.", he said. Chen Ping pursed her lips and allowed the moment of silence pass. There were words she wished to say but they were choked in her throat.   
'A'Hao, I don't know how to calm you down...It hurts seeing you like this.', Ping lowered her head to her thoughts. Slowly clenching her fist over her knees, she let out short breaths. ZhiHao's instincts tingled again and he turned his head.   
It was unbearable watching Ping fidget with her nails and slightly sway back and forth. The wind was kind to her beautiful locks resting on her back yet her face gave her away. ZhiHao looked back at the sky. "Ping, I'm not the kind of man you need...*Chuckles* I'm not even a real man...I cant protect you."  
"I'm not asking for protection...I just...I think...", she swallowed her words back again. ZhiHao got up and offered her a hand. "We should go back...", He said as he pulled her up...

GuanYu was reading beside Wei Ying when they returned and ZhiHao got back to work, checking if there was any progress but still, nothing. The Immortal Grandmaster had not said anything about what would happen to Wei Ying but he could tell she was also sceptical about his friend waking up.   
"A'Ping, are you not feeling well, you look pale.", GuanYu examined her sister's appearance. ZhiHao took a glance but the disciple hid her face and shook her head. "I'm fine brother...I have to go get medicine for Wei Ying.", she excused herself.   
"That's odd...", GuanYu commented when she left. The demon closed his eyes and once again pretended to be oblivious of the truth.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Present Day...

It was another weekend and Wei Ying waited for Lan HuiZhong to show up. He naturally grew to love the child and pampered him often. The boy may be a Lan but his name did reflect on him. In the end, Wei Ying resorted to calling him his 'shidi' and Wangji thought it was cute HuiZhong also played along.   
"Uncle Wei Xiong", the boy run into his arms the minute he set eyes on him.  
"Shidi it's 'Wei Xiong', don't add Uncle to it.", Wei Ying tickled his tummy. Lan Wangji broke out a small smile seeing the two play in front of him. Since Wei Ying was around he did not need to wreck his brain for something fun to do. His husband was 'Fun' itself.   
"Shidi, lets go out of this boring place. I know a little girl who'd love to play night hunt with us.", He straightened the boy's robes and rose to his feet. Lan Wangji put aside his zither and picked up his sword...  
After a few hours, they were at the Wens' home and the fun and games began as planned. Sizhui and Jingyi arrived a little later. Together they left with a picnic basket. It didn't take long to find a spot by a small stream to settle down.   
"Wei Xiong, you said we'd play night hunt.", Lan Jiang jumped around.  
"Alright...Hmm how do we go about this?", Wei Ying scratched his chin playfully. "Aha! Why don't you hunt for your Uncle Ning and I...Sizhui will search with you and A'Li will be with Jingyi."  
"Wei Ying...Are you implying that Hanguanjun and I should stay here and watch the food?", Jiayi frowned. Lan Wangji just sat quietly.   
"haha...Jie, you also want to play?"  
"Why not?...You can just set a barrier..", She got up and walked pass them, "And I'll be hiding with my husband, so stick with yours."  
Wei Ying was not sure that was a good idea and tried to make up an excuse, "But Jie, Wangji is bad at this game, we'll get caught easily.", he run to them and tried to pull Wen Ning away.   
Lan Sizhui knew he'd been in Wen Ning's shoes before, when Wei Ying and Jiayi began to pull his Uncle from both ends.  
"I don't care...Let go of him.", Jiayi refused.  
Lan Wangji was a little salty and jealous Wei Ying didn't want to go with him. Calmly he approached the three, pulled his husband away and draped him over his shoulder.  
"Happy Hunting.", he said and suddenly began to run towards the woods.   
"Come Wen Ning, lets run before they catch us...", Jiayi pulled her man. "But dear, fierce corpses don't run this fast.", Wen Ning spoke but those words soon went with the wind when the kids run after them with their guides, laughing and jumping with their little wooden swords.   
****************************************************************************************  
Years Ago...

The Grandmaster issued the official date for the month of meditation. During this period the disciples practiced inedia for the entire month. That meant the Chens could not come around. Day and night Zhihao tended to his friend and forgot to take care of himself. He was practically starving his body and spirit.  
As a demon, feeding on other life forms would help him keep his strength but ZhiHao went against his new nature and fed on the energy he could get from plants. One night he gave in to his anger pangs and stepped out to get grass, leaving Wei Ying alone. He could see the Black pearl from that distance so he felt calmer going up the small hill.   
After clawing out a few grass he headed back, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. When he got to the entrance his senses picked up a trail. There was someone in the house. "Damn It!", he stormed into the Black Pearl and run faster when he saw Wei Ying's door left ajar.   
"You...", he stopped. His breath racing, eyes glowing red with anger. Gui was in the room with a sword pointed to his throat. Apparently the Chen's were unto him. Gui thought it was the perfect time to run away with Wei Ying while the other disciples locked themselves in their rooms. The demon was never his concern.  
"I'm going to kill you...", the ZhiHao roared, baring out sharp claws.   
"A'Hao, don't...", GuanYu turned his gaze to him. Gui, who had a smug look on his face saw the opening he needed and pulled away from the sword. He quickly reached for his own and attacked.   
Ping pulled out her weapon and stood by Wei Ying's bed as the last line of defence. The men fought it out fiercely in the large room. The walls were slashed, tables were flung in the air, various vases and special artefacts were trashed . GuanYu fought side by side with ZhiHao but Gui's agility was impeccable. He curled his lips when his sword cut through the back of GuanYu's knees and he fell to the ground. The demon charged at him again but was tossed aside.

Chen Ping rushed to them and blocked the sword from landing on her brother's neck. With a simple twirl of her locks, she pulled out daggers and shot them at Gui. One managed to pierce the man but he pulled it out and aimed it at her. Ping threw her head back and dodged it but the moment her body came up, the disciple landed a hard kick on her abdomen.   
ZhiHao seeing Ping go down was reminded of something he never wanted to see happen again. GuanYu tried to defend his sister but his legs refused to stand, not to talk of move. He quickly searched for a healing pill and shoved many into his mouth. "Heal already!!", He hit his legs, holding onto the faintest hope; Ping was a strong cultivator yet she was no match for the dangerous Gui .   
But Ping was prepared to shield Wei Ying from harm and fought bravely. As the Gui's sword headed straight for her chest, she closed her eyes, ready to sacrifice herself.   
"Sister!!!"  
GuanYu felt worthless as a brother in that instance but out of no where a shadow flashed pass him and Gui was stopped. Frozen in his step as a beast sank it's teeth into his neck and sucked out every essence he could latch unto.   
Chen Ping's eyes swelled at the horror before her...Gui's weakened body struggling and slowly giving up the ghost as his blood and energy was sucked dry.  
*Thud*  
His lifeless form was dropped by the beast who's pants sounded more like growls. GuanYu was still in shock at the turn out of events and Wei Ying continued to lie in bed peacefully.   
The beast stepped back, seeing the face of the woman- he could not shake of the memory of judging eyes that haunted him sometimes in his sleep. Step by step he turned. The blood and life just sucked out made him dizzy and unbalanced. "Ahh! Mmmf!", he crawled his way out of the house and collapsed in the middle of the compound.   
***********************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length...Guess we now know what happened to Gui😧🤨🤔Don't forget to comment and vote...I'll publish two chapters today, the second will be in within an hour. See You soon❤❤❤


	40. Chapter 40

Present day....

Sizhui and Jingyi took different paths with the younger ones in search of the adults. Lan HuiZhong often lost his concentration when he sighted any smaller animal passing by and Sizhui would rush to get him. "Lan Jiang, don't you want to catch the fierce corpses and monsters we came to hunt?",   
"Yes Ge..."  
"Who do you want to catch? Hunting a specific target makes things easier.", Sizhui smiled watching the boy go round in circles with his sword, checking the trees and behind small bushes.  
"Wei Xiong...I want to catch Wei Xiong and Uncle Ning!", the boy stood akimbo, making Sizhui smile.  
"Well, why not your, Uncle Wangji?", Sizhui raised a brow. The boy turned to him with a questionable look. He slapped his forehead with his palm and rolled his eyes; something he picked up from Jiang Cheng on his visits.   
"Didn't you see the way they got stolen?.... They need to be saved from Uncle Wang and Aunt Jiayi who are definitely the monsters and corpses we need to hunt. Isn't that why you go for night hunts. To save the innocent people?", the boy shook his head and sighed. Sizhui was left speechless as HuiZhong continued his search.

Not so far away Jingyi was stuck with the fearless Wen Li who bombarded him with so many questions. The kid wanted to know the kind of monsters he encountered on night hunts. After a series of comments and story telling, Wen Li was certain she wanted to live the dangerous life of a cultivator when she grew up. She could also tell Jingyi was often scared on his hunts. The young adult made several facial expressions even she as a child had never made when hearing a scary story.   
"Let's hide here and wait for the bait...", Wen Li suggested.  
"Good idea, I'm tired of walking.", Jingyi high fived her and hid in a small cave.  
"So...Do you get scared often.", The girl's voice sounded a little creepy.  
"No! I'm one of the bravest in my group!"  
"Great, hold this snake for me."  
"Ahhh!!!", Jingyi jumped up, hitting his head on the roof of the small cave. Wen Li laughed in deferent tunes. "I was just joking Ge...hahah, I'm sorry."  
"Wen Li...", Jingyi could not believe he was fooled by a child. Well, what did he expect from the daughter of a fearless wonderer and the Ghost General.   
********************************************************************************************  
Wen Ning was lost for words when Jiayi made an advance at him. "But...We're with the kids and Hanguan....Mnnh", his lips were crushed from uttering any words. He grabbed Jiayi by the shoulder and pulled her off after sometime. "Dear, we are outside..."  
"So what! It's not something we've never done before...daylight, night time, doesn't matter.", Jiayi tugged her husband's robes. "Jiayi...Jiayi wait...Don't.", Wen Ning struggled as his robes were opened, revealing a pale chest with only a few more black lines branched on his seemingly cold skin.  
"Wen Qionglin, if doing it here bothers you that much, we can go up a tree, so stop resisting!", Jiayi opened her own robes flashing a pair of beautiful apples on her chest.   
Jiayi snaked her hands around her husband and hushed him with another kiss. In no time she felt firm hands cup her right breast and a thumb brush against her nipple.  
"Mnnn...", Jiayi moaned. Once Wen Ning got into the mood, she relaxed herself and let her robe fall below her shoulder... Pulling on the rope keeping Wen Ning's pants up, Jiayi bit her lips as she curled her hand around the nape of his neck and drew his head below to the dark buds centred on her protruding chest. Wen Ning always became a fast learner after tasting them. Sweet and fragrant.   
"You say you don't want it but you're already 'up'", Jiayi teased when her husband's pants were completely undone. Wen Ning did not have time to argue. In one heave he picked up his wife and hid her behind a huge tree. The Ghost General watched her suck in a breath when he put a leg over his shoulder and entered her honey hole...  
***  
Lan Wangji continued to run with Wei Ying until he was convinced it would take hours for anyone to discover them. "Lan Zhan! What's gotten into you?", Wei Ying felt a little dizzy from all the jumping Wangji did.   
"You think I'm bad at hiding...", Wangji's voice was not friendly at all. Wei Ying gave a whimsical laugh. "Wangji, this is not the time to be upset about a few harmless words...L...Let's go back."  
Wei Ying sensed danger as Wangji stalked him like he was prey, leuring him into a tight corner. "What are you afraid of?", his deep voice vibrated with malicious intent. Wei Ying could not get out of that gaze.  
"Haha...Me? No, I'm totally not scared that my husband looks like a hungry lion ready to pounce on me.", He crossed his arms over his chest like a shield. Lan Wangji engulfed him with his presence and unshielded his flat chest.   
"If I'm a lion, then...what I see is a rabbit who loves to provoke me."  
"Lan Zhan! We did it so many times this dawn and last night...Spare me just this once, my back still hurts."  
"No", Lan Wangji headed for the kill. The first bite was on the neck, then the juicy pair of lips that wont keep mute as he assessed his prey. Wei Ying gasped when his clothes became undone and he was carried by Wangji.   
Finding a good rock to sit on, he lowered his significant other unto his already hard penis and began to rock him.   
Wei Ying was a moaning mess. Over the days he found that the more they did it, the sweeter it felt.   
Lan Wangji kneaded his ass unto him and Wei Ying yelped and sucked on Wangji's ear for a little control. But Wangji defeated him by leaning back a little and pressing is hot breath on his bare chest, in search of a small bean.   
"Ahhh, there...", Wei Ying blurted out when he found it. As the game got serious, Lan Wangji stood up; his hand holding the other by the legs.   
"Hold on tight..." His words came out horse and Wei Ying locked his arms around his neck for support. Crouching slightly, Wangji positioned him well and began moving him unto his shaft. When he saw Wei Ying was a bit comfortable in the position he raised the bar, slamming him into his length.

"Ahh..Ha..Hanguanjun, is this my punishment for saying you're bad at hiding?", Wei Ying's eyes watered.  
"Mn", Wangji was honest.  
"Hanguan...Hanguanjun...Did I mention you're also terrible at drinking games...and shooting arrows...You suck at doing the laundry, and I...I...I'm shocked you even call yourself a...good cook when you wont even slaughter a pheasant yourself...Yes...Mnm!", Wei Ying made sure he was loud enough.  
"Shut up.", Wangji fucked him harder.  
"Why...I forgot to tell you... you're a boring book worm...Hah...Punish me...Ngh". Wei Ying kept going.  
Lan Wangji slowed down his pace and deepened his strokes. He watched as Wei Ying's eyes rolled back and his body shook in his arms. "Wei Ying...Mnnn, relax...I'm almost there."  
"I cant...something's...I'm coming.", Wei Ying tightened his grip and moved his hips as his body jerked to the shocking currents. Lan Wangji came inside him... He sat back down and let his Love catch his breath before pulling out.  
"Gege...You're truly amazing.", He tapped Wangji's chest thrice and drifted off to sleep. Hanguanjun decided to let him rest a while.  
****************************************************************************************  
After roaming for a long period, Jingyi and Sizhui's paths crossed.   
"Nothing?", Sizhui asked and Jingyi nodded. "They really know how to hide", he said.  
"Ok, why don't you go this way and I'll go the opposite direction."  
"Sizhui, I think we should swap kids...This one's scary.", Jingyi flinched when the girl glared at him with a wide grin. Sizhui smiled, drawing closer to touch his face but the former jumped away from him.  
"Sizhui! You cant just touch me anywhere...", Jingyi pouted and the other chuckled. "I was just getting a lizard out of your hair."  
Lan Sizhui averted his gaze when Jingyi run back to him, begging him to take it off after shaking himself like a wet dog.   
"Come A'Li, lets go find our parents...", Sizhui ignored the request and left HuiZhong for Jingyi.   
"Your boyfriend is such a chicken...", Wen Li laughed as they got further. "I know...Isn't he cute?", Sizhui smiled. "Mn...Very cute...We should burry him- I mean plant him in the garden.", the girl showed her teeth and Sizhui laughed.  
Behind, HuiZhong tapped Jingyi and gave him the shocking news, "Jingyi Ge, there's no Lizard...."  
  
Wei Ying pulled Wangji behind a tree when he spotted Jingyi and HuiZhong coming their way. "Shhh...they're almost here. On the count of three jump and shout...1..2...3...ROAR!!!". Wei Ying jumped out baring his hands up. Unfortunately Lan Wangji did not meet the mark and came out later. Either way, Jingyi screamed more than Lan Jiang. Wei Ying could not get over the fact that after all those years Lan Jingyi didn't change.   
"Hahah...So who's guiding who?...It's alright, lets go find the others.", Wei Ying carried Lan Jiang. He stumbled back from the pain in his back and Wangji was fast behind him. "Give him to me, don't strain yourself more.", he took the boy.   
Later, they all gathered at the picnic grounds. Wei Ying removed the untouched barrier so they could sit and finish the snacks.   
Wei Ying and Jiayi took their time in lowering themselves when everyone else took their seat with ease. "Jie, are you ok?", Wei Ying threw the ultimate question. Jiayi faked a smile, "Yes...You?"  
"Yes yes yes...Very strong, very ok.", Wei Ying chuckled. They both pursed their lips as hey finally sat their butts on the mat. Wen Ning and Wangji on the other hand were totally silent and kept their eyes on the tea Jingyi served.   
********************************************************************************************** 

Zizhen walked into Jinlintai like it was his second home. Jin Ling had been unwell and refused to let anyone else know, so he wanted to be there for him. Walking into the room, the Physician was just done with his review and was about to leave.   
They exchanged greetings and he told him Jin Rulan was stressed and needed to rest. "Hey Rulan...Are you planning to kill yourself because he chose someone else?", Zizhen sat by the bed.

"I'm not that desperate.", the young sect leader placed his elbow on the bed, trying to push himself up. His friend aided him. Zizhen could not overlook how pale and weak Jin Ling looked in his inner robe and the tray of food on the bedside table which seemed to be his breakfast was untouched. Soon some servants came for it and replaced it with lunch.   
"Wait...Has he been behaving like this all the time?", Zizhen stopped one of the maidens, demanding to know the truth.  
The lady was hesitant over Rulan's warning glares but could not watch on as the Sect Leader tortured himself. "Yes, Young Master...Master Jin does not eat anything we serve him and barely takes his medicine."  
"Ok, you may leave but be sure to prepare a room for me..."  
The servant bowed and left. Jin Ling wore a stubborn look as Zizhen picked up the tray of food and scooped a morsel. "Jin Ling...I'm not going to argue about this, it's either you eat everything I feed you or I send a letter to your Uncles telling them everything!", Zizhen threatened.   
Jin Ling's eyes widened at the serious look his best friend had. He'd never seen Zizhen this angry with him. After much delay, staring at the food he had no appetite for, Rulan forced his lips open to take it in...  
***********************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. To be honest, I don't know if this chapter was good enough. But I hope it wasn't boring😰😅. I'd like to read your opinions in the comments... See you in the next update...❤❤❤


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Miwang…

Years ago...

White hair draped over the bed, eyes grey and dark, the smell of the grass lingering on pale skin, lowly growls in every forced breath. ZhiHao was changing. He'd tasted blood.  
"Gahk!", he winced from the excruciating pain following the reconstruction of his internal organs. Once ZhiHao killed by sucking out the life of a person, animal or being, he'd turn into a full fledged demon. Merciless and hungry for more.  
GuanYu and Ping could not sooth his pangs. They could only watch as their friend groaned like a wounded beast.   
At day break the Grandmaster was told that Gui had fled after he was discovered to be the cause of Wei Ying's condition. Baoshan Sanren cared for all her disciples but she'd long learned how to let them go.   
She visited Wei Ying after some days in her attempt to revive him. After a long time of spirit connection she withdrew her hands and let out a strained sigh. The usual stillness in her expressions compromised with a small frown.   
"Grandmaster, is it not working?...Is he going to remain like this forever?", GuanYu was concerned.   
Grandmaster, "In all honesty I don't know. Wei Ying's new core is pulling his soul to a realm beyond my reach. The force holding unto the remnants of his soul is entirely Yin energy..."  
Ping, "Does that mean..."  
"Yes, my child...His memories are not entirely gone. But once it is, his golden core will make him ascend to the heavens to keep him safe. And my grandson who would have no memory of who he is will be lost...Lets give it a few more days and try again. ", She got up.  
The door slid open. "There's no way I'm letting him stay here any longer....I'm going to wake him up."   
The Grandmaster's eyes grew wide when she saw a taller demon with a more gruesomely refined look than the one she was used to. She sharply turned to the Chen siblings, who now lowered their heads.   
"You allowed a demon to devour your senior brother and lie to me in the face!", her frown grew deeper.  
She could smell the blood of her disciple coursing through the demon's veins. Ping and GuanYu dropped to the floor, kissing the ground with their foreheads.   
"Would you rather I let them die in his stead? That I let that snake you nurtured take advantage of your grandson.", ZhiHao frowned....  
***********************************************************************************************  
Present day...After a year...

Wei Ying was stirred awake in the morning by a sharp pain in his abdomen. 'No...I cant let it happen again.', he lay flat on his back and drew symbols in the air; luckily his husband was not around. Carefully, he lowered two fingers on the pained area trying to still the foetus in his womb...  
During the day Wei Ying felt weak. He slept through to midday, unbothered by his husband. Lan Wangji was not sure about leaving him alone but had to tend to some matters. After Wei Ying took his brunch he decided to take a walk. "Shidi's classes should have ended by now.", he remembered since Wangji was in charge of HuiZhong's studies. 

Sure enough he saw the boy standing in front of his class with Madam Lan. Wei Ying smiled thinking of how honourable it must be to raise a healthy son like Lan Jiang. However, his smile suddenly disappeared when he saw the boy's mother grab him by the shoulders with brute force and shake him. He had to rush over and try to calm her.  
"Madam Lan, please calm down...I'm sure Lan Jiang did not mean to upset you, right Shidi? ", Wei Ying used simple words coupled with a remorseful look for the boy.  
Lan JingFei eased her grip on her son with a smile on her face. "What I and my son do is not your concern."  
"That's alright...But please be gentle with him. Lan HuiZhong is a good child. You raised him well.", Wei Wuxian made light of her words and waved goodbye.   
"For a man as gorgeous as you are, you would have been better off with a woman to take care of your home...But you chose to be disgusting and disgrace your family.", Madam Lan began and Wei Ying halted. Inclining his neck to the side he let out a harmless laugh, "No need to flatter me Madam Lan, I know you're old Lan's favoured daughter in-law. Mother to the immediate heir of the clan."  
Lan Jiang begged her mother to leave his Uncle alone but that aggravated the woman more. Wei Ying was surprised when she pushed her own son. He rushed pass her and picked Lan Jiang up, dusting off any dirt on his white robes. "Come A'Jiang, your mother is not in a good mood.", Wei Wuxian whispered to the child as he held his hand.   
"He was going to replace you with my cousin...HanguanJun had already agreed to marry her before you showed up. And here you are thinking you were irreplaceable....What could you possibly offer my brother In-law...Haha, you can't even give him a family."  
"Madam Lan..."  
"Don't turn my son into someone as disgusting as you and your bastard brother."  
"MADAM LAN!!", Wei Ying's face tensed.   
"If I were you, I'd go back to the hell hole I crawled out of and stop pretending to be something I can never be."  
"And what's that?", Wei Ying asked. Holding his breath he clenched his fist around his flute with a solemn look.  
Lan JingFei's smile was ever growing with malice, " A-Lan."  
Wei Wuxian was drawing his flute when Lan Jiang's voice startled him to his senses, "Wei Xiong, please forgive my mother."  
"Ok...", Wei Ying swallowed it up and was leaving with the boy. JingFei pulled HuiZhong by the hair. "Ungrateful child!...Always siding with others."  
Wei Ying grabbed her hand, shoving her away. JingFei was a woman skilled in the arts and was prepared to fight him. Madam Lan pulled out a string and initiated the chord assassination technique without provocation.   
Wei Ying dodged the first three easily. He was only interested in protecting his nephew and shielded the boy when JingFei sent out the fourth strike using HuiZhong as bait.  
Wei Ying bit his lip bloody when blue sparks lashed across his back. He felt it again, that pain in the abdomen he dreaded. Wanting to leave fast he shot a talisman at her. A small blast hit Madam Lan and she fell to the ground. Wei Ying flinched, remembering the kind of core he had. He only wanted to scare the woman, not hurt her. Going to check if JingFei needed healing, he sensed another attack flying toward him and swerved.  
It was a beam from Lan QiRen's sword and Lan Xichen was by his side, looking over at his wife lying on the floor; unable to get up...  
Lan Wangji started searching for Wei Ying when there was no sign of him at the Jingshi. Earlier, he noticed how uncomfortable Wei Wuxian was in his sleep and brought oil to massage his sore spots.   
"Hanguanjun!...Please hurry, Master Wei...Master Wei attacked Madam Lan!", one disciple came running toward him. HanguanJun did not take time to get over the shock before following.  
When he got to the scene his heart sank. His sister In-law could barely get up and Lan QiRen's hand had been broken. Lan Wangji stumbled backwards. His lips trembled and his eyes took in the scene of Lan Jiang trying to console his mother while begging for Wei Ying to stop.   
But when he saw Xichen battle with his Love, he charged at them. Wangji deflected the ray of his brother's tune with the sound of his zither. "Brother, please stand down...", Wangji pleaded.   
Lan Xichen sighed and lowered his flute. Sizhui popped out of no where and run to Wei Ying's side, he knew better than anyone what was going on with his mother. After whispering a few words, Wei Ying finally calmed down and let him take him.   
"Sizhui, where are you going?", Wangji asked.  
"To the Jingshi..."  
"Ok, I'll be right behind you. Let me help Uncle first.", Wangji nodded once.

Reaching the Jingshi, Wei Ying was lowered onto the bed by his son. Lan Sizhui quickly went for the medicine Jiayi made for Wei Ying but he refused to take it. "It's no use...I've already bled out.", a small smile cracked on his face when he looked up at the young man.  
"You...You cant be sure.", Sizhui wanted him to be wrong.  
"I've been bleeding out the entire time...Ha, this is why I love wearing black. It hides every stain pretty well.", He stood up, fighting the pain he felt in his body and soul. Lan Sizhui's eyes were fixed on the red that stained the blanket as he wondered how much blood was leaked out on their way there. It was true, he just lost another sibling. This was the fifth time Wei Ying miscarried in eight months.   
"I'll go prepare a bath.", Wei Wuxian took steady steps towards the door. Sizhui took off the heavy sheets so it wouldn't stain the bed. "No mother, lie here and I'll prepare the bath.", He rushed to Wei Ying and made him rest on the floor.   
"I have to hurry before your father sees this."  
"He wont so just let me take care of you.", The young man forced a strong smile. Sizhui knew Wei Ying was doing his best not to break down like the third time he miscarried. He wanted to give him more strength...   
*****************************************  
Years ago...

"You mean to say you want to latch onto his spirit and pull him back?", The Grandmaster resumed her seat beside Wei Ying. After a brief argument with the demon she put Gui's matter on hold. ZhiHao also came up with an idea to get Wei Ying out.  
"Yes...If I can help him remember all the negative things he went through, that might work.", ZhiHao leaned against the wall.   
"Wei Wuxian's core is not an ordinary one...It could kill you before you have the chance to return.", Baoshan Sanren was straightforward with her choice of words.   
"Doesn't matter...", ZhiHao briefly looked at Ping who did not take her eyes away.  
"Very well, I'll give you three days to complete your transformation. Then we try your idea.", The Grandmaster replied.

'Hold on friend, I'll take you home soon...I promise..", ZhiHao briefed in his thoughts words he believed Wei Ying already knew, where ever his soul was.   
*****************************************  
Lan Wangji walked along the path to Jingshi with a heavy heart. His husband can be destructive but never without reason. Wangji spent hours begging his Uncle to forgive Wei Ying, but Lan QiRen closed his ears to him.   
"I'll make sure that scum gets the punishment he deserves! He wants to be the partner of a Lan, he'll know what happens when one crosses the line."  
Wangji lowered his eyes remembering his Uncle's word and the disapproving look in Xichen's eyes.   
"Wangji, I know Master Wei may have his reasons but it'll never be enough to justify the fact that he assaulted the clan leader's wife in front of her son... I have to make sure he's corrected."  
He agreed with Xichen's words but he did not accept it. He'd never let anyone punish Wei Ying again. As his husband it was his duty to protect Wei Wuxian from harm. Wangji eased his steps when he reached the gates of the Jingshi. He had to find the right words to confront Wei Ying without making him angry.

When he walked in, he found Wei Wuxian wrapped in new sheets. Wei Ying lay on his side, his back facing him. Lan Wangji placed supper on the table and walked to the bed. He could decipher that the other was down in spirits but how to make him talk was the problem. Lately he's realized that Wei Ying was hiding secrets from him. His lies had become more visible by the day. Wei Wuxian was not himself.  
"Wei Ying...I brought you something to eat.", Wangji's voice was very subtle.  
"I'm not hungry, take it away.", Wei Ying strived to sound normal.   
"My love, please eat...I made your favourite. You need to get your strength back.", Wangji took another chance.  
"I said I'm not hungry...Please, leave me alone.", The words sounded more like a warning.  
"But you've not..."  
"Lan Wangji!!...", Wei Ying took the pillow beneath his head and threw it at him. Wangji stood there and took the hit. "Get out!!... What's so great about being a Lan if I have to stand people like you...Always acting perfect...I am not a Lan, I'm Wei Wuxian."

Wangji mellowed at the outburst. He made an effort to get close but Wei Ying threw another pillow at him and warned he'd bite his head off if he did.   
"Calm down...You're a Lan, my Lan Ying. My world...Please tell me what's wrong so I can help you. Who hurt you? "  
Wei Wuxian seemed to be reminded of the problem the more he kept looking at his oblivious husband. Hearing Wangji call him Lan Ying was a bonus level to guilt.   
" You, Lan Zhan..."  
Wangji froze, afraid of the next bomb his Love might drop on him.  
"Lan Wangji, you're the one that hurt me...You're always so happy even when you see my shadow and all I do is think of how I don't do anything for you...Everyone is always praising the great Hanguanjun and I'm the one who does not deserve you?"  
Wangji could hear Wei Ying's heart thunder in his chest.   
"Anytime I do something to prove that I'm worthy of you it gets rubbished!", Wei Ying couldn't find any more pillows to throw, so Wangji put the ones on the floor back on the bed to help him vent out. Wei Ying did just that. Not missing the shot.  
"Wei...My Love, you do more for me than you could imagine. There's nothing to prove.", Wangji's voice could convince a rock to sing.  
"What?...All I'm good for is sex! I cant even make good use of your damn seed. I kill them before they even grow inside me...What use am I if I can't give you a child of your own! It hurts so much in here.", Wei Ying touched his abdomen as if he was giving Wangji a clue.  
He said more than he intended to. Deep down he prayed Wangji would not ask for an explanation but when he didn't, it made the Yiling Patriarch get that break down Sizhui worried about.  
"Wei Ying...I don't need you to give me a child. We both know you cant make one. And even if you could, I'd not pressure you for one. I'm just happy you're by my side and I can take care of you." Wangji's answer only added salt to injury and he could tell from Wei Ying's anchoring frown.  
"You know what, stay. I'm getting out of here.", Wei Ying crawled out of bed.  
"No no, I'll leave if you want me to.", Wangji caught him and got pushed away. "Well get going...Get out!"  
Wei Wuxian shoved him out and closed the door. Wangji was still in the dark but hearing him say he didn't need a child from him made him feel like a fool for wanting it. Depressed, he sat by the food Wangji made for him and ate everything as he sobbed and whimpered.  
*******************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. See you in the next update ❤❤❤😊


	42. Chapter 42

JingFei sent for her son as soon as the physician left her room. The boy walked in with his hands resting by his side. His head hung low. "A'Jiang, come to me.", Madam Lan was gentle once again.   
"I'm sorry mother, it's all my fault you got hurt.", HuiZhong's eyes watered. JingFei cared less about the boy but reached for him anyway. She knew what she was after. "Don't cry my love...Its not your fault. It's that man who made your mother more angry, not you.", JingFei pecked him on the forehead and played with his fleshy cheeks.  
" Uncle Wei made mother angry because he wanted to help me...He's sorry mother. Don't be angry anymore.", HuiZhong sobbed. The woman rolled her eyes as she buried her boy's face in her bosom. "A'Jiang...", she held his face in her hands. "That man is not your Uncle...He's evil...Don't you see how angry he makes your Grand-father?"  
The boy blinked the tears away and starred at JingFei with his father's eyes. JingFei cleaned his face with a handkerchief and smiled, "Tomorrow your father and Grandfather will ask you about what happened. You have to tell them I was attacked by that evil man."  
"But mother, you hit him first....", the boy was confused.   
"I hit him because he meddled in my affairs!!", Madam Lan raised her voice. "Haa...Sorry, I didn't mean to scare my sweet boy."  
The boy was meek in his mother's presence. Lan Jiang was now seven. He was old enough to understand what was right and wrong. And his Uncle Wangji thought him not to compromise or distort the truth. It was also against the Lan Rules to lie.  
"Mo... mother, it's against the rules to lie.", Lan Jiang stroke the silky black resting on his mother's neck. JingFei sighed. "Son, the truth is relative to what we see and believe...You believe you love your mummy, then let her be your truth. If not, you can get out of my sight and never come here again...Is that what you want?", Madam Lan pouted.  
Lan HuiZhong's hand paused. After a deep breath, he continued stroking his mother's hair. "I love mother... mother is my truth.", he caved in...  
*******************************************************************************************************  
Zewujun, Lan QiRen, and a few senior disciples gathered to preside over what happened a few days ago. Wei Ying was summoned and brought before them in Wangji's presence.  
Since the incidence, Wei Ying refused to speak to his husband and prevented him from sleeping at the Jingshi. If Wangji insisted, he'd threaten to leave. Looking at the man kneeling before his family, Lan Wangji was torn. He knew his Sister in-law definitely instigated the fight. But Wei Ying was so quiet and said nothing in his defence...It was as if he wanted to be punished.   
When Lan HuiZhong was brought into the room, Wei Ying lowered his head. He felt he'd let his Shidi down. Lan Xichen forced a smile when his boy addressed the seniors properly. He looked over at his brother, wanting to thank him with a proud smile but now would not be the right time.  
"Young Master Lan...Can you tell us what happened on the day your mother and your Grandfather was injured?", A Senior disciple asked the boy before the house.  
Lan Jiang bowed before answering the question with a heavy heart. "That day, Uncle Wei...Attacked my mother...Mother had told him to stay away from me and Uncle got angry and hit her."  
Wei Ying's head dropped lower when he heard the boy's words. Lan Wangji rested his fist on his lap. Watching his nephew spew such lies because of his mother made him believe he'd failed in teaching the boy.  
"Did your mother fight back?", The Senior disciple asked. Lan Jiang hesitated for a while but answered, "No...Mother couldn't get up after the attack."  
Lan QiRen huffed in his seat. His arm wrapped in a sling. "I've said countless times that this man is not fit for this place...He brings nothing but problems."  
Lan Xichen stopped him from probing further, "Uncle...Be mindful of your words. He's a Lan's wife."  
"But he is not one of us, he doesn't belong here!", Lan QiRen poured more fuel in the flame. Suddenly Wangji remembered Wei Ying's words some nights ago.   
When the elders were done with their witness, they gave him the go ahead to leave. On his way out, Lan Jiang looked over at Wei Ying, expecting to see anger and disappointment. But the man held up a smile and nodded twice to him.   
"You all heard what Lan HuiZhong said...Wei Wuxian, do you have anything to say for yourself?", Lan QiRen frowned at his son In-law.   
The room went dead silent but no words were heard. Wei Ying just sat there waiting for their verdict.  
"Vey well...Your silence shows you have no remorse for what you've done. Not only did you lay your hands on my daughter In-Law but you also attacked me when I tried to stop you. You have no respect for your elders...What more could I expect from a man who killed his own sister's husband!"  
"Uncle!! You're going overboard...Wei Ying may be on trial but he still holds an important position in these lands. Please respect that.", Xichen put seniority aside.  
After all was said and done, Wei Ying's punishment was announced. He would receive fifteen strokes from the Sacred whip. Lan Wangji rose to his feet after the verdict and bowed to the house. His looks serene and poised.  
"Brother, Uncle,...I understand my partner offended you...As his husband I'll take full responsibility. Wei Ying is not strong enough to take those whips. Permit me to take them in his stead.", Wangji went straight to the point.  
Lan Xichen expected something like this. It was Wangji's way of saying he'd never let them touch Wei Ying.   
"No...He was strong enough to break my arm, he'll be strong enough to take the whip.", Lan QiRen was quick to object.  
"Uncle it's not your decision to make anymore...You're not the Sect leader.", Wangji kept his eyes forward. Lan QiRen was shocked.  
After much thought, Xichen agreed to let Wangji take the punishment. Even he believed Wei Ying would not just attack on such reasons. Perhaps it was the resentful energy eating out his mind again...  
****************************************************************************************************  
Once the meeting was over and Lan Wangji helped Wei Ying to the Jingshi, he was kicked out again. Wangji sat by the door and pulled out his Zither to play the song he wrote for his beloved. The day was ending and night was near. After playing a few more times, Wangji heard a creak that made him stop. He entered the Jingshi. "Wei Ying...Wei Ying!", he saw the window wide open and Suibian was not where he personally placed it.   
Lan Wangji feared the worst. Was Wei Ying leaving again?...No,Wei Ying cast a spell. He could not leave Gusu without Wangji's permission. But then again he remembered Wei Ying could destroy that spell if he wanted to. Quickly he channelled his energy like his soulmate thought him and followed the trail. Wei Ying had not gone far...Just beyond the gate where Wangji caught up to him and carried him back against his will.  
"Wei Ying, stop torturing yourself.", He tried to still him but Wei Ying was still angry. "Hanguanjun... You being close to me is more than torture.", Wei Ying pulled his hand away. Lan Wangji became weak. " Did I ask you to take the punishment for me?!!... Did I even ask for your help? Cant you make me invincible for once!!"   
It was frustrating. But Wangji felt he understood what Wei Ying meant. Sometimes words were not needed to calm the broken. "Wei Ying...", Wangji limited his words and drew closer to him. He looked Wei Ying in the eye and smiled. In their next breath Wangji engulfed him and hummed a tune in his ear.   
Wei Ying did not protest anymore and just stood there, listening to him. Hot tears escaped his face and he let them pour out. For the bruises in his heart and the strength he needed. Wei Ying let the song and the smell of Sandalwood rub off on him while he cried. Lan Wangji tightened his grip and pushed the tears out of Wei Ying's throat. The latter placed his hand on Wangji's back and wept bitterly. Cramping Wangji's rope in his fist.   
When Wei Ying's wails came down, Wangji then looked at him and wiped the residue of tears on his face. "It's ok, I'm right here...", he said almost in a whisper.   
"I know...", Wei Ying answered with a cracked voice...  
********************************************************************************************************  
Lan Xichen went to his wife after getting her message. JingFei's face was lifted when he saw the tall man enter her chambers. It had been years since she got the chance to be this close to her husband.   
"JingFei, have you sent for the physician?", Xichen sat on the bed. Madam Lan lowered her face shyly before shaking her head.   
"I'll send a maiden then.", Xichen tried to get up but his wife held his hand.   
"Dear, you could just help me rub ointment on the bruise...", She raised her head.  
"I'll get a maiden to do that..", Xichen replied.  
"Lan Xichen, I'm your wife and I'm injured...You may not want to touch me, but cant you at least take care of me? Am I ugly and repulsive?", Madam Lan's voice softened with pain in her eyes.   
ZewuJun was reminded he was not a good husband to his wife. Deep down he knew he was responsible for his Wife's bitterness towards others. "Ok, I'll apply the ointment.", Xichen sat down and waited for his wife to give him the medicine.   
Madam Lan took off her dress and lay down. Xichen was uncomfortable but he fought through it and rubbed the ointment on the purple bruise on JingFei's chest. Lan JingFei pursed her lips and winced. Sneaking a hand around Xichen's neck she lifted her head slightly and pecked Xichen on the lips.   
Xichen, "JingFei I..."  
JingFei, "Please husband...Don't push me away. I'm also human. For once, take care of my needs."  
Xichen sighed. Lan JingFei, seeing how quiet her husband became sat up and tried another kiss. This time around Xichen began to move his lips slowly. He owed this woman a husband...He was blessed with a son because of her. The candle lights went off once Madam Lan lead Xichen unto the bed and begun tugging at his robes....  
********************************************************************************************************  
The next day disciples gathered at the disciplinary grounds for an assembly. It was there Sizhui found out the actions the Seniors took concerning Wei Ying and the fact that their Hanguanjun was going to take the hit for him.   
It was against the rules to gossip but each disciple certainly had their own opinions of the matter. They waited for Hanguanjun to appear but there was no sign of him. Sizhui knew there was something wrong when he saw Wei Ying approach the grounds and there was still no sign of his father.   
Lan Xichen frowned, "Brother In-Law, where is Wangji."  
Wei Ying, "ZewuJun, I've come to receive my punishment... Please don't drag my husband into this affair."  
Lan QiRen stoke his goatee, "Xichen, he's right. This is not Wangji's business."  
Xichen, "Uncle I gave my word to my brother...I cant punish Wei Ying."  
Sizhui quickly gave Jingyi a signal and left the place to look for Hanguanjun...Lan HuiZhong hid in a corner and watched as his Wei Xiong insisted on taking the punishment. He was not able to sleep in the night because of the lie he told. That Wei Ying would smile to him when he betrayed him weighed heavily on his conscience...

"Do you want me to break more rules before you get this over with?", Wei Ying tilted his head. He took off his outer robe, revealing a bright red underneath. Wrapping his ponytail into a bun, he reduced his height, ready to be hit by the same whip that destroyed Wangji's beautiful back. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes...  
Lan Sizhui and Jingyi run like the wind to the Jingshi. The doors were shut tight.  
"Hanguanjun!! Are you there!!", Sizhui called out when he recognized the spiritual barrier. He drew a talisman and slammed it on the door but nothing happened. "Why does he keep doing this!!!", Sizhui knew Wei Ying prepared for such an event.  
Inside, Wangji could hear Sizhui calling but his body lay frozen, crushed by a talisman. Wei Ying tricked him... 

After waiting for almost an hour for Hanguanjun to show up, Lan Xichen wanted to call everything off but Madam Lan showed up. Her servants kept her informed and she knew her husband would chicken out to please Lan Wangji.   
"Is the Sect Leader going to let someone assault his wife and spare him?...Wouldn't anyone treat me however they wanted if you don't set an example. Where is the justness in that.", JingFei's face leaked tears.   
Wei Ying chuckled and then sighed. "ZewuJun, you should listen to her...After all, a happy wife makes a happy home."   
Xichen became more conflicted.  
"Enough of this...Flog him!", Lan QiRen gave the go ahead.   
The first stroke hit Wei Ying's back. Then the next....Before the fifth stroke could land a little boy run to Wei Ying.   
"HuiZhong!", Xichen's sword was swift to knock the whip away. Everyone was startled. Lan Xichen beckoned for his son to come but the boy refused. His entire body resting over his Uncle's, Lan Jiang sobbed.   
"I'm sorry Wei Xiong...It's all my fault.", His little body was poking Wei Ying's fresh wounds but he did not mind the pain.  
"Shidi, it's not...I'm not mad at you. You were only protecting someone dear to you and I understand that very well. So please stop crying.", Wei Ying spoke calmly.

"A'Jiang, come here this instant! Its not safe...", JingFei called out but HuiZhong refused to move.  
Lan QiRen, "Don't tell me you bewitched my grandson as well!"  
A disciple wanted to pick him up but the boy bit him and jumped on Wei Ying's back again.  
"Haha...Shidi, easy there...", Wei Ying felt it.  
Lan Xichen told them to let the boy be. "A'Jiang, l know you're worried about your Wei Xiong but now's not the time to..."

HuiZhong shook his head, tears streaming down his face, "No...I wont let you hurt him anymore. Uncle did not mean to hurt mother. He stopped her from hitting me and got lashed at the back.", he began to confess.

"A Jiang, come to your mother now!", JingFei was not happy with her son ruining her plan.  
"Mother hit Uncle Wei first...She called him names and told him he would never be a Lan. The only thing Uncle did was throw a piece of paper in the air. When mother fell he was not happy and wanted to help her before you came."  
The crowd began to murmur. "Lan Jiang, why lie about something so serious?", Lan Xichen did not know how to process the revelation. "I didn't want mother to hate me...She said I should not come to her again if I don't... Because of me mother and Uncle got hurt.", the boy did not leave Wei Ying's side.  
Wei Wuxian sighed, "Kid, you're really brave..."

The sound of Wangji's Zither suddenly flew into the sky toward Madam Lan. Xichen stopped the attack with his sword. Lan Wangji in turn attacked his own brother. He didn't care who was stronger, he only wanted someone to pay for touching his wife.   
Sizhui and Jingyi helped Wei Ying up after taking Lan Jiang off his back. The disciples watched as the Jades clashed swords. The drama was surreal.   
"Wangji, calm down...Let's settle this reasonably!", Xichen played defence.   
Wangji, "..."  
"Brother! Please understand and lets discus this", Xichen was pressed on one knee and he pushed up. For Wangji to not utter a word, Xichen was worried. Wei Ying told him to stop but he paid a deaf ear to it. Lan Wangji fought Xichen until he saw blood. Even so he was not satisfied.  
Wei Ying, "Lan Wangji, if you don't stop this instant I'll leave and never come back!!". Those words alone made Wangji lower his sword.

"That's what we'll do, Wei Ying...", Wangji spoke.

"Huh?", Wei Ying was lost. His husband went to him and carried him on his back. "We're leaving this place and we wont come back...", Wangji said to his brother.  
Lan Xichen's eyes widened. He forced himself up and limped toward his brother, "What are you saying Wangji, this is your home!"  
"Home is Wei Ying...If you cant treat him with respect, then you're not a part of it...", Wangji's words were said calmly but held a lot of weight...Treading softly he walked to the path that lead to the Jingshi, leaving everyone else speechless and tinted with guilt. Lan Xichen turned his gaze to his wife, "You...", anger began to brew in his heart.....  
********************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. This chapter is long but I hope you liked it. Do you think Wangji should leave Gusu?...Your reply or comment might reflect in the next chapter...See you in the next update❤❤❤


	43. Chapter 43

Lan HuiZhong was caught up in a fight bigger than him. All his life he's seen his father this furious only once; and it also revolved around him and his mother's actions.  
"You cant possibly believe what your son is accusing me of...He obviously said that to save that man.", Madam Lan turned the tables on the boy.

Out of sheer frustration and gross disgust, Xichen snatched the whip and headed for his wife.  
"Father, please...Don't hit my mother, it's all my fault.", HuiZhong shielded JingFei, making the angry man halt with a pained look on his face.  
"Xichen, what are you doing...Who said you could hit your own wife because of Wei Wuxian!", Lan QiRen defended his daughter In-law without blinking. The Clan Leader could not believe his ears. "You'd support someone who teaches your grandson how to lie and accuse the innocent?!...Uncle, is that the quality you want for a future Sect Leader?".  
The Elder went mute recognizing the fault in his words. He took a step back and glanced over at the mother and child. "Nephew, if you can forgive Wei Wuxian for a slaughtering over three thousand cultivators, then you should be able to let this go.", QiRen bounced back. 

The disciples, young and old did not know what to make of the Senior's words. It's not that they had a say in the matter. They were only there as spectators. The crowd was saddened when Lan Xichen began to laugh. Blood still oozing from the cut on his right arm and left leg. His light blue robes stained red. Beads of sweat formed on his temple when the day was cool. He had the face of a man with four expressions; rage, guilt, grief and awe.  
He singled out two disciples and called them forth. "Lock her up in a cell for four days with no food or water.", he kept his eyes on the woman he married.  
JingFei flinched at her husband's words. "Xichen, you want to treat me like a criminal because of this?!"  
"Not only did you lead our son astray, you also got a man injured! Because of you my brother has threatened to leave his home. If I were you I'd be grateful I was not given a harsher punishment and ask for forgiveness.", Xichen clenched his jaw.

Madam Lan gasped. Her eyes travelled to her son who wept at her feet, pleading. In that moment she only felt one thing- betrayal. The crowd was taken aback when Madam Lan; the woman adorned with beauty and grace, one whom many wished to be like, attacked her son in the heat of the moment.  
"You liar, ungrateful being...Because of you your father treats me like a criminal!...And you call yourself my son!", JingFei barked as she sank her nails into HuiZhong's skin, almost clawing his eyes out. The boy whimpered, still pleading.  
*Slap!*  
Xichen had had enough. JingFei fell to the ground after the burn on her left cheek. She traced the shoes of the assailant with her eyes from below upwards. "Lan...Xichen.", she muttered with trembling lips.  
"I warned you never to lay a hand on my son again!! From the looks of things, I doubt you ever stopped."  
Lan HuiZhong was prevented from crawling back to his mother. His face bleeding red, stung as the tears run over.  
"Forget being starved for four days...That's too good for you. You're going into solitary confinement for five years...or ten...or until our son comes of age! And don't bother waiting for me to show up cause I don't even want to see your face.", Xichen declared.  
"No, you cant! I wont agree to this...", Tears welled up in her eyes.  
"If you cant then send word for your parents to come for you and annul this marriage.", Xichen's words were so cold his Uncle couldn't believe that was the boy he raised. The Sect Leader picked up his aggrieved son and limped his way out of the place, leaving his men to carry out the order.  
******************************************************************************************************  
Wangji was grateful for Sizhui and Jingyi's help. They quickly boiled water and grinded some herbs for the wounds. Wei Ying looked over at them and then Wangji who cautiously took off his inner robe to reveal the injury.  
Wei Ying,"Mnm...Lan Zhan, I'm sorry. I couldn't let you get hurt because of me."  
Wangji, "..."  
"Lan Wangji, are you finally angry with me?", Wei Ying tilted his head, staring at the other. Lan Wangji checked his pulse and ignored him again. The silence made Wei Ying nervous. He took hold of Wangji's hand, "It's only a wound, it will heal."

"Stop talking."

"Ha...Lan Zhan, I promise you wont see a single mark once these wounds heal...", Wei Ying managed a smile when his husband glared at him. Warm water and medicine was placed on a table beside them. "Thank you.", Wangji nodded once to Jingyi. Carefully Wei Ying rested on his belly. The lacerations on his back made Wangji's heart hurt the more. He failed to keep Wei Ying from harm.  
Wangji would pause and look over at his wife whenever he twitched or whimpered, trying his best to make the pain bearable. "Sizhui...Prepare a carriage, we'll leave early in the morning.", Wangji dropped the cloth in the bowl and picked up the medicine.  
"Hanguanjun, are you really leaving us again?", Jingyi could not hold back. Wangji nodded slowly.  
"Lan Zhan, where do you want us to go?", Wei Ying raised his head. "Wei Ying, lay low, I'm not done...We can go anywhere you want.", Wangji distributed the paste evenly. He put the bowl down and wiped his hand clean. 

Wangji bowed slightly to the younger ones for their help and dismissed them. Left alone with Wei Ying he sat behind his Zither and began to play something to calm the other. In all truth he needed it more than Wei Ying to calm the dangerous thoughts crossing his mind.  
"How about Wen Ning's?", Wei Ying was impatient.  
"No...We'll build a house away from Gusu.", Wangji's fingers kept strumming the strings.  
Wei Ying sighed, "Ok...But we cant do that overnight."  
"We'll stay at an Inn till then.", Wangji was undisturbed. "I have a better idea, lets go to Yunmeng...We can stay there while we build.", the former suggested. Hanguanjun stopped playing and raised his eyes. A tear escaped his face. Wei Ying could not see him but the sudden silence made him concerned.  
"Lan Zhan...Are you against the idea?"  
"No...We can go to Yunmeng.", he quickly wiped his face and continued playing.

Lan Xichen focused on treating the marks on his son's face, ignoring the ugly cuts his brother gave him. If Wangji really wanted to hurt him, he'd have done worse and Xichen knew that. The physician waited outside to take care of it but Xichen wanted to console his son first. The boy would not stop crying.  
"ZewuJun....", Lan Sizhui greeted respectfully and walked to them. Xichen could not even force a smile. "Sizhui, how's Wei Ying?", he felt ashamed asking.  
"His wounds has been treated.", Sizhui forced a small smile. His gaze wondered off to his cousin, who's face kept leaking. The youth drew nearer and hugged him; rubbing his back as his cries grew louder and the outburst became intense.  
"I'm sorry Ge, I didn't mean to hurt your mother...I'm sorry please forgive me.", Lan Jiang buried his face in Sizhui's chest and wept. His face covered in tears and snot, rubbed against his elder brother. "Shhh, its ok A'Jiang. My mother will be fine...", Sizhui was uncomfortable with the boy's pain.  
"But...But...Everyone is angry...Mother is...right...I'm a...bad child.", the boy jerked as he sobbed. Xichen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The poison his wife fed their son's mind had affected his judgement.  
"Lan Jiang, don't ever say such words. I will truly be angry with you if you believe such lies. Your mother is wrong, you're a good boy and everyone loves you.", Sizhui frowned. His trust in his cousin's pureness did not waver. Lan Xichen felt inadequate.  
"Your Wei Xiong loves you. Look how puffy your handsome face has become. Stop crying before you turn into a fish. My Mother will be hurt if he found out you were still crying...",Lan Sizhui wiped the boy's face and lifted his head. After checking the feisty mark he turned his gaze to his Uncle.  
"He's leaving tomorrow..."  
Xichen's mouth opened as if wanting to speak but there was no sound. He gulped. "Do you..."  
"No, not yet...He only asked me to prepare a carriage for tomorrow..."  
**********************************************************************************************************  
Lan Wangji P.O.V

I was up before the early bird. How could I sleep when Wei Ying kept tossing and turning in the night. I was upset that brother let this happen but I was angrier with myself for not being there in time to stop it.  
Checking if Wei Ying was not in too much pain I was surprised. His wounds were completely healed and not a single scar could be found on his graceful back. I touched him to be sure I was seeing right and he flinched. It was as if he'd mended his skin overnight.  
I draped the sheets properly over his waist and prepared a bath. It didn't matter if Wei Ying loved sleeping in late, I was determined to get him ready so we could leave early in the morning. When the water temperature was just right I went for Wei Ying and washed him in his sleep. His eyes opened a few times but closed right away when he saw my face. A gentle smile on his lips.  
Dressing him up was not much trouble. Wei Ying was definitely awake but reluctant to get out of bed. He kept his eyes shut the entire time. Sizhui's voice caught my attention and I went to the door. "The carriage is ready...Do you want me to come with you?", His voice was calm and understanding.  
"No...You have to take care of Lan HuiZhong.", I replied. My son was a treasure I held dear. His support and growth gave me courage when Wei Ying was not with me. I didn't need to take anything, except my Zither, my sword and Wei Ying's Chenqing and Suibian. Anything else we would need I could easily buy.  
"Wei Ying, it's time to go.", I shook him gently but he only changed his position. He may not have realized it but I could see him curve his lips from where I stood. Classic Wei Ying and his trickery. No need for more words, I scooped him up and he instantly clung to me like a sloth.  
Sizhui chuckled when he saw me carry the big baby. I had placed Wei Ying inside the carriage when I felt a presence behind me. 

"Brother...Don't leave.", Xichen looked miserable.  
I had to look away; I couldn't let him stop me this time. "Where will you go?", he followed me while I went around the cart. Lan Sizhui came up to me and I embraced him. "We'll be at the Lotus Pier for sometime before we settle down.", I whispered loud enough for brother to hear then got into the carriage without sparing him another glance.

I was prepared not to return to this place where I was born, knew life, and fell in love with my beautiful wife. The Cloud Recesses held many memories I will never forget. I thought the grounds that nurtured me would keep my Wei Ying safe but I was wrong. So I have to go. Yes, I loved this place but I love Wei Ying more...  
**********************************************************************************************************  
Two Weeks Later...

The day was bright and lively. They sat under a pavilion to have some fruits. MuYun was spoiled by his Uncle the moment he set foot at the Pier and Jiang Cheng had to compete for affection again. He always frowned when his four year old chose Wei Ying as his second favourite person after his god father.  
"Traitor...I made you.", Sect leader Jiang hissed at his family whenever his son wanted Wei Ying and Wangji to play with him. Jiang Ju and his brother ridiculed him whenever he rolled his eyes at them.

"If it bothers you that much, then make another one!", Wei Ying teased. Jiang Cheng sucked in a breath and Lady Jiang lowered her eyes. "Wait...Again?!", Wei Ying's mouth dropped. "Wow Jiang Cheng, you don't joke at all...Congratulations jie.", Wei Ying was genuinely happy for them.  
Jiang Cheng smiled sheepishly at his brother's remarks and nodded when Wangji also congratulated him on his achievement. Hanguanjun looked over at Wei Ying and smiled. It was a good idea to bring him here.  
"MuYun, you'll have a brother or sister soon...How far are you?", Wei Ying pinched his nephew on the nose and handed him over to Wangji. "Its been two months.", Lady Jiang covered her red face.  
"Uncle, teach me how to fight.", MuYun stood on Wangji's lap. "A'Yun, you'll dirty your Uncle's clothes.", Lady Jiang complained but Wei Ying stopped her.  
"Let him do whatever he wants, even Hanguanjun needs to learn the art of getting dirty sometimes.", Wei Ying winked and Wangji smiled without knowing it. The boy suddenly grabbed his lips.  
"Aish MuYun! Don't pull that off I need it...", Wei Ying flinched and quickly took his hand off. Lady Ju muffled a laugh while Wangji raised a brow at his wife.  
"Haha...Lan Zhan, why...why don't you hang out with Jiang Cheng. I'll take our boy off your hands.", Wei Ying giggled nervously as he took MuYun.

"What?...", Jiang Cheng did not like the idea. "Come on husband, spend time with your brother in-law. I want to get to know mine better. Now go have fun with Hanguanjun.", Jiang Ju added. Wangji rose to his feet and obeyed his wife's wishes. Jiang Cheng just rolled his eyes and followed behind.

"Jiang Cheng told me what happened, how's your back?", Ju placed a hand on Wei Ying's shoulder. "Don't worry, it's all healed up.", Wei Ying was open. "I wonder why Madam Lan hates me when she barely knows me.", he chuckled.  
His sister in-law handed him a plate of chopped melons and he took a huge piece. "It's probably because you're my husbands brother.", Ju replied.  
"Huh?", Wei Ying picked another piece and gave it to MuYun.  
"Lan JingFei is angry because ZewuJun loves the Sandu ShengShao of Yunmeng...You should have seen the effort she put into sowing discord between my husband and I". Wei Ying slowed down when he heard her, now getting an explanation for the feud.  
"Initially I understood her pain and sympathized with her. I know it hurts, especially if you're in love with your husband.", the lady raised her head. "When I got married, Wanyin refused to sleep in the same room with me...I had to be patient and make him comfortable around me; to confide in me... And when he opened up about loving someone else-a man, I felt cheated and resented this person that beat me to his heart..." she played with the cup on the table. Wei Ying listened to Jiang Ju pour her heart out.  
"The first day my husband kissed me, I told him to imagine I was Lan Xichen.", her words nearly choked her but she held up a smile. "I was desperate then...Imagine what I had to do to have MuYun...I was touched when I found out Xichen named his first child Jiang. To me it was a wild declaration of love that can't be hidden, a thirst that cannot be quenched...And I knew Jiang Cheng felt the same...So I told him our first son will be called Jiang MuYun."  
"The River Desires Clouds....Hah", Wei Ying heaved a breath, saying out the meaning to the child's name. It sounded poetic.  
"It was my way of telling him I understand his longing... Your brother has done everything he could to make me happy since then, so I'm content with that.", Lady Jiang held back a tear. Wei Wuxian did the only thing he could think of to console her; a warm hug. 

In the evening Wei Ying sneaked out with Wangji for a boat ride. As they drifted of in the night on a private lake, Wei Ying could not stop admiring the strong man paddling. "Hanguanjun, you look so surreal in the night light. Like a beautiful dream.", he leaned into the boat, supporting his head with his hand.  
"Wei Ying...You're the dream that came true for me. The reality I've always wanted to live.", Wangji made his partner cringe. "Hey Wangji!...Stop besting me at this. I'm the bigger flirt here, stop stealing my tittle.", Wei Ying pointed a lotus bean pod at him.  
"Mn...I'd gladly add mine if it'll please my Love.", Wangji said with a smile. Wei Ying frowned. "Wangji, do you want me to die?...Stop flirting!" he ranted.

When they were far from sight someone had an idea. "Wangji, you said you'd hand over your title right?...Give it to me.", Wei Ying smirked. Wangji stopped paddling instantly, "Mn.."  
"Call me 'Hanguanjun', tonight you'll be the Yiling Laozu.", Wei Ying crept to Wangji on his knees, careful not to tilt the small boat.  
"Mn", Wangji liked what he was seeing. His hands knew what to do when his wife got onto his lap.  
"Hanguanjun...are you going to punish me?", Wangji said with a straight face as he locked eyes with Wei Ying. The other cracked up with laughter. "Yiling Laozu, are you trying to provoke me?", Wei Wuxian got into character and spoke with a blank face.  
"Yes, I love doing that.", Wangji smirked mischievously. Wei Ying shuddered at his devilishly handsome husband.  
"Then I will bite you like a dog...", He whispered into Wangji's ear and bit on his ear lobe. Lan Wangji groaned when Wei Ying bit and sucked on his long neck as he pulled off his clothes. "Hanguanjun, not there...", Wangji pitched his voice a little, making Wei Ying giggle, "Shut up...That's not how I sound...I mean you sound...I'll make you pay for this..." he pulled off his belt and rushed off his robes. 

An hour later a certain braggart was still getting fucked massively in a small boat.....

"Aiya!...Go easy...Ahhh....Mmmm!.Yiling Laozu, slow down."  
"Mnnn...Hanguanjun, have mercy!", Wangji's voice was hoarse and steamy.  
"What?!!...Mercy? You're the one killing me!! Aish...That's so deep. Ahh!", Wei Ying squealed almost out of breath.  
"Mnnn...More...I want more...Er Gege", the other teased.  
"Aish!, I'm gonna die...Lan Zhan! Lan Wangji...Ahh...HANGUANJUN!!"

"I'm not Hanguanjun, I'm Yiling Laozu..."  
************************************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I made you a little sad in the previous two chapters, so I hope you'll love a happy one in the next updates. Again, I love reading your comments. See you in the next chapter dear WangXian Babies.❤❤❤😊


	44. Chapter 44

Zizhen tripped on a stone. Jin Ling caught him in the nick of time, grabbing onto the fabric on the nape of his neck. "Are you blind now?.", he frowned. His steps bold and even. Zizhen just shook it off and followed. They were on their way back after another hunt. Of late they did most things together.   
"Lets get a drink before heading home. Think of it as a celebration for getting you out of your castle.", Ouyang Zizhen tapped the other's back, making Jin Rulan stumble. The man in golden robes glared at his friend for a second then stood straight, hands locked behind him. Without another word he changed direction towards a popular eatery. His companion chuckled at his reaction. Jin Rulan was more tolerant of late; perhaps too tolerant of him.   
They were offered a table, served and bit by bit they ate and drank. "Jin Ling, I received word from Lan Sizhui. He wants us to join them on a night hunt. Something about getting in shape before Wei Wuxian takes over. Your Uncle is crazy so I agree with him.", Zizhen refilled their cups.  
"I'm not interested.", Rulan gulped down his liquor. The man in dark red sitting across him sighed. He didn't want to poke open wounds but he could not watch his friend distance himself. "Is it because of Jingyi?...Do you hate your cousin, Sizhui because of that?"  
"I don't hate anyone and I don't care about Jingyi.", A streak of anger flashed on Rulan's face. "Then join us...", Zizhen was persistent. "Look, there are many beautiful men and women you could fall in love with...", he stressed.  
"I'm done eating, lets leave.", Jin Ling put down his cup and picked up his sword. They were no where near done with their food but Zizhen had to run after him, leaving money on the table.  
"Jin Ling!"  
"Zizhen, I have enough to do. Uncle Cheng may be Reagent but I have to show him I'm competent. We are old enough to go on night hunts alone, so stop insisting.", Jin Ling unsheathed his sword and jumped on and without looking back he flew with the wind. Zizhen pursed his lips, and let him go...  
***  
The Pier got livelier everyday with Wei Wuxian around. Always making his brother panic when he urged MuYun to play roughly and letting his sister in-law play with his hair. Following Jiang Ju's comments about the sudden extra glow on his features, Wei Ying wanted to take better care of himself. In no time he was okay and the pain he hid within eased.   
When he was not playing with MuYun or conversing with Lady Jiang, Wei Ying got entangled in his husbands heat. Day and night, they went at it like rabbits at any given chance. Whether in the library, forest, on a boat or in a shady tight corner, there was no limit to their wild activities. Wei Ying was the instigator, starting flames that eventually burned him out and Wangji, the main wood fuelling the fire.   
One month without reconciling with his brother was enough to make Xichen leave everything behind and chase after Wangji. He had not thought of what to say. What could he possibly say to Wangji for breaking his trust? So he reached out to the two people he was certain could help.   
Stepping on the grounds he could not keep was bittersweet. Lan Xichen was once again at the Lake house, waiting for Jiang Cheng. Wei Ying would tag along. Winter was fast approaching and the Magnolia plant sitting by the lake had shed all of its fragrant blooms. Lan Xichen walked to the dock. Surprising how he could picture everything clearly like it was just yesterday, when he frolicked in the water holding Wanyin in his arms.  
"ZewuJun"  
He turned. The beautiful frame of a man he dreamed of every night greeted him with a serious look. Bright almond eyes and sharp features that grew gallant the more he aged. Xichen sucked in a breath. Anytime he laid eyes on Jiang Cheng his arms wanted to grab him and chain him to his chest but when he remembered Lady Jiang, he'd have enough strength to pull back.   
"Sect Leader Jiang, Brother In-Law.", His eyes wondered off to Wei Ying. The latter smiled for him, dismissing any thought that he resented him. "ZewuJun, have you come to take my husband away from me?", Wei Ying said a bad joke that made Sect Leader Lan's expression tighten.   
"Lan Xichen, don't mind this fool. He's only kidding.", Jiang Cheng walked pass them to the Pavilion. He tapped his feet lightly while waiting for the two men to join...  
***********************************************************************************************  
Sizhui was left under Lan QiRen's supervision as he assumed the role of his father. The Old Lan did not oppose. Given how efficient the young man proved to be, Lan QiRen was pleased with his choice to let Wangji raise the boy. So when Sizhui asked for permission to take a few men with him on a night hunt, he didn't oppose the idea. Night hunts were essential in growing one's cultivation.   
Sizhui went with his usual crew, and a few more juniors who'd recently come of age. They would meet Jin Rulan and Zizhen at Wen Ning's and then head West. The first person he saw when they got there was Ouyang Zizhen. Sizhui peered around but there was no sign of the other.  
"Zizhen, are we still waiting for Master Jin to arrive?", Sizhui's voice had developed, almost like his father's.   
"Unfortunately, Jin Ling is swarmed with work and can't make it.", Zizhen stole a glance at Jingyi, noting how the Lan's mood changed after hearing that. "Maybe some other time.", Zizhen smiled and went to embrace his friends.   
"Well then, shall we?", Sizhui was jolly letting them take the lead so he could walk undisturbed with his love. "Jingyi, are you unwell?", His smile rescinded when he noticed the other's face turn a little pale and his eyes looked sad.  
"No, I'm alright.", Jingyi chuckled and grabbed his hand, afraid Sizhui saw through him. "Let's go..."   
*********************************************************************************************  
Although the host insisted on fulfilling her duty, Hanguanjun was persistent about helping in the kitchen sometimes. Jiang Ju was often astonished by Wangji's personality. She'd heard their love tale a thousand times from her husband but witnessing it herself held a different thrill. Like reading a wonderful novel, she was enthralled by the way Lan Wangji dedicated everyday to making Wei Ying happy. 

"Lan Zhan...", Wei Ying stuck his head inside the kitchen, stealing everyone's attention. Wangji gently put down the vegetables and cleaned his hand before walking silently to him. He grazed Wei Ying's lips, the maidens watching blushed at them. "Sister In-Law, is it ok if I steal my husband for a moment.", Wei Ying kept his eyes on Wangji.  
"Sure, we'll finish without him.", Jiang Ju waved at them.   
"Ok...", Wei Wuxian pulled his husband without warning. An arm locked in his, Lan Wangji was content. They walked pass the courtyard and headed in the direction of the guest quarters. Lan Wangji stopped when he sighted the silhouette of his brother, refusing to move any further.  
"Lan Zhan, it's ok. Lets hear him out.", Wei Ying placed a hand on his husband's chest. He had learned to understand some of Wangji's reactions and knew his heart would beat different.   
Hanguanjun, "Mn"  
Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen rose to their feet when the couple reached them. Wangji's expression was cold and Xichen was troubled. "Ok, lets drive away this tension with a drink...Look Wangji, ZewuJun brought us jars of emperor smile.", Wei Ying beamed.  
Wangji, "I thought you stopped drinking."  
Wei Ying pouted, "No, not entirely."  
This was the first time Jiang Cheng heard about Wei Ying's new attitude toward his liquor and he was surprised. None the less he did not ask about it and let Xichen put forth his pleas.   
"Wangji...", ZewuJun searched for what to say. Jiang Cheng sneaked a hand on his lap to give him strength. Sect leader Lan glanced at him before confronting his younger brother.   
"Wangji, please come home.", Xichen kept it plain. His brother was not a man of many words.   
"I'm not coming back.", Wangji replied.   
"Master Wei has forgiven Gusu...Please.."  
"Gusu did not hurt Wei Ying. It was your wife and Uncle. You just stood there and watched.", Lan Wangji made the air tense again. Even Wei Ying became uncomfortable.   
"Brother, forgive me... A'Jiang has become restless and refuses to study without you. Surely you wont bear any grudge against your nephew.", Xichen was losing faith by the minute.  
Wangji raised his eyes, his face still as water. "Let Uncle teach him."  
"No, please reconsider."  
"It is for his own good...Lan HuiZhong lied openly against a man who cared about him. I'm afraid I failed at teaching him. Try someone else.", Wangji did not blink.  
Wei Ying looked at him, worried by the seriousness in his words.  
"Wangji, my son's spirit has been crushed since the day you left. He barely eats or sleeps and half the time he's awake he cries for his Wei Xiong. I've already punished him for his actions. I can punish him again if that will appease you.", Lan Xichen sounded desperate.  
"I'm not returning.", Wangji concluded again. "Lan Zhan, you're being too harsh!", Wei Ying intervened.  
"I'm only protecting my family.", Wangji lowered his eyes. Wei Ying screened the faces around him, "Lan Wangji, the wound is completely healed and fortunately there are no scars so there's no need to remember...My son is at Gusu and my nephew and niece is also there."  
"Our son is old enough and you have a nephew here as well", Wangji cut him off. Wei Wuxian sighed and took hold of Wangji's hands, facing him. "Wangji, I miss Jingshi. We can come here anytime you think there's something amiss. Do it for me."  
"But you're happier here.", Wangji did not want to lose the joy of hearing Wei Ying laugh everyday.  
"No, I'm happier because you're here with me and it'll be the same no matter where we go.", Wei Ying touched his face. Hanguanjun parted his lips, considering the other's words.  
Yielding, Wangji nodded and Xichen could breathe again. "We'll return after a week.", Wangji got up and bowed. He took Wei Ying and left without another word. Left alone, Xichen was drawn back to his longing.  
"Are you alright?", Jiang Cheng asked after the long period of silence. Xichen looked at him and said nothing. Not even a smile could creep up on his face. Jiang Wanyin lowered his head. Somehow he understood Xichen's expression. But his heart lurched when he felt a finger and his eyes shut as many climbed up his wrist and gripped his hand; the gentle squeeze left him short of breath. Xichen kept starring. All he could see was the truth. He wished he could take this man away. And now that his life seemed to be crumbling down, he hungered for Wanyin.  
"Wont you scold me?", Jiang Cheng opened his eyes to his words and shook his head. He shifted closer to Sect Leader Lan and wrapped his arms around him. "Lan Huan...", Xichen shuddered when a voice whispered his name. For a moment he was stuck in the other's aura and his eyes refused to open. But when they did, there was no one beside him. No one but himself, sitting alone under the night sky.....  
********************************************************************************************  
In the heat of the hunt, the group split up. Sizhui and Zizhen held up the line, fighting off ghouls and a few other creatures that poured out of woods while the younger ones kept a safer distance. Lan LiMin and Lan Yong set traps far off with Jingyi acting as a lookout . It was strange. They had come to lure out fierce corpses terrorizing a village nearby but were rather met with different types of malignant critters they did not prepare for.   
Sizhui subdued some of them after a period and ventured deeper into the forest to aid the rest. "Zizhen, are you tired?", He smirked at the man running beside him. "Ha! Never!", The other replied with zeal while they jumped over some rocks.   
All the while Sizhui kept looking back to make sure the younger ones were not too far behind. A great beam of blue light shot into the sky surprised them. Sizhui and Zizhen exchanged looks, understanding that the others were in danger. "Sizhui, go ahead. I'll keep the young ones safe.", Zizhen shouted. It was true the young ones were inexperienced and would slow them down but Sizhui believed they could make it.   
"Lets stick it out...They can hold.", Sizhui slashed his sword against some branches. Zizhen putting more effort in his heels. 

They spotted Lan LiMin and Yong on the ground, trying to stand up. It was clear who shot the signal but that person was out of sight. "Where...Where is Jingyi?", Sizhui panted, his blood running cold.   
"It...It took him...", Lan Yong forced out. Lan Sizhui's heart began to pound in his chest. He thought he heard wrong. "What did you say?", he tightened his grip on his sword.   
"I don't know what it was...But it was clad in black from head to toe and it took Jingyi.", LiMin was aided by the juniors, his left leg was injured battling whatever they faced.  
"Sizhui, calm down...They couldn't have gone far. Take this route, and I'll go the other way.", Zizhen became the brain when his friend began to panic. Lan Yuan nodded and quickly set off...  
*****************************************************************************************  
Jiang Cheng managed to catch his brother alone in the morning and took him to the training grounds. "Lets have a duel.", Wanyin unsheathed Sandu. Wei Ying was surprised by the request.   
"Wanyin, you know I cant use my sword.", He folded his arms and shook his head.   
"Since when did that stop you?...Aren't you Wei Wuxian. The man the whole world fears?", Jiang Cheng swung Sandu- his sword, waiting for his brother.   
"But...Why now?", Wei Ying massaged his neck, pacing the training grounds. "Because I know you're hiding something.", Jiang Cheng sounded like he'd caught a rat.   
"What do you mean?"  
"You know what I mean. Something important happened when you left-something you've obviously not told anyone. Or does Wangji know?"  
Wei Ying clasped his fingers. His eyes blinked restlessly and his mouth began to quiver as he chuckled, trying to rubbish his brother's words.  
"Stop pretending Wei Wuxian, since when are you careful with liquor? And don't act smart with me, I saw you polish your sword. You hardly even glanced at Suibian in the past after you lost your...", Wanyin flinched, his eyes going wide at his epiphany. "Did you find a way...To get another..."  
"Wanyin, that's enough. I'm going to find Wangji before..."  
Purple lightening flew in Wei Ying's direction but he leaped out of the way. "Jiang Cheng!!...", Sandu's edge went pass his face. Jiang Wanyin was determined to find out the truth and aggressed toward Wei Ying, not holding back.  
Wei Wuxian was not with his sword but within the blink of an eye something rushed toward him and he caught it. Jiang Cheng gaped. Suibian was in Wei Ying's hand. It's blade partly unsheathed glowed a bright yellow and misty black.   
"Ha! It followed you here...", Wanyin gasped. Wei Wuxian scratched his forehead. "Fine! You caught me...", He dropped to the ground. Jiang Cheng sat by him, waiting for the explanation.   
"I happened to chance on my Grandmother. I cant tell you how, but she's the reason I look like this."  
"Does that mean you can fly your sword and give up the dark arts?", Jiang Cheng asked.   
"Yes and no...But you cant tell anyone.", Wei Ying smiled as his brother nodded his head.

Days Later, Wei Ying along with his husband said their goodbyes and left for Gusu. Lan Wangji was still unsure about his decision but as long as it was Wei Ying's request he would give it another go.   
Upon reaching Gusu, they agreed it was for the best. News of a disciple gone missing after a night hunt was still circulating and Sizhui was forced to hide his devastation. Lan Jingyi was nowhere to be found neither was it certain that he was still alive, but Sizhui vowed not to stop searching for him. Now that his parents had returned, his chances of getting his love back increased.  
******************************************************************************************  
In the cool of the day, Lan Jingyi awoke again from his slumber wincing from the throbbing pain in his head. Nothing around him seemed familiar in the spacious room. It was when he tried to get up that he realized he'd been tied to the bed post. His feet spread apart. Snapping a rope should have been easy for Jingyi-he was a Lan. But the ropes that bound him to the bed were spirit threads used to set traps for the supernatural. They were efficient and getting out of it would be tough without his sword.   
A sudden creak made him alert. The hairs on his skin stood up and he trembled guessing who or what might approach him. A tall figure in black showed up. Lan Jingyi felt his heart beat escalate as the person or thing inched closer till there was barely enough space between them.   
"Wh...Who are you?!", He put up a brave front even when his words sounded broken. The figure did not answer and reached for his veil. Once the bamboo hat was taken off. Jingyi's frail heart stopped. "Y...You?!", he gulped. He'd expected something frightening but this person was far worse... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I know this chapter may be a little dull but I hope you take it as a preparation for what's coming. See you in the next update.❤❤❤😊


	45. Chapter 45

At last the mask was off and the young Lan peered at his kidnaper; a man with a prominent red peony embeamed at the centre of his forehead. He didn't know how to perceive the act. Why would Jin Rulan do this to him? What could he possibly want?  
The young man's hand came forth to touch him and he flinched, turning his head away by instinct.  
"What's wrong, cat got your tongue?", Jin Ling mocked. Jingyi's gaze scrutinized him, baffled that even in such a situation Jin Ling could still face him. Was he not afraid of what could happen if people found out he took him against his will?. The Lan was still in shock. And when he gathered the strength to cuss, Master Jin had already left...

In Gusu...

Wei Wuxian did not need to pack any clothes or clean up. Everything was kept clean just the way they left them. After all, he never needed to do any of those when he had a loving husband, dedicated juniors and of course a loyal son. A son who could keep his secrets to the end of time.  
Now that that son needed him, he would do every thing in his power to help. Wei Wuxian was aware of Sizhui's relationship with Lan Jingyi and how it came about. His son did not leave out any details. At first, Wei Ying was worried his son may have swung that way because of him but later he had to dismiss those thoughts. It didn't really matter as long as Sizhui found happiness with this person.

Two week passed after his return and he was bent on finding Lan Jingyi. Wangji was still hostile to Xichen, Lan QiRen and even his nephew, HuiZhong got the silent treatment. He allowed the boy to come to the Jingshi but was still putting off being the boy's teacher again. Wei Wuxian was not happy about this but he knew very well Wangji just needed some time to come around.  
"Wei Ying, we should eat before the food gets cold.", Wangji looked over at them with a small frown. Ever since they got back Wei Ying was gradually losing that laughter he had in Yunmeng and it made Wangji uncomfortable. Lan Wangji wanted to take him back but he understood they needed to find Jingyi. Disciples losing their lives or going missing at night hunts was not a new phenomenon yet it wasn't pleasant either. 'After we find Jingyi, if he still does not laugh, I'll take him back to Yunmeng.', He brushed over his thoughts.

Still not getting his husband and his son to come and eat, Lan Wangji decided to take the food to them. Warily, he lifted the table, making sure not to tilt the food tray on top. They could no longer procrastinate when the food was placed in the middle.  
"Eat, you can continue your investigation afterwards.", Lan Wangji squeezed in beside Wei Ying. The latter smiled; tenderly brushing his hand over Wangji's hair. "Lan Zhan, you worry too much.", He said.  
Lan Wangji stole a glance at his son who lowered his eyes at them. "Sizhui, eat...I'll help you find him.", He assured the man.  
"Mn", Sizhui answered and picked up a spoon. Wei Ying picked a few slices of steamed meat and took it into his mouth. Lan Wangji could not overlook how he frowned after the first bite. "Is it not to your liking?", He inquired.

"Oh no, I just thought it tasted a little funny.", Wei Ying didn't want to hurt Wangji's feelings. Hanguanjun did prepare everything specially for him.  
"Does it not have enough spices?...Here, try the Lotus Pork Ribs soup.", Lan Wangji scooped a ladle full and added extra meat.  
Wei Ying's face instantaneously lit up as he counted the number of meat his husband was dropping in his small bowl. But immediately he took hold of it, the mouth watering aroma he was used to made him want to barf. 

Wangji examined another unusual reaction but Wei Ying quickly smiled knowing very well Wangji saw him frown again. He lifted the bowl lightly and reached for the biggest piece of meat. He bit into it and swallowed after chewing. Lan Sizhui wondered what was going on when he saw Wangji staring at his mother.

"Lan Zhan, its really delici...mfm!...Mmm!", Wei Ying hastily stood up and run for the door. Lan Wangji followed him but it was Sizhui who rushed to hold up Wei Ying's hair as he poured out the contents in his stomach.  
Wangji watched as his son rubbed Wei Ying's back, offering him comfort while the former clutched his robe like he was in pain. Hanguanjun went back inside to get water. Sizhui took each cup offered and the other used it to rinse his mouth of the awful taste of vomit. By the time Wei Ying got up, Wangji's distressed glares would not leave him.  
Sizhui, "Mother, maybe you should rest for tonight...I'll continue the search on my own.". They walked back into the Jingshi and sat down. Wei Ying could not digest anything on the tray so Wangji took it back to find something else.  
"No, I'm fine...Sizhui, all the evidence shows that what happened that night was planned. The fierce corpses and ghouls I interacted with, as well as the pieces of fabrics we found after proves that someone else set up spirit flags to draw in all those creatures before you and the rest arrived. He may have been successful but he did make a few mistakes. Jingyi is surely alive and tonight, I'm sure I can find the missing link.", Wei Ying got up, his throat a little sore.

"Mn, but I cant let you wear yourself out. What if Aunt is right and this is another..."

"Shh...It's still too early to tell. Now let's leave before Lan Wangji returns. He wont let me out after that episode.", Wei Ying picked up his sword. They were just outside when they spotted Wangji coming with another tray.  
Wei Ying, "Aish...Sizhui, lets go back and use the other side. Get your sword ready, we'll fly out."  
Sizhui, "Mn, Lan LiMin and Lan Yong must be waiting outside already."  
They raced the other way before Lan Wangji could see them.  
**********************************************************************************************************  
Lan Jingyi's stomach cried out for food and it stirred him awake. A candle light illuminated the room faintly. He could not tell the time from being locked up for so long but he knew it was late in the night. The faint smell of myrrh in the background with warm aromatic wood undertones made him curious of where he was. For days he refused to eat whatever his captor tried to feed him. Not that the food was not healthy, it was his way of protesting. A foolish one at that, now that he could not meditate properly.  
His eyes brushed over the bowl of fruits sitting some distance away from the bed. It was torture. He could not even reach for the ripe grapes, peaches and apricots.  
"Do you want to eat now?", Master Jin came out of the shadow. The Lan frowned again. "Eventually, you'll have to eat something...And you'll need to take a bath.", Rulan seemed cruel picking up a grape and tossing it into his mouth.  
"What are you planning to do? Why are you keeping me here?", Jingyi could no longer shout at him. His voice had become throaty and his body needed to preserve every strength left. The question scorched Jin Ling and he gulped. The other had looked away from exhaustion so he did not see the confused look Rulan had. 

'Why keep you here?...I cant let you go...', Jin Ling was stuck in his mind looking for the answer to that question itself. Did he really need to capture Jingyi? How was he going to confess his love for him, was it not too late with Sizhui in the picture?...He wanted to ask his Uncle what Wangji did after holding him against his will but that would be giving himself away.  
'Damn it Rulan! You didn't think this through.', He closed his eyes and cussed himself.  
"Jingyi, eat some fruits, then I will answer your questions.", Jin Ling went back for the bowl and walked to the bed. He sat down and picked a grape; small and easy to chew. "I don't...want it. I want to...go home.", Jingyi's eyes were unsteady.  
"Stop being stubborn and...", Jin Rulan retracted his hand when he felt up the other's face. Jingyi's body was burning up.  
"Sizhui...Sizhui will be...worried.", The Lan mumbled.  
"Hey, don't fall asleep on me!", Jin Ling cut the rope around Jingyi's ankle and wrist when he couldn't take the silence anymore. He quickly checked for the pulse that grew weaker. "Jingyi! Lan Jingyi!", He shook the Lan; tapping his cheeks but Jingyi did not respond...  
*************************************************************************************************  
Wei Ying, Sizhui, LiMin and Yong along with Wen Ning went back to the woods where Jingyi was taken. Jiayi was kept in the dark about the exercise as well since she was against Wei Wuxian taxing himself. She wanted him to stay put.  
Truly Wei Ying found another clue; A piece of Jingyi's clothes torn off by a sharp branch. "It must have scrapped him.", Wei Ying concluded.  
Lan Yong, "Are you saying he's hurt?"  
"Yes...But he will be fine.", Wei Ying said to calm Sizhui's restlessness. "You say Zizhen was with you that night?"  
Sizhui, "Mn..."  
Wei Ying, "And he also didn't see anything?"  
Sizhui, "No, it all happened so fast."  
Wei Ying nodded his head and continued walking until they got to a crossroad after a huge rock. "There, we should find more clues just above that small hill.", Wei Ying pointed right and they followed. 

Halfway up Wei Wuxian slowed down, letting the other pass by him. Something within didn't sit right. The more steps he took the heavier he felt. The others were so focussed on the rough path they did not notice the gap growing between they and Wei Ying. 

"Sizhui, wa...wait...", Wei Ying's vision began to blur.

It was Lan LiMin that alerted Lan Sizhui when it dawned on him Wei Ying was not right behind him but it was said too late. The man was already rolling down the hill.  
"MOTHER!!", Sizhui was aghast.  
Even on their swords it would take some time to reached him. Wen Ning leaped into the air with all his might and threw out the chain around his waist. He needed to make it in time to stop his friend to slamming into a rock at the base....  
***********  
Lan Wangji froze immediately Sizhui and Wen Ning barged into the Jingshi with an unconscious Wei Ying. "What happened to him?!", Wangji sounded furious.  
"We...He fell down a hill and Aunt said to bring him here fast...", The boy panicked and his Uncle was no help either.  
"Wei Ying...My love, wake up...Get the physician!!", Lan Wangji sat by his wife and poured out spiritual energy. In the past it always helped. Wei Ying had bruises on his hands and face. Wen Ning stepped outside, waiting for his wife.

The alarms went off at the Cloud Recesses to the presence of an intruder. This person must have entered the Cloud Recesses without a pass or stone to cross the barrier the right way. As Sect Leader, Lan Xichen rose from his slumber and went to defend his home. Not far from the gates a group of disciples were already fighting against a man wearing a frightening mask. He was skilled and subdued his strongest disciples without a single scratch.  
Lan Xichen fought with him and he could tell this was no ordinary person. But the masked man stopped and took off his mask after creating a gap between them. "ZewuJun, it's me Jiayi!", The fearless woman Wen Ning married revealed herself. Lan Xichen had never seen Jiayi in her fearsome red and white ensemble before so it came as a surprise. "Sorry to wake you but I need to get to Hanguanjun's chambers.", She joined her swords and sheathed it...

She made it to the Jingshi just in time. The Lan physician had given some prescriptions after a puzzling diagnosis before leaving.  
"Don't feed him anything.", Jiayi entered unannounced a few moments later. She drove Lan Wangji away from her brother and attended to him. Wangji was on edge the entire time Jiayi took her time to treat Wei Ying's wounds and used unorthodox techniques.  
Lan Xichen was not sure Wangji would allow him but he went to give his support anyway. "Wei Ying is strong, nothing will happen to him.", Xichen spoke not expecting a reply.  
Lan Wangji, "I shouldn't have brought him back...He was never sick or hurt at Yunmeng."  
Xichen, "Wangji..."  
"I keep failing to keep him safe.", Wangji's head dropped. Xichen saw his hands tremble and he slowly grabbed them. When he embraced his younger brother, it was a big bowl of mixed feelings. It had been long since he comforted Wangji like this. "Whatever you decide, I'll be on your side.", That statement made their hearts clench and Wangji gasped when the tears fell. He hid them against his big brother's robes until someone approached them.

"Hanguanjun, how could you let Wei Ying go out in his condition?", Jiayi's temper clouded her judgement. 

Lan Wangji was silent and confused. He tried to recall if Wei Ying ever told him he was unwell but there was no such memory.  
"Could it be...that you still do not know the truth?", Jiayi read the room. She quickly glanced back at Wei Ying and then sighed. Her brother had lied to her about telling Hanguanjun the truth. She should have known when Lan Wangji never inquired about Wei Ying's health from her. She'd had enough. Just then Lan Sizhui came inside and saw the tension.  
"Your father does not know? ", She turned her anger toward her nephew and the young man lowered his eyes.  
Lan Wangji, "What don't I know?"  
Jiayi looked at Xichen, unsure if it was okay to say it before him after what happened with Madam Lan.  
"Its okay for brother to listen, tell me what's wrong with Wei Ying.", Lan Wangji understood her concern. Sizhui dropped on his knees begging his Aunt not to reveal the truth but Jiayi snapped at him. 

"Hanguanjun..."

"Aunt, please wait..."

"Wei Ying is..."

"Aunt Jiayi!"

"SHUT UP SHIZUI!", Lan Wangji glared daggers at his son and he went mute-sealed by the silencing spell.

"Wei Ying is pregnant!", Xiao Jiayi announced. 

"...", Lan Wangji's eyes widened with shock, the tint of red in them darkened. Lan Xichen was mystified. It had to be a wrong diagnoses.

"Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian is carrying your child!".....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors.😳 I'm speechless but I hope you liked this chapter. See you in the next update dear WangXian Babies😳❤❤❤


	46. Chapter 46

"Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian is carrying your child!"

Jiayi's statement resounded like a clashing symbol in the second Jade's ears. He was numb when Xichen guided him to sit. Dumbfounded, he could not utter the important question; How?...So Lan Xichen took the liberty to ask for him.   
"Wei Ying left the Cloud Recesses years ago to fulfil a dangerous wish. He wanted to alter his body so he could give you a child of your own... I guided him to his Grandmother, Baoshen Sanren's realm so he could fight for it. It's the reason why Wei Ying looks like himself but acts different sometimes.", Jiayi summed it up for them. Wen Ning entered the room and all heads turned for a moment. 

"So what you're saying is that Wei Ying is no longer a man?", Xichen probed further. Wangji 's gaze edged towards Jiayi, fearing the answer.   
"Wei Ying is still a man, he just cant reproduce the way a man does.", Jiayi tried not to confuse them the more. She looked over at Sizhui, who cried silently in the corner. In that instant her anger was replaced with remorse. 

"Lan Wangji, ZewuJun, I know you shouldn't be hearing this news from me but I cant watch my Shidi lose another child so easily due to all these secrets."

"Another...what?", Wangji's throat gave out.

Jiayi sighed. Everything had happened so fast she worried Wangji might not take the revelation kindly. "Lan Wangji, Wei Wuxian...Wei Wuxian's transformation was a success but it has been difficult for his body to carry the child. He needed peace of mind to balance his new core with the ability to control Yin..."

Wangji raised his head, "A new core?"

Jiayi nodded, "Yes, a new core. This core is not like any other; many would kill for it...Whenever the core senses Wei Ying in danger or distress, it would act on its own accord to protect him since he is yet to master control over it. So the child, seen as a foreigner inflicting pain would have a lesser chance of survival. Wei Ying would become weak and the least strain inflicted on him could cause a miscarriage...Your partner has already lost five pregnancies over the year."

"Fi...Five?", Hanguanjun stammered, dazed by his surroundings. Lan Xichen wrapped his head around the unbelievable tale when Jiayi turned to him.

"ZewuJun, the day your wife got injured by Wei Ying, he was carrying the fifth. Madam Lan's actions caused him to bleed out...With all due respect, I would have crippled her if I'd known of it earlier. The effort Wei Ying put into keeping that pregnancy could make any woman go insane. I count her lucky his core did not vent out that day.", Jiayi had to control her resurfacing rage.  
Lan Xichen lowered his head. The truth can be bitter. Wangji was overwhelmed by everything. All those times Wei Ying prevented him from touching him. Those days Wei Ying slept more than he should have. The unstable mind, times he thought there was something different about his partner and his refusal to take liquor or go on night hunts. Why would Wei Ying keep all of this from him?

"Lan Wangji, Wei Ying may have rushed into everything but he meant well. And if he found it hard to tell you, it was because he was not sure of himself.", Jiayi could discern some of Wangji's concerns.

"Did Sizhui know about everything?", Lan Zhan seemed withdrawn. No sooner had he asked than his son raised his head; eyes red with tears. Sizhui's lips not opening was evidence that he was not sorry for helping Wei Ying hide it from him.  
Lan Wangji crumbled on the floor before Sizhui and grabbed him by the shoulder. Xichen went to stop him from doing anything he'd regret. It was never in Wangji's nature to express his anger with words and fists, neither did he ever lay a hand on Lan Yuan. But this was all...too much. 

"Lan Yuan, how could you keep this from me?! Why would you watch Wei Ying suffer so much! Am I not trust worthy as I father? Were my failures in the past too many to bear?", Wangji was held back and the younger one just sat there with his head bowed low.

Jiayi had to step in. "HanguanJun! Lan Sizhui was only being a loyal son to his mother, he wanted you to..."

"Why wasn't he a loyal son to me?", Wangji cut her off. Rocking himself like a deranged person. "Do you know the things I've said to Wei Ying when he talked about children?... I'm such a fool.", Hanguanjun stood up. Like a man drunk with wine, he stumbled backwards and peered in the direction of his unconscious partner. 

"What, what do I do now? How can I protect them?", his mind was diluted by the ache in his heart. 

"For now, Wei Ying needs to rest... Making him meditate on Yin energy can shield the unborn child better. Hanguanjun, lets take it one day at a time...", Xiao Jiayi guided him like a sister. "You're going to be a father, that's what you should focus on.", She wiped the streams off Wangji's face and gave him a soft smile...

For the rest of the night, Xichen stayed by Wangji's side. Consoling him. Lan Sizhui was still crouching in the corner, awake, and left to reflect on his choices. When morning came, ZewuJun retired to his duties.

"Get some rest, I will take care of him.", Lan Wangji said to his son.   
"Hanguanjun..."  
"Sizhui, go. We will talk in the evening.", Wangji walked over to him and held him up. No matter what happened, Wangji felt responsible. When the door was shut behind the youth, he went back to Wei Ying's side.  
************************************************************************************  
Jingyi's eyes were heavy but he forced them open. The sound of two men arguing outside made him fully awake. He could easily make out Jin Ling's voice but the other person he was not sure.  
He groaned. The headache was still there; bearable this time around, but not gone. Jingyi tried to touch his forehead and saw that there was no rope binding him. Checking for his foot, it was also free. After a few deep breaths he compelled himself to sit. A sharp pain met him halfway and he searched for where it came from- a wound on his left rib covered with bandage.   
"What the...Huff...Huff.", The Lan dragged himself out of bed, staggering on his feet. He nearly landed on the floor with his first step but sharply flipped over after a handstand. Jingyi winced again when his feet landed on ground and there was something to grab on...

Jin Ling's eyes widened when he walked into the room and there was no sign of Jingyi. He went around the dressing area to check if his prisoner was hiding behind the silk. But there was nothing.  
"Lan Jingyi...Don't act foolishly. Your wound is infected, you need to lie down.", Jin Ling sighed as he kept watch. A loud ruckus outside made him rush out of the room. "Jingyi!", He went to the youth and carried him. As soon as Jingyi was up he aimed a piece of metal at Jin Rulan's neck, promising to stab him.   
"Go ahead.", Master Jin was unbothered. Jingyi blinked twice at him and dropped the object. "Let me go Rulan!", And rather turned to his fists; hitting and pushing his captor's head but Rulan only held on tighter.  
"Get a grip of yourself. I'm trying to help you!", He shook the man in his grasp. Once Jingyi cried from the pain, Rulan loosened his hands.  
"Help me? You're the one that kidnapped me...Huff...Huff...They must think I'm dead. Sizhui..."

"Is Sizhui the only reason why you're upset about this?", Jin Ling was stiff.

"What's it to you? Where is this place...Take me back home Rulan!", Jingyi tackled the other, wanting to be freed. All at once, Jin Rulan let go and the Lan fell to the ground.   
"Argh! Stupid. What's wrong with...", Jingyi was taken aback when Jin Ling looked down at him. Anger painted on his face like black ink poured on a plain sheet. Rulan clamped his fists and clenched his jaw, avoiding the other. Lastly, when spoke, he sounded more like a wounded wolf. 

"You can leave once you've recovered...I wont stop you if you don't agree."

Even in his befuddled state, Jingyi could tell Rulan was disturbed. Home was where he should be but leaving Jin Ling on such a note had him torn. It all didn't feel right. Besides, there was something he needed to be sure of. For months they avoided each other only to be caught in such a position. It could be a chance to find out what their deal was. 

"Hey, Jin Rulan!"

The young Sect Leader twirled around silently, his brow knit at Jingyi. "Get me something to eat. I'm starving.", the Lan stretched his hand seeking assistance ...   
***********************************************************************************************

By the time Wei Ying regained consciousness, Lan Wangji made a decision. He would give Wei Ying a few weeks to come clean to him. Perhaps a month would be enough. Wangji was sure he could be patient until then. In the first week he managed to keep Wei Ying in bed and pampered him as he always did. Lan Sizhui and everyone else who knew of it were quiet on Wangji's demand.   
Wangji was distraught when Wei Ying lied to him about why he fell throughout the first week. "I slipped.", A pretty bad excuse for someone who could take an arrow in his chest and not flinch.  
Lan Sizhui continued to search for Jingyi whenever he got the chance. His father did not make it easy for him as well. In the second week Wei Ying had began to complain about Wangji not letting him help Sizhui find Lan Jingyi. Hanguanjun just bore his tantrums and sugar coated him to keep him still. He often convinced Wei Ying to meditate with him; following Jiayi's instructions. And the other would have no choice but to work on his Yin energy since Wangji knew nothing about the golden core. 

Three weeks came too soon but Wei Ying had still not opened up. Lan Wangji continued to hide his anxiety from his partner. His face blank as always and his words only few. Yet now, Wei Ying had began to notice his Hanguanjun was feeling pressed.   
To top it off, Wei Ying purged almost everything he ate. Day and night Wangji laboured to find a solution to the morning sickness while Wei Ying focussed on keeping up the charade no matter how strained he was. 

After another hectic day, Wangji retired to the Jingshi. "Wei Ying...", He tensed up in the empty room. This would be the seventh time Wei Ying had sneaked out. Right away he dropped everything he came along with and rushed out. After hours of flying on his sword he traced his partner to Wen Ning's.

"Lan Zhan."

Wangji flinched at how fast Wei Ying stood up. Why was this man bent on making things difficult.  
"Come, we're going home.", Lan Wangji was fast but Wei Ying whooshed away from his grasp. Jiayi and Wen Ning stood up as well; it was a complicated situation, since they understood Hanguanjun's concern.  
"Wei Ying be careful.", The Jade's face showed no emotions but he was on pains and needles.   
"Lan Zhan, I'm not fragile. I can handle myself so stop worrying."  
"I know, let's get you home my love.", Wangji pleaded with a faint smile.   
"Aish Lan Zhan...Fine!", Wei Ying pouted as his husband let out a sigh of relief. 

"We'll see you out.", Jiayi took her husband's hand and followed them to the entrance. As soon as Wei Ying saw the fence he took to his heels in the spirit of fun.

"Wei Wuxian!!!", The joke was not well received by Wangji at all. He chased after him. His stomach twisting with dread and worry whenever Wei Ying leaped into the sky like a bird. At last he reached his limit. Standing between the path that branched to the town and Home, he stopped.   
His heart thundering hard in its cage, Lan Wangji stood in the middle of the road and yelled on top of his lungs.

"WEI WUXIAN, I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE!!!"

"What?", Wei Ying heard it loud and clear.   
He jumped around and run to Wangji, pausing a few feet away.  
"Lan Zhan, I just wanted to play.", Wei Ying cracked a nervous smile. The spark in his eyes diminished when he saw Wangji's face. He didn't want to believe it was tears on an angry looking man. 

'Lan Zhan, you've been too rigid lately. Am I making you worry that much? You barely sleep these days and now...', Wei Wuxian took each step thinking about what to say to calm his husband. The closer he got the clearer the night light on Wangji's porcelain face made him feel uneasy. 

"Lan Zhan...", Wei Ying's eyes followed Wangji's while they peered at his chest then back up at his face. Wei Ying's heart lurched.  
"Lan Zhan. Could it...You know?"  
The Jade looked away, this was not something he needed to lie about. Maybe this time, he'd get the confession he was counting on but the next sentence truly made him want to claw his heart out.  
"Haha...Lan Zhan, its not everyday I get to help my son find his lost love. You should understand I needed to go with him.", Wei Ying inched closer, his hands loosely behind him. This time it was Wangji that took a step back.

"You did what?"

"I only went pass a few towns with him...Sizhui tends to think like you more. Refusing to let me tag along.", Wei Ying chuckled. "Dear, it's not a big deal.", Wei Ying tried to touch him but Lan Zhan was not in the mood.

"Not a big deal? Is our baby's life really not a big deal to you?", Wangji's golden eyes glowed darker with a chill.

"But Sizhui is not a...", Wei Ying went mute seeing the bigger picture. Lan Wangji was referring to something else. Something he was not ready to reveal.

"How long do you plan to deceive me?!", Wangji growled at him. "Wei Ying, when will you learn to trust me completely?", Lan Zhan felt like a totally different person.

"Wangji, I...I trust you. I really do..."

"But...Its not enough for you to tell me if something is wrong. If I'm not enough..."

"Lan Zhan you're more than enough!"

"More lies...If I was, you'd tell me why you left. We're supposed to be one, Wei Ying...You cant just take decisions without me. You're not allowed to!!", The desperation in Wangji's voice was frightening."

"Wangji..."

"You should have told me! What if you never came back to me or got lost along the way?... What do I do then Wei Ying?...I begged you to share your pain with me yet you continued to bear them alone... I should have been holding and crying with you when 'WE' lost them. THEY WERE MINE TOO!! My unborn, my little ones.", Lan Wangji vented out. He felt cheated and hurt.   
Wei Wuxian trembled in his stead, feeling short of air. He had always pictured how this moment would be and now that it was here, it was a lot more terrifying. Too terrifying to defend himself.  
"Wangji, I...I..." 

"I couldn't protect them just like I failed to protect you...So please, even if I'm not worthy. At least, allow me to care for this one.", He blinked away the tears and loosened his fists. 

Wei Ying thought he'd turn to ash just as Wangji moved towards him. Things of the past brewed a fresh batch of tears for him. He was hurting Wangji again.  
It all felt anew when the gallant man that moved heaven and earth for him took hold of his face and drew him in. "I'm sorry Wei Ying...I'm sorry you went through all that without me. That I was not there when you needed me..."

"Lan Zhan..."

" I love you, Wei Ying... and no change can take that away. I want to have children with you; as many as we can."

His chin perched on Wangji's shoulder in their embrace, the Yiling Patriarch teared up. Again, he had been afraid for nothing. "Hanguanjun, I really don't deserve you.", He whispered; clenching his husband's robes as he sobbed.  
"No, Wei Ying, you were always too good for me... I am the luckiest to be born yours.", Wangji caressed his face, inching closer until they touched lips. In that tender moment, Lan Wangji didn't need a reason to hold back and Wei Ying was free of this burden.

"Lan Zhan, I love you too.", His voice was husky. 

"Mn"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading🥺...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you liked this chapter and I love interacting with you in the comments. See you in the next update. 😭❤❤❤


	47. Chapter 47

Jin Ling became hostile after their little squabble and only stepped into Jingyi's room to give him food or medicine.  
*Loud clinking noise*  
Rulan turned sharply and sighed seeing the other was alright." Isn't it against your clan rules to waste food?", he frowned. Jingyi snickered, "First you steal me away without reason. Then you take care of me and say I can leave when I'm better. And now...now you act as if I've done something wrong!". He folded his hands.

"Taking you was a mistake...", Jin Ling exclaimed.

"Fine!...", Lan Jingyi shuffled his way out of bed and paced the room, mumbling to himself. In no time he reached for the new robes Rulan had made for him and roughly draped it over his inner-wear.   
"Where do you think you're going?", Jin Ling scurried after him as he stormed out of his room. "What's it to you, I'm just a blunder in your not so great evil plan!", The former tied his belt and straightened his headband. 

"Lan Jingyi!...Get back inside!"

"Go to hell Rulan, you said I was free to go. Also, the next time you kidnap someone and call it a mistake, make sure you don't get them poisoned by dead people. I'm getting out of here."  
"Lan Jingyi."  
"Hmph! Treating your guests like crap, wait till your Uncles hear of this. Then you'll lose both limbs for sure.", Jingyi kept ranting without listening.

"Ok, ok, stop. I'm sorry!"

"Huh?", Jingyi raised a brow at him, scrutinizing his intentions. "You want fresh air, right? The night is still young. I know someplace we could go.", Master Jin Picked up a lantern and drew near. The former sought for words to provoke him but the moment he lifted the lamp, Jingyi went silent; the face of the man beside him made his breath stutter. It was not only because of the soft yellow of the flame and his royal robes illuminating his maturing face. It was everything else.

They journeyed to town on foot. "It's a forgotten place in my sect...", Jin Ling said.   
"Looks lively.", Jingyi walked freely, taking note of every nook and cranny. It was like any other town; with industrious shops, eateries, Inns, and so on, only smaller. The first thing Jin Rulan did was get dinner; making sure his company was full before continuing the tour.  
"Oh, it's a puppet show!!", Jingyi tugged at Jin Rulan's robe absent-minded. Master Jin turned to him, observing the light in his eyes.  
"You like puppet shows?", He asked, asserting his foot toward a wooden structure showcasing moving paper dolls.  
"Yes, very much... Sizhui usually takes me to a show when we're less busy.", Jingyi added.

Jin Ling blinked twice and changed direction. He knew his love for Jingyi was a one-way track but he despised being reminded of that. "Let's do something else. Watch a show with your friend when you return home.", His tone was not friendly.   
"Sizhui and I are more than friends...We are partners now.", Jingyi stuck his nose up. Rulan bit on his tongue as he was stabbed a billion times by those words in his mind. "Anyway, I don't care if you hate puppet shows. I still want to watch.", Jingyi left him no choice.

The show was quite humorous; Jingyi laughed several times, Jin Ling refused to be amused. The more he sat there stealing glances at his crush, the more he remembered that night he saw his rival kiss him.  
"Jin Ling, I want to try that!", Jingyi runs to a different stand with fewer people.   
"Try your luck Young Masters, and win amazing prizes...All you have to do is shoot the darts at the small board. The closer your mark the better the reward. You have only three tries; all for a small fee. ", A middle-aged man with a sharp tongue reeled Jingyi in, in no time.   
"You're such a child.", Jin Ling rolled his eyes.   
"Shut up...You're no fun at all. Hmph! Sizhui would have won a prize for me.", Jingyi pouted.  
"Give me that!" Master Jin pulled him aside and made the first payment. He was handed three tiny darts. As his hands got ready to release, Jingyi stepped on his foot and he missed the mark.  
"Hey!"  
"What, I said Sizhui would win one for me, never said I made it easy.", Jingyi smirked. The owner laughed, already liking Jingyi's mischief.  
*Yank* His hair was suddenly pulled in his next aim, he missed again. The Lan whistled like he was innocent.   
"Wait!" Jingyi raised his hand. Rulan stopped, "What's it now!"  
"I have to even the grounds.", Jingyi grabbed his head and shook it vigorously until he was certain Rulan would be dizzy. He then went behind him and covered Master Jin's eyes with his hands.  
"What the..."  
"Stop whining and take the shot...Hahaha...."  
Hearing Jingyi laugh made Rulan's heart flutter. He wished he could have this a little longer. *Shoot* Rulan was a little nerved when there was no applause.   
"Let me see, did I get it..."  
"Nope, you hit the old man instead!"  
"What! Oh my...Jingyi!" Jin Ling pulled one hand after gasping. 

"Hahaha, so gullible for a dangerous kidnaper. Who even convinced you, you could ever be ruthless. Chicken!", Jingyi held his tummy as he cracked up with the owner. "That was a good shot. Here, Young master...Pick one.", The man pointed at a collection.  
"Well, which one do you like?"  
"That one...", Jingyi eyed a white tassel...   
***************************************************************************************

"Wei Ying...it's time to wake up. You need to eat.", Wangji was extra careful not to startle the other. It would take more time to perfect his role even though he was strong-willed about getting everything right. Wei Wuxian murmured, refusing to open his eyes.   
Lan Wangji kept trying. It was almost midday, he could not let his sleeping wife starve his baby. He tilted his head when he finally saw signs of movement on Wei Ying's face. He was still sleeping but Wangji was drawn to something else. Shifting a soft lid with his thumb, he noticed Wei Ying's beautiful grey was circled by a bright gold ring.   
Sitting upright, he pulled Wei Ying onto his lap and checked his pulse. It was a little fast, not alarming. "Wangji, you used to wake me up with kisses. Now you're more interested in treating me like a patient.", Wei Ying sounded a little grumpy.  
"Mn.", Hanguanjun quickly pecked him on the lips. A smile grew on his wife's sleepy face. "One more... no, three more and another on my neck.", Wangji obeyed before he saw one eye open completely. The golden ring was gone and they were normal again. 

After washing up, they sat to eat. Lan Wangji paused when he realized Wei Wuxian was drooling at his bowl of vegetable broth. "Wei Ying, do you want something else. I can go make it."  
"No, no, no...Actually, Lan Zhan, I want to try what you're having.", Wei Ying confessed.  
"But you hate this kind of food.", Wangji said.  
"Yes, yes, yes. It's boring, too healthy and bland and...I want it." He smiled so widely, his eyes seemed to have disappeared. Wangji said no more and placed his bowl of soup in front of his pregnant wife.  
"Lan Zhan, I like the way you scoop food better..." Wei Ying complained.   
"...", Wangji picked up the bowl and the spoon. The wife kept whining about how plain the food tasted but would pout anytime Wangji suggested getting him something else. At last, he finished a bowl of rice and vegetable broth.  
"Are you satisfied?" Wangji asked.  
"Yes...But could you get some more? Just a little more should be fine." Wei Ying changed his mind again. When it was finally over, he had consumed more than three bowls.  
For the rest of the day, he napped like a cat- tossing and turning in odd sleeping positions that baffled Lan Wangji. Some made the man laugh while others gave him a freight. Yet, he took the time to always change it.  
******************************************************************************************

"Jin Ru-lan!!... Let's go to town again. I want to see how the place looks during the day.", Jingyi stretched himself when he came out. The morning breeze was gentle on his skin and ruffled the leaves of the orange tree right outside- the sweet smell of green and the earth was always welcomed. "I wish it would rain here before I leave. I bet it'll be lovely.", Jingyi took in the smell with delight.  
"Jin Rulan!...Young Mistress!...Chicken kidnapper! Where is this Sect Leader.", He yelled in front of Jin Lin's door. He was about opening it when a sturdy voice startled him.   
"Aish! Don't creep up on people...Let's go out. "  
"No, I have a few things to take care of." Jin Ling climbed up and pulled his door halfway. "What are you doing?" he narrowed his eyes at the Lan following closely behind him.  
"I'm coming into your room...Don't tell me you're hiding a maiden in there.", Jingyi was more persistent with Master Jin's stammering.  
"So what if there was?... Just wait in your room... I'll come to you." Jin Ling hurriedly went inside and shut the door. 

"Really? Was that the best line you could come up with?" A taller man shook his head behind closed doors. "I thought you'd be done with this by now. You should send him home?", Zizhen poured himself a cup of tea and drank up before his friend reached him.  
"I told you he's still here on his own accord." Jin Ling slumped onto a mat, signaling Zizhen to pour him a cup as well.   
"Doesn't matter, it's gone far enough. Sizhui is out there looking for him. He is my friend; I worry it's become unhealthy for him."  
"Are you also going to choose Sizhui over me?" Jin Ling glared.  
"No, I'm not picking sides. I let you go when you stole Jin Ling that night only because I wanted you to clear all doubts. Looking at things you've not made any good with that chance.",   
Jin Rulan took a deep breath, "It's tougher than it looks. All he talks about is my cousin...". Zizhen sympathized with his friend and gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder but he still insisted his friend return Jingyi... 

Lan Sizhui was happy his parents were in the clear but his joy was incomplete without Jingyi by his side. Somehow his trails lead him closer to the LanlingJin sect. He thought it would be best to seek help from Jin Ling. Sizhui took a different route and chanced on a small town he was not familiar with.   
It was a market day; the place was busy even though it was not crammed with people. He was still sniffing for any information when he heard a familiar laugh. Sizhui traced it to a young man with dark hair spread across his back. "Jingyi!", He recognized the Gusu clan forehead ribbon flying with the wind as this person moved further from him.  
Sizhui chased after the mirage in the streets but soon lost track of it at some point. "Maybe it was just my imagination.", He retreated and went the other way.

In an alley nearby, Lan Jingyi was pressed. His mouth covered, eyes peering at the vermillion mark resting between the other's parted bangs. It was an odd situation. Being this close to Sect Leader Jin confused him.   
"I saw one of my distant relatives. Didn't want them to report to Uncle Cheng.", Rulan found a good lie. Jingyi just nodded twice and waited for him to let go.  
***************************************************************************************  
Lan Xichen paid his brother-in-law a visit. Since Wangji already mentioned Xichen was aware of his condition, Wei Ying didn't need to act differently. ZewuJun had always been an understanding person. Haven experienced fatherhood himself, he resorted to pampering Wei Ying with gifts and sweets. Today he came bearing fruits coated in sugar.  
"Brother, don't feed him those things.", Wangji gave a disapproving look.  
"Why not? Lan Zhan, please don't ruin a good thing for me.", Wei Ying snapped at him as he ate them. ZewuJun would smile and nod at the two.   
Xichen, "When do you plan on telling Uncle?"  
Wangji, "In a few months."

"Aish Wangji, let's not tell him at all...It's the perfect way to give him a heart attack." Wei Ying chuckled, nearly choking on the snack. The two Jades were alarmed; Xichen quickly poured tea for him while Wangji rubbed his back. "Is it better?" Xichen asked.  
"*Cough* Just a little."  
"You're enjoying this, aren't you?", Wangji raised a brow at his wife. Wei Ying became pouty. "Lan Zhan, are you calling me a liar?!"  
Lan Xichen quickly shot his brother a look so he would not say anything else. "Brother-in-law, pay no attention to him. Have more snacks."  
Wangji, "Brother..."  
Wei Ying, "Lan Wangji, you could learn a thing or two from your elder brother...ZewuJun, how's my shidi. He hardly comes here these days."   
Lan Xichen, " A'Jiang is now under Uncle's care since Wangji refused to tutor him. He's not allowed to have certain liberties."  
"Oh..." Wei Ying's smile turned sad. Wangji didn't like it. "Brother, Wei Ying does not need to be burdened with such news.", He spoke blankly. Although it was unpleasant, Xichen understood.

"Lan Zhan, how could you say such a thing...ZewuJun, forgive me for not asking about this sooner. How is Madam Lan?" Wei Ying was concerned.  
"I've not seen her since that day.", Xichen replied. "ZewuJun, Madam Lan was not right to mistreat Lan Jiang. But no one deserves to be alone.", Wei Ying said.  
Wangji, "Wei Ying, it's not your problem."  
Wei Ying, "Yes, it is. Lan JingFei is my sister In-Law, HuiZhong is my nephew. It's only right Lan Xichen tries to mend things. And you Wangji, you're not going to let your Uncle turn HuiZhong into another Lil Fuddy Duddy, are you?"  
Wangji, "It's for the best..."  
Wei Ying, "Nope! I won't let that happen...ZewuJun, Wangji will resume lessons with A'Jiang starting tomorrow."  
Wangji, "Wei Ying..."  
Wei Ying," Hanguanjun, it was not a request " Wangji flinched at the order but said nothing. Xichen smiled at Wei Ying and handed him another bribe of candied fruits.  
********************************************************************************************   
They had finished lunch over a few drinks blended with a chat here and there. This was the second time they sat together alone in a civilized manner. All the while, Rulan was constantly admiring the person before him. Jingyi was very loud and opinionative and he'd gotten accustomed to that side of him. 

When they brushed over who's cultivation technique was better, Jingyi was quick to side with his sect. Jin Rulan didn't challenge him and listened to his debate. Soon they .  
"Hey Rulan, you've still not told me why you snatched me? You called it a mistake- such a lousy excuse.", Jingyi kicked a small rock.  
" Do you want to go for a night hunt tomorrow before we head to Jinlintai?"  
"Don't change the subject..."  
Rulan smiled to himself, walking closely beside the other. When their shoulders brushed, his finger's itched to touch Jingyi.   
"We're almost home..." He said at the end of the road. Jingyi faced him, grabbing onto an arm. "Jin Ling, you're awfully quiet. Sometimes I think you're becoming more like Sizh...", Jingyi felt a hand over his lips. "You don't need to talk about him." Jin Ling looked him in the eye.  
As he slowly lowered it, he gulped at the young man's lips. Bright and raw from their small feast. "You really want to know why I took you away, then don't talk about Lan Sizhui.", He pulled his eyes back up and took a pace forward.   
"Lan Jingyi... can I kiss you?"  
It was Deja Vu all over again. Jingyi was sure of his memory- about a sultry encounter with Rulan at Jinlintai. His silence once more was all the consent Jin Ling needed. 

They kissed. Maybe it was the alcohol or the thrill in recollecting what happened, Jingyi melted into the movement. His heart, beating rapidly, began to slow down as his captor held him, deepening the smooch. His eyes were closed the entire time while his mind accepted the warmth. It felt right. 

"This is why I took you, Jingyi. I wanted to keep you by my side...I couldn't stand you loving another who's not me.", In a time where his breath was shallow and his body trembled, Jin Rulan opened his heart to say the truth.  
"Jin Ling, I'm..."  
"You don't need to say another word. I know you feel nothing for me.", Rulan shut Jingyi out without letting him talk, then painfully let go of him. The latter was still in a trance. Those hands leaving him dampened his mood. But it was not meant to be, he already had someone he cared about. Someone who must be sad over his disappearance...  
**********************************************************************************************************  
Xichen could not sleep, Wei Ying's words had him thinking about his wife. "Brother-in-law is right. I can't punish her forever.", He muttered under his breath. Uneasy, he got dressed and stepped out. Coursing through the layered path, ZewuJun prepared himself for a manipulative wife, strong and vengeful. But that was put aside when he reached the building housing JingFei.   
The servants bowed when he got to the gate. "Is she asleep?"  
"Yes...", the disciple guarding the door replied and he nodded. One of the maidens inside heard her Master's voice and rushed to the door.  
"ZewuJun...Thank heavens you're here. The Mistress...She's unwell.", JingFei's loyal servant fell at his feet. Xichen told her to stand and lead the way.  
Indeed JingFei was frail. Her face was pale, her breath shallow and she would not stop sweating. "She's been attended to by a physician but I'm afraid her environment is not helping her.", another maiden, wiping Madam Lan's face spoke.  
Lan Xichen, "I'll send extra hands to help with the situation."  
"ZewuJun, please take our Mistress away from this place. Every day she gets worse."  
Xichen, "..."  
"ZewuJun, before you refuse, there's something else you should know... She swore to have our heads if we told you this but we pledged our life to keep her safe.", The first maiden behaved strangely. The other checked to affirm Madam Lan was still unconscious.

"The Mistress is thirteen weeks gone...She's with another child."  
Lan Xichen was speechless. He gawked at his wife's dormant frame and guilt usurped. Minutes later, his disciples were stunned to see him carry Madam Lan out; the two maidens running ahead of him- sent to call for another physician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Guess everyone's getting knocked up these days😳 Smh🤦♀️...See you in the next update.😊❤❤❤


	48. Chapter 48

Future Sect Leader Lan was ecstatic when Hanguanjun entered his room. HuiZhong crouched on the floor and begged his uncle for forgiveness once more. "It's ok, you can practice your writing today. Meet me at the Jingshi tomorrow.", Lan Wangji said.  
Going to his father's quarters with happy feet, Lan Jiang chanced on his father telling a servant to send herbs to his mother's house. He didn't intend to eavesdrop; he only happened to be there just when the words came out. That bit of information made his day. Lan HuiZhong's first idea was to surprise his mother with a visit but that changed once he recalled Madam Lan disliked him appearing without being summoned. So he decided to wait until he was called.  
**********************************************************************************************  
Jiang Cheng received word from JinLintai that his nephew had been away from home for more than a month and it made him worry. Jiang Ju reminded him Rulan was no longer a child he had to lock up. "I know, but he can't disappear without making anyone aware of his whereabouts.", Jiang Cheng cross-checked a few plans while Jiang Ju held onto their son.  
"Husband, you're right...Why don't you go there yourself?"  
"Yes, I'll go but promise not to stress yourself with any duties. Li Qiang will be here to make sure you're well protected.", he picked up the next scroll.  
"Pffft...There's peace in the lands, who would he be protecting me from?", Jiang Ju laughed and Jiang Cheng frowned. "Jiang Cheng, would it be alright if we asked Wei Ying to come around soon?"  
"Why?", Her husband lifted a brow.  
"I don't know, maybe it's because I miss having him here... I just have a feeling he should have stayed a little longer.", Jiang Ju smiled. Her husband stroke her face affectionately. "You're right, I wish he stayed longer too."  
*****************************  
Lan JingFei frowned with a look black as thunder cloud when she opened her eyes. "What am I doing here?", She asked her maids in a sour tone. "Mistress, ZewuJun brought you back himself two days ago." Cuifen, the first servant answered. Madam Lan tried to get out of bed but they stopped her, reminding her she was pregnant. "My baby is strong, he doesn't need to be in this house to grow.", JingFei spat out furiously.   
"Yes Mistress, but he will be nurtured properly if you allow Zewujun to care for you. Please reconsider." Fan, the second servant closer to Madam Lan knelt at her feet. "Out here, you'll have better control over what goes on around you.", She added, swaying JingFei's judgment.

"You're right, I can do more out here...Get ink and paper, I need to write a letter to my mother.", Madam Lan lay back in her bed. Her eyes landed on a light blue tassel merged with a precious stone. "What's that?", She asked.  
"It's a lucky charm from Future Sect Leader Lan to his mother.", Cuifen answered cautiously. "Bring it to me...", JingFei snatched the gift and threw it on the floor. "Don't ever bring any trash from that brat before me. And stop referring to him as the Future Sect leader, that will never happen- Not while I'm still alive. This baby, my only child, he will be the next Heir of Gusu!", She clenched her jaw.

" Mistress, please calm down. Anger is not good for the baby.", Cuifen lowered her head. Within a split second, Madam Lan switched moods. "Yes...Sorry, my beautiful child. Your mother is just stressed but doesn't fret, I'll make sure you have everything you need. My little Lan Jun.", She smiled as she caressed her barely prominent belly...  
*******************************************************************************************  
Wei Ying sneezed. He raised his eyes and Wangji's head was already sticking inside the room. "Can you stop being paranoid and focus on teaching my Shidi. I'll kick you out if keep this up.", Wei Ying laughed. Lan HuiZhong found it funny too and chuckled.  
"HuiZhong, concentrate.", Wangji scolded. 

When the lesson was over, Lan Jiang went to Wei Ying's side to show him what he learned. "Wow, Lan HuiZhong, you're even smarter than your HanguanJun when was your age.", Wei Ying overpraised the boy intentionally to irritate his husband. Wangji gave him a look and returned to his Zither.   
"Wei Xiong, can we go out and play. You promised to teach me how to swim.", HuiZhoing got comfortable. Again, Wangji stopped playing, waiting to hear the reply someone would give the boy. "Sure, let's go right now.", Wei Ying grinned. Wangji cleared his throat, "Lan Jiang, he can do that some other time."  
"But why not now?"  
"Don't ask too many questions.", Lan Wangji said to the boy.

"Pff...Lan Zhan, saying that will only make him curious?", Wei Ying snickered. Catching HuiZhong in his arms, Wei Ying blurted out that he was going to give him another cousin. Since the boy was used to Sizhui calling Wei Ying 'mother', he took it to be a normal phenomenon and expressed how glad he was about the news. The dark clouds in his world clearing out, Lan Jiang began to feel warm light; He had his Uncle back, his mother was out of isolation and now, his Wei Xiong is going to give him another cousin to play with. He was happy. 

After the boy left, Hanguanjun went to Wei Ying's side to cuddle. "Your sister will come around tomorrow to examine you...What do you want for dinner?", Lan Wangji was pretty much basic with him. "I want candied fruits.", Wei Ying closed his eyes. He had begun to enjoy watching Wangji's little frustrations when it came to his wellbeing.   
"Wei Ying..."  
"Hihihi...Yes, my dear subject who can't seem to let me be, is your Master not healthy enough to have skewered candied fruit for dinner?", Wei Ying tugged on Wangji's forehead ribbon.  
"No, not yet.", Wangji kissed him. Suddenly he became quiet and Wei Ying could tell Hanguanjun was absent-minded. Pinching him slightly on the cheek, he smiled when the man's gaze returned to him.   
"Wei Ying, you've not talked about what happened at your Grandmother's Sect.", Wangji looked him in the eye.  
"Oh that, I'll tell you all you want to know in due time...I mean it Wangji, it won't take long.", he buried his face in Hanguanjun's chest and inhaled his alluring scent.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Jingyi tossed and turned in the night, immersed in his thoughts. Lan Jingyi knew he cared about Sizhui but there was something magnetic about Jin Ling holding him. He was not sure what it was but he didn't despise it.   
He came down from his bed and slipped out of his room; the uneasiness made him feel suffocated. Lanterns hang at vantage points, illuminating the compound yet when he looked past the enclosure, all he could see was darkness. "I'll just walk in circles.", Lan Jingyi was not prepared to go far. 

The Lan had his head down the entire time he buried his mind in a game of tug of war. As he looked up moments later, he found himself starring at Jin Ling's door. Confused as he was, he felt light-headed when he climbed up and stepped in. Recognizing just a few old artifacts in the room, he was sure this house was recently built and not renovated like he previously assumed.  
Step by step he tip-toed into Jin Ling's inner chamber and got closer to the sleeping body. 'How did I get here?', He flinched when he saw his hands draw closer. Jingyi pulled back. 'I shouldn't be here.', he turned.

"Can't sleep?"

Master Jin's voice gave him goosebumps. It was embarrassing being caught sneaking. 'Why am I ashamed?', Jingyi thought as he orbited- facing Jin Ling.   
"The night is cold today, you can lie here with...I won't do anything improper.", Jin Rulan lifted the blanket and patted the bed. Lan Jingyi hesitated, peering softly at the other.  
'Friends, we're only friends.', he said in his conscience while his feet began to move. Rulan scooted further as the Lan joined him on the bed. Then he draped the blanket over him and lay on his side to get a better look.

"Jingyi, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Jin Ling.", he whispered back.

Jingyi was the first to shut his eyes, then Jin Ling...Breathing rather calmly, Jin Ling opened his eyes again; he imagined waking up next to this person but did not want the night to end. A minute later, Jingyi's eyes also came alive...They lay there staring at each other, letting the tension ease between them. Lips parting slightly, Lan Jingyi's heart thumped softly when Rulan traced the side of his face with a finger. It was a light tickle; pleasant and playful. Rulan shifted when the man he fancied also outlined the shape of his nose.  
He chuckled lightly, touching foreheads. Rubbing delicate skin with his thumb, Jin Ling arched Jingyi's head a bit and crushed his lips. The air in the room was still, and the shuffling sound of two people getting closer in the sheets was continuous. They kissed till their lips were raw and swollen but it only felt better. Jin Rulan pulled away when he felt the other's hand fidget with his upper garment. His breath shallow, he latched on again, taking the chance given to him.  
'We're just friends', Jingyi kept reciting in his head even as he was being fondled and passionately kissed. 'Just friends...', his breath hitched in the night...

Days Later...

The first two faces that greeted them when they reached JinLintai made Rulan and Jingyi perplexed. The not so surprising scowl on Jiang Cheng's face and the happy yet befuddled look on Sizhui's was more than they anticipated.   
While his Uncle didn't hold off scolding him in front of everyone, Jin Ling was only bothered by the show of affection Jingyi received from Sizhui. It was bittersweet. Jingyi would be ripped away from him in no time-never to be in his arms again but he took comfort in the truth that at least one of them would be happy...  
**********************************************************************************************  
Gusu...

"Jingyi Xiong!!", Limin and the others embraced and crowded around Lan Jingyi. Lan Sizhui had to pull Jingyi from their grasp to prevent him from being smothered. The first thing they did was a report to ZewuJun and Hanguanjun that Jingyi had been found alive and well. When it got to explaining how he got kidnapped and where he was found, Jingyi did his best in cooking up a story.  
It was not a spontaneous thing; he practiced what to say over and over again until it became rooted in him. "I don't remember everything that happened that night but I was poisoned by a corpse and taken by a demon...When I managed to escape, I hid in a small town to heal. I found out a week ago I was closer to the LanlingJin sect and sought out Sect Leader Jin's help to get back home. Fortunately, Lan Sizhui found me then.", He wanted it to be so real that he believed in his own lies.  
Jingyi was welcomed back home and given some days to rest. With Sizhui by his side, he tried to recuperate and forget about his little adventure outside of Gusu. What he didn't know was that Sizhui had already begun to notice the hidden bumps in his tale.

Lan Xichen was rejected by Madam Lan the moment he set eyes on her. JingFei made it clear she did not need his pity and forbade him from laying claim to her unborn child. In the end, Zewujun decided to give her some space to stop her from harming herself.   
Madam Lan vented out on her most loyal servants upon finding out they had a hand in revealing her pregnancy to her unfaithful husband. "I told you I'd kill you if you told anyone about it, didn't I?!", She wrapped a guqin string around Cuifen's neck.

"Madam Lan, Cuifen only had your interest at heart. If, if Zewujun had not taken you out of that place you could have lost your child. You were depressed, angry, and always weak. We had no choice... It's our duty to you and the unborn Future Sect Leader!!", Fan was sharp-tongued and knew just what to say to get his mistress' attention.  
Jingwei loosened her grip and pushed Cuifen. The young woman fell, coughing and panting from the painful scratch on her neck.

"My dear Cuifen, you need to be more careful with your work. I wouldn't want to lose such a loyal servant and friend. Did you do what I asked you to?", She asked the maiden she had just wounded in a kind tone. Cuifen was frightened by how easily her Mistress swapped her anger with care in her eyes.

"Ye, yes Mistress. Your mother will be here in a month.", Cuifen crawled away from JingFei.

"Good, I need more ink and paper...You see, there's an old acquaintance of mine that will help me turn this place upside down. Also, make sure the men are ready at my command. I wouldn't want our little surprise to get ruined... Everything needs to go smoothly or my little Jun will be upset.", She sat down and began to hum a lullaby. 

Cuifen and Fan exchanged distressed glances. Both women knew their Mistress was getting out of hand. They had seen JingFei at her high and low and understood she was not always the monster she is now. All those nights they had to embrace JingFei when she sulked and cursed the day she got married.  
How disheartening it was to watch Madam Lan struggle to love her first child and in the end used him as a medium to vent out her frustration. Maybe things could have been bearable if she had not fallen in love on the first day she met Xichen. They pitied her; a woman of beauty and substance, broken by unrequited love... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. Are you anxious about what Madam Lan may be planning?... Your constant reads, votes, and comments go a long way for me. I hope you're looking forward to the next update, see you soon💕💕💕


	49. Chapter 49

Years Ago In The Immortal Realm...

The metamorphosis was complete. Unlike his previous features, ZhiHao gained a bit more muscle and height in his growth spurt. His snowy white locks now had greyer highlights and his eyes shone darker than the night. Nails merged with fingers; you could not tell them apart. He was as gorgeous as he was terrifying.   
"A'Hao, won't you come inside?", Ping climbed up the demon's usual spot with a fur coat to help keep him warm. "I don't need that", the man intoned with his deep resonating voice. Ping felt a slight shiver down her spine. Bending carefully, she draped the coat over him and sat down.   
"Where did you get that?", Ping observed by the funny looking twig in ZhiHao's hand. Resting his elbow in the grass, the male curved his neck backward and grinned; his chiseled cheeks gave him more edge. "This is Lin...", He said.  
"Oh...Hello Lin.", Ping assumed the twig was alive. ZhiHao chuckled, "Ping, this is a piece of Lin's remains."

Chen Ping covered her flushed cheeks, feeling stupid for prying too much. "You remind me of her...Kind, sweet, beautiful. She always saw the good in people even when their ugly side was slapping her in the face.", ZhiHao said; his gaze flashed up in the night light.   
"You miss her?"  
"Will telling you that not upset you?", The demon placed the twig back in its fabric and carefully wrapped it. "It will not if you look at me.", Ping smiled. In a playful sigh, the man stretched his long neck at her. Ping grabbed onto his face and completed the ceremonious first kiss. He wanted to take it slow since his return was not guaranteed, except Ping was going for more than a kiss. She flinched when his long canines pricked her tender lips. "Sorry", he grunted. "Never mind.", Ping jumped him...  
**********************************************************************************************  
(Three months later...)  
Present-day...

A sharp pain woke Wei Ying in the middle of the night. He flinched when the second stroke came. Before he could say another word Wangji was already up, wearing a worried look. Wei Ying's grey eyes were circled with bright gold and it shook Wangji.   
"Wei Ying, words.", He said as the other slowly sat up; tears streaming down his face. 

Wei Ying sobbed uncontrollably, fighting the cramps. Wangji quickly lifted the cover cloth when Wei Ying's hands seemed numb.  
His eyes grew wide at the spreading red, and for a moment he froze not knowing what to do. "Lan Zhan...Lan Zhan.", Wei Ying's breath came in short heaves as he began to perspire. Hanguanjun quickly recollected himself. After the search for the special signal, he runs out of the Jingshi, leaving his wife alone. A minute later he returned to Wei Ying.

"Wei Ying, breathe...Easy...Steady your breath.", Wangji had to refrain from giving him spiritual energy. "Wei Ying, look at me. Nothing will happen to our baby. You have to do what I say now, okay?", Wangji tried to be as calm as possible on the outside. Wei Ying bit on his lips, nodding fast.

Hanguanjun went for the black flute, "Play your Chenqin..."

"Lan Zhan!", Wei Ying was almost angry with his suggestion at such a time. "Trust me my love, play."  
It sounded absurd but Wei Ying took the flute and brought it to his lips, leaning onto the bedpost. The first notes were shakey. Lan Wangji's heart clenched in his chest as he looked into his wife's eyes. He realized that the brighter circle was gradually swallowing the grey. The more it spread, the harder it became for Wei Ying to breathe.  
"Wei Ying! Don't give up.."

"Lan Zhan, I can't...I can't do it.", he dropped Chenqin and held onto his protruding belly. "If you can't play, you, you can whistle...Please, Wei Ying, whistle anything. Summon a legion of ghosts and monsters. Anything, just use your Yin...Here, I'll help you.", Lan Wangji held Wei Ying's hand and began to whistle their song. Slowly, Wei Ying joined in. "That's it, keep going...", Hanguanjun continued motivating him no matter how weird he sounded.   
As he got into the tune, his eyes glowed a dark red and the golden circle began to shrink slowly until it was almost just a thin circle.

*Loud banging outside*

Lan Wangji runs to the door. "How is he?", Jiayi stepped in with Wen Ning. Lan Sizhui came in shortly with the bowl of hot water. Wangji rushed to Wei Ying's side again; telling him everything would be alright. He was encouraged to continue exercising his Yin energy as Jiayi worked on him...  
********************************************************************************************   
Lan Wangji was worn out and it showed on his face. Wei Ying was finally asleep, the baby-safe. The bloody sheets were changed and taken away from Wangji's sight. Jiayi was proud of the two for holding up the frontline until the end. "Hanguanjun, you should rest.", Wen Ning said. The Jade got up and bowed very low to show his appreciation.  
"Oh my, your disciples have a lot of work to do.", Jiayi sighed when they opened the door. Ghosts were standing in front of the Jingshi. Soon they would find out there are more spread all over the cloud recesses. 

Left alone again, Lan Wangji could not bring himself to sleep. This night made him feel a portion of what Wei Ying had endured alone several times in the past. Lan Wangji was eaten up by the truth; that even though his baby was okay, the living daylight had just been scared out of him. For the rest of the night, he sat by the bed and watched his beloved rest after the freight. Wei Ying slept for hours and not once did Hanguanjun leave his side.   
"Lan Zhan.", Wei Ying murmured faintly.  
"Mn, I'm here.",   
"Is our little one alright?", He asked in a whisper.  
"Mn, he's as strong as his mother.", Wangji caressed his face. "No, that won't do... Our little one should be like his father.", Wei Ying spoke softly; his breathing, shallow.

"Mn, he's as strong as his father, Lan Wangji.", Wangji kissed Wei Ying's hand, then his forehead. The latter smiled. "That's much better.", He said as he closed his eyes again...  
***********************************************************************************************  
The Cloud Recesses awoke to the grizzly sight of ghosts roaming in the daylight. Lan Xichen had his hand full clearing them out. Lan Sizhui explained the situation to him as soon as he was sure Zewujun was awake.   
"If it's not the handiwork of that man who refuses to stay dead, then who else.", Lan QiRen was quick to complain. Unfortunately for him, his room happened to be invaded by two young women who were eager to flirt with him.  
"Uncle, I'll take care of it. No need to be upset.", Xichen calmed the old Lan down and finished up the work. 

Later in the afternoon, Lan Sizhui went to the Jingshi with their lunch. Wei Ying had developed certain eating habits. He would always request spicy food and never touched it. Then pout at Wangji, demanding to be fed the bland Gusu delicacies. Any time they excluded the spicy food, Wei Wuxian would throw a fit and refuse to eat; He only had an appetite for food meant for Lan Wangji and the man had to feed him as he looked at the spicey meals his baby would not let him eat.

When the bump began to show, it was truly an amazing thing. It meant progress. But with that progress came a lot of sleepless nights; Wangji eating less while Wei Ying stuffed himself, a sexually frustrated Hanguanjun who kept resisting Wei Ying's temptations and childish tantrums.  
Wei Ying is now in his fifth month, and the mound keeps getting bigger. Hanguanjun had to stand his ground when he wanted something unhealthy. Wei Ying refused to wear maternity clothes to cover the bump and that also became an issue for some time since people thought Wei Ying was suffering from a disease. Well except for Lan HuiZhong who kept telling the others his Uncle was having a baby- but no one believed him. 

Although it was stressful and demanding, Lan Wangji would not have it any other way. 

What happened the previous night made him more conscious that he could not let his guard down for a second while Wei Ying is in this condition.  
After he finished lunch, Wei Ying wanted to go for a stroll but Wangji denied that request and instead made him lie on the bed. "Lan Wangji, your dark circles keep getting worse.", Wei Ying scrutinized the tired face. "I'm fine, get some rest.", Wangji said.

"Lan Zhan, I know you stayed up all night after the incident...Let me put you to sleep this time.", Wei Ying insisted, tapping his thigh. "And take off your headpiece, I want to play with your hair.", he added. Wangji chuckled and did as told.   
With his head lying at the end of the baby bump, Hanguanjun kissed it from time to time. "Wangji, Jie says I've reached a stage where the baby hears what goes on. Do you want to try talking to him?", Wei Ying stroke his hair.   
"Mn...Son."  
"Wangji, how do you know it's a boy? What if I want the first to be a girl like my Jie, YanLi.", Wei Ying started yapping.  
"Mn...Daughter."  
"Lan Zhan, what if he's a boy. Don't you think he'll be offended if you call him that!"  
"Mn...Little one...", Wangji lifted his eyes to check if he got it right this time. The other gave him a thumbs up so he continued.  
"Little one, we're eagerly waiting for you. Treat your mother kindly and always know that I love you.", Lan Wangji pecked the belly once more.  
"Huh?", Wei Ying jerked and Wangji sat up, "What's wrong?"  
"Did you not feel it...Oh, there it is again?", He grabbed Wangji's hand and placed it on the left side of the bump. Wangji was startled by the movement.

"Wow, Wangji, I talk to this sucker every day and he gives me the silent treatment. You say just one sentence and he's responding?... Hah, I now know how Jiang Cheng felt...Traitor!", he pointed at the guilty bump and Lan wangji laughed heartily before putting his head back.   
"Wei Ying...Do you want to go to Yunmeng? I think it's time we told your brother. We could send a letter before we get there."  
"Mn...Now stop being chatty and sleep.", Wei Ying runs his fingers through Wangji's hair until he drifted off to dreamland...  
*********************************************************************************************  
Jiang Cheng gaped at the letter in his hand. He started with a warm smile as he read it to his wife but when it got to the part about someone being pregnant, he totally flipped a switch.   
"A'Cheng, what's wrong...", Jiang Ju took the letter from him and read it to the end. She laughed. "A'Cheng, your brother has a really good sense of humor.". Jiang Cheng geared his eyes toward her, "A'Ju, Wei Ying is not the one that wrote the letter...It's Lan Wangji."  
Only then did Lady Jiang take the message seriously and joined her husband in the facial expression challenges.

Back in Gusu Lan Wangji and Wei Ying made their plans known to Lan Xichen. They would stay in Yunmeng for a couple of weeks, and the Jingshi would be under construction in that period to make room for the baby.   
Lan Xichen did not oppose it and placed Sizhui in charge of supervising everything. "Actually, Zewujun, I wanted to take Lan Sizhui with me. He's been stressed a lot lately and I want to spend some time with him if you don't mind. He will only be at Yunmeng for a week, then he'll return to you.", Wei Wuxian requested. His brother in law did not refuse him.  
"Hmph! So it's true, your body is bloating like that of a woman nearing childbirth. This is the punishment heaven has bestowed on you for soiling the Lan clan with your reckless ways.", Lan QiRen entered Xichen's quarters unannounced. Wangji held onto Wei Ying's hand; his way of telling him to ignore his Uncle.  
"Uncle, please be polite.", Lan Xichen said.   
"Hmph!", Old Lan grunted like an angry bull. Not wanting to stress matters, Lan Wangji helped Wei Ying up and left after greeting.

Immediately Wei Ying frowned outside, Wangji knew he was in trouble. "Lan Zhan, Old Fuddy Duddy called me bloated and you said nothing."  
"Wei Ying, you know how Uncle can be. Just ignore him.", Lan Wangji walked gently to give Wei Ying a steady pace; he sometimes walked anyhow forgetting he was walking for two.   
"You also think I'm fat, don't you?", Wei Ying snorted.   
Wangji, "No my love, you look beautiful and healthy."  
"Are you saying you never liked me when I was skinny?!!", Wei Ying's look darkened.  
"Wei Ying, how about I get you one candied fruit to calm you down.", Hanguanjun had begun to sweat.

"Make it five"

"No"

"Three?"

"No"

"Ok, two is where I draw the line. Take it or you're not allowed to look at me" 

"..."

"Good...You know the ones I like, so hurry up and get them...Lan Zhan, I'm tired. Carry me.", Wei Ying began to whine again.  
"But Wei Ying, the baby..."  
"I'm your baby first!", Wei Ying pouted. Lan Wangji sighed. "Come, big baby. I'll carry you anywhere you want to go.", Wangji cradled him in his arms and Wei Ying snaked a hand around his neck.  
"Lan Zhan."  
"Mn."  
"Ask me how old I am."  
"Wei Ying, I already know how old you are."  
"Really, then tell me."  
"You're three-year-old 'XianXian'"  
"Hahaha...Wangji, it's cheating if you have a good memory."  
"Mn."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. Did Wei Ying scare you? I hope you look forward to the next chapter, see you soon dear WangXian babies 😊💖💖💖🐢🐇🦁


	50. Chapter 50

"Mother..."  
The woman in her late forties inhaled the sweet fragrance of Jasmine in her tea as she sipped. Her thoughts going over her daughter's tale. It was her third visit since JingFei's distress letter reached her. Indeed Lan Shufen was enraged by the report of how Lan Xichen locked her daughter up and made her miserable. Had she known Zewujun would have been the opposite of what she perceived of him, that marriage would have never taken place.   
Lan Shufen cut off JingFei's narrative when it got to the issue of Lan HuiZhong. "JingFei, Lan Xichen may have soiled your son by bestowing a cursed name upon him but he is still blood. That boy is not to be blamed for his father's mistakes.", She frowned.  
"But mother..."  
"Be quiet! No wonder I never see him when I visit. Lan HuiZhong is the heir of the Clan, have you lost your mind?", Shufen put down her teacup; a disapproving look locked on her only daughter.  
"No...This child growing inside me should be the only heir of the clan. That brat is not welcome in my presence.", JingFei broke her calm nature.  
Her mother chuckled. "A'Fei, know whom you're talking to.", Her dominant voice cooed. JingFei lowered her eyes, pursing her lips lest she said anything to upset her mother. Shufen smiled, cupping her precious daughter's face; her love and tenderness returned as she stroke JingFei's cheeks. Shufen had many sons but JingFei, her only daughter, had always been her number one priority, that's why she paired her with the most powerful man in their clan. 

"Don't fret my dear, it is not healthy for the baby... If having Lan HuiZhong bothers you so much, then let me take him when your baby is born."

"Mother if I let you take that boy, then how will he suffer? I want A'Jiang to feel my pain by giving Lan Jun all the love he will never have. He has to see it with his own eyes when I put my baby on a pedestal and destroy the very image his father worked so hard to preserve for him.", Lan JingFei sobbed.

"Oh my precious child, I admire your strength...But instead of torturing my innocent Grandson, why don't you punish the person that stole your place. The actual person you hate the most.", Shufen let go of Madam Lan and sat up properly, her peach-colored dress breathes when she sighed. "I will help you... but in the end, you will release my first grandson to me.", Shufen said. JingFei bowed her head slightly and raised the corners of her lips. For now, she will make do with this...  
***********************************************************************************************  
They arrived at the pier not long after sunset. Well, they would have reached sooner if someone did not act hysterical along the way, demanding things the baby certainly wouldn't agree with. "Uncle!", Muyun run toward Wei Ying, ready to jump into his arms when Wangji blocked his path and picked him up instead.   
"Hey, Lan Zhan! He clearly wanted to come to me.", Wei Ying pouted. "My love, you're not allowed to carry anyone heavier than the one inside.", Lan Wangji walked ahead, restricting himself from looking at Wei Ying's scrunched face. Ju and Cheng exchanged glances after that statement. Muyun kept stretching his hand toward Wei Ying over Wangji's shoulders.   
"Come mother, let me help you.", Sizhui reached for his hand. "No no no, I brought you here to rest. It's your father that needs to do this.", Wei Ying grinned at his son then sharply turned to growl at Lan Wangji. The man felt that glare behind him. 

Hanguanjun handed Muyun over to a servant. Eyes stuck on his brother's frame covered by a huge coat, "Why are you wearing that when you're already home?", Jiang Cheng asked. He and Jiang Ju had been waiting for the big reveal since that letter.   
"You should ask Lil Fuddy Duddy here! Lan Zhan, it's really hot in this.", Wei Ying complained. Jiang Ju held onto her husband's arm, squeezing it as Wangji proceeded to take off the cover. "Husband, it's about to go down.", Ju whispered to Wanyin and he nodded slightly.

At last, the veil was off and Wei Ying's fullness starred them in the face. "A, A'Ju, do you see that too?", Jiang Cheng's face turned ashen. "Y, Yes A'Cheng...It's almost as big as mine.", The Lady whispered back. They were completely stunned.   
"Well, say something!!", Wei Ying waved his hands. Jiang Cheng snapped out of his state and went over. After going round his elder brother twice, he stopped in front of him, staring stupidly at the bump. 

"Here, let me help you register it in your brain.", Wei Ying snatched his palm and placed it on his belly. As if by instinct, the baby kicked and the Sect Leader withdrew his hands, hissing like he'd been bitten by a snake. "Hah! It moves!", he cried out.   
"Of course he does, isn't that how they behave? This one kicks like he has a grudge against me.", Wei Ying rolled his eyes. 

"Brother, who did this to you!!", Wanyin grabbed Wei Ying's shoulders with a frightening look on his face. "Who else, isn't it obvious who the culprit is?! ...And he won't even let me have candied fruits.", Wei Ying stretched his neck to eye someone. Wangji could not even defend himself when Wanyin scowled at him...

A Week Later...

Jiang Cheng watched as his brother was overpampered. The Jade was always at his beck and call and it was beginning to disturb him. Soon Jiang Wanyin made it a competition. Of course, Jiang Ju benefitted from this but Hanguanjun was not even aware of what his show of affection was doing to the Sect Leader. And Wei Ying, he became more spoiled. As decided before, Lan Sizhui returned after seven days to see to the construction at the Jingshi.   
********************************************************************************************  
Lan HuiZhong broke into a sprint when Cuifen appeared in his room. 'Finally, Mother wants to see me.', He giggled from excitement. Some of the disciples cautioned him to slow down but he didn't care that running was against the rules. When he fell he dusted himself and continued; hopping from time to time from the pain.

"Mother I'm... Sorry, hello Grandmother.", HuiZhong bowed hastily after rushing into his mother's room; his heart still racing from the speed. JingFei turned her head immediately he entered, not sparing him a glance.  
"Come, Grandson, you don't need to be formal with me. Sit on your Grandmother's lap.", Lan Shufen chuckled lightly. HuiZhong's smile shrunk as he walked to her. His mother's reaction made it clear she was not the one that sent for him. 

"Oh my, you've grown bigger since last I set eyes on you, my little Jiang. I brought you a present, do you want to see it?", Shufen was fond of her grandson. She loved the boy because he belonged to her favorite child. Too bad that child didn't want him.   
"A'Jiang, how would you feel about visiting I and your Grandfather for a while?", Shufen played with the boy's hair. HuiZhong warmed up to her in no time. She had his mother's smile. It was like being in the arms of a JingFei that wanted him. 

"Mother, stop filling his head with ideas. There's no way his father will agree to it?", JingFei leaned back into the bed; her protruding stomach was weighing her down.

"Why not? I'm sure my handsome boy would love to see where his mother grew up, wouldn't you?", Shufen kissed the boy's forehead. Lan Jiang nodded affirmatively. "Great, I will talk it over with your father. Go back to your room, your gift will be waiting for you.", the woman straightened the boy's robe when he got up.   
HuiZhong took short paces toward his mother but turned away sadly when JingFei shooed him off with her hand. Shufen scolded her, but that only made the boy feel worse.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Wei Ying was at it again, making Lan Wangji go crazy. This time he was not demanding for his favorite candied fruits but something Wangji did his best to avoid. "Wei Ying, what are you doing.", Wangji was awoken by the tugging of his undergarments.   
"Nothing, nothing, go back to sleep.", his wife waved a hand then continued pulling, this time a little faster. Wangji caught his hands and sat up. "Wei Ying, you don't expect me to do it with you at this stage, do you?"

"Why not, besides it was your wood that kept crying for help... I was just minding my own business when little Wangji called out to me. See for yourself", Wei Ying tried to grab it and Wangji wooshed back. "Wei Ying, stop!"  
"Lan Zhan, why are you being stingy?!", Wei Wuxian cried out loud, making a moue after clicking his tongue.  
"Please Wei Ying, you should be resting right now.", Wangji was as patient as always.   
"I'm tired of sleeping! I want it now. Come on Gege, 'Every day means every day' right? We've not done it for months. Just this once pleaseeee.", Wei Ying pleaded with a nasal tone that made Wangji gulp.   
"..."  
"Fine! You don't want me because I'm fat, well I hope you like sleeping alone!!.", Wei Ying crawled out of the bed.   
"Wei Ying, wait. There's nothing wrong with how you look...I can use my hand.", Wangji wanted to bargain. "Did your hand get me pregnant?!", Wei Ying spat out. Lan Wangji nearly choked holding back a laugh. Hopefully, Wei Ying did not see that.   
"I don't want to hurt you, Wei Ying."  
"Wangji, my body is on fire and that's what you're worried about... Stop being stubborn. I know you're also suffering", he licked his lips seductively as he slipped into Wangji's arms with a grin; playfully biting on his lower lip. Hanguanjun groaned as his eyes closed. It shot open the moment Wei Ying had access to his member. " Stop it! I'm not going to do it!", Lan Wangji stressed. Wei Ying yelped from the tight grip on his wrist and Wangji immediately released his hands. "Wei Ying, I'm..."  
"Don't touch me... I'm going to bed.", Wei Wuxian held his hurting wrist as he walked past him, and cautiously climbed the bed again. Lying on his side with his back facing his husband, he began to sob. "Wei Ying, please let me see it. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
"I don't care, just stay on your side of the damn bed!", the other sulked. Lan Wangji crept closer and snaked his hand over the belly. "Lan Zhan, I'll leave this room if you don't take your hands off!"  
"Wei Ying..."  
"Yeesh!", Wei Ying attempted to move.  
"Okay, okay just try and get some sleep.", Wangji retreated and left a distance between them. He truly felt terrible. For the rest of the night, Lan Wangji listened to Wei Ying sob until sleep finally grabbed him.

The next two days welcomed a new level of drama. Wei Ying refused to let Wangji take care of him. The crazy side was he now wanted Jiang Cheng to do it. His brother gritted his teeth every time his eyes landed on Lan Wangji- he had found out how hard it was to refuse a pregnant Wei Ying. "A'Cheng, candied fruits...I think I can climb this tree... Aish, my feet hurts, can you rub it?", the demands were overwhelming. Wangji had to watch from the sidelines with puppy eyes while the love of his life refused to look his way.

"The first time is always rough...Hanguanjun, I know why he's mad at you.", Jiang Ju sat next to him. "Is his wrist ok?", Wangji lowered his eyes. "Oh that, he's not upset about it anymore.", Lady Ju chuckled.   
The dejected look on Wangji's face was almost unbearable to watch. Jiang Ju felt sorry for the man. Leaning forward a bit, she said, "Brother-In-Law, during my first pregnancy the physician advised that I spend more time in my husband's room. You can give Wei Ying what he wants. Just be gentle and use safer positions."  
It was a bit odd for the Jade, hearing such things from a woman but Wangji thanked the Lady of the house for her words and asked if she needed any help. Of course, Ju did not pass at the offer and made Wangji accompany her for her afternoon walk just to pay back Wei Ying for stealing her husband for two days. 

That evening, Lan Wangji waited for Wei Ying to return to their room. "Wei Ying, I'll run you a bath. Do your feet hurt?", he rushed to his side. "Hmph! I'm ok...Oh and I ate all the candied fruits I wanted. The vendor thanked me very much.", Wei Ying bragged.   
Wangji took a deep breath, he wouldn't want to ruin things by nagging yet he couldn't help it. "Wei Ying, I only limit your intake because too much sugar is not good for your health."  
Wei Ying smirked. He only had three skewered candied fruits but thought it would be more fun to torment his husband. After the warm bath, he sat down waiting for someone to dress him up. Wei Ying froze when Lan Wangji came in with a piece of cloth around his waist. His mouth slowly dropped as his husband looked his way; thick black hair lying loosely over his naked chest. Small drops of water traveling down his chin. It seemed like Wangji was intentionally teasing him.

'Don't look, Wei Ying, it's all a scam. He won't do it.', Wei Ying slowly covered his face, afraid he'd get a nosebleed. 

"Wei Ying."

He gasped when Wangji's voice was suddenly so close to his ears. "Wei Ying, look at me.", Wangji kissed his neck. Wei Ying shook his head. "Don't be shy.", Wangji sounded like the devil himself.   
'For fuck sake why is he toying with me like this.', Wei Ying clenched his eyes tightly. His mind eased when he felt Wangji's mouth on his. Tongue seeking passage, he opened up for it to roam freely in his mouth. "Mnn Wangji...", Wei Ying's blood flowed hot in his veins as the piece of cloth guarding little Wangji was pulled off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I appreciate your reads comments 😘🥰. I'll try to update soon.😊💖💖💖


	51. Chapter 51

Jiang Ju was happy to see her advice was taken. Wei Ying was washed out the following morning but he couldn't help grinning like an idiot. It was as if his brother in law was lost in a daydream. Wangji resumed caring for him and Jiang Cheng was finally hers again.   
"Wei Ying, have you thought of a name for your baby?", Ju slipped in a few candied fruits when Wangji left with Jiang Cheng to see to a report. "Jie, we've only discussed it once.", Wei Ying took his first bite. 

"Oh ok. Your brother told me you gave Jin Ling his name. Since you missed Muyun's birth, I was hoping you and Lan Wangji would pick a name for my child when he's born."  
"He? You're certain it's a boy?", Wei Ying giggled. "Why not, aren't boys better?", Ju lowered his eyes.

"Hah...Sister-In-Law, I beg to differ. I love being a man but look at me now. I traveled to the ends of the world so I can be more like you and I still suck at it. Jiang Ju, I would be so happy if my baby is a girl...", Wei Ying finished one stick in no time and grabbed another one. "... I bet Lan Zhan would spoil her more than me and so would I. She could take care of her siblings and I can fix her hair every day like my Shijie, YanLi, thought me... When I have a daughter, she will break so many hearts and I will get a good reason to kill any man who so as much as breathes when she passes by.", Wei Ying smiled so sweetly it warmed Lady Ju's heart. 

"Wei Ying, you want more children?"  
"Of course Jie. I will have a whole plantation of them if I can.", Wei Ying laughed.   
"Haha...In that case, why don't you pick two separate names for whichever gender the baby is?"  
"Certainly...Lan Zhan would be honored. Where did they say they were heading again?", Wei Ying suddenly remembered his husband was not around him.  
"Oh Wei Ying, you probably didn't hear anything with your head deep in the clouds. Must have been a good night then.", Jiang Ju winked and Wei Ying turned red. "Haha, your face changes color so easily.", Lady Jiang mocked him.   
"Jieeee..."  
"Alright, I'll stop. Lan Wangji went with Jiang Cheng to dispose of a few water ghouls. They shouldn't keep long.", Ju explained.

Lan Shufen took the liberty to do her daughter's bidding. Her plan at the moment was to get rid of Sect Leader Jiang and make it look like an accident. But then again she did her homework and found out her enemy was a formidable one. If she was going to get her target she needed to be more cunning.  
Lan Shuffen took a short trip back home to put everything in place. JingFei needed rest and none of the details...

Lan Wangji was suspicious when there was no sign of water ghouls at the given location. "Could it be an abyss?", Jiang Cheng remembered something from decades ago.   
Wangji, "..."  
Li Qiang and the other disciples spread out over the lake and mounted spirit flags to draw the creatures to their boat. Jiang Cheng stood on the same boat as Wangji. That awkwardness between them had begun to fade.  
" It's interesting how the tides change...At least now there's no Wei Ying to cause trouble.", Jiang Cheng strived to make small conversations.  
"Mn.", Wangji answered monotonously.   
"Sandu Shengshau, I see something coming our way!", One of the disciples cried out. They turned their eyes to where the ghoul was spotted but there was nothing.   
"That's odd, there seems to be noth...", A great splash came from a different direction. The boat carrying three disciples behind them was suddenly flung into the air. "Wh, what the hell is that thing?". Li Qiang's mouth dropped when they caught sight of the creature. The other men trembled.   
"That's a very giant croc.", Jiang Cheng turned to Lan Wangji.  
"Mn...I wonder why there's such a beast living here when there have not been any complaints of missing persons."  
"Are you saying this thing appeared here not long ago?"  
"I'm saying it must have escaped from its owner or was planted here. Look at the mark on its neck", Wangji appeared calm pointing at the clear depiction of a ring scar on the creature's neck.  
"If that's the case then it shouldn't be hard to kill it.", Jiang Cheng unsheathed Sandu and gave his men instructions...  
*******************************************************************************************  
Lan Xichen became uneasy after his morning duties. He passed by his Uncle's quarters to see for himself how much HuiZhong had improved in his studies. Lan Qiren was scolding the boy when he entered. Xichen smiled.  
Recalling those days his Uncle used to give him such tough love, he got curious about what HuiZhong's mistakes might be.  
"Greetings Uncle...A'Jiang, did you get an answer wrong.", Xichen sat next to his son.   
"Hmmph! I wouldn't be riled up if that were the case. Your son can't recollect simple things. If he were not your son I'd think he was blockheaded.", Lan Qiren slapped his table and the boy flinched.   
"Uncle, he's still young. Please be gentle.", Xichen's smile rescinded.   
"Nephew, had I been lenient with you, would you have earned such an impeccable reputation? At his age, you mastered almost all the Lan Rules and books. Lan Jiang will be the future Sect Leader of Gusu, what will the world think if he can't even recite his own clan rules.", Old Lan stroke his goatee like he'd said something wise.  
"Even so, not all hands are equal. Every child has his shortcoming and strengths. Please be patient with him until Wangji returns."  
"Lan Wangji spoils the boy!! Being around that Wei Wuxian must be the reason why my grandson grows dumber by the day!", Lan Qiren fumed. All the while Lan Jiang sat there quietly with his head down; holding in his tears.

"Uncle, saying such words to the boy...A'Jiang, where are you going.", Xichen was alarmed when his son stood up and turned to leave without saluting.   
"See what I'm talking about, Wei Wuxian is corrupting the Clan's future!", Qiren had more grounds for his false claim.  
"Uncle wait...A'Jiang, you may be upset about your Grandfather's words but it's still disrespectful to walk out on your elders.", Xichen asserted his dominance as the boy's father by pointing out his mistake.  
"I'm sorry father, but I don't want to be the Sect Leader. I don't want to learn the clan rules or be a Lan. I want to go away from here.", HuiZhong hung his head low.   
Lan Xichen's heart sank after those words. More so he remembered something painful seeing his boy clench his fist tightly against his robes. 'Wangji', his brother's name popped up in his mind.   
"Hmph! That boy needs to be taught a lesson.", Qiren was afoot to punish the boy but Xichen stopped him. "A'Jiang, come...A'Jiang!"  
The boy turned away and carried on without looking back. His first instinct was to find Wei Ying but he remembered too soon Wei Ying was not home. Yet, he went to the Jingshi anyway. It seemed that the house was the only place HuiZhong found peace in the Cloud Recesses. A peace he nearly ruined once with his words.  
******************************************************************************************  
Lan Wangji took out his Zither after four of the disciples met a terrible end. The more they fought it, the bigger the creature became. "Jiang Cheng, you should get your men out of here!", Wangji said in haste.   
"Not yet, we still need their help!"  
"Don't be stubborn and just get them away from here. You should leave too!", Lan Wangji said out of the blue. "What the heck! Lan Zhan, this is no time to play the hero.", Jiang Cheng put more energy into his strikes.   
"No, you need to return to your wife.", Wangji said; his Zither nearly getting smashed by the reptile's tail.  
"And you, aren't you supposed to be going home to Wei Ying as well. Do you think I want to get nagged by my brother?!!", Jiang Cheng roared.   
And so he told Li Qiang to keep a safe distance while he tried to kill the animal never seen before in his sect...   
*********************************************************************************************  
JingFei was excited by the baby's kick. She could barely walk for long but that sign of life made her hopes heighten. "Soon my dear. I will see your beautiful face and hold you in my arms.", She rubbed her belly with love. "Mistress, your mother sent another letter.", Cuifen walked in to give Madam Lan the note.   
"Read it to me.", JingFei instructed.  
Cuifen read everything with trembling hands. JingFei on the other hand smiled like she'd won a chest of gold. "Great...Now I only have to wait for the good news.", She giggled menacingly.   
"Madam Lan, you're not planning to hurt your own son are...."  
"Cuifen, why can't you be more like Fan, and stop annoying me all the time. The only reason why you still have your head is that you pledged your life to my little Jun.", Madam Lan did not lose her smile...  
***************************  
HuiZhong sat not far from the Jingshi, watching the men at work. "Lan Jiang, is your class over so soon?", Sizhui had in his hand a basket of steamed buns for the workers. HuiZhong sat quietly. "Just a second.", Sizhui took the food to the men and returned holding one hot steamed bun in a small napkin.   
"A'Jiang, I brought you a bun.", Sizhui squatted before him.  
The boy took it and dug in as soon as he saw the delicious flower ball. The food was hot and Sizhui told him to slow down but Lan Jiang was not interested. He rather used it as an excuse to cry.

"It's so delicious Ge, can I have another?", HuiZhong sobbed, rubbing his runny nose with the sleeve of his robe. "Shidi, are you sure it's the bun making you cry?... You know your Ge is here to listen to you...I'll get you a steamed bun if you tell me the truth.", Shizui pulled his cheek lightly.  
"Shizui Ge, I'm not a kid anymore.", HuiZhong pouted.   
"Pfft...Yes Shidi, you're a big boy now. Look how tall you've grown; I couldn't even recognize you. Okay, now tell your Ge what's bothering you." Lan Sizhui's deep voice made him think of Hanguanjun.  
The boy stared at the floor, kicking his heels into the ground. "I wish I could swap places with you, Ge.", He began. Sizhui was amused by such a statement; he assumed HuiZhong wanted to grow up fast.   
"A'Jiang, you're perfect like this. This is the time to enjoy your childhood.", Sizhui said.  
"No Ge, I really wish I were in your place. That Uncle Wei was my mother and Uncle Wangji, my father. They would spend more time with me and love me... Uncle Wei would tell me every day that I was smart and Hanguanjun would take me to the bunnies again. *Sob* A'Jiang would not be sad or lonely and I can stay with them at Jingshi- with your new baby brother.", HuiZhong's gentle sobs turned into suffocating wails. "I don't want to be Future Sect Leader Lan! I want to be...to be..."  
  
Sizhui embraced Lan Jiang and let him cry on his shoulders. "Shhh...A'Jiang, calm down. It's not good to show others your weakness, you're going to be Sect Leader someday.", those words made the boy cry louder.  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. You're just A'Jiang...Shidi, look at me.", Sizhui wiped his tears as they fell. "There's no rule that says we can't share parents. Zewujun may be busy as Sect Leader but he loves you very much and your mother...Well, your mother...Let's not think of it, my mother is also yours. He will always be there for you. All you need to do is ask, Mn?"  
HuiZhong nodded.  
Sizhui, "And Hanguanjun, he told me to stay behind so I can make sure you're safe. He loves you like your father."  
"Then can I call him 'Father'?", HuiZhong looked up at his brother and Sizhui gulped. "Mn, you can call him father.", He answered.  
********************************************************************************************  
It was almost sundown when news reached the Lotus Pier that many disciples had fallen on a short trip to fight water ghouls. Wei Ying and Jiang Ju sighed when they saw Jiang Cheng enter the pier. "A'Cheng, thank goodness. We heard what happened...You injured your hand?", they went to him.   
"Wei Ying...", Jiang Cheng called out weakly. A look of guilt made it hard to face his Shixiong. "Jiang Cheng, did Wangji go to the room already. I don't see him." Wei Ying smiled anxiously, looking behind them. He was waiting for a white silhouette to appear.   
"Wei Ying...Brother in law..."  
"Jiang Cheng, stop scaring me.", Wei Ying chuckled nervously until a few disciples walked in with a man on a stretcher.   
"Lan Zhan?... Lan Zhan!", Wei Ying rushed to his side, not minding he was heavily pregnant. "What happened to him?", he touched the man's cheeks and it was burning with a fever. Jiang Cheng's words were stuck in his throat. "Say something!...", Wei Wuxian glared at his brother. Wanyin flinched.   
"He was poisoned...We went to clear off some water ghouls but what we met was no ghoul at all. It was a giant crocodile. Everything happened so fast and Hanguanjun tried to get us to safety...", Li Qiang stepped in to help his Sect Leader.

"Poisoned by a beast?", Wei Ying was confused by the tale.

Li Qiang glanced at Jiang Cheng solemnly and continued. "In our attempt to escape, we were ambushed by a group of men. Hanguanjun was hit with a poisoned dart when he pushed the Sandu Shengshau out of its way. From the look of things, everything was a setup."  
Wei Wuxian was stuck on the ground, "If it's a trap, then..."

"The target was not you or Hanguanjun, it was me!", Jiang Cheng would not let Wei Ying conclude. "He warned about it yet I stubbornly disobeyed."  
"Sect Leader Jiang disobeyed because Hanguanjun wanted to fight the beast on his own while we run away!", Li Qiang interrupted Jiang Cheng much to his anger.  
Wei Ying, "Where did the poison dart land?"  
Li Qiang, "Behind his left shoulder...We took him to a physician nearby and he said there was nothing he could do. The poison should be spreading to his heart."

"AND IT TOOK YOU THIS LONG TO GET HERE!!!...", Wei Ying screamed at them, his heartbeat racing like a tidal wave.

"Wei Ying..." Wangji murmured.  
The tender call made Wei Wuxian turn to him, stroking his hot cheek.  
"Don't shout...Not good, for the...baby."Lan Wangji gritted his teeth.  
  
"Okay, I won't...Lan Zhan, you can't die on me, ok? You can't leave me alone with this baby.", Wei Ying said in a low tone. A stream of tears flowing carelessly down his face.

"Mn...I won't.", Wangji's breathing was faint yet he forced a smile. His porcelain face was now tainted with beads of sweat and his eyes were already sinking in. Hanguanjun was paralyzed, unable to move his body. Slowly, his eyes began to roll back and his eyelids were closing.  
"Lan Zhan!... Please don't close your eyes. Don't punish me like this!!. You have to stay with me. Please!!..."  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. This chapter has me scared. I pray the next update comes sooner.😔💔💔💔


	52. Chapter 52

"Lower him over there.", Wei Ying instructed once they found the nearest enclosure. He yelled at everyone to leave but Jiang Cheng and Ju stayed by his side. To everyone else outside, Hanguanjun was a lost cause but to Wei Ying, the tiniest signs of breath was a big deal.   
He slapped a talisman on Wangji and picked up Bichen. The icy sword refused to budge. "No, not now...Wanyin, give me your sword!"  
Jiang Cheng, "Wei Ying..."  
Wei Ying, "Don't hesitate, just do it!"  
With a single pull, Sandu was unsheathed and he took it. They watched as Wei Ying pulled open Lan Wangji's lapel until he could touch the bare skin on his chest. When Wei Ying picked up the sword Jiang Cheng wanted to protest. "Do you plan on turning him into a corpse?", He said and his brother seemed to have stiffened for a second.

"He's still breathing...", Wei Ying held the base of the blade and aimed it at his husband's chest.

Jiang Ju looked away when the tip slit through the skin without strain. She could hear Wei Ying sigh once blood escaped the cut; like it was a good sign. Once again Wei Ying did something mysterious and began to transfer spiritual energy to the Jade.   
"Come on Wangji, you have to pull through. This is not the time for this.", He could feel his own body heat rising as he tried to use his core. Jiang Cheng had to shield his Lady from the blinding light. Wei Ying kept pouring until a hand suddenly grabbed his wrist. 

"Stop this!"

He snapped out of the trance. "Wangji...", His eyes landed on the man holding on to him. Lan Wangji was frightened by the burning gold in Wei Ying's eyes. Such a change was never kind to their little one.   
Jiang Cheng nearly lost his footing from the shock. "Ju, he's alright.", He gripped his wife tighter. Lady Jiang diverted her gaze to the couple and gasped. Lan Wangji was sitting up. He looked a little frail but he was alive and well.  
"Lan Zhan, let me heal you completely.", Wei Ying tried to touch him but Wangji kept his hands away. "Wei Ying, your eyes have changed. It's too dangerous."  
"Just a few more seconds, please...", The other pleaded. Seeing the soft look behind those colored eyes, Lan Wangji embraced him, "I'm alright Wei Ying, I just need to rest.". But Wei Ying was already doing what he wanted and soon Wangji fell asleep under his spell.

The worst was now over and Hanguanjun was taken to their room so he could rest. It was hard on Wei Ying but seeing Wangji's breathing normalize made him calm down. "Did you at least take care of the men responsible for this?", He glared at Jiang Cheng.   
Jiang Cheng, "..."  
Wei Ying, "And the beast, Where was it?"  
The room was tense. Jiang Cheng was cornered and he didn't have the words Wei Ying wanted to hear. Jiang Ju came in moments later with a few servants to help clean Wangji. "Brother-in-law, Hanguanjun is out of danger. You should take care of yourself and the baby.", Ju approached him and tried to pull him away. Wei Wuxian revered her too much to refuse, so he gently stood up and stepped out of the room.  
"Sandu Sengshao, can we begin?", One of the servants bowed his head respectfully. The Sect leader nodded and left the room as well. Outside, Jiang Cheng sent for Li Qiang to convey a message.   
"Inform Sect Leader Lan about what happened..."  
"Yes...But Master, we can solve this problem on our own...", Li Qiang was skeptical about bringing Gusu Lan Sect into this matter.   
"Li Qiang, Second Master Lan is Zewujun's brother. Don't say unnecessary things and just do your job. Make sure he knows how urgent it is.", Jiang Cheng frowned at his subordinate. He was already down in the dumps, the last thing he needed was being undermined.   
***************  
All the candied fruits he could eat did not taste the same now. Jiang Ju watched as Wei Ying struggled to eat. Worried, she devised a method to cheer him up; saying things Wangji would say about his bad cravings, and Wei Ying would giggle thinking about them.

"I disturb him a lot, don't I?", Wei Ying sighed; a weak grin lifted the corners of his lips.

"It's normal...I used to weep all the time because I could not fit in my favorite dresses. I was carrying my first then and I refused to accept that I had gained a lot of weight. You should have seen me sitting on the floor. It was so childish! I refused to wear anything for days and your brother was a mess because of that. Haha", Jiang Ju tried to lighten the mood and it was working.

"I sent Wangji on a wild goose chase for an entire night because I wanted to eat something he couldn't prepare. Truth is, that food only existed in my imagination. But he roamed the neighboring town looking for it.", Wei Ying wiped a tear as he chuckled. Ju laughed along with him and shed a few drops when Wei Ying's eyes watered. 

"See, we don't do enough at all. When Lan Wangji gets better I'll help you throw the biggest most confusing tantrum ever. I bet your brother would pull his hair out once we're done. ", Ju said.

"Mn...", Wei Ying nodded with a smile. "Actually Jie, did you hear anything else about where Jiang Cheng and Wangji got attacked?", Wei Ying asked after a while.  
"I'm sure there's a record of it in the study. Is there something else you want to know?", Jiang Ju asked.  
"No, that's all. Thank you, Jie." Wei Ying smiled and ate some more as he tried to still the ideas running through his mind. With these thoughts were merged resentment and the thirst for revenge. He was not going to spare anyone that dared to touch his family...  
*****************  
By morning, they found out Wei Ying was not by Lan Wangji's side or anywhere in the Lotus Pier. They searched all over for him. In the afternoon Jiang Cheng did not need any more proof of where Wei Ying would be when Ju mentioned his brother had asked for information regarding the attack. Luckily for him, Lan Wangji was still in a deep sleep.

"Dear, stay with Hanguanjun when he wakes up but no matter what, don't tell him Wei Ying left the Pier on a hunt.", Jiang Cheng peered at her after gathering some men.  
"A'Cheng, be careful. Bring Brother-In-Law home safely...", Jiang Ju embraced her man before letting him go. 

Sect Leader Jiang and his men were not so far from the Pier when they chanced upon Xichen and some Gusu Lan disciples heading to the Pier. "Zewujun.", He paid respects and the other reciprocated with a humble bow.   
"I got your message, is my brother alright?", Xichen was worried stiff.  
"Yes he is, but right now there's something more pressing. Wei Ying went after the beast and the assassins. I don't know which comes first but we have to find him.", Jiang Cheng spoke very fast. Lan Xichen sighed and nodded. Wangji would not have allowed this. Without delay he followed Sect Leader Jiang

"Won't those men be gone by now?", Xichen asked on the boat. Jiang Cheng kept his eyes on the water and answered with certainty. "They didn't hit their target, so they're likely to suspect I would return. I'm sure it's the doing of some distant relatives from the Jin Sect. Only they would try to kill me."  
Xichen understood the logic. Jiang Cheng was the stronghold keeping Jin Ling's relatives from stealing his inheritance and position as Sect Leader.   
"They should wait till I get the proof of this!", Jiang Wanyin clenched his jaw. Standing beside him, Lan Xichen was agitated that anyone would want to hurt this person. He held a strong belief such people deserved to be punished.

They were on the water for a long time but there was no sign of Wei Ying. At last, they saw something close to land and headed in that direction.   
"What the...", Jiang Cheng gripped his sword as their boat hit something. "Is that the creature?", Xichen was taken aback by the size. This was no ordinary animal.   
"Yes...How did he...", Jiang Cheng stared blankly at the dead animal. "You think Wei Ying did this alone?", Xichen turned to him.  
"Who else could have?... Wait, I think I see someone!", Sect Leader Lan jumped on his sword and rushed to land...  
**********************************************************************************************  
Lan Wangji was surprised to find Landy Jiang by his side. He felt a little dizzy from the headache. Aside from that, everything else was fine. "Hanguanjun...", Jiang Ju helped him sit up.  
"Lady Jiang, please don't strain yourself.", Wangji was not comfortable making his pregnant host work. "Where is Wei Ying?", he finally asked. Jiang Ju hesitated, searching for the right excuse. It would be hard for Wangji to believe his spouse left his side for trivial reasons.   
Jiang Ju, "Umm, Hanguanjun...Wei Ying is....He is..."

"Here I am!", Wei Ying appeared at the door looking refreshed. Wangji's face lit up immediately he saw the love of his life. "Did you miss me?", Wei Wuxian sat on the bed and nuzzled his nose. "Mn", Wangji responded as he felt the other's embrace. 

"Jie, thanks for having my back while I washed down... Let me see you to your room. You need to rest.", Wei Ying stretched his hand toward Lady Jiang. "Lan Zhan, I'll be right back.", He arched his neck to spy on the man before slipping out with his Sister-In-Law.

After some minutes the Yiling Patriarch returned to his Hanguanjun, purring at his touch. "Don't do that again.", Wangji brushed his lips on his cheeks.   
"Lan Zhan, do you want me to get angry?", Wei Ying did not break away from his care.  
"No."  
"Then stop talking about it."  
"Mn."

It was already dark so Wangji did not feel the need to go out. He preferred to stay indoors with his beloved. "Lan Zhan, how about a thank you gift for not nagging you to death.", Wei Ying gingered his neck with kisses.   
"Mn, what do you want?", Wangji softened, already reading the room. He chuckled lightly as Wei Ying loosened his pants and climbed on top of him. "Well, what do you think I want?", the Latter giggled whimsically.   
"Wei Ying, don't hurt yourself.", Wangji supported his waist with his hands. "Hanguanjun, don't underestimate me...Now hurry up and give me thanks.", Wei Wuxian was impatient. Wangji flinched once a tongue touched his ear. The fresh smell of soap lingering on his partner's cold skin.   
"Mnn.", He groaned when Wei Ying tugged his hair and whispered, "Wangji, you look so vulnerable...What if I do whatever I want to you, can you stop me?"   
"No.", Lan Wangji shook his head lightly. His voice grew brazen and horse the more Wei Ying played with him. "Hanguanjun, I'll move now.", Wei Ying submerged little Wangji below.   
"Mn", Wangji spread a hand across Wei Ying's back as the pleasure got intense...  
********************  
Jiang Cheng and Lan Xichen were fortunate to return to the pier with one of the assailants. The man was injured and terrified of the things he saw that day. "Jiang Cheng, Lady Jiang must be worried. You go ahead, I'll interrogate the prisoner.", Xichen advised. Wanyin wanted to find Wei Ying as well so he agreed. 

It did not take long for Lan Xichen to get the information he needed. However, he did not like the answers he got. All along Jiang Cheng had believed a Jin relative was responsible for this, how was Lan Xichen going to explain that the attack was initiated by another Lan. A female Lan in his sect. 

"If you say you have no idea who your employer is, I will make sure you don't die a horrible death.", Lan Xichen went against himself to conceal the truth. He felt responsible for everything. He knew too well why his wife would resort to this. But he could not punish her; not now.

"Xichen, has he confessed?", Zewujun was startled when Wanyin popped out of nowhere. He turned to him and nodded. "Tell him...", Lan Xichen narrowed his eyes at the culprit.   
"I, I don't know...I was just a subordinate. I have no idea who hired the boss.", the person answered.  
Jiang Cheng wanted to use cruel methods to get him to talk and Xichen allowed him for a while. "Wanyin, he might be telling the truth. Why don't you just imprison him? He may die if tortured any further.", Xichen stopped him.  
"Hah, this bastard has no place in my cells. I'll give him the most painful death I can think of. Maybe if I peel his skin off, layer by layer, he'll know not to cross my path in his next life!"  
"Jiang Cheng, I agree with you punishing him but not this way...Give him to me. I will make sure he gets a befitting sentence."  
"Lan Huan..."  
"Trust me on this...He hurt my brother, and he will pay for it.", Xichen held his shoulder- looking him in the eye. Jiang Wanyin seemed to have calmed down after that and looked away timidly, "Ok, if you say so..."  
"I'll leave with him tomorrow... Can I see my brother now.", Lan Xichen gave him space...

The two took their time to get to Wangji's door. "Wangji, may I come in?", Xichen knocked once. Jiang Cheng sighed, "Zewujun, your brother is probably tired, how do you expect him to reply? Let's just go it."  
"Ok, after you.", Lan Xichen said with a faint smile.

The door slid open and they entered. A few paces in, Xichen was alarmed by his brother's grunts. 'Is Wangji in pain?', he quickened his steps. Once he saw what was really wrong with his brother he froze.   
"What's wrong?", Jiang Cheng was right behind Xichen when he turned to block his view. "Why, what's happening?", Sect Leader Jiang stretched his neck like a giraffe and got slapped in the face by the raunchy scene. Jiang Cheng choked on his saliva.   
Wangji and his spouse were caught up in their own world and had shut their ears to everything else around them. Quickly Xichen dragged Wanyin outside. The latter blushed as he felt Zewujun's gaze on him, asking if he was alright. Wanyin just shook his head. There was no way he could unsee that.   
"I should go now...", Sect Leader Jiang walked two-beats faster. Being close to Xichen after such a mistake was drawing his mind to a black hole. A story he put behind him.  
******************************************************************************************  
A week later, Gusu .....

Lan JingFei had finished brushing her hair when Xichen barged into her room. The maids left to give them privacy. Madam Lan seemed unbothered and continued taking care of herself. "What do you want?", Her voice was cold and unwelcoming. But Xichen had not come to argue. He went before his wife and Knelt. "JingFei...Please look at me."  
The Lady Lan was unwilling to but something within wanted to hear what Lan Xichen had to say. "My dear wife...Can you ever forgive me?", Xichen began on a pretty shocking foot. Madam Lan was confused. "I promised before heaven and man to love and make you happy, and I failed...I kept myself away and hurt you in the process- I hurt our son in the process. I was wrong."  
JingFei was paying rapt attention to his words. 'Is Jiang Cheng dead...Had his spell been broken?', many questions kept boggling her mind.

Lan Xichen boldly took her hand in his, "Please, let's put the past behind us and start again...I would be yours completely and take care of you as I should have from the beginning."  
A soft smile was growing on Madam Lan's face. A genuine one.

"I will be all you want and more. But you have to pretend that Jiang Wanyin never existed. You have to leave the Jiangs alone.  
Madam Lan's smile faded. "So that's why he came? To sell yourself in exchange for your lover's life?", She pulled her hands away. "Get out Xichen..."

"JingFei, I'm trying to protect you! Can't you see that you're not yourself? I'm opening my heart to you truthfully this time. Let go of the pain and let us build our family, properly."

"GET OUT!!!", JingFei's eyes turned lightly pink in her furry. All the pain kept flooding back again. If Xichen was here to beg her, then it meant Jiang Cheng was still alive. The maidens rushed in after their Mistress shouted a few more times. Xichen wanted to help her calm down as she panted breathlessly. "Zewujun, please understand. The Mistress is not in her right frame of mind.", Cuifen explained politely. Lan Xichen had no choice but to leave, heavyhearted. Maybe he would get things right the next time after meditating...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I know I tend to break your hearts now and then but I promise to do better. Please let me know if the angst is becoming too much to bear. I try not to be predictable but I also want to write something my readers will want to read. So please let me know in the comments. Thank you for being with me since the first chapter. See you in the next update😊💖💖💖


	53. Chapter 53

A month later...

It was the first fall of snow. Gusu's Cloud Recesses' disciples were used to the cold but they still had to be careful with their steps. At times like these, they wore thicker layers of clothes and warmed themselves indoors.  
Inside the Jingshi Wei Ying was wrapped in a blanket, sniffing from the chill in his bones. "Wei Ying, I made soup.", Wangji came inside to get him. Wei Wuxian covered his head and sniffed again.   
"My love, the cold won't go away if you don't take care of it.", Wangji sat on the bed; lifting his wide sleeves to remove the cover, yet the other held on to the cloth and refused to let go. "Wei Ying, I'll let you eat candied fruits if you come.", Wangji said coyly.  
"I don't want it.", Wei Ying murmured. Lan Wangji paused for a moment- that was the first time Wei Ying rejected his favorite snack. Hanguanjun's concern for him steeped. Just then he heard a bang and a slide. 

"Hanguanjun! Master Wei!", Lan Jiang came sprinting in with excitement. Sizhui closed the door and followed. "HuiZhong, no running.", Lan Wangji's words made his nephew bow his head.   
"Shidi! Come come come!", Wei Ying spontaneously lifted the cover and waved at the boy. Ignoring Wangji's authoritative gaze, Lan Jiang runs to the bed. Wei Ying caught him and draped the sheets over their heads again. "Look at you addressing us so formally. Aren't you the perfect gentleman!" The little boy giggled and laughed as Wei Ying tickled his tummy under the cover.   
"Wei Ying, HuiZhong, behave.", Wangji resumed tugging the fabric. Sizhui chuckled at the scene. He could tell his cousin was helping Wei Ying defend the fort.  
"Wei Ying, the soup will get cold...", Lan Wangji said when he finally managed to expose their heads. "Ok, fine...But I want my shidi to feed me this time.", Wei Ying pouted.   
Wangji, "Wei Ying..."  
"What? He is excited about it. Arent you Shidi?", Wei Ying pulled the boy's cheek. Lan Jiang nodded thrice. And so Lan Wangji brought the food to the bedside and watched his nephew feed the big baby. HuiZhong's little hands held the wooden spoon firmly when he blew on the liquid a little too hard; causing a few drops to spill over. Once Huizhong was convinced the soup was not hot, he cautiously took it up to Wei Ying's lips. The latter let it pour into his mouth and then swallowed. 

After the third spoon of soup went down his throat, Wei Ying began to sulk. "What's wrong?", Wangji's brows furrowed. "Is it bad? Do you want something else?", He asked when Wei Ying wailed like a child.   
"Waahhhhh...He's so cute! Look at his tiny hand, it makes the soup taste ten times as delicious...Lan Zhan, why don't you have little fingers like Lan Jiang. He does it way better than you do.", Wei Ying had his hands on his belly as his chest heaved and his shoulders danced. Lan Sizhui laughed when he noticed the small frown on Hanguanjun's face. 

"I can feed mother anytime he wants me to.", Lan Jiang said out of the blue. The adults around him went silent; surprised.  
Lan Jiang thought he had done something wrong, seeing the look on Wei Ying's face. His enthusiasm and smile went down, "Sizhui Ge said I could share you and Hanguanjun with him. I'm sorry if you don't want that.", the boy said lowly.  
Sizhui pursed his lips when his parent's eyes fell on him. "I, I was trying to cheer him up." Was the only statement that came to mind.

Wei Ying pulled his nephew's chin up and smiled. He didn't really need to know the whole story. "Shidi, Hanguanjun, and I...We will always be here when you need us. We don't have to be your parents to love you.", Wei Ying was gentle. "Your Uncle and I will protect you with everything we are. I will do anything for you; provided it is in your best interest. So if you ever need anything, dont be afraid to tell us, Mn?" Wei Ying smiled.  
"Does that mean I dont have to call you my mother to be with you all the time?", Huizhong murmured and Wei Ying nodded. Lan Wangji agreed with how Wei Ying handled the boy. He was not oblivious of the rift growing between Lan Xichen and his son. Huizhong kept his father at arm's length and refused to go to Lan Qiren no matter the punishment he was given.  
"Wangji, can we go for a walk. We want to play outside.", Wei Ying beamed. "No...", His husband answered monotonously. Wei Ying's rabbit teeth were tucked away by the small pout. Wangji had grown used to his partner acting like a child so he simply pretended not to have seen it. "Play inside.", He said after a while...  
***********************************************************************************************  
Years ago in the immortal realm...

It was a bright day for spells and taking risks. Baoshan Sanren was there to monitor the process as the demon sat on a mat with his legs crossed. The Grandmaster wrote on two pieces of paper and placed it on Wei Ying and ZhiHao's foreheads. Yin energy resurfaced while the latter focussed on his aim. Ping and Guanyu watched anxiously as the dark mist grew stronger around the two then suddenly dispersed. "Now we wait for results.", The Grandmaster sighed...  
ZhiHao was sucked into Wei Ying's consciousness by force. After floating through the void, he emerged out of a river... He struggled for a while but made his way out with wet clothes. It looked like an ordinary place; probably more like the immortal realm. After a while of trekking he spotted a man hiding behind a tree; starring at something.   
"Wei Ying!", ZhiHao hopped to the figure. As soon as he got closer to touch, the other man twirled around in defense and held a knife at his throat. "Who are you?", He said.   
ZhiHao, "You don't recognize me...You really lost your memories?", He clenched his jaw. Wei Ying lowered his Suibian, thinking over the man's last statement. Indeed he was incomplete.   
"You've not answered my question.", Wei Ying frowned. "It doesn't matter who I am, you only need to know that I'm a friend who's here to take you home.", ZhiHao answered.  
"Friend...Home...I dont have any of those.", Wei Ying returned to his former position. ZhiHao stretched his neck to see what he was looking at. He squinted his eyes once he satisfied his curiosity, "You're spying on a woman?"  
Wei Wuxian shushed him but that did not deter the demon. "Isn't it wrong to spy on a woman when you already have a partner?"  
"Shut up, I dont have a partner...And I'm not spying. It's just...My gut keeps telling me I need her.", Wei Ying said.  
ZhiHao, "Hmm? She is beautiful, but..."  
"But what?... I never said you had the right to look at her.", Wei Ying sounded like his usual outgoing self. ZhiHao grabbed him by the arm and moved him. "Enough of this nonsense. Let's get you back home."...

*******************************************************************************************  
Madam Lan stepped out of her room to enjoy the beautiful white outside. Cuifen held up an umbrella while Fan followed closely behind her. They attended to her diligently and made sure she was as comfortable as she could be. JingFei kept all disruptive thoughts aside; in a few weeks she would see her baby and that made her happy. The more Xichen tried to get on her good side, the further JingFei moved away from him. As for her first son, she completely ignored him.   
"Mistress, we should return so you can rest.", Fan said. JingFei turned to her with a youthful smile, "Just a while longer, I want to show little Jun the ancestral hall."  
"Madam, Fan is right. Our future Sect Leader needs you to rest. We can pray to the ancestors when he's born.", Cuifen learned to speak JingFei's language. Her Mistress looked satisfied. "Ok, we can come when A'Jun is born.", She said.   
Not long after they turned, Lan JingFei met an interesting yet infuriating sight. HuiZhong was in the company of Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji. Her little boy had a bright smile and laughed every time Wei Ying spoke words she could not hear.   
Cuifen became tense, "Mistress, we should..."

Madam Lan did not wait for her servant to finish before she changed direction. 'That boy refuses to learn his place!', She put up a smile to shield her anger as she neared the three. The maidens had no alternative than to go with her.

At first, Huizhong thought his mother's image was a mirage. Yet when he wanted to go to her, Lan Wangji pulled him back. "Hanguanjun, why are you preventing my son from coming to me?", JingFei looked blameless with those dark eyes. Lan Jiang was glad this person was really his mother. JingFei never came out of her quarters or sent for him.   
Madam Lan scanned the two men with her son. Her smile reduced when her eyes fell on Wei Ying's cloaked body. She wondered why such a thin person would hide his body in an oversized coat. Then again she noticed the increase in the person's cheeks and the way he stood.  
"Master Wei, what a pleasant surprise to find you here. You sure have let yourself go these past few months....", JingFei began.   
"Mother, Uncle Wei has a baby in there too.", Lan Huizhong was excited to share the news no one else believed and his mother laughed.  
"Lan Jiang, dont be delusional...That person has you confused with his unscrupulous acts..." 

Wangji glared at the woman with a sharp eye. A clear warning for her to stop. "Men cant carry babies.", JingFei added.  
"But I felt it...", Lan Jiang kept going until Wei Ying stopped him. The moment Wei Ying draped his hand around the boy's shoulder, JingFei caught sight of the bump. She was startled but in the end, held back from slandering the man.  
"A'Jiang, come to your mother.", Madam Lan opened her arms. HuiZhong looked up at Wei Ying and he, in turn, stared at Wangji for approval.  
"Hanguanjun, are you trying to hoard my son? I made that child...Something both of you will sadly never understand.", JingFei spoke calmly. Not wanting to spend another minute with the woman, Wangji allowed the boy to go but only for a few minutes.  
"Oh my poor boy...", JingFei wrapped her arms around the boy's face and crouched slightly to whisper. "You say you love your mother, yet walk with her enemies...But I'm not bothered, this baby I'm carrying will be the perfect son. He will listen to his mother, and I will love him more than my life. Too bad your Uncles won't make you happy then.", Madam Lan said.   
Wei Ying became uncomfortable when HuiZhong's face changed. Based on their past experiences, he doubted JingFei would say anything good. Lan Huizhong's steps to Wei Ying was at a snail's pace; it was hard hearing those words.  
"Shidi...", Wei Ying gulped when the boy took his hand; squeezing a little tightly. Lan Jiang forced his head up high and looked his mother in the eye after a quick bow. "Mother, Uncle Wei, and Hanguanjun take good care of me. If my baby brother will be a better son, it's okay. All I want is for you to be happy.", Huizhong spoke like an adult and it scared Wei Ying the more.   
Madam Lan could not keep her pretentious smile up any longer when Lan Jiang pulled Wei Ying; stating they needed to hurry up. Lan Wangji let out a small smile with pride as he walked past JingFei. His sister in law was bound to boil over after his nephew's brave front.   
*********************************************************************************************  
Immortal realm...

"Let go!", Wei Ying forced his way out of the demon's grasp after being dragged for some time. "Look, everything you're seeing is not the reality you belong in. So stop whining and come with me!", ZhiHao did not have the patience to explain in detail.  
"Why should I even believe a word you say when I dont even know you!"  
"I'm ZhiHao, your friend who's also a bunny and a ferocious demon. I've come to take you back to the real world.", ZhiHao rattled. It made the other more confused.  
"You'll understand once we leave!", the demon added.  
"Ok, fine!.... Later!", Wei Ying took to his heels after staying put for a while. But ZhiHao caught up to him easily. The unfortunate thing was that the demon jumped on Wei Ying in front of a person. The sharp look of a woman startled them. "You, what are you doing to him?", Her voice rang. "Nothing to concern yourself with young Miss, just taking care of my friend here."  
"Friend?...Wei Wuxian, when did you get here?", The lady asked. Wei Ying and ZhiHao's reaction to the lady mentioning the name was the same. She frowned, "Dont tell me you still have a bad memory. Did you hit your head on your way here?"  
"Who are you, how..."  
"Where's A'Ning? I haven't seen him since I got here.",  
"Miss, my friend here has a little amnesia after overlooking my advice not to take things from snakes...He really does not remember you.", ZhiHao had his hands behind him. The woman looked at both of them with scrutiny.  
"Remember this?", She lifter her hands; showcasing four needles. Wei Ying flinched but did not run away. "Hmm...You didn't faint. I guess you really dont recall it. Come with me."  
"No cant do Miss, I need to take Wei Ying back to his family...", ZhiHao stepped in front of Wei Ying.  
"Wei Ying's family is here.", The woman was indifferent.   
"No, he has a son and a partner waiting for him in the mortal world. I need to take him back."  
"Huh? Did you say son?", Wei Ying walked around and stared ZhiHao. This was a new development. He didn't have to believe a weird stranger but if he had a family, he needed to see them.  
*********************************************************************************************  
Lan Wangji joined Wei Ying shortly after putting down his sword; Lan Jiang told them what his mother said earlier. Wei Ying was saddened by the boy's constant sobbing but forced a smile. "Aish! Shidi, men don't cry like this... Add a little bass to it, otherwise, you'll sound like a girl.", Wei Ying wiped the tears and snot on HuiZhong's face.   
"Wei Ying, stop deceiving him; you cry all the time.", Lan Wangji positioned his zither closer to the two. Wei Ying scowled at Wangji, "Lan Zhan, it's your baby's doing. Besides, what will the women think of my shidi when he cries like this. Even little Apple sounds better...HuiZhong, watch and learn, I'll teach you how to cry like a man. It is guaranteed to get any lady to fall at your feet.", Wei Ying yapped.  
"Wei Wuxian..."  
"Wahhh, oh no, Ahhahaah...Mememememe!", Wei Ying began wailing; making a complete fool of himself. Lan Wangji could not handle the expressions on his partner's face. "Pffft! *Clears throat* Pfttt!", Wangji tried very hard not to laugh but failed in the end. 

"Wei Xiong, that's worse than mine.", HuiZhong giggled lightly amidst the small sobs left in his throat. "No way, it's the best cry ever! Your Hanguanjun even does it sometimes. Wangji, show him how it's done...Come on, Mememememe...", Wei Ying blinked at Wangji several times. The Jade sighed lightly as his nephew's expecting eyes look at him.   
"Mememememe Wahhhhh!...", Wangji tried his best. Lan HuiZhong burst into a loud laugh hearing him.  
"See, I told you Hanguanjun is good at it. Did you hear how deep that was? Now try again. Be sure to squint your eyes.", Wei Ying leads the choir into another messy tune. 

Once the laughter settled, Huizhong was calm. "Hanguanjun, can I sleep here today.", Lan Jiang was confident. Lan Wangji looked at Wei Ying.   
Wei Ying, " I love the idea. It could be a men's night. We will play games and tell scary stories. The three of us would go to sleep on the bed while Hanguanjun sleeps outside."   
Lan Wangji had a puzzled look on his face.   
"Lan Zhan, your baby needs space."  
"But the bed is big enough.", Wangji did not want to be excluded.   
"Well, it is up to Shidi to decide if you're worthy of our circle.", Wei Ying winked at HuiZhong.   
HuiZhong, "Uncle Wei, Hanguanjun can join us, only if he teaches me how to play his Zither."   
Wei Ying, "Wow Wangji, your nephew just hustled you."  
Lan Wangji, "..."  
"I guess he can't say no to that...", Wei Ying gave the boy a thumbs up and got up carefully to summon Sizhui.   
*******************************************************************************************  
Lan Xichen sent for his brother as soon as Li Qiang gave him the news. When Lan Wangji was also informed he went mute. This was unexpected. "How long has it been?", Xichen asked Li Qiang. "This is the third week.", Jiang Cheng's right hand answered. The room became heavy; no one picked up their tea even as their throats turned dry.  
"Should we let Wei Ying know?", Lan Xichen had to ask. " Pardon me Zewujun, Hanguanjun, it's only right that Master Wei knows about it.", Li Qiang interrupted.

"No, Wei Ying cant find out now... It could disrupt his state of mind.", Lan Wangji replied. The sadness and fear in his voice made his speech slow.   
"Wangji, I understand your worry but we also can't keep it hidden for too long.", Lan Xichen said.  
"Sorry brother, I have to hide it for as long as I can.", Wangji lowered his eyes. Lan Xichen sighed. Wangji did have a valid point even though it seemed a bit cruel. "I will go to Yunmeng with Li Qiang...", He said after a while.  
"Zewujun...", Li Qiang bowed to the Sect Leader and his brother in appreciation. They set off after the discussion ended, not wasting another minute...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading😘😘😘...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. Holidays are fast approaching. I hope you have a good time but also remember to be safe😊. See you in the next update💖💖💖


	54. Chapter 54

The Jingshi was quiet when Wangji returned. Half his day was spent at the library, completing paperwork Lan Xichen left behind. Bichen was set on the table as he entered the inner chamber. A faint smile brightened his features. In his view was his partner, Wei Wuxian, and his nephew, Lan Jiang, resting peacefully on the bed.  
Wangji turned the boy so he could lie down properly but after the shuffle, Lan Jiang rolled away from the spot- landing right next to Wei Ying. Wangji's worry was thrown off when Wei Ying responded to the boy's touch by putting an arm over him; his little body snuggling against the other's chest.  
Wangji sat on the bed and stared at them a little longer. His hands grazed his nephew's head, then Wei Ying's face.  
"Lan Zhan..."  
"Mn...go back to sleep.", Wangji said softly when his spouse opened his eyes.   
"...", Wei Ying smiled and drifted off again. Wangji carried on and changed into something appropriate then lay next to them. Staring at the ceiling above him, his mind was buried in things he didn't want to imagine. For almost an hour, the Jade could not find sleep. So he turned to the side and placed his hand on Wei Ying's; sandwiching his nephew. He was not sure it would work this time, yet after playing with the other's skin for a while, sleep finally usurped.  
***********************************************************************************************  
"Where is he?", Li Qiang asked one of the disciples on guard. "He never left the room.", The person answered. Lan Xichen stepped forward, tired of the whispering and waiting for permission. "Take me to him", He said sternly. The others were careful about exposing their Master's current state to an outsider but they could not resist Lan Xichen's power for long and Li Qiang made them aware it was alright.  
Xichen took a deep breath and opened the door. As he walked inside he looked left. Most of the candles were put out and the room was dark. With the flick of his fingers, the place came to life. Zewujun now had a clear view of the soft colors all around him; a few artifacts here and there, the neat painting of cherry blossoms hanging on the wall in the sitting area. The place was as warm as the person that stayed in it.  
The strong stench of alcohol was first to greet him when he stepped into the bedroom. His feet met a few jars along the way as he walked to the man sitting on the floor with his back against the bedpost.   
"Did I not warn you about disturbing me!!", Sect Leader Jiang's voice vibrated in the silent room. Lan Xichen halted. His heart was bruised by the sight. Jiang Cheng's whole appearance resembled that of a mad king ready to tear anyone apart in his rage.   
"You're still here?!!... Xi, Xichen.", Jiang Wanyin yelled as he stood up to punish the disobedient disciple that entered his room but froze when he saw the Jade. Lan Xichen stood there silently, afraid, confused, and surprised. It was expected of Sect Leader Lan to be in pain: what responsible man would not break down after losing his wife. Xichen did not want to assume he knew how this person felt- he didn't. He only wished to ease the pain.  
Jiang Cheng was a mixed bowl of unstable emotions and he didn't want anyone near him. Everyone around knew he was hurting but he wanted to believe they were ignorant of it. That, that was why they refused to leave him alone in his wife's room and constantly tried to get him out of there. Lan Xichen's steps were sluggish but he still got to his destination and buried Wanyin in his bosom.   
Sect Leader Jiang thought he would fight back the urge but immediately those strong arms enveloped him, his broken end surfaced and he wept bitterly, calling for his wife.  
*******************************************************************************************  
Jiang Ju's labor was a hard-fought battle. It went on for more than the estimated time. Judging by how well her first pregnancy went, the midwives believed this one would be easier. But it wasn't, the entire process exceeded twenty-four hours. The baby turned out to be macrosomic and was stuck at some point.  
By the time they cut the perineum to pave the way, Jiang Ju was already a spent arrow. She had exerted too much force in the beginning and lost a lot of blood. Jiang Cheng was waiting in his study with Muyun then. He could not sit still the entire time and it bothered him that he was of no use now.   
The woman shivered when the life inside her was finally out of the cage. The flesh on her chest heaved slightly with every strained breath. Physicians were already on standby to save any unpleasant situation.  
Jiang Ju finally smiled when she heard the first cry. "It's a beautiful girl.", The head midwife said as she lay the naked baby on her mother's chest. 'Brother in law, you were right. A daughter is truly an amazing gift.', Her thoughts kept her smile up even when her eyes began to close.  
"Lady Jiang...Lady Jiang!", the elderly woman quickly took the child to allow the doctors to do their work.   
Jiang Cheng stood up the moment he sighted the Head Midwife. "Sandu Shengshau, you have a lovely girl.", the woman's words came with a faint smile. Jiang Cheng chuckled with pride and a sense of relief. Waiting for the baby to arrive had him on pins and needles for an entire day. "Thank you, Lady Su, is my wife in her room?", Jiang Cheng smiled.   
"Yes...", Lady Su's voice was shaky.  
"Is there any problem?", Jiang Cheng's smile was slightly slanted.  
Lady Su, "..."  
*****  
Jiang Wanyin doubled his pace on his way to see his wife. Muyun had to run trice as fast to catch up to his father. "A'Ju...", Wanyin kissed his Lady's forehead and then her cheeks.  
"Wanyin, have you seen our girl?", Lady Jiang smiled sweetly. "Not yet...Juju, are you feeling better... Is everything okay now?", Jiang Cheng turned to the physician in the room but they were oddly quiet.   
"I'm okay my love, just tired.", Jiang Ju's breath was depreciating but her husband did not feel it. "Wanyin, we had a really good run, didn't we?...", Jiang Ju blinked from time to time, like there was sleep in her eyes.   
"Hey, why are you talking like this?", Jiang Cheng wiped the sweat on her face with a wet towel by the bed.   
"Nothing...", Lady Jiang shook her head. "...remember the first time I took your hand under the cherry blossom tree and promised to make you happy. Did I succeed? Are you happy with me?", Jiang Ju rushed with words this time around.  
"A'Ju, slow down...I remember that time every day we're together. You kept your promise...I am happy you stayed by my side. Now stop talking and save your energy.", Jiang Cheng took her hand and kissed it a few times.  
"...Yes dear husband, I should really...rest...now...", The Lady unhurriedly blinked twice. On the third count, her grip on her husband's hand loosened and her breath eventually seized...  
********************************************************************************************  
Lan Xichen stayed up all night even when Wanyin finally fell asleep. He could not bring himself to wake the Sect Leader up even if he knew it was necessary. Wanyin had clearly not rested in the past few days.  
After ten, Sect Leader Jiang sprung up from the man's lap. "I need a drink.", was the first statement to escape his mouth. Lan Xichen's lips parted slightly, "You dont need a drink Wanyin, you need to clean up.", His eyes were fixed on the man searching the empty jars for a quick fix.  
"Stay out this, I'm not in the mood.", Jiang Cheng did not want to waste time arguing. Checking behind the small table he found a sealed jar he missed the previous night. Jiang Cheng unsealed it and started gulping down the drink.  
"Wanyin, that's enough!", Lan Xichen forcefully took the jar from him. "Lan Xichen!!!"  
Xichen, "What?! Have you forgotten you have a family and a sect to take care of? Wallowing in self-pity and liquor will not change the outcome. Lady Ju is gone but she gave you something to protect."  
"Hah...Haha! You think you're right because you gave a bit of advice? You have no idea how I feel or what I need to do.", Jiang Cheng walked past Xichen; wiping the drops of liquor on his lips with the back of his palm.   
"You're right, I dont. That's why I'll help you figure it out. Let me take care of you until you're better.", Lan Xichen's eyes followed the other.  
"No, where is Wei Ying?", Jiang Cheng asked.  
"Wei Ying is not in the perfect state to help you, neither are you if you're going to keep hiding from your children. I want to help... We both know it is what Lady Jiang would expect of me, so please allow it.", Lan Xichen touched the heart of the wound.  
"Is it because you still have feelings for me?", Jiang Cheng smirked painfully.  
Xichen averted his gaze for a brief moment, that statement made him look like a hypocrite but that is not who he is. "Wanyin, I'm not here to take advantage of you. I'm only doing duty for my fallen friend.", Zewujun answered with a serious look on his face.   
**********************************************************************************************  
Jin Rulan returned to JinLingtai shortly after his Aunt was buried. He understood his Uncle wanted it to be private but he couldn't put away the fact that Wei Wuxian was not around. Jin Ling had seen Wei Ying a couple of times at Yunmeng and knew the Yiling Patriarch had a river to cross, yet it still bothered him. His Aunt and Wei Ying were very fond of each other; he should have been at the funeral.  
In the end, he decided to go to Gusu to check if Wei Ying was alright; perhaps he was too heavy to travel.   
The journey is always long but never unnecessary. Now that his Aunt was gone, they needed to be there to support Jiang Cheng as a family. Jin Ling didn't need an invitation to come into the Cloud Recesses because of Wei Ying, so he entered freely. Luckily for him, he found Lan Limin walking with some disciples and easily got his message across.   
"I'm here to see my Uncle.", He said. Hence, the Lan boys found him a comfortable place to wait.   
Lan Wangji was in the study with Sizhui when he received word that Master Jin was in the Sect. As the next in command after Sect Leader Lan, he needed to know when another sect Leader or important guest entered the Cloud Recesses.  
"Sizhui, I have to talk to Master Jin before Wei Ying...Go to the Jingshi and stall him.", Lan Wangji said after the messenger left. His son was his right hand and knew what his father wanted to do. "Yes, Hanguanjun.", Sizhui curtseyed and went ahead.  
*****  
"Sect Leader Jin.", A disciple's voice made Jin Ling turn around.   
"Lan Jingyi...Why are you the one bringing tea? Where are the juniors?", Jin Rulan nearly took the tray from the young man's hand when his feet drew too close. Jingyi smiled, "Well, they were busy.", He lied through his teeth.   
"Sect Leader Jin seems to be swamped with work; you no longer come on night hunts with us.", Jingyi said.   
"You're right, I do have a lot of work on my hands...", Jin Ling was not saying his truth. Yes, he had duties to perform but his main motives for not joining their night hunts was standing before him. "But, if you really want me to be there, I could make time.", Rulan's heart outwitted his mind. 

"Hmph! As if I care what you do...Keep staying in your tower. Maybe one of these days a handsome prince will come to your rescue.", Jingyi mocked.  
Jin Rulan frowned slightly as he shook his head, "Lan Jingyi, you're still annoying..."   
Before the other could counter Jin Ling's word, the slight tap of Wangji's Bichen startled them. "Hanguanjun...", both men bowed in the awkward setting. Lan Wangji glanced at his disciple, then his partner's nephew. His plain expression seemed to hold some meaning this time around. He had been there for quite a while, yet both cultivators did not notice. Why Lan Jingyi would tell a lie and how Rulan wanted to compromise in the end was none of Wangji's business even if he could see it.   
After one more stare from Hanguanjun, Jingyi left. As a guest, Jin Rulan wanted to follow the ways of the adults; beating about the bush before actually addressing what they really wanted to talk about. Wangji on the other end was getting impatient waiting for the Sect Leader to ask about the obvious.   
Jin Ling, "Hanguanjun, is my Uncle's health in a bad state?"  
Wangji raised his eyes after sipping on some tea, "No."  
"That's good then, I was worried when he could not attend Aunt's funeral.", Jin Rulan finally let the cat out of the bag.  
"Jin Rulan, your Uncle does not know yet. He may not be able to handle it...I dont want him to hurt himself and the...."  
"Baby...", the younger one completed the statement while nodding his head. "Hanguanjun, as much as I see your reason dont you think Wei Wuxian will be angry if he finds out? When do you really plan on telling him?"  
"Telling me what?"  
Wangji's hand froze in the air; just as he was about to take another sip from the teacup. His eyes fell on Sizhui as Wei Wuxian leaned on him for support. "Go on, tell me what I'll be upset, Wei Ying managed to sit in the end. Lan Wangji was silent, trying to decipher what Wei Ying may or may not have heard...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I know most of you will be upset about this update but I hope you accept my condolence for losing a character you may have liked or even loved😔🙏💔 😥. 


	55. Chapter 55

Wei Ying looked back and forth at his husband and then his nephew, waiting for a reply. "How come both of you are so quiet...What don't you want me to find out?... Jin Rulan!", Wei Ying made his nephew flinch.

"Uncle, it's about Aunt Ju."

Lan Wangji's eyes stayed glued to the young man, gulping from the tension in his jaw. Rulan sighed and bravely faced his uncle. "Wei Wuxian, you see...Aunt Ju...Aunt Ju was delivered of a girl a few weeks ago but..." Jin Ling took a last peek at Hanguanjun and continued. "...but Hanguanjun refused to tell you because of your condition. Aunt understood but she really wished you could have spent a few days with her before the child is given a name."

By the time he was done, Wei Ying was already enthused about meeting his niece. "Lan Zhan, how could you!! Now Ju must think I'm helpless...We must go to Yunmeng at once!", Wei Ying glared daggers at his husband. 

A few hours later in the Jingshi...

"Lan Zhan ah, ahhhhhhh I want to see my niece right nowwww. Take me to Yunmeng, Pleaseee!", Wei Ying moped and refused to eat anything no matter how hungry he was.

"My love, I'll take you there in a few days.", Lan Wangji could not win him over with candied fruits either. Lan HuiZhong was also not helping matters when he joined his Wei Xiong in the protest and got upset with his Uncle.

"No, I want to go now...Our baby wants to see her too.", Wei Ying was overly dramatic and he knew it but he didn't care as long as he got what he wanted. Lan Wangji was distraught. He was helpless until Sizhui whispered something into his ears.

"Wei Ying, do you want me to get Xiao Jiayi? She can calm you down...", Lan Wangji began.

"Huh?", Wei Ying became alert. Of late Jiayi scolded him a lot whenever he behaved like a spoiled brat. She was the only one that could boldly rebuke him when he was going overboard and stressing his family. These days she threatened to stick needles in his skin and put him to sleep if he gave Wangji any more sleepless nights. Of course, Wei Ying was obedient in her presence but when the cat is not around, the mouse is free to play. And Lan Wangji dare not report him. 

"Aunt got new needles and other tools for your sake.", Lan Sizhui chipped in.

"nee...needles?", Wei Ying stopped sobbing at once. "Mn. Sizhui, you should send her a signal.", Wangji was very convincing

"Wait wait wait...Lan Zhan, I think I'm better now. Baby's fine...When will you take me to see my niece? Remember we have to pick a name for her.", Wei Ying switched obediently. Had it not been for the current situation, Sizhui would have had a good laugh. 

"A few days...", Wangji bought some time. "Wei Ying, eat.", The Jade gained control again.

******************************************************************************************

Zewujun kept to his words and took care of Jiang Cheng without doing anything inappropriate. Given that he had a pregnant wife at home he decided to let Wangji run his affairs while he made time for both parties. Going back and forth was hard but he was determined. 

His task became more tedious when JingFei's spies notified her about the death of Lady Jiang. Madam Lan became spiteful and afraid. Now there would be no one stopping Xichen from going after the person he desired. Therefore she took her Husband's act of kindness and affection toward her to be false. "He's only doing it to hide their relationship.", she constantly told her maidservants whenever Xichen prevented her assassination attempts from succeeding. 

In the beginning, Jiang Wanyin could not look at his daughter without pain and some form of anger but Sect Leader Lan was there to guide him until he could accept the child as another blessing from Ju.

"She's already struggled to get here and lost her mother's warmth in the process. If anything she should be more upset because she'll never understand what it feels like to be in her mother's arms. It's up to you to show her that.", Lan Xichen was that calm voice Sect Leader Jiang listened to whenever he was bitter. The baby warmed up to Xichen and Jiang Cheng took over when he was ready to cradle her. 

Those tender moments with the child poked Lan Xichen's conscience; He used to hold HuiZhong in his arms every day when he was just a baby. Zewujun now realized how badly he failed to keep the love of his son.

*****

"You're back so soon, did you need to come home?", JingFei was not being sarcastic. Lan Xichen ignored her comment and asked about her health. As usual, Jingfei snapped at him with derogatory comments. "Did you like the small gift I left for your Wanyin.", Madam Lan smirked at Xichen's frustration. The man did not want to go over telling his wife to stop trying to kill an innocent man. Many have already died protecting the Sect Leader and every time Xichen was burdened with covering up the tracks. At some point, Lan Xichen could not help but accuse JingFei of having something to do with Jiang Ju's death. What if she ingested one of the many poisoned drinks and food sent their way. 

But Madam Lan proved she had nothing to do with it. In fact, she got angry at the dead woman for leaving a door open for her husband to be a cheat.

"A'Fei, the physicians said you need more rest. Your energy level is not encouraging. For the time left you'll be moving into my quarters.

"Hah...Hahaha, Oh Sect Leader Lan. What do you take me for? I dont need your bed I have enough warmth with my son.", JingFei mocked.

"JingFei, this is not the first time we've talked about this. I'm not asking.", Xichen was stern yet considerate. When he left, Fan and Cuifen once again kept pushing their Mistress to go with her husband's decision. 

********************************************************************************************

"Wei Ying, it's time we told Uncle the truth." 

Wei Wuxian coughed violently, and Lan Wangji helped him with some tea. "Old Lan? Wangji, dont you want our child to be born in peace."

" As the elder, he has to know."

"I dont care, let him find out when the child is born. Your Uncle hates me, what if he hates our little one as well. What if he curses my baby.", Wei Ying was being melodramatic.

"He will not.", Wangji said with confidence. 

"Lan Zhan cant we do it when our little one is almost a year old", the expecting mother pouted.

"No.", Wangji sipped his tea with a smile...

********* 

Everything looked anew to JingFei as she entered Xichen's abode. She snickered, amused that she did not remember how serene and orderly her husband's room was. It had been years since she stepped into the Hanshi. 

A soft smile crept on her face when she sat on the bed. Feeling the cold crisp cover with her palm she squeezed the sheet a little more. It felt nice being in this room but the joy was short-lived. This place was never her resting place. 

"You're here.", Lan Xichen entered a while later. JingFei said nothing; sitting quietly like an angel. Zewujun was patient with her and inquired if she needed anything. The woman simmered down once her husband was close to her. Madam Lan was still angry but something about the room reminded her of a spark.

Xichen, "Do you wish to rest now?"

JingFei, "..."

Xichen, "I'll be with you in a minute."

He stood up and went to change into something more comfortable. JingFei gulped when Xichen came back with nightwear for her. "You still have this?"

"Yes, you used to wear it a lot the first time...Let me help you into it.", Xichen took her hand and cautiously helped her on her feet. The entire time he undressed her, JingFei was lost and a little embarrassed. Xichen noticed the redness on her cheeks. He was a little nervous himself but in the end, he pulled through staring at his wife's nakedness. JingFei always looked great even in pregnancy. "You can lie down now.", Xichen said when he was done dressing her.

JingFei felt her heart thud. Xichen took advantage of the situation to feel her belly. She felt warm as the man drew closer to her and planted a small kiss at the nape of her neck. It was the only gesture she needed to find sleep after a long day...

**********************************************************************************************

Lan Qiren cleared his throat a few more times as he sized his nephew's partner. He had a small grin on his lips; his mind filled with mockery and pleasure at seeing the young man look like a floating lantern. Lan Xichen was by his side in case his Uncle had another heart attack. 

"Uncle, we have something important to reveal. It's about Wei Ying."

"Why, have you discovered the day he's finally going to die.", Lan Qiren stroke his thin beard. Wei Ying withheld from chuckling too loudly. Lan Xichen did not need to say anything else since it was something common of his Uncle when it came to Wei Ying.

Wangji took his time to explain many of the adventures Wei Ying came across on his journey and the results. The older Lan's face could not depict the shock coursing through him. It was like being hit with a ton of bricks. The conclusion, "Wei Ying is carrying my child," made him bowl over completely. 

"HE WHAT!!"

"Uncle, take it easy...", Xichen took on his role.

"TAKE IT EASY? THAT MAN JUST COMMITTED AN ATROCITY!"

"Shouting will not change anything Uncle.", Xichen reminded him.

"Hmph! Wangji, I've seen and heard enough from both of you!"

Wei Ying was already expecting such a reaction so it was all humor for him.

Wangji, "..."

"How sure are you that what's in that body is a normal child?! What if it's a demon or deformed person!!"

That statement made Wei Ying's insides jerk. He no longer found the old man's words to be funny. Lan Wangji was alert when he felt the change in his partner. 

"You're not waiting for it to be born before you dispose of it, are you. Whatever is in there is not human.", The old man stressed again. The room became silent after Qiren shut up. Lan Xichen did not know what to say. Lan Qiren had said nasty things out of impulse but his words struck a nerve. It was in Wangji's nature to take Wei Ying away after things turned sour with his uncle but there was a change in the atmosphere this time around.

"What did I ever do to you?", Wei Ying's voice croaked sadly. 

"Wei Ying.."

"No Lan Zhan! He has to tell me the greatest crime I committed against him...Is it because of what happened at the Nightless city, where I singlehandedly slaughtered 3000 cultivators? No, it can't be it.", He blinked, stopping his face from leaking. "Is it because I cultivated in the dark arts? hah, nooo...You disliked me way before that time. You can't possibly tell me it's because I dared to be different! Or is it because of my mother? Why do you hate me so much!!! Tell me so I can plead for forgiveness..."

Lan Qiren averted his gaze, rocking himself slightly in the process. Wei Ying refused to move his weight and stayed on the floor. "I love your nephew... You said he needs to have children of his own and I risk my life to do the impossible. Must you say such harsh words about a child that's yet to be born... Even if I give birth to a radish looking Lan Zhan, he will still be your grandson!", Wei Ying's sobs dissolved into bitter tears. 

Lan Qiren did not expect it. He always glowered at Wei Ying but this time he could not enjoy the other's misery. The next thing his eyes landed on was Wangji's frown. Slowly he looked away again. 

Wei Ying continued sobbing outside while Wangji placed the coat over his head so no one else could see it. "Hanguanjun, Master Wei...", JingFei met them at the entrance to Lan Qiren's quarters. She inclined her head slightly when she heard a sniff.

Wangji did not want to waste time on her but her next words made Wei Ying pull down the coat. "Is he crying because of the weight he's carrying or is it because of Lady Jiang?"

"Wei Ying, pay no attention to her words.", Lan Wangji insisted but JingFei was not letting them go without a little provocation.

"Hanguanjun, it's only polite that I give condolences for his loss."

"What is she talking about?", Wei Ying was confused; why was Wangji uneasy.

"Dont tell me you dont know Lady Jiang gave up the ghost after giving birth... Oh my, you let your brother go through this pain all alone while you have fun with Hanguanjun. Tsk Tsk, Hah, that's too petty even for you."

"Lan JingFei!"

"Dont bark at me brother-in-law, I was only speaking the truth.", JingFei pouted before walking away, satisfied.

Lan Wangji froze in the spot, afraid of what Wei Ying was going to say to him. Eyes pink from the suffocating pain in the beating of his heart, Wei Ying's lips trembled, and gasped for air. His hands pressed against his chest like something was blocking his windpipe. "Lan Zhan...It's true?", he groaned.

As he found Wangji's gaze, he heard no sound around him. All he could see was the parting of lips and a humble nod...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. Madam Lan is really something🤦♀️. I know I can be cruel with the plot but I hope you forgive me. See you in the next update💖💖💖


	56. Chapter 56

"You've been hiding this from me all the while?", Wei Ying sniffed, sorrowful in countenance. Lan Wangji recollected himself to be assertive even if Wei Ying was sure to get upset with his reasons. 

"Hanguanjun... You deceived me so well."

"Wei Ying..."

"I'm going to Wen Ning's." The former said; holding his breath together in search of a better rhythm as he moved away from the Jade with slow steps. Lan Wang reached forth to hold him but the glare he received made him cease. The other's eyes had already changed and he need not provoke him the more by standing in his way. So he watched him leave at a snail's pace.

Although he treads alone, the Yiling Patriarch knew Hanguanjun would keep a reasonable distance. Wangji will not let him be alone at a time like this...

************************************************************************************

Years ago...

ZhiHao explained himself to Wen Qing once they put Wei Ying to sleep. Even though it sounded unreal, doing such things was a trait Wei Ying had- always attempting the impossible. When she heard the part about the twin Jade of Gusu, she smiled. "I always thought Hanguanjun was being strange and too protective of someone the world assumed he despised..." She said.

"Wei Ying has to remember who he is and return to his body.", ZhiHao accepted the drink offered by the female. "What is this, it tastes really good.", he took another gulp.

"It's a tea made from a special herb. Here everything tastes different- it is better...I fed some to Wei Ying in his slumber; it will help with his bad memory...but you have to get him out of here before he is discovered by the fairies. Both of you do not belong here. For now.", Wen Qing sat back down. 

At night Wei Ying attempted to escape and got chased down by Zhihao and the host. Wei Ying managed to get far enough to almost get noticed by the beings Wen Qing talked about. "But they're tiny.", ZhiHao commented. His hand still holding Wei Ying's mouth together as they hid in a bush. "That is their true form. Once they come into contact with something that breached the gap forcefully, they will grow bigger and arrest it."

Zhihao, "Hmm, how do you know?"

"You managed to get in, didn't you? And I may have tried to leave in search of my brother. My soul was at peace because I thought he was with me but that wasn't the case when I arrived. 

"Mnnnnn!"

The demon felt a burn in his palm and he immediately let go of the man. "Are you crazy, I could not catch my breath!" Wei Ying frowned, massaging his jaw. "Wei Wuxian, stop being childish and let's go back to my place. I will take you somewhere else later.", Wen Qing said sternly and grabbed him by the wrist. ZhiHao was amused by the scene. It looked like a sister scolding his younger brother. The woman did not waver nor show any weakness to a man that powerful.

"Drink this.", Wen Qing handed him another dose. "What's wrong?", ZhiHao asked at the other's confused look after emptying the content. Wei Ying, "This tastes very familiar..."

Wen Qing, "That's not possible, the ingredients cannot be found in the human world."

"Unless...Wei Ying, do you remember anything?" ZhiHao hoped his friend was telling the truth. " ZhiHao, of course, I know who you are but... Where are we?", Wei Ying responded then grabbed his head in the end.

"It's working but not quite there yet...I added sleeping pills. Let him lie down, I'll feed him more when he wakes.", Wen Qing said when Wei Wuxian could not recognize her. She picked up the small bowl and left the men in the room.

As ZhiHao helped Wei Ying lie down, the latter kept funnily looking at him. "Zhihao, how come this looks familiar... I feel there is someone who used to stick to me like this; always there when I needed a friend. I can't remember his name or face...but I know he exists...", Wei Ying blinked a few times before closing his eyes.

**********************************************************************************************

Present-day...

After hiring a carriage and having many stops along the way he reached the compound house at night. Wen Ning already sensed his presence and came out to meet him. Who else would show up shrouded in resentful energy and a strange power at this time if not the man he considered a brother? 

"Master Wei.", Wen Ning was taken aback by the hug. He was stiff for a moment with the bump pressed against him but soon he reciprocated, patting the other's back gently. 

"A'Ning is it him...", Jiayi paused briefly when she saw the two. "A'Ying, what's wrong...Where's Hanguanjun.", She took over from Wen Ning and walked him inside- wiping the other's face tenderly like a child. 

"..."

Wen Ning spotted the white silhouette just outside the main entrance. "I'll take care of him.", He bowed slightly to the figure. Lan Wangji understood and also bowed before disappearing again.

Inside, Wei Ying was treated to rosewater and listened to. Jiayi watched him weep bitterly, telling what his husband did. More so that he lost another important figure in his life and Jiang Cheng's. Hearing him mope and lament was disturbing but they could not change the outcome, neither did they know what to say to calm him. 

"Tears were meant to be shed when the soul is griefed...Shidi you can only take so much to break act without thinking.", Jiayi let him rest on her shoulders. Wen Li stood from her seat and positioned herself beside her Uncle. Wei Ying accepted the girl's comfort as well and held on to her tiny hands as she played with his hair. 

"Jie..." Wei Ying stretched his neck with sad eyes. "Take me to Yunmeng."

Jiayi, "Wei Ying, I can't do that without Hanguan..."

"Wangji will not take me because he thinks he knows everything...I dont need protection, what I need is to be by my brother's side.", Wei Ying insisted. 

Jiayi, "I can't take you on such a journey when you look like this. You have to rest."

"I dont want to!! If you won't take me...then I'll go on my own!" Wei Ying let go of her and pressed his palm on the small table to push himself up but Jiayi pulled him down cautiously. "Wei Ying your eyes, change them back this instant." She ordered. Her shidi paid no attention to her words, frowning stubbornly. This time he had to win. "Ok ok, Wen Ning will take you to Yunmeng...Now please change them before you overdo it."

The golden circle faded. To make sure he was not being deceived again, he forced Wen Ning to start the journey that night. 

By morning Hanguanjun was devastated. He could not vent out on Jiayi or Wen Ning- he expected Wei Ying to do something drastic and impulsive. Talking was not necessary now. Since Xichen was around, he would go after them.

*******************************************************************************************

"Wanyin!"

Jiang Cheng's face softened when he saw his brother, holding onto Wen Ning for support. What was in front of him had grown bigger since the last time they were together. Sect Leader Jiang could not ignore his brother's obvious discomfort. Wei Ying had to walk carefully and his steps were a bit funny. The Weight gain and the shortness of breath was also noticeable. "Wei Ying, what are you doing here...And why is he the one with you?", Wanyin had to ask.

"Never mind that...I'm sorry brother, I did not know that Sister-In-Law did not...forgive your Shixiong.", Wei Ying kept the other in a tight embrace. "It's ok, Xichen already told me about it.", Wanyin could not force a smile. 

"Thank you, Wen Ning, you can rest and return tomorrow.", Jiang Cheng said to the Ghost General. 

"No need, I have to go home to my family.", Wen Ning bowed clumsily and said his goodbyes. With the latter out of sight, Wei Ying dried his tears and requested to see his niece. Jiang Cheng agreed to let him see the baby after he settles down and gets some rest.

He didn't get to see the baby until the following morning. Another night without Wangji was hard but he made it anyway. Wanyin had him stay in his quarters and instructed the nannies to bring the infant over once his brother was awake.

"Hah! She's heavy.", Wei Ying noted immediately the little one rested in his arms. The baby was asleep and kept sucking on her lips from time to time. Wei Ying smiled the first time he saw it yet it was not entirely a happy one. "She wants her mother.", he said, rocking her in his arms with every fidget and short whimper. 

"Wanyin, what is this...Is she in pain?", Wei Wuxian noticed the small herbs wrapped around the child's arm. "She dislocated her hand that day...It's taken time to heal completely."

"But babies are supposed to heal faster.", Wei Ying frowned with worry.

Wanyin, "..." 

"I'll take care of this..."

"Hey, dont do anything uncalled for...It will heal on its own."

"Forget it." The baby yelped when her injured arm was massaged by the adult. "Shhh, sorry little pod, just a bit more...There you go. Aren't you a brave little one?" His core came in handy for healing. Within seconds the baby stopped crying and fell asleep again. Jiang Cheng stared openly at his brother, all the while noticing the small changes and shifts. 

"Won't Wangji get upset if he finds out about this?"

"I won't tell him if you don't.", Wei Ying threw away the leaf and wrapped the child properly. "Xiao Jiayi thought me how to keep a baby warm. I know you're already great at it."

Sect Leader Jiang folded his arms and nodded. It was only a matter of time until his brother talked about going to the ancestral hall.

******

Gusu...

Lan Qiren was alone by himself with his thoughts. It has been days since Lan Wangji told him the secret and Wei Ying's outburst. He did not want to accept that he went overboard; that his displeasure towards the Yiling Patriarch was not healthy. But that did not mean he was willing to accept the so-called child or his nephew's partner. In his dilemma, he sent for someone. 

"Greetings.", the young man was respectful and elegant in nature.

"Sizhui, sit. We have a lot to discuss.", Lan Qiren said with a serious face...

Lan HuiZHong was playing in front of the Jingshi, waiting for Sizhui to return to him when he spotted Zweujun from a distance. Unlike before, he did not run to run to his father with excitement but rather waited for the man to get to him. He was polite in greeting and kept quiet afterward. 

"A'Jiang, is it okay if I spend some time with you today?", Xichen's words sounded more like a plea than a request. The boy thought for a while before replying with an "Mn", like his Uncle.

Lan Xichen sighed and reduced his height, peering at his little boy with abundant love and regret...

Lan Xichen sighed and reduced his height, peering at his little boy with abundant love and regret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. See you in the next update.😊💖💖💖


	57. Chapter 57

"I have been a terrible father to you, haven't I?" Xichen faced his son in all honesty, putting age aside to address the boy like they were equals. Lan Jiang may be young but Xichen believed his boy was very sensible. Huizhong's silence made his heart heavy; the boy had already picked some habits from Lan Wangji. 

"It's okay to tell me what you think, son. I and your mother have been really unfair to you in these few years...I know it's my fault...I thought I was doing the right thing but instead, I focused more on what came second to my responsibility to you. I was selfish.", Xichen said sincerely.

Lan Huizhong managed to hold the blank face up longer than he thought he would. He missed his parents every time he was alone but he knew they had more important things to worry about. Things he did not even understand. Seeing his father so close was uncomfortable in the beginning. How many times had he witnessed such a scene; where one of his parents would crouch before him and apologize with sugarcoated words. He had grown tired of it already. 

"Zewujun..."

Xichen's face became solemn after that single word popped out of his little boy's mouth. Had it come to this, that Huizhong would call him by his title.

"A'Jiang, you dont have to be formal with me.", He tried to calm himself. 

"Zewujun is the Sect Leader of Gusu Lan Clan. I am just a disciple..."

"Lan Jiang, I am your father before anything else and you are not just a disciple."

"...Zewujun, A'Jiang does not want to cry because he can't make his father and mother happy. A'Jiang wants to be in a family-like Sizhui Ge, Hanguanjun, and Master Wei. They are always together even when they are sad.", Huizhong said wistfully.

Xichen sighed as he looked at the boy. "A'Jiang, I may not have said those words or show them but there has never been a moment I did not love you. You are more important than any title or possession. You are the future I want to protect. It is my job to make you happy... A'Jiang makes me happy with his existence."

Sect Leader Lan's hands crept up his son's face before drawing him in for a hug. He had been craving to hold Huizhong like this for a long while now. This moment was not easy for the boy either. He did not realize when his hands rested on his father's back but he felt safe in the warmth.

" A'Jinag up until now, I thought I knew how to love and raise you... but I guess I truly dont know how...So can you help me? I want to know everything you like and dislike. It'll be a good way to start.", Lan Xichen said.

"Mn...", HuiZhong answered with a tone that made his father chuckle.

***********************************************************************************************

Jiang Wanyin stared quietly as Wei Ying cradled the baby girl. For a second he restrained himself from making any awkward comments. His eldest son Muyun joined them after his morning lessons. Jiang Cheng believed it was time to teach the boy how to read and write. It would also be a good way to distract him from asking for his mother often. 

"Muyun, why that long face.", Wei Ying draped a hand over the boy's shoulder when he came to him. 

"When is mother coming back home? I want to show her this.", Wei Ying took the sheet from his hand and glanced over the letters written haphazardly. "Wow Muyun, you write so well. You deserve a jar of Gusu's finest emperor smile.", Wei Ying giggled lightly. 

Jiang Cheng, "Wei Wuxian, my son is not ready for liquor."

"Of course not, he'll only have it when he's fifteen...By the way, Muyun, did you show this to any of the females in your class?", Wei Ying raised a brow at his nephew.

"Wei Wuxian, he studies alone!", Jiang Cheng stressed. 

"Aish! Jiang Cheng, dont turn my nephew into Jin Ling or you, who doesn't know how to be sociable. How is he going to learn to woo a lady if he does not grow up with them."

"Stop talking nonsense, he will get the girls when it's time."

"Oh yeah? How do you see that happening when his handwriting looks like this!", Wei Ying swang the sheet in his brother's face. Jang Cheng's eyes went wide at the mess. He looked at his son and then Wei Ying's mocking grin. "Could give you a heart attack right?", Wei Ying snickered while giving Muyun a thumbs up. 

The baby began to whimper from the sudden movements and Wei Ying was quick to shimmy a little to calm her down. "Jiang Cheng, I'm transferring my nephew to a proper class for motivation. He will learn better that way.", Wei Ying stood up and hummed a tune when the child in his arms began to cry. "Wahhhh, my little pod is hungry already...Blame your father for not being strict enough on your nanny. How dare they starve our little princess. Come on little lotus pod, dont cry."

"When are you going to give her a proper name?", Jiang Cheng took hold of his son and sat him on his lap. Wei Ying sighed holding the child closer to his chest. " Wangji and I agreed to pick a name after we see the baby."

"Well..."

"Sect Leader Jiang...", A servant came rushing in. 

"Like I always say, mention the name of the devil and he appears.", Jiang Cheng got up to meet his brother-in-law in his study; leaving Wei Ying to take care of the children. 

After having a long discussion with Sect Leader Jiang, Lan Wangji was able to look for his beloved. It took some time to find Wei Ying since he was not in his room. Wei Wuxian was under a pavilion with the children. The little pod was fast asleep in a wooden cradle. Wei Ying was helping Muyun practice his handwriting when Hanguanjun walked to them and took his seat. The former did not pay any attention to him for a while even as Wangji studied their movements. 

"My love, he's holding it all wrong...Here, let me show him.", Lan Wangji cautiously put his hand over the two and traced a few lines. Normally the writing should have been distorted from their sitting position yet somehow Wangji was able to write neatly.

"Hmph, show off.", Wei Ying pouted. A small smile appeared on Wangji's face.

"Did I take too long to get here?", Wangji showed Muyun a few more tricks and left him to his own devices while drawing closer to Wei Ying. "Lan Zhan, the children are here...", Wei Ying's breath calmed once he felt his husband's forehead on his. 

"Mn... I was afraid you would lose yourself."

"I know but I'm okay now. Sister-in-law would want us to be strong for her family...Lan Zhan, I missed you so much.", Wei Ying cooed.

"Mn...", Hanguanjun left a dotting kiss on his cheek...

*****************************************************************************************

Ouyang Zizhen was once again at Jinlintai after a long week. His father had started pestering him about getting married. Jin Rulan ridiculed him whenever he mentioned it. "Rulan! Your time is coming...", Zizhen hit him on the chest in their small duel. 

"Hah, it would not be unusual would it? After all, I'm quite a catch.", Jin Ling smirked and picked up his sword. 

"You're all talk until you stand in front of beautiful women and your father wants to decide whom you get engaged to. I want to be single a while longer. I mean, I shouldn't be the first to get married."

"Then who should...I'm younger than you Zizhen."

"Not you! Lan Sizhui.", Zizhen threw Rulan off balance again. A few servants watched the fight closely, admiring the Ouyang Baling Future Sect Leader's skills. They gasped when Jin Ling jumped on the man's back and brought him down after clinging onto his neck like a sloth.

"Hey, what kind of technique is this..."

"Just shut up and lose the duel.", Jin Ling chuckled. But no one prepared him for Zizhen's fast thinking when he rolled over and turned the tables on him once again. "There, you could easily beat me if you came on night hunts with us.", Zizhen pressed his hand on the other's neck. 

"Hah! Fine, I'll go on the next hunt with you and the Lan boys.", Jin Ling wheezed.

"Perfect, I've been waiting for this. Too bad Master Wei is not with us, I miss his wicked ways. Do you think he will go on night hunts once he...you know."

"Oh god Zizhen, dont make me imagine it. Shut up already...We are old enough to hunt without my Uncle.", Sect Leader Jin took in short breaths when his neck was released. Those watching were confused; Zizhen was comfortably sitting on their Sect Leader and the other did not mind. 

"Hey Zizhen, get off...Those idiots are getting ideas.", Jin Ling put his hand behind his head when he noticed the small whispers from afar. 'Naaa, I'm tired", Zizhen fell on top of him. They laughed undertone until the latter got off...

***********************************************************************************************

Wei Ying, "Milky skin and a beautiful round face. Brown eyes with a cute pointed nose. Jet black hair and pretty eyebrows. Lan Zhan, the little pod looks a lot like Lady Ju...Have you finally decided?"

Lan Wangji, "Mn, you?"

Wei Ying, "Yes, ok on the count of three let's say it out loud...1...2...3"

Lan Wangji, "Yue"

Wei Ying, "Lian"

Wangji and Wei Ying, "Yuelian."

The couple's faces lit up with smiles when they concluded. In their room with the lights still on, there was a heavy aura of expectations and euphoria. It was almost scary. A lot had happened, they were still grieving for the dead and there were still a lot of explanations many people will want to know. But right now there was a haunting joy creeping up in their hearts, mind, and souls- it was overwhelming. 

"Wei Ying, five more weeks and we can meet him...or her.", Lan Wangji had to touch the bump below the bare chest to cool his heart. Wei Wuxian's face turned a little red thinking of it. His dream would materialize very soon. 

"Lan Zhan, what will he look like.", Wei Ying looked up at Hanguanjun with silver eyes. The latter felt up his face before looking at those beautiful grey once again. "He will look like the most attractive man alive.", Wangji replied. 

"Wangji, arent you being a narcissist."

Wangji smirked at the other's silliness, "I was referring to you, Wei Ying. I want our little one to have your eyes, your smile, your hair, that strong heart of yours, and your talent."

"Wangji...I want it the other way.", Wei Ying nuzzled his face against the taller man's chest. 

"No..."

"Do you want to fight.", Wei Ying pouted and the Jade laughed.

"Yiling Lauzu, Hanguanjun has a trick up his sleeve but he will surrender completely if you give him a mischievous smile", Wangji said.

Wei Ying broke into a laugh, "Lan Zhan! How can you say that with a straight face... Ok, let's tell Jiang Cheng tomorrow. Right now I want to sleep."

"Are you sure?", Wangji looked disappointed.

"Lan Zhan, what evil thoughts are you thinking? You cant see our child that way...Ahh, Hanguanjunnnn! I want liquor"

"Wei Ying, you can drink it in your dreams."

"Hahaha, Lan Zhan!"

*************************************************************************************

*************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I'm very excited about the coming chapters...How many of you are ready to see WangXian's baby? Please let me hear your voices in the comments. Love you all and see you in the next updates. 💖💖💖😊💞


	58. Chapter 58

Years ago...

After a few days, Wei Ying had grown stronger in memories. Some were joyful but most were of his painful past. At some point, he cried and at other moments he laughed like a mad man. All the same, ZhiHao never left his side. Wen Qing only fed them the particular drink and no solids. Those were meant for the souls and beings of that realm. 

"Two grown men acting like children is not something I expect to see. Wei Wuxian, what's going on.", Wen Qing set the tea down and turned to the men squabbling at the other end. Wei Ying was strangling the other man while the other tugged at his long hair. 

"Alright, knock it off!", Wen Qing pulled the former by the ear. The Yiling patriarch whelped from the pinch as he got off ZhiHao, pouting like an innocent kid. "Aish Wen Qing! He is the one you ought to scold. Do you have any idea the things he said to me?!", Wei Ying complained.

"What else if not the truth!", Zhihao got up with his hands still massaging his neck.

Wei Ying huffed; wanting to snatch the other again. "I don't care that you think I'm married to a man or that I changed my body because of him, but I won't let you sully Lan Wangji's name with such terrible lies. That man and I were never close, but he's still my....", Wei Ying was suddenly stuck at the end. 

"Soulmate?" ZhiHao monitored the change in his expression. As if he was trying to connect something that was not there. "...Have you not remembered the time he risked his life to save you when you returned from the dead. You boast about it all the time, I thought it would be the first thing you'd recall... You are married to a Jade and soon you will give him a child if I get you back to him.", ZhiHao teased him in the end. The female in their mist shook her head in awe when Wei Ying's face changed colors before going after his friend...

*********************************************************************************************

Present Day...YunmengJiang

Wei Wuxian insisted on staying at Yunmeng till his baby is born. At first, his reason was to help take care of his brother's children but he later concluded that the Lotus Pier was the safest place to give birth. He would be surrounded by only those that cared about him. There would be no negativity from Lan Qiren or any other person. Because of this Wen Ning had to take his family on a trip.

"Hanguanjun, you can help him up now.", Jiayi smiled at the couple after the exam. Lan Wangji was very gentle with his spouse the entire time; offering him moral support whenever he felt a pinch. Jiang Cheng thought he'd give them some privacy and excused himself in the beginning. 

"And the liquid coming from his breast is normal?", Lan Wangji asked after building the courage to talk about his partner's sensitive body parts and the recent changes. He left no stone unturned.

"Yes, Wei Ying has started milk production. Lactation can begin before the baby is born...Brother in law did a good job taking care of this trouble maker. ", Jiayi explained with a fresh smile. Wei Ying cringed at the idea of being able to breastfeed and the look on Wangji's face made him blush. 'What could he be thinking?', he thought. 

Jiayi, "The baby is alright but...we need to discuss another important issue."

Wei Ying became nervous again hearing her last statement and Wangji was right by his side to soothe him. "Although Wei Ying has been able to carry the child, this is the first of his case and I can't be certain his body will allow him to have a normal delivery. It is, therefore, necessary I give you an alternative if it fails.", the woman's smile dimmed a little.

Wangji, "What are you suggesting?"

Jiayi, "I may have to cut the baby out."

Lan Wangji's eyes fell on his wife, their fear staring them in the face. But Wei Ying stayed positive, stating that he trusted his Sister's skill. Lan Wangji was more interested in the success rate and Jiayi confirmed she could not put a figure on it. Even amongst women, such methods were only used when the survival of the mother and child dwindles. And in most cases, the mother did not often survive the incision...But Wei Ying has a core that can heal him if things are done right so he should not be in much danger."

"But he will still be in danger...", Lan Wangji lifted his eyes at the woman. He did not like the idea of cutting his partner up.

"Lan Wangji, you should keep it in mind that Wei Ying's core still has the ability to hurt your child if it brings its mother too much pain. Labour is more painful than people point it out to be."

Wei Ying felt the tension between the two and cut in to disperse it, "Wangji if this is what has to be done then let's do it."

Wangji, "Wei Ying..."

"We have to save our little one first...", He hushed the jade with a grin. 

****

Lan Shufen was in Gusu's Cloud Recesses a week before her daughter's due date. She came along with herbs and gifts for JingFei and her unborn. Shufen with the changes in her daughter's home and almost believed things were better now. But Jingfei refused to accept the latter, stating she would never truly be happy until Sect Leader Jiang is out of the picture.

Lan Shufen had done everything she could think of to kill the man that gives her child sleepless night yet he refuses to die. "A'Fei...Focus on giving birth to my grandson. If that man won't die peacefully then he has to suffer more loss. Sometimes death is not the worst thing that could happen to a person.", Shufen's grin did not match her evil thoughts. Lan Jingfei had mixed feelings about it yet did not oppose her mother's idea at all. 

When the expected period of delivery passed, Lan had to take a quick trip back home. It was not entirely strange for the baby to be a little early or late. A week passed and Madam Lan was already uncomfortable. Xichen being at her beck and call did not make her any calmer about it.

The physician suggested a few things to help induce her labor but Lan Xichen was not open to most of them. Birth is a natural phenomenon that should be rushed- that was what he perceived.

****************************************************************************************

Years Ago...

"Wei Wuxian...Wei Wuxian...Hey Human!", ZhiHao was not gratified even when he spent the whole day teasing Wei Ying. The Latter hid under a pine tree outside, reminiscing about the things his mind was pouring out. Clearly, ZhiHao would not leave him alone, so he covered his ears and whistled. 

"Hey, you cant use dark energy here, it'll draw attention to us...Get up, I'm taking you somewhere.", Wen Qing said to them. Wei Ying was startled when he raised his head. There was something different about the lady's dressing. Before, she wore clothes with darker colors and. Now she was dressed in fine silk and wore her hair up beautifully. 

Wei Ying, "Wen Qing, you look..."

"Save it for another time, let's go.", She handed them a bamboo hat with a veil. After walking for what seemed like an hour they went through a city that looked much like the ones from home, only that the layouts and buildings were much more elegant and vibrant. The markets had broader roads to facilitate the mass.

"Keep your eyes ahead and dont talk to anyone.", Wen Qing cautioned as they marched through the crowd. At a vantage point, they got into a carriage and continued their journey. "What is that place?", Wei Ying peeped through the curtains from time to time until the place was no longer in sight.

"It's a Ghost City...Most of the people here are waiting for their turn to be reincarnated.", Wen Qing disclosed. 

"Wen Qing, is everything in the market free?", Wei Ying was curious. He was never one to handle money. "Yes, but a majority of earnings made comes from the ghost money burnt by relatives and friends from the human world...Wei Ying, is Wen Ning the one burning paper for me?" The lady asked. It still weighed heavily on her heart that her brother had been alive all this time. 

"Wen Qing, I guess he did...My mind is still blurred.", Wei Ying answered with a disappointed look.

Just then the carriage stopped-they had arrived at their destination. The men got down first and helped the female with them. After payment, the driver scurried off from whence he came. Wei Ying felt the place looked similar to a place he'd seen in the mortal realm. "Come on.", Wen Qing knocked at the entrance and the huge yellow gate opened on its own. Walking further into the majestic compound Wei Ying was wowed. "There are servants here too?", He asked.

"Yes, some people dedicate their lives to their masters even in death...", Wen Qing bowed to a keeper and stated whom she was here to see. The servant stretched his neck at the two men behind her before taking them inside. 

"The Mistress will join you shortly.", The person leads them to a pavilion built at the center of a manmade lotus pond. Of course, Wen Qing forbade the men from touching anything when they were offered snacks. 

Wei Ying, "Errm, can we take the hat off... who are we here to see?"

Wen Qing, "Just keep quiet, she'll be here soon."

"Lady Wen!...", A voice resounded from behind and they all stood. Wen Qing waited for the host with a smile and open arms. "YanLi, we agreed not to address ourselves so formally."

"I know, you hardly visit these days. I got carried away.", The Mistress glowed.

"You can take them off now.", Wen Qing turned to the men. 

'Huh, isn't this the maiden that human was spying on when I found him?', ZhiHao took his hat off and bowed respectfully but the other person was frozen in the spot. YanLi exchanged glances with Wen Qing as they kept waiting. 

"Wei Wuxian, it's okay to take the hat off.", ZhiHao teased and tried to take it off by force. The other man just shifted away from him and kept his eyes on the host, not saying a single word. 

'A'Xian?', Jiang YanLi's hand found her chest when she heard her brother's name. Seeing that the man was still unyielding, she approached by herself. Her hands quivering from shock and anxiousness, she removed the hat.

Everything around came to a standstill. YanLi took a deep breath as the bamboo fell from her hands and she could visibly gaze at her baby brother. Wei Ying's face was already flooded with tears. He now recalled why he was peeking at this person in the woods when he first arrived, why he never spoke to her. He didn't understand it then but now his mind was open. He was ashamed.

"XianXian...What are you doing here so soon." Yanli touched his face affectionately, wiping the tears. Wei Ying stammered but could not get words out. "A'Xian, talk to your sister..."

"Forgive me...I dont deserve to be called a brother when I caused you so much loss.", Wei Wuxian's shoulders were sinking low but Yanli pulled him up. "A'Xian, dont say such things...I did what I had to, to protect you. What happened is not your fault."

"But I killed Jixuan, I made you leave your son. I was selfish."

"Brother, stop punishing yourself...It was a heated accident and I know you would never hurt me intentionally. If I had to lay down another life for you, I would do it over and over again... So please stop crying."

"Shijie...", The siblings hugged after being apart for such a long time...

*********************************************************************************************

Present Day, Yunmeng...

Lan Wangji caught the tear in his partner's eyes. "My love, we can search for another way.", the jade kept his face closer to the other's cheeks. "No Lan Zhan, I was only thinking of someone...Haha, Lan Zhan, stop getting jealous when you dont know who I'm thinking about.", Wei Ying added. He had gotten good at reading his husband's reactions. Wangji buried his face in Wei Ying's neck. If it was nothing to worry about, then he did not need to ask.

Although Xiao Jiayi was there for Wei Ying, she was not denied the chance to go sightseeing with her family. She only needed to let Wei Ying know where she was headed and then restrict him from joining them. 

"I have to take care of my niece, so I won't throw a fit today.", Wei Ying confessed with a grin. Today he didn't need Wangji to guard him. In fact, he kicked him to Jiang Cheng right after breakfast. "Brother, leave the kids to the nannies this time. What will people say when they see the Yiling Patriarch changing a baby's cloth.", Sect Leader Jiang complained. 

" Lan Zhan, are you going to bundle him away from my sight, or do I have to scold both of you?", Wei Ying held his waist with a frown. Jiang Wanyin gritted his teeth, ready to argue when Lan Wangji obediently pointed the way. "Jiang Cheng, please let him have his way.", Wangji said undertone. "Hmph! As if I care.", Wei Ying stuck his nose up and continued to Yuelian's room.

Later in the day, Muyun went over to show his achievements. His handwriting had gotten better. "Nephew, this is worth celebrating.", Wei Ying showed the paper to the two nannies beside him. 

"With Emperor smile?", Wei Ying scratched his head at the boy's word. To some extent, he was already a bad influence. " A'Yun, you can have liquor when you bring home a girl...", Wei Ying changed tactics. 

"Young Master, you should tell your Uncle that all the women in YunmengJiang already fall at your feet.", One of the nannies said amusingly.

"Yes, our Young Master is a charming little man.", the other added as they teased the little boy till he turned red. 

No sooner had he arrived than a maidservant brought lunch for the kids. YueLian was old enough to start taking some solid food and Wei Ying loved feeding her. Wei Wuxian smiled at the maidservant as she set the tray down and bowed respectfully. His face suddenly tightened when he smelled something odd. 

"Wait..."

The maidservant turned and walked back slowly. "What happened to the servant that usually brings the food?... How come I've never seen you here before?", Wei Ying grew suspicious when the humble-looking lady could not answer confidently. The nannies picked up the children's food but could not single out the smell Wei Ying was speaking of. 

"Lady Qi, it is said that expecting mothers usually have a keen sense of smell...If he says he smells something inferior, there must be something to it.", one of the nannies commented.

But Wei Ying knew his senses were heightened not only because of his condition. "Young Miss, can you taste the food before you leave?", He said calmly- giving himself room for a little doubt...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reads, likes and I wish to read your comments...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I know this was a long and boring chapter but get ready for the action in the coming chapter. Hopefully, I can make it up to you then. See you in the next update dear WangXian Babies😘😅💖💖💖.


	59. Chapter 59

Albeit the day seemed clear and the weather favorable, it was another tense period for the servants and disciples present at the Lotus Pier. The doors to the courtroom were closed from their curious eyes and ears but the fear that seeped amongst them was like a translucent fog. Sect Leader Jiang and his brother, the Yiling Patriarch turned the entire cove upside down. Everyone became a suspect when it was affirmed there was an attempt on the lives of the little ones.

The maidservant was not so lucky, she was faced with a dire ultimatum. The medicine was to take immediate effect because whoever wanted the children dead did not want the cause of death hidden. There would be no easy way out for her no matter the decision she took. Her employer would have her eliminated if she failed and Sect Leader Jiang was sure to send her to the grave in the most excruciating way possible. So she ingested the food right before Wei Ying due to pressure. She would be left with two minutes before showing symptoms. Perhaps she could still get the job done but to her surprise, the man asked her to take the food back, unconvinced.

Lo and behold she crumbled to the ground after a few steps. Death came soon enough not to disclose who hired her. A state of emergency was declared and Jiang Cheng ordered that no one would leave the pier. Lan Wangji felt lucky. The kids being in such danger meant Wei Ying was also at risk- the adult loved to taste the baby's food to check for hotness before stuffing up the baby.

Sandu ShengShao once again suspected the eternal relatives of the Jin Sect. This time he vowed to uproot those behind it. With his most loyal servants gathered, Jiang Cheng gave intricate orders about the investigation. Seeing that they had no proper lead, Lan Wangji had to step in. During the act of drawing out his Zither, the gates were opened. Wei Ying had arrived after making sure the kids were fed and taken care of. Leaving them in Jiayi's care he came with Wen Ning.

Hanguanjun played inquiry. His long fingers strum the strings with great finesse. "Well, anything?", Jiang Cheng's mind was plagued by anguish. Lan Wangji continued a while longer before craning his head high. He got answers but they were not what he expected. So Wei Ying stepped forward to assist. Lan Wangji was in his right to refuse him but he let it go. All it took was a whistle to draw out a wandering soul for more flesh to the story...

Before the men set off to trace the culprit with the valid information Wei Wuxian obtained, the Yiling Patriarch felt he needed to go the extra mile to assist. "Jiang Cheng, this is not the first time your family has been threatened. We may need more than manpower this time."

Wei Ying picked up his Chenqing and played a lulled tune. The disciples shriveled at the sight of the tall ghost kneeling before Wei Ying.

"Don't be afraid. He will be of great use.", Wei Ying assured them. The men bowed slightly and asked for permission to set off...

**********************************************************************************

A few days later...

Jiang Cheng tightened security in the internal and external parameters of his sect. Now everything that was meant to be ingested by him and his family was tasted for any hazardous substances before they ate.

Lan Wangji spent more time with Wei Ying and YueLian as they waited for favorable news. He would be there for as long as his partner needed him. In the cool of the evening after the baby was put to sleep, Wei Ying found his way into Wangji's arms. "Lan Zhan, is it okay if I stay here tonight?", Wei Ying asked humbly.

" I can stay here with you.", Wangji was not okay with the other overworking himself.

"No, you need to rest and there are people here in case I need help.", Wei Ying played with the soft locks lying on his husband's shoulder. Lan Wangji knew Wei Ying would not sleep if he stayed by the baby. Not waiting for the other to drag the issue he went past him and cautiously picked up the sleeping baby.

"Lan Zhan", Wei Ying sucked in a breath when the little pod squirmed; stretching her tiny hands in the air. Wangji froze then and waited for her to close her eyes again. Walking soundlessly, he spoke in a low tone, asking the nanny to carry the child's cradle. Wei Ying sighed before following behind.

Xuelian's bed was set closer to the couple's. The pregnant man watched in awe as Wangji returned the child to her nest. "Lan Zhan, you didn't need to do all this. Babies often take short naps...I didn't want you to be disturbed."

"Better to get used to it since we have one on the way.", Lan Wangji attended to Wei Ying's clothes; helping him change into something more comfortable. Wei Ying smiled, thinking of how considerate and attentive this person was.

"Is it as big as sister In-Law's the last time we saw her?", Wei Ying's question ticked in his mind.

"Mn...Are you afraid?", Wangji caressed his face. Wei Ying's strained breath was discouraging. "Do you think I would leave you with another child to raise by yourself?", He chuckled. But Wangji saw right through the facade. Those words said so playfully was not a joke.

With a tender kiss on the forehead, hands rubbing the sensitive bump that showed signs of life, Wangji answered faithfully "No."

Jiang Wanyin lighted up three sticks of incense and bowed in the ancestral hall. His eyes browsed over his lost family and stared with deep longing at the new addition. In his heart, he prayed his wife would find rest with his ancestors and that his broken heart would find the needed courage to raise their children.

"Sandu Shengshao..."

Jiang Cheng's expression changed when he turned his head. He took his time to bow one last time before standing to his feet; his mind psyched for the smallest bit of news.

"I just received a message...The men found more people linked to the crime.", Li Qiang started.

"Then why not bring them in?", Jiang Cheng looked scary.

The disciple lowered his eyes slightly in reverence before continuing, "They tried but Master Wei's puppet is ruthless. It kills after getting the next trail..."

Jiang Cheng reserved his comments and sent him away with a nod. He would speak to his brother later but for now, he wanted to spend more time with the deceased.

*****************************************************************************************

At the peak of the night, Wei Ying was startled and awoken by a dream. Eyes still dazed with sleep, His fingers searched for the frame responsible for his warmth. 'Huh? Where is Lan Zhan.', Wei Ying forced the darkness to give way to sight while he pushed himself up. The first thing he saw in the lighted room was captivating. A ravishing smile formed on his face, looking in the direction of the wooden cradle where Wangji stood with the baby in his hands.

Lan Wangji, "Did we wake you?"

"No...Give her to me.", Wei Ying sat up properly and waited for the two to get to him. Once the familiar warmth and voice surrounded her, YueLian's whimpering died down. She now focused on nuzzling against Wei Ying's chest.

"Lan Zhan, she's hungry. Best find her nursing mother."

"Mn, I'll be quick.", Lan Wangji went for his robes.

Wei Wuxian balanced the child in his arms and tried to distract her but she kept pushing her head where his sculpted chest was, whimpering and tugging at the thin fabric blocking her path. 

"A'Lian...Hey, don't be a bully. I've told you countless times I dont want to...", Wei Ying chuckled from the tickling sensation on his painful chest. The baby burst into full-on tears after being denied again.

"Aiyaa, that's not fair...Lan Zhan, please hurry.", He said to the jade, rocking the child frantically. Lan Wangji picked up his sword and doubled his pace out.

Although he knew he could breastfeed, Wei Ying refrained from the idea because his milk bag was tender and it hurt to even imagine it being sucked at that time. But YueLian was persistent and had him with the guilt trip; crying so loud Wei Ying was heartbroken. "Little Pod...Okay fine, just this time until your nurse gets is here."

Wei Ying gave in, holding the baby girl closer to his chest. "Aish, take it easy." He winced. The crying stopped instantly. YueLian relaxed her hand on Wei Ying's skin and suckled diligently. Her breathing and cute whimpers whenever the source flinched made Wei Ying chuckle. After some time he felt relief from the pain in his breast.

Wei Ying was amazed by the baby falling asleep. He made an attempt to pull her mouth off but she cried and claimed the nipple again. By the time Lan Wangji arrived with the nursing mother, YueLian was already snoozing.

Hanguanjun was surprised to find the baby glued to Wei Ying's nipple. Wei Ying did not even allow him to touch that area because it was sore. 

"Lan Zhan, I feel used...", Wei Ying laughed lightly as Wangji took the child from him.

" Does it hurt badly?", Lan Wangji used a small handkerchief to wipe the small spill on the other's chest. 

Wei Ying laughs and answers, "If I knew it can reduce the pain, I would have done it sooner."

"...I guess the little miss also helped herself.", The nursing mother giggled, knowing exactly how the other felt. 

Wei Ying thanked the woman for answering the call. She checked to see if Yuelian wanted more but the little lady was full and did not stay awake. So she tucked her breast back into her dress and Wangji accompanied her back to her room...

********************************************************************************** 

Gusu Lan Sect...

Lan JingFei crumpled the letter sent by one of her spies. "This is unacceptable, how could Mother's plan fail again.", She asked one of her maidens. Cuifen kept her mouth shut this time but A'Fan expressed her displeasure in the news. Due to the outcome, Lan Shufen delayed her trip back home.

"Can someone shoot a damn arrow into that man's heart or better still burn down the entire Lotus Pier! How difficult is it to kill little mice!"

"Mistress, please refrain from fueling your anger its not good for you...", Cuifen could not help it. "Why won't I get angry when I can't make headway with this. Do you have any idea how frustrating it is?!!", Madam Lan slapped the small table before her very hard- giving off a thunderous bang... 

"M...Madam...", Cuifen's eyes widened at the wet floor after her Lady's tantrum. "A'Fan, get the physician and the midwives...Her water just broke!", the first maiden instructed and got up to help Madam Lan off the floor. Everything happened so fast it took a moment for JingFei to come to terms that her unborn wanted to see the world now... 

A few hours into her contractions, Lan Xichen was made known of this. As she was not properly dilated, he could see her and give her encouraging words to brave through it before going back out. 

Nothing could dampen JingFei's spirit, not even the pangs of labor. Finally, her little Jun would be born in broad daylight. Six hours passed and the midwives were ready for her to push. Her legs spread wide, teeth tightly clasped on a small piece of wood while she held the hands of her closest servants. 

She heaved and sighed and groaned with each force exerted on her pelvis. JingFei made sure to hold up a smile during intervals of pain. The rise and fall of contractions and the feel of her insides being ripped out. All this was a sweet sign of victory until an hour came and the nurse declared it a breech birth. Both mother and child could be at risk if nothing was done. They needed to be fast and cautious at the same time. When her perineum was sliced to widen the gap, JingFei began to feel the pressure with heaps of agonizing shivers.

Terror began to chip off the sunshine in her joy. A glance into another person's misfortune turned her bliss into growing dread. Another had been happy just like her but did not make it in the end. Beads of sweat wetting her hair and face, JingFei's eyes widened at the unhealthy thoughts gaining roots in her head. 'Am I...Am I going to die like Jiang Ju?...No, I can't go down like this.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. Well, I think it's only right I ask, what you think is going to happen to our precious Madam Lan?😁...Before you decide please think of A'Jiang and Xichen(I know I will get yetted for saying this😅😂 but please be nice to our dear JingFei. Just this once, please wish her well🥺🙏 .)...See you in the next update ❤❤❤


	60. Chapter 60

"All will be well Mistress, hang on...", The maiden said.  
JingFei bit hard into the piece of wood, so hard the snap could pass for the shattering of bones. Cuifen took time to rub the woman's back- offering more encouragement amidst the crushing pain. Madam Lan watched how her flesh was manipulated manually; turning the baby once...twice...thrice and then the fourth had its head where it should be. 

"Push Madam Lan."

That statement made her churn in all the energy she had left to force her baby out. 'I have to stay alive for Lan Jun!', Her joy rekindled when there was finally a crowning. 

"Just one more...one last push.", The midwife urged on. Jingfei met that energy with bliss as she gave it another go and the baby's head popped out. From there the elderly woman aided the rest of the way until Jun was free from the stuffy womb. It took some time but the cry of a baby boy echoed in the room faintly. "I will let Zewujun know right away", Fan let go of Jingfei and run for the door. 

"What's wrong?", JingFei asked after some time; her breathing still rash and stunted. The midwife had received the newborn with a smile but holding him up, that satisfaction of aiding a difficult birth was diluted...

********************************************************************************************

Years Ago...

Having the chance to see and hold YanLi again was a gift Wei Ying never anticipated. Well, his journey had led him to many surprises. Although his memories were still pouring in drops, he could boldly tell his sister and her husband that their little boy was responsible; at least he did his best to hide how he truly felt about whom Jin Ling took after the most. And for Wen Qing, her reward for helping him again was the knowledge that her brother Wen Ning and her little nephew, Wen Yuan was alive and well. 

Since it was not their place to take Wei Ying back even if they knew how. They could only give him a directive and lead them to a place they could be alone to try. It was another goodbye Wei Ying had to endure yet it had to be done. It was not yet his time. And even if it were, there was no guarantee this is where his soul would end up.

Far off in a plain field where no souls ventured, there was a small pavilion hiding behind thick silver grass. ZhiHao joined his friend in the lotus position after drawing a spell on the wooden ground. A rushing wind swept through the place as Wei Ying thought of where he needed to be. There was a shift in their positions and the currents grew stronger. Wei Ying's dark mist shrouded him and ZhiHao was the speck clinging on to it till a bright light shone through, nearly knocking him out of place like a flee. 

After many more shuffles, everything came to a halt. Wei Ying was the first to open his eyes to what appeared to be a shrine. The statue of a man with a ridiculously long beard was erected at the far end of the room. There were candles all around and offering bowls with fruits and valuables. 

"Huh! How come we did not show up in your room...Did your grandmother drag our bodies to a temple? At least we left that realm?", Zhihao peered around, trying to remember if he ever saw such artistic designs inside a building before. 

"Are you sure you even left?... Did you think I would not know there were uninvited guests in my realm?", the firm voice of an older man echoed through the place. The candlelight flicked slightly before finding balance. The men jumped to their feet immediately, twirling around in wait of an attack. "ZhiHao is this the place?", Wei Ying wanted to be sure.

"No...Show yourself whoever you are!", the demon refused to be silenced. 

"...Perhaps if you tell me how you managed to get here on your own, I will reconsider not making you two desolate.", the voice said with a chuckle...

*****************************************************************************************

Present-day...

Yunmeng

In the cool of the day, sitting by his partner's side at the training ground, Lan Wangji received news from his brother through a butterfly. Wei Ying tilted his head, always marveled at how Wangji could do that. He briefly turned his focus to the little boy playing with a wooden sword while the disciples trained. It was always pleasant watching Muyun act his age. 

"Wei Ying, brother has another son now.", Lan Wangji looked up after letting the tiny messenger fly off. The other's face lit up, "Waaah, Huizhong will be so excited to meet him...Lan Zhan, you dont look so happy about it.", Wei Ying sat upright and pinched the other's chin.

"Brother did not sound okay.", Wangji explained slowly; his eyes did not hide his worry.

"Wangji, why dont you take a short trip to Gusu. Your brother might need you to help him... Lan Xichen has to spend more time with his family."

"What about you?"

"I'll be okay...we still have a few more days, so hurry back."

"Mn", Wangji allowed Wei Ying to decide...

........

The search for a hidden threat took some time and the revelations became more interesting by the day. Jiang Cheng's expressions change whenever the clues lead them further away from those he suspected and blamed without a second thought. Soon the winds blew in a direction he didnt see coming...

The men returned after the last link and the mastermind was made out. Li Qiang stood by his Sect Leader like a pillar when the gentle yet formidable ghost came close. Staring at the man in purple robes with a peculiar ring on his finger, it went down on a knee and bowed.

"Li Qiang, send a message to Jin Rulan...Tell him the threat has been identified. He should stay clear of the Gusu Lan Sect in the meantime.", Jiang Cheng concluded by the development his men gave him. Seeing his second in command salute, he gazed at his brother's puppet with a slight indifference and said, " ...I will go to my brother with that..."

Having a ghost follow behind in thin air made Jiang Cheng think of a person he wished to see- even if it had to be only once. Sect Leader Jiang paid no attention to the staff and disciples that greeted him in broad daylight. His invisible escort was also unbothered because no one saw him unless he chose to reveal himself.

"Wei Ying.", Jiang Cheng entered without announcing his presence. Since Wangji was already on his way to Gusu, he did not need to think twice before invading his brother's space. 

"You dont look so good, are you uncomfortable?", He switched to babysitting the instant he saw Wei Ying's mood was not as cheerful as usual. "It's nothing...I only miss my husband.", Wei Ying chuckled to lighten the mood and draw attention from his weight. 

"Your puppet did his job well...", Wanyin stood for a while, searching for direct words. " Brother, do you by any chance have an idea of who Cao Shufen might be?", Jiang Cheng gave Wei Ying a hand in. His brother was indeed very heavy. 

Wei Ying, "Cao Shufen?...No, who is she"

Jiang Cheng sighed, "Wei Ying, Cao Shufen is Lan Xichen's mother-in-law...She is the flower of the north. A cultivator that rose from a small sect by marrying into the Lan Family...Since this has something to do with Gusu Lan, I will understand if you hate me for retaliating.", the Sect Leader averted his gaze.

"Jiang Cheng, let me take care of it...You never have to get your hands dirty when your Shixiong is still alive."

"No, I want to be the one to snuff the life out of her. All I ask is that your puppet leads the way.", Jiang Wanyin said boldly...

"And Zewujun?...What will you do if he finds out?", Wei Ying inclined his head. These days moving felt more exhausting for him. 

"I dont care if he finds out...Whoever that woman is, she's not a helpless person...What defense would my children have if you had not been there to protect them? Such a person should not be allowed to breathe even if she is Xichen's mother-in-law.", Jiang Cheng intoned. Now was not the time for being lenient.

***********************************************************************************************

Gusu's Cloud Recesses...

The celebration of welcoming a new child was cut short. Every disciple was tight-lipped as to why there was no spark in Zewujun's eyes like when he had Lan Jiang. Obviously, there was a problem. 

The Hanshi held a rather dull and heavy atmosphere, contrary to the loud and cheerful presence a newborn brings to a home. The maidens waited discreetly outside the Sect Leader's door, occasionally sharing the same thought when their eyes met.

Inside, Lan Xichen observed with a heavy heart how his wife kept shoving her teats at the infant in hope that he would feed. Her eyes decolored from crying, had not closed completely for four solid days; day and night the thought of losing her child kept sinking in... Her baby was as light as a feather and the life in him was fading by the minute. 

"A'Jun, please try for your mother. I will give you the world if you finish half a cup of milk... Please.", Jingfei sobbed. Her husband had no words of comfort for her. The physicians said the baby's chances were slim and his skill was of no use on such a fragile being.

Anytime JingFei looked at him, all Xichen could feel was, blame, disappointment...Maybe his child would have been healthier if JingFei did not endure hardship in isolation. He could have nurtured her properly if he had kept her with him the entire time. So yes, Xichen felt he had no right to tell Jingfei everything would be alright.

The baby flinched in his mother's arms. A basic instinct probed him to nuzzle at the flesh his mother offered him. Whenever he acted that way, Jingfei thought he would nurse but that was not it. For beyond that lump of flesh was the sound the baby knew best. The beating of his mother's heart. It was the only language he understood, his only solace, his haven. 

"My beautiful baby...my light in this dark place. Dont leave your mother here... You belong to me...Xichen, Xichen do something....please Lan Jun...Lan Jun. No...", JingFei rocked the faint baby with care even as his breathing silently ceased...All the agony she bottled up, half-closed, came pouring out. Her throat was too sore to wail loudly.

Her eyes glanced at Xichen's solemn face and then at the baby she had lost. What is she going to do now? How could fate be so cruel to crush her again and again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors...Honestly, I dont know what to say so I will leave it to you to say it for me in the comments😞😓. I hope your new year's holidays was a happy one and if it wasn't, know that there will be better days ahead. See you in the next update. 💖💖💔🙏


	61. Chapter 61

Years ago...

A lost soul and a spirit animal breaking into his territory were new. Truth be told, the lord of the realm was bored with his daily routine. Torturing the two emotionally was enough to break the trend. Wei Ying and ZhiHao would endure darkness that would reveal their innermost desires; desires they will not be able to quench as long as they were kept in that prison.

Things became more intriguing when he received a visit from an old acquaintance. Someone he fancied for a long time, Baoshen Sanren. The softness of her features dismissed her actual age in a thousand folds. The man was impressed with how she carried herself and her ability to control an entire realm with such diligence.

The Master was usually depicted as an old man with grey hair and a long beard but that was far from his actual appearance. Looking barely forty, he had a clean face and shiny raven hair. Though he was old as time itself, he enjoyed being up to date with change.

"Baoshan Sanren?...I must have done something right..", the host approached the visitor to offer her a seat himself. It would be rude for the woman to refuse him. Exchanging pleasantries and sharing a drink was a must; one had to test the waters before filling the gorge. 

"Your Lordship, I am at your mercy today with a favor to ask of you.", the Grandmaster began.

"Mnnn go ahead...You're a guest worth entertaining.", the man answered with a chuckle.

BS, "My grandson and his spirit animal wandered into your realm by mistake. I would have come sooner had it been possible at the time..."

The man's face changed; his brows knitted, "Grandmaster, you know such favors are not allowed."

"Yes...But I believe you can make an exception. It is not his time neither did he end up here on his own accord...It would bring great happiness to me and my realm if you would help me this once. And I will be in your debt.", the woman bowed politely.

Thinking over the cultivator's words gave the man an idea. "Ok, if it would please you, I can hand them over... but on a condition." the man smiled, amused by the look the woman gave him. "Baoshan Sanren, you dont have to be concerned about my demand...I only crave your time. How about a simple game of chess to help us catch up on old times."

"Certainly, but first my grandson and I owe you an apology."

"Hahaha, no need. I would not have had this lovely surprise had he not been here...", the man raised his cup...

***********************************************************************************************Present day...Gusu's Cloud Recesses.

Lan Wangji was briefed by Sizhui. The tragic news of losing a child made its way to the four corners of the sect. The most pitiful part of it all was that Madam Lan was still in great shock and denial. She refused to surrender the deceased to be buried... 

Sect Leader Lan could not grief for her child with JingFei's behavior. Burying himself with the issues of the sect could not take his mind off it either. When Lan Wangji's frame came into his view, he forced a smile to greet meet him. 

"Brother...", Wangji put courtesy aside and embraced Xichen. Words were not always comforting. Lan Xichen has been exposed to so many words by now, it would not any effect on his mood. 

"Wangji, you didnt have to come.", Xichen was yet to cling on to the embrace. 

"Nonsense... Ge, what kind of brother would I be if I could not feel your pain and grief with you." Hanguanjun patted him on the back a few times, bringing down his brother's wall. 

All their life, Lan Xichen was the one holding him up when he was down. Even when he did not agree with the choices his baby brother made, he was always supportive and took the necessary steps to keep Wangji from harm's way.

It was Lan Wangji's turn to do the same. Wei Ying was right, Xichen needed him. 

"How is brother-in-law?", Zewujun tried to change the subject after sitting. His eyes tinted from depressing nights. "Wei Ying is fine, he will return after the baby is born.", Wangji answered. Pouring a cup of tea, Hanguanjun realized it had gone cold. "Just a moment...", He lifted his weight with the tea set and stepped out. 

It didnt take long to return after handing the item to a disciple. When he sat down again, Xichen could almost read him. "Have you visited Uncle? He's been asking for you now and then."

"I will see him later...", Hanguanjun turned the scroll on the table his way and took the pen from his brother's hand. With a single dip in black ink, lowered the wood to create letters.

***********************************************************************************************

Lotus Pier...

Jin Rulan made a surprise appearance at the Lotus Pier with Zizhen, only to find out Sect Leader Jiang was not home. He also found it odd that Wei Wuxian was often left alone when the children were not with him. It didnt seem safe in his current state. Since Li Qiang was around to run the sect, Jin Rulan could focus on annoying his pregnant Uncle. 

"How is it so big...You can barely even sit.", Jin Ling poked the man's belly. "Rulan! Do you want to die?!", Wei Ying glared at him. That alone did not deter the young man as he prods the bump again, causing Wei Ying to hiss. 

"Come on, let me have another go.", He stuck out his index finger. 

"Stop with the buffoonery! Respect your Uncle.", Zizhen smacked him hard on the nape of his neck. 

"Pffft, Zizhen, you should have made that a slap. That spoilt brat needs to learn not to poke fun at pregnant men for no reason.", Wei Ying laughed.

"Wei Wuxian, did Uncle Cheng tell you where he was going?", Jin Ling asked, rubbing the painful skin. "Jiang Cheng is only carrying out his duties. He won't take long.", Wei Ying said casually. "How come you're here anyway, is there a problem at LanLingJin?"

Jin Ling, "Uncle said not to go to Gusu Lan for a while. But Zizhen and I gave our word to Sizhui to meet them for a night hunt."

Wei Ying, "Oh that, forget it...You're old enough to take care of your affairs. Just be cautious."

Zizhen, "Master Wei, I've been meaning to ask. What happens after you deliver? Will you go on night hunts with us again?"

Wei Ying pointed at the teapot and waited patiently as Zizhen poured him a cup. It was his substitute for liquor. "Ahhh.", he smelled the fragrance before setting the cup on his lips. "Zizhen, I intend on being a working mother...or father when my little one arrives. Perhaps I will.", Wei Ying smiled to himself proudly. 

"Hmph...Whom are you fooling? You've never done any work in your life. Hanguanjun would never agree to that.", Jin Rulan rolled his eyes."

"Aish you little...", Wei Ying lifted a fist to scare his nephew but Jin Ling knew those were empty threats. 

"Allow me, Senior Wei....*Smack*" Zizhen targets the same spot. Sect Leader Jin frowned as he massaged his neck; shifting his head away from the one beside him. 

"Ahhh Zizhen, no wonder you're my favorite student.", Wei Ying praised.

"...What about Sizhui?", Jin Ling's eyes widened in disbelief.

Wei Ying, "Sizhui has Hanguanjun and Wen Ning's nature embedded in him. He is still too cautious and understanding. If I were to pick two people to follow me for a night hunt, it would be...."

Jin Rulan propped his chest out, waiting for his name to be mentioned. He believed he was the bravest of them all and deserves the spot beside Zizhen.

Wei Ying rubbed his chin for a while longer before answering, "It would be Ouyang Zizhen and Lan Jingyi.", he nodded twice. 

"Huh!" Both boys responded, their faces twisted with shock. That answer seemed unreal.

"Yes, I know what you're thinking. Jingyi is afraid of his own shadow...However, having a good laugh from his silliness comes in handy. He reminds me of an old friend... That person was always scared to carry his sword. He could not even kill a fly; but in the end, he demonstrated that the sword is not the most powerful tool a cultivator has... So, Zizhen will be my stronghold and Jingyi can be the heart of the team...What's with that?", Wei Ying giggled at their reaction. 

"Nothing, I'm telling your son you chose his partner over him!", Jin Ling barked. 

"Jin Ling! Jiang Cheng never raised you to be a snitch. ", Wei Ying pouted.

Zizhen laughed as he glanced at his best friend. He knew it hurt the other every time he was reminded that he could not be with that Lan disciple. Hearing him address Jingyi as Sizhui's partner was a good start to moving on...

Lan Shufen was in a hurry to get to the Cloud Recesses but first, she had to meet one of her allies. Shufen received a note that demanded her presence. "Wait here.", She instructed her servants once they reached the cottage of a merchant from her hometown that dealt in foreign herbs. The house was hidden far from town and only a few knew of it.

Shufen's steps became sluggish the more she got closer to the door. Nothing really seemed out of place; the host barely kept servants around. The sudden cry of a crow made her flinch. 'Something is not right', She craned her eyes in the sky, following the direction of the loud bird. Just as her feet climbed the three-layered bricks, the doors slid open and she turned. Shufen steeled her expression, clinging onto her coat while the unexpected stared her in the face...

*************************************************************************************

*************************************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Sorry for any grammatical errors. The next chapter will be published soon💖💖💖.


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, sorry for any grammatical errors. I am freaking out here about the next chapter😱... I hope you look forward to it as well. We are having a baby!!!! See you soon dear WangXian Babies ❤❤❤

Lan Xichen did not walk alone at this hour. Wangji leads the way to JingFei's old quarters with a torch in hand. After their discussion, it was decided that the second jade needed to return to Yunmeng to be with Wei Ying. But before that, he wanted to help his brother put his nephew's remains inside the earth. 

Not allowing it to be buried peacefully, JingFei hoarding her dead baby was doing more harm. Cuifen and Fan sat in the same space with her at all times, afraid their Mistress would hurt herself. The stench of rot was becoming unbearable yet they kept watch for the love they had for their troubled Madam.

Immediately the door was pushed they sprung to their feet. Lan Wangji waited at the entrance with a simple nod to psych his brother. The two servants bowed respectfully as they walked past the Second Jade to wait further outside.

Xichen choked at the smell; closing his eyes to ward off his weakness. JingFei was on the ground staring blankly at the child. She refused to eat, drink, or even bathe. All she did was rock her sleeping baby.

"JingFei...my dear, can I hold our son?", Xichen sat beside her; His hand moves to touch the piece of cloth, shifting the hem to get a better view of the bluish-grey baby. "Isn't he beautiful?", JingFei giggled lightly- her vision still on the new love that broke her.

Xichen turned to see the smile on her face after the corpse was given to him with the utmost care. "Lan Huan, I was thinking...What if I begged your brother's partner to bring him back. The Servants say he's done it many times before.", JingFei met her husband's gaze, seeking support. "You...you could tell Wei Wuxian to bring back my child.", she said.

Her smile froze when Xichen shook his head. "A'Fei, brother in law can not bring back our son...Look at me.", the man brushed a hand on his wife's face. "We need to him rest in peace..."

JingFei, "No, Lan Jun needs me. He needs his mother."

"Lan Jun is gone JingFei...I will give you another son. I will dedicate my time to doing that if it gives you peace.", Xichen took his chances. Jingfei blink at him, brooding over his words.

"But I...But I dont want another baby...I already have Jun.", Jinfei was lost.

Xichen sighed, "I know...But you have to live again. Maybe our little Jun will return to us in a new form. I know he will speak of how wonderful his mother is on the other side of the world... He won't be able to fly if you trap him here like this. As your final act of love... let him go."

JingFei's heart became still for a moment. She did not react even as her husband pulled her closer to comfort her with a kiss on the head. Xichen took the chance to say goodbye as well. Finally, as he lifts himself Madam Lan's dull heart begins to ache again. Each step Xichen took away from her was like a dagger slowly mauling her chest. She thought of the joy that baby brought her while she was locked away like an animal. Of those nights she crooned to her unborn, songs her mother used to sing for her; songs of love.

"No...I change my mind. I change my mind!", JingFei tripped on her dress as she tried to get up. "Xichen!", She rose again, racing for the door. Cuifen and Fan did their job and grabbed on to her to give Zewujun the chance to escape.

"No, Lan Xichen!! Give me back my son!! Dont take my baby away...XICHEN!", She struggled to break free and made it toward the gate screaming at the top of her lungs. Her maidens caught up to her again and hauled her back inside.

As the woman's wails traveled far, Lan Wangji turned back. Xichen walked by solemnly yet the Jade knew JingFei was not the only one shedding tears for their loss...That instant, fear gripped him. He wondered if Wei Ying was truly okay...

******************************************************************************************

Years ago...

Sure enough, a game of chess was never a simple quest when it was between heavenly beings. Since they would be breaking a rule, the Grandmaster would have to give up something rare or important if she lost the game. Knowing the other, her chances of winning were slim. Just one slip and she could lose her title or even her sect. Luckily, she had the means of distracting her opponent. Her reward, however, would be a granted request; to take those two souls with her.

........................................

Ping had prepared a fresh batch of tea after her daily chores. Her brother would soon be home with more incense to burn. She had changed the sheets, dusted the room, and even did some sewing. Now it was time to read. Pouring herself a cup, she opened a book and flipped through the pages. It was not proper but who cares, she was the only conscious person in the Black Pearl.

"*Cough Cough*"

The cultivator dropped the teacup the moment her eyes came up, spilling hot tea on her dress. But she felt nothing at this point except joy. "A'Hao.", Ping dashed over to catch him from falling. They slumped to the ground due to the other's weight. ZhiHao sighed, beaming even though he was out of breath. He thought he would never see this person again; that she had been blown into oblivion. "Lin...Linlin.", He cried out to the female, inhaling her smell. Flowers, she smelled like fresh flowers.

Ping took the other's words for a mindless hallucination. Bracing herself, she forced the Weight on her shoulders. "Mhn!", they swayed from time to time till they reached their destination. Ping grew excited when she saw Wei Ying's eyes wide open.

"Wei Ying!" She rested the man in her hands on the ground and attended to the next person.

"Jie", Wei Ying felt pressed down. His body would not budge. "Calm down. You're safe now.", Ping pulled the blanket.

"Lan Zhan...I need to go.", Wei Ying gulped.

"You will go to him soon. I assure you.", Ping wiped the sweat on his forehead and stuck a needle in his skin to calm him. Wei Ying only felt a slight pinch that would steady his breathing...

Days Later...

The grass moved in ripples as the wind brushed over them. Upon the small hill that showed a beautiful view of floating mountains, sat a young man with hair as white as snow. Beside him was the man that brought him to this place. They had with them five jars of wine and a plate of mooncake

ZhiHao, "Fate has a way of taking us where we need to be..."

Wei Ying, "As long as we avail ourselves, it will."

They stared into the distance, taking in the sunlight. At night the sky would host a banquet for the stars but only one of them will be there to see it. "Are you going to tell her?" Wei Ying asked after emptying a jar.

"What for?... It's our chance to start over again. No need to dig up a past she will never recall...I guess there is no need to keep the twig with me.", ZhiHao took out the folded fabric in his robes. "And you...I guess this is where you say goodbye.", He smirked.

Wei Ying chuckled with a cracked voice. "Certainly goodbye for now", he answered, "ZhiHao, I am lucky to have met a friend like you."

"You took the words right out of my mouth. Thank you Wei Wuxian for ending my pain...Now, to the more serious issue, tell your Hanguanjun not to rip you apart in one night."

Wei Ying laughed at the silly comment. "I mean it, I bet he's been piling up all the days he missed."

"A'Hao, focus on Ping and let me worry about my predicament.", Wei Ying shook his head. 

Both parties burst into laughter when their eyes met. They had not known each other for long but their friendship took on the form of one that would last forever- even if they never saw each other again.

"Wei Wuxian...I wish you nothing but the best.", ZhiHao stuck out his hand. "You too...", Wei Ying took it and shared a lasting hug.....

*********************************************************************************************

"*Gasp*", Wei Wuxian's eyes shot open at dawn. A burning sensation had developed in his waist. He lay still for a while, trying to make out what he was experiencing. Another sting rushed through him and he groaned. The man strived to grab the bedpost, shuffling his way to the edge of the bed so he could sit up.

"Aishh!", He winced in the next second; the burn was gaining depth. Worried, he took a spirit pouch under the pillow in search of a paper talisman. "Find Jiayi." He whispered to the paper doll and lowered his hand so it could jump off...

About ten minutes later, Xiao Jiayi was at the door. "What's wrong?", She wiped her wet hands and quickly checked the man's pulse.

"I felt pain a while ago but it stopped. Sorry to wake you for nothing.", Wei Ying grinned.

"Wei Ying, I should stay with you until Lan Wangji returns.", Jiayi said.

"No need, I'm sure my husband is already on his way."

"In that case, I'll let you get some rest.", Jiayi pulled Wei Ying's cheek lightly and proceeded to help him lie down once more."

"Ahhh!", Wei Wuxian screamed in her presence. Jiayi stopped to ask where he felt the pain the most. There was no change in Wei Ying's eyes which meant there was no danger.

"Can you stand?", the woman took his hand and tugged. "No I dont think so...It hurts.", Wei Ying hang in the air, gritting his teeth until his ass came back down. Jiayi rubbed his back while encouraging him to take deep breaths, her tone full of cheer when she said. "Wei Ying, you're having contractions...Ha! You're in labor."

"What! But it's not time...Lan Zhan is not here yet. He has to be here. Cant it wait until he gets here.", Wei Ying wanted to cry.

"Brother, only your body and the child can determine that...Dont worry, I'll send a signal to alert Hanguanjun. If he's truly on his way then he will see it. Until then, try to feel at ease. I'll be right back.", She squeezed Wei Ying's hand gently before leaving.

"Haha...Hahaha, please be kind to me little one. Let's wait for your father.", Wei Ying was elated and anxious. This was the moment of truth. The day he gives Lan Wangji another child.


	63. Chapter 63

Hi, Blue Canery😅 here...I know I dont usually say something before a chapter but I just needed to let you know today's chapter is a little long. My apologies. All the same, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. 

*********************************************************************************************

By the time the sun rose clearly for everyone to see, servants were running helter-skelter to get a room ready. Wei Ying had gone past an hour since his contractions began. Surprisingly, there was still no sign of his untamed core acting on its own. 

"Brother, did something happen to your core? You seem to be having some kind of luck with it.", Jiayi showed Wen Ning what to do after helping Wei Ying get into something more appropriate. 

"It was Lan Zhan...", He panted, trying to get his breathing steady. "He found a way to lock my powers away; to keep it dormant.", Wei Ying sucked in more air.

"How come you never told me he had a technique that worked? I was worried sick because of it...Locking it away is why you've also been inactive these days, isn't it?", Jiayi raised a brow.

"Jie...Sorry, I should have mentioned it."

"Wei Ying, your core may be wild because you need to meet its level. It can be controlling, but it keeps your mind and body clear and strong. Locking it away for some time may be good but what if you need that strength...Nevermind that, you may not have to use any today.", Jiayi was not entirely on board with Wei Ying being weaker than usual at such a time.

Another hour went by... 

"Where the hell is he?!", Wei Wuxian could be heard outside his room. Inside, he crouched over the bed, groaning and squeezing anything his hands could grab. Wen Ning was by his side, rubbing his back softly to give him support. His physician, Xiao Jiayi had her hands full trying to soothe him and getting a place to sterilize for the delivery. The initial arrangement was to cut the mother up to make things easier but the early arrival has her rushing to do something she would have done probably in a week. 

"Wei Ying, I've sent four signals already... We can't wait for Lan Wangji anymore. I have to get you ready."

"No, he has to be here...", Wei Ying shook his head hastily.

"Shidi, I have to do it before your water breaks. It will be much complicated if the baby moves from the spot...Other physicians with me have been briefed about your situation. I'll put you to sleep, you won't feel a thing.", Jiayi said loosely, doing her best not to frighten Wei Ying the more. 

The man took a long pause to brood over her words. "Ok, ok how about we wait for only thirty...Lan Zhan!", Wei Ying's eyes flashed at the door when he heard someone enter. Jiayi twirled to see if he thought wrong. Truly, it was Lan Wangji. 

"I knew you would make it in time!", Wei Ying beamed; forgetting he was in pain just a while ago until he felt it again. 

"Wei Ying, forgive me...", Wangji took over from the Ghost General and pecked his partner on the head. 

"Hanguanjun, he has to get down from the bed.", Jiayi said after giving her husband a signal. Lan Wangji wanted to carry Wei Ying but She did not allow it. They would take him on a stretcher that was already waiting... As soon as his feet landed on the ground and he straightened his back, Wei Ying felt an inaudible pop.

All eyes went toward the ground beneath him when they heard the trickling sound of water soil the ground.

"Is this normal?", Lan Wangji searched Jiayi's face for an answer. 

"Yes, it's a good sign. But we have to hurry up. If the child moves into the canal, Wei Ying would have to push him out.", Jiayi did not sound enthused about that. Giving way to the servants, Wei Ying was carried out with his husband right beside him.

******************************************************************************************** 

Caiyi Town...Gusu

Stall owners coaxing people to take a chance on their merchandise. The aroma of greasy food, fruits, herbs, and fragrant wood competing in the atmosphere; pulling customers that had not planned to buy their way...The colorful bands on toys and the shiny surfaces of fabric open to the crowd as they walked by...Inns and eateries filled with the mass that went in and those that were checking out. It was a usual day in the market. So usual that the cold could barely be felt when walking in the crowded streets that morning. There was enough warmth. 

Ouyang Zizhen and his counterpart took their own path based on what Wei Wuxian had said. If there was no danger, then they could join the Lan disciples in Gusu. Today they were converging at Wen Ning's.

"Jin Ling, do you think we should go with a gift?", Zizhen asked when they walked past a liquor shop. 

"Zizhen must you be thinking about alcohol at this hour?", Jin Ling was almost annoyed. 

"It's never early to have a drink...Didn't you learn anything from your Uncle?", Zizhen smirked. Eyes locked on his friend, he tiptoes closer to the shop. 

"Zizhen, I can see what you...Hey!", Jin Rulan is completely ignored by the man entering with half a grin on his face...

Lan Sizhui entered his quarters to find a half-dressed Jingyi holding up his hair. He paused in admiration, cooing at the simple movements. He was reminded again how he wanted more of this; being alone with Jingyi. 

"How long do you plan on staring?", Lan Jingyi arched his neck, smiling. 

"Is that an invitation?", Sizhui pulled his forehead ribbon as he watched the other with preying eyes.

"No, dont even think of it...Sizhui!", Lan Jingyi backed up till bumped into the wall, gawking as the other inched closer. "Hah! Lan Sizhui, it's too early to be playing such games with me. Go hunt something else."

Jingyi ducked the moment strong hands swung his way to grab him. Swerving successfully, he took to his heels; grabbing the rest of his clothes on his way out.

Outside the premises, Lan Limin and Lan Yong happened to crash with Jin Ling and Zizhen. Expressing how much they missed the Jin Sect Leader, they exchanged a few hugs and queried about what held him from joining them often. The answer would be obvious yet they still wanted to hear it. 

Thinking they had some time to frolic, Sizhui chased after Jingyi gleefully, running in the courtyard like kids. There were brief periods of laughter whenever the pursuer was close enough to snatch the other. Yet he widened the gap again to let the fun last a little longer. Jingyi gave up on his clothes and threw them in the air, landing them on Sizhui's head. After going round in circles, Lan Jingyi was caught. He wriggled in the other's arms from being tickled and pecked several times.

"*Cough* *Cough*"

The couple froze. Jingyi covered his chest in embarrassment as soon as Sizhui released him. His friends looked like they had the shock of their lives. More so, he was flustered seeing Jin Rulan's cold gaze. Suddenly he felt the need to bow before running back inside...

***********************************************************************************************

Sect Leader Jiang sank into a bathtub when he returned. Reminiscing on what he did the past few days, he found no regrets in his actions. To some extent he enjoyed it. That terrifying look in the woman's eyes as he cut her from limb to limb, saving the best part for last. 

Jiang Cheng stayed in the tub until the water turned cold. Even then he remained there a while longer before stepping out. He ascertained that there was one more culprit to silence but decided to let her off the hook with an everlasting warning... Finished, he stepped out of his room in search of his brother.

"He's in what?... When did it start? Take me to the place. ", Jiang Cheng was worried stiff when a servant carrying hot water gave him the news. He walked briskly, ignoring everyone that greeted him on his way. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when he barged into the delivery room.

Jiang Wanyin felt a surge course through him like lightning the instant Wei Ying's shrieks reached his ears. There was a flash in his memory. Jiang Ju had been in this state before she died. He stepped out from the crushing trauma. Wei Ying did not need any bad energy at a time like this. 

Jiayi's fears manifested just when everything was in place. This baby was not going to be told what to do in his own home. They would have to try getting him out the natural way. Wei Ying had already cracked three pieces of wood placed in his mouth; he was not handling the pain so well.

Jiayi could tell the father of the child was also freaking out but could not ask him to leave yet. It was heart thugging watching Wangji apologize for being the cause of Wei Ying's pain. On the other hand, Wei Ying was only interested in getting the child out and held back from flaring up. 

Initially, When Jiayi mentioned she would have to stuff all five fingers in there to feel around Wei Ying nearly collapsed. It was a whole round of tears before getting touched. Not to mention how disconcerted and embarrassed he felt about many people looking at his private parts like a puppet show. 

"You're doing great... Dont push yet, just try to relax.", Jiayi said.

Lan Wangji stood beside Wei Ying, praising and encouraging him with words whenever things got intense. 

"Huff, huff...Lan Zhan, I'm hungry. Huff, huff I want candied fruits.", Wei Ying heaved. 

Lan Wangji, "Wei Ying, you shouldn't be eating at this stage."

Wei Ying, "I dont care, get them for me!!...Huff".

Wangji looked at Jiayi for approval then let go of Wei Ying's hand. "Huh, Where are you going?", Wei Wuxian knitted his brows at his husband. 

Wangji, "You wanted candied..."

"Are you kidding me right now, send someone else!!", Wei Ying barked. Hanguanjun retraced his steps and helplessly looked up to Wen Ning for help. 

"Lan Zhan...Huff...Lan Wangji...Huff, mnn... What if...What if your Uncle was right... What if I give birth to a radish, Ahhh!.", Wei Ying gnashed his teeth painfully.

The jade pressed his face against the other, kissing his cheeks tenderly, "Nonsense, that will not happen."

"But what if...what if it did.", Wei Ying looked into amber eyes. 

"If you gave birth to a radish or a monster, it would still be our little one. I will love it as much as I love you.", Lan Wangji brushed the wet hair on the man's face, wiping the beads of sweat on his temple along with it. 

Jiayi, "Okay Wei Ying, I feel a crowning. It's time to push on my count...One...two...get ready...now push!"

"That's it, my love, keep going.", Wangji let his hand be gripped tightly. Wei Ying put his back into it, pushing as hard as he could.

Jiayi, "Not too much, we dont want you to get tired early...Let's try after a few breaths...Again!"

The other physicians and servants in the room were sympathetic toward the expecting mother. For those who already had children of their own, it was another miracle in the making. Yes, the mother is in severe pain, but all those pangs of labor will disappear once the baby is born; like it was never here. 

After a series of pushing and breathing, then bearing the pain that was excruciating by the minute, Wei Ying dropped his head. Streams of tears cascaded on each side of his face; slipping into his black hair. He had screamed his throat horse and used a lot of energy, yet the baby's head was not out. Lan Wangji became distraught. There was nothing he could do to ease the pain but keep on motivating his Love not to give up. Wei Ying hissed loudly when another physician pressed his belly to help get the child further.

Jiayi was now feeling the heat. True labor takes time but that was not a chance she wanted to take with Wei Ying. He was already weak before this. 

Asking him to push again seemed cruel, unless..." Hanguanjun, Wei Ying told be you manage to block his core...Unblock it.", Jiayi gave Lan Wangji a stern look. "No, I can do it.", Wei Ying argued faintly. Jiayi saw the hesitance in the other's eyes. "It's either this or you risk losing both of them.", She struck the iron while it was still hot. 

Lan Wangji gulped. The disapproving look in Wei Ying's eyes, the shortness in his breath... What other choice did he have? If Wangji ever had to choose between his child and Wei Ying, he would go for the latter; even if it would incur Wei Ying's wrath. 

With two hard taps on Wei Ying's chest, his grey eyes turned bright gold. Wei Ying squealed, crying about how much it burned. Lan Wangji had to sit behind him this time; serving as his pillow. "Shidi, look at me. This your chance, you have to push!", Jiayi lauded. 

The other physicians in the room observed with fear. Lan Wangji was right where he needed to be. Wei Ying could decipher the restless beating of the jade's heart in the blurring pain. Somehow he found strength in it. Why give up now after all the effort. So he dug deep into his gut and gave a mighty push. 

"Yes! That's it, the head is almost out...It's out, haha...Now the shoulders. Dont give up.", Jiayi's tone was fire; gingering the man to keep going. Lan Wangji adjusted his position to get a better view. 

As soon as the shoulders were out, Jiayi cautiously pulled the child. Halfway out the little one startled everyone in the room with a loud cry.

Wei Ying turned to his husband sharply as his eyes turned grey, only to ask, "Lan Zhan, is it a radish?"

The room once filled with shrieks and painful cries was now trembling with laughter from all those present. Even Lan Wangji chuckled; drops of tears unable to hide in their burrows any longer. Wei Ying joined in on the crying when the loud fellow was lifted high enough for him to see. 

"...Lan Zhan, look at what he's carrying down there. That is definitely your son.", Wei Ying giggled.

The room received another round of chuckles and laughs. Jiayi cut the umbilical cord and stayed put waiting for the afterbirth. Another qualified person took the child to clean him a little, making sure his airways were cleared.

In the course of handing the child over to the mother to suckle, Wei Ying flinched. 

"What's wrong.", Wangji noticed it quickly.

"Nothing...give him to me...Mhnn.", Wei Ying hissed the second time. Jiayi stood up to check his pulse... Her cheerful countenance disappeared in seconds. 

"Hanguanjun, I'm afraid you'll have to step out so I can take a proper look at him.", Jiayi had to steel her expression. 

Wei Ying was confused. He glanced at both parties, nerved by the worried look on their faces. "What's the matter? Is the baby ok?"

Jiayi, "The baby is fine, but you're not... Lan Wangji would have to excuse us this instant. The earlier the better." 

Saddened by the development but holding a strong visage not to discourage the other, Lan Wangji took a glance at his little one, then the mother...before exiting. With the door shut completely behind him, Jiayi could now look Wei Ying in the eye and tell him the truth...

**********************************************************************************************

The first person Lan Wangji met outside was Sect Leader Jiang. "I heard a cry...That baby is as loud as his mother.", for the first time, Jiang Cheng smiled at the second jade of Lan. Shockingly Lan Wangji also smiled back. The next question concerning Wei Ying's health, however, left both of them feeling down. 

"Dont worry, my brother has more lives to live. He won't do down today.", Wanyin tapped him on the shoulder. "I'll wait here with you.", he added. Lan Wangji never felt connected with his brother in law but being treated as an equal was not bad at all. 

An hour later...

Jiayi stepped out of the delivery room, forgetting to wipe off all the traces of blood on her hands. Lan Wangji need not wait for her to reach him. "How is he?", he held back from causing a scene. Xiao Jiayi lowered her eyes, sighing heavily. Wangji stumbled backward into Wanyin's hands from shock. He studied himself and rushed in without letting Jiayi finished. There were a few more people there when he entered. 

"Wei Ying", Wangji murmured; afraid of the worst happening. Wei Ying looked lifeless with one hand hanging loosely at the edge of the bed. Lan Wangji tensed up when he could not make out a movement on Wei Ying's chest- no sign of life in the pale body. Jiang Cheng was right behind, ready to console him.

"Wei Ying...", He was close enough, still nothing...Wangji clutched his chest; about to break down completely when...

"Hanguanjun...You cant get rid of me.", a sly smirk appeared on the man's face. Lan Wangji slumped to the ground, grabbing the bedpost as he wheezed. 

"You little prick, you just scared the living daylight out of him. Wei Wuxian, dont you know when to joke?", Jiang Cheng grabbed the jade from behind and pulled him up. 

"Jiang Cheng, he should have seen this coming...Hehe...It was a bad joke, I'm sorry. Sorry my Hanguanjun.", Wei Ying said. The meekness in his voice was proof that he was exhausted and still in a lot of pain. 

Lan Wangji went to his side and glued his head to the other's temple, kissing his lips with fear and trembling. "Thank you...Thank you, Wei Ying."

"Dont thank me yet, I still have to get out of bed.", Wei Ying chuckled before closing his eyes. 

Lan Wangji, "Wei Ying!"

"He is only sleeping, he will be perfectly fine.", Jiayi's voice resounded behind him. "Dont you want to see your baby?", She wore a bright smile. 

"Mn.", Lan Wangji nodded. "Then take a look at the cradle in the corner. I hope you like what you see.", Jiayi had her hands behind her. Jiang Cheng kept his focus on his elder brother; relieved that he was safe. 

Lan Wangji felt a joyful leap in his chest the closer he got to the cradle a stone throw away. He had already seen his little boy in half a messy state but he gasped for air the very moment he peered into the wooden cradle. Turning to Jiayi with fresh tears in his eyes, he smiled broadly enough to show his flawless teeth. 

Jiayi nodded, wiping away the salty water lingering on her face.

"What's wrong?", Jiang Cheng approached Wangji to have a look. "Ha... Haha...Congratulations Hanguanjun.", Wanyin was lost for words. 

Lan Wangjiwas on cloud nine when he spied on the beautiful man resting behind them. A euphoria swelling inside as he turned his gaze back to two tiny persons wrapped in purple blankets...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh😱😲😍....Thank you for reading and sorry for any grammatical errors. Again, sorry about the length. Oh my! We have two...two little bunnies. 😭😭😭💕💘💘💘. See you in the next update dear WangXian Babies. 💖💖💖


	64. Chapter 64

Xiao Jiayi P.O.V

Today will never be forgotten. Everything happened so fast I could barely catch up. In the early hours of the day I had to be at so many places at a time. I needed to make sure Wei Ying had the best care regardless of the rush.

Wei Ying only tells me his core was put to sleep by Lan Wangji after I ask. That act did serve as an assurance of the baby's safety but Wei Ying's body became weak. As his physician, I should have known of this beforehand. I should have seen this when Wei Ying stayed cooped up in his room all day-that was not like him.

My goal was to make the delivery less stressful for the mother. Cutting him was the easiest way out because of his core. With the change of events, I still had to do it because he was already frail.   
But Wei Ying was adamant about starting the procedure without Lan Wangji. And just when the jade arrives, his water breaks; getting everyone frenzied.   
We get him to the delivery room only to find out that one of the physicians had tampered with the tools. A few more uncertainties occurred, delaying us further. I must say Wei Ying's first son is very robust; eager to get out.   
Realizing things were already complicated, I took a risk. A chance on Wei Ying's core. If I could get him to push just in time then he would have enough strength to get the baby out.

The heavens being on our side, it worked. I showcased the baby boy to his parents with the utmost pride. We had accomplished so much. Everyone in that room did a good job and Wei Ying... had us rolling with his silly remarks.

I handed the little champ over to a nurse and kept my eyes out for the placenta. Naturally, it would take almost thirty minutes and perhaps even more, to come out, so I was not alarmed.

Out of the blue Wei Ying shows signs of distress. I let him breathe a few more seconds thinking it would pass but he couldn't even keep a straight face. I know he does not want anyone to worry but that was not the time to be selfless. His health should come first. My hands were fast in searching for a pulse. I had to be sure he was not suffering because of the afterbirth. It could cause more problems.   
And there it was. That faint thud hiding beneath his mother's pulse. There was certainly another baby in there. But how was I going to tell Lan Wangji I had just gambled with the life of his second child without even knowing it. Explaining that I needed to cut might freak him out the more even if he comes to terms with it. I didnt let him stay. It could disrupt my focus.   
Once he was out of the way I told Wei Ying what I had just discovered and why I needed to act fast. Luckily this one was not like the first. He was as calm as still water. Wei Ying didnt mind what I did as long as I saved the child.

Those who took notes feasted their eyes as the mother was put to sleep and the incision was done, careful probing the partially reduced bump.

The 'afterbirth' could not happen because both babies were attached to it in separate sacks.  
This little one, unlike his brother, was sitting patiently like a king on his throne. He gave us quite a scare in the first minute as he had not cried...I'd rather not think of that disturbing moment.

The battle was finally over and I could now face Lan Wangji. I must have done something to scare him because he rushed in there without hearing me out. He had panicked when I joined him inside.

Wei Ying had endured hardship this day. Not even his core could stop him from drifting off to sleep after the medicine I used wore off slowly. They may have taken it as a prank when Wei Ying suddenly said something. Knowing Wei Ying, who wouldn't believe he was playing dead.

Returning to my room, I had a meltdown. A lot of things could have gone wrong today. My heart raced like never before. Luckily I had an understanding husband who knew how to give me comfort when I was down. In Wen Ning's arms, I was calm and the only image I could think of was the smile on Hanguanjun 's face.

Nothing could dilute the overwhelming joy Lan Wangji must have felt looking at the two boys in the wooden cradle. As long as his family was safe and healthy, he was the wealthiest in all the lands.

*********************************************************************************************

Lan Wangji P.O.V

I am the wealthiest in all the lands. The luckiest. A father of three boys. Sizhui is the excellent brother they need to grow up with; I could put him in charge of their studies. Huizhong will be pleased as well; Wei Ying has given him two more cousins to play with.

My Love was moved to another room- a warmer place. He needed the rest after nursing, so I let him be.

Was it because of how peaceful they are in their slumber...or the cute sounds they make from time to time while breathing...maybe the constant gentle wriggles in their bundle...Dawn was almost here yet not once did I yearn for sleep.   
When one kept shuffling in his spot I wondered if the blanket was too tight for him.

Jiayi reminded me to keep my hands clean at all times if I wanted to hold the babies, so I wash my hands again and again before approaching them.

So fragile... I thought I would break him in the least mistake. Lan Jiang was heavier in his time. I had to handle this one more carefully than I would any of the rabbits at the Cloud Recesses.

"Sorry"...My arms shimmy when he starts to whimper. I undid the wrap to free him a little but he proved not to be interested. I smile at how he suckles his own lips to sleep. Perhaps he needed to feed. Eventually, I place him back in his bed after wrapping him back up and keep watch over them...

********************************************************************************************

Gusu...

The quest to provide help wherever there was chaos leads the men on a different path than the one intended. There were a few stops along the way to satisfy human needs and more time in revising any information gathered. 

As always, Lan Sizhui was responsible for the Lan disciples and lead the hunt with a sharp mind. Where he fell short, Zizhen and the rest were quick to prompt him. These days fierce corpses were the least of their worries. Fighting something more dangerous and life-threatening was the spunk that made their blood boil. 

At the end of the day, they decide to stay in the woods and find shelter in a cave. A healthy fire set up to keep them warm from the cold outside, they ate and drank together, enjoying the company with a little mischief.

"Jingyi, do you want to share a coat?", Sizhui extended his hand. The aforementioned was sure that was not a good idea with everyone's gaze on them.

"Jingyi Xiong, we are all men here, no need to be shy of your love interest.", LiMin poked fun at him. 

"Sh...Shizui, dont laugh too.", Jingyi pouted. The man beside him pulls him into the coat anyway and grins with satisfaction. Lan Jingyi takes a glance at another person on the opposite side of the cave. There was a tint of relief that the Jin Sect Leader focused on his liquor. 

"Get another cave!... Or better still get engaged like someone I know.", LiMin was on everyone's case this night. Diverting his sight to the only man in red. "LiMin, who said I've agreed to it?", Zizhen raised a brow.

"Come on, you're growing old. Give your father an heir before he accuses you of not being filial.", Lan Yong chipped in playfully. Sizhui was quietly listening, intermittently massaging Jingyi's shoulder to make sure he was comfortable. 

Zizhen, "Pfff! Age is only a number when one is still young at heart. Isn't that right Jin Ling?"

Jin Ling, "Leave me out of this."

"Oh come on...Besides, why would I want to get married when I already have you, Jin Ru-lan.", Zizhen stirred up his peers. 

"Hey... the fuck are you talking about?!", Jin Ling cussed in confusion. 

"Whaaaa, are you two also swinging that way?", LiMin was both excited and baffled. Two Sect Leaders becoming cultivational partners? That didnt seem feasible. 

"Want me to prove it?", Zizhen stuck out his chest. The others cheered him on for fun. Well, all except Jingyi. 

"Zizhen quit playing! Huff, Arrrrrh...I'll cut your thing off.", Jin Ling kept pushing his friend's head away. "Come on honey, dont deny me because of them. Remember how much you enjoyed our little smooch the other night.", Zizhen was clearly overpowering him with his size and strength. 

"Zizhen, he'll die of shame if you dont stop now.", Sizhui clung tighter to his partner, cracking up. He didnt make much of Jingyi's silence the entire time. He took it that the man was tired. 

Jin Ling, "OUYANG ZIZHEN!!"

"Alright, alright...Hahaha, you're so easy!", Zizhen let him be. A while passed before the laughter died down. With their bellies full and a warm flame to fill their evening with mystery, they talked into the night, getting Sect Leader Jin updated on adventures he missed...

******************************************************************************************* 

Wei Ying was awoken by two little people demanding their ration. Jiayi and Lan Wangji discussed getting them a wet nurse to allow Wei Ying to rest longer. "Lan Zhan, let me feed them." Wei Ying yawned, cutting their conclusions short. 

"You're exhausted, Wei Ying. Sleep a while longer.", Lan Wangji said.

"No, I want to do it. My chest feels bulky." Wei Wuxian forced himself against the bedpost, ignoring the sting in his abdomen. Parting the fabric on his skin, he revealed full-looking breasts awaiting the little ones.   
Lan Wangji chose to take the loudest baby to him first.

No sooner had he done that, than the infant rubbed its mouth on his mother's skin impatiently in search of breakfast. "Huh, I'm sorry you had to wait this long...Aish! Lan Zhan!", Wei Ying diverts his gaze to his husband when the baby clasped its mouth on the tender teat.

Lan Wangji responded with an "Mn", taking note of the pained look on Wei Ying's face.

"Remind me never to delay their feeding. This one is punishing me for it...Aiya! Sorry, sorry, take your time little one."

"That's your little Raddish ", Jiayi laughed.

Wei Ying, "Ahhh...haha...Very funny Jie😅"

After some time, Wei Ying cut him off the supply to massage his hurting chest. Jiayi also stated he may not have suckled properly if there was more pain.

"WAAAAAAH!!!", the baby startled them with a fit. Wei Ying quickly put him back on the plug, shocked. This time however the pain was replaced with a tingling sensation. He got it right.

"You should try feeding both of them at the same time. I'll show you.", Jiayi stepped forward. It was understandable that Wei Ying was not confident in his breast size. But it all had to do with positioning. Once he got the hang of it, both babies could nurse together.

"He is very gentle....", Wei Ying observed the second baby with concern.

"Let me help.", Lan Wangji wanted to ease the other's pain by being his pillow again. Wei Ying could relax a little on his husband's chest. Wangji had his strapping hands under Wei Ying's; bearing all the weight. The latter felt a lot more comfortable. 

When they had their fill, their mother had already dozed off in Wangji's arms. Fortunately, Jiayi was there to take them back to their bed. "Hanguanjun, I'll be back in an hour to check on him.", She said.

"Mn, thank you.", Wangji nodded. 

Left alone, he relished the form in his arms. He wanted to touch the place on his partner's body that was now empty of its tenants. Lan Wangji draws his focus back to Wei Ying's face, interlocking his fingers with the ones resting on his.

"You did it, Wei Ying...you now have no excuse to feel less of who you are; the light of my world. I will build a better wall around you...around our children... I love you Wei Ying.", having said what was on his mind, the jade pressed his lips against Wei Ying's cheek...he then closes his eyes to join in on the nap. 

*********************************************************************************************

Gusu's Cloud Recesses...

"Mistress, there's a package here for you. It could be a gift from your mother.", Fan set the polished squared chest on the ground, waiting for Jingfei's gloomy eyes to find her gaze.

JingFei, "Why would she, when she's not even come to see me after...after..."

"Madam Lan, your mother adores you more than any of your siblings. Surely there must be a reason why she has not shown up...Look at this beautiful chest. I'm certain it's her way of apologizing before she gets here. It even came with a fragrant letter.", Fan remained bubbly to lighten the mood.

JingFei was still distant from the rest of the world. She spoke slowly, and only a few words when she did. She would always rush back to the last place she saw her baby get taken away no matter how many times her husband carried her to the Hanshi. Madam Lan grew thinner by the day from starving herself and her gut had begun to reject any solid Xichen managed to get into her mouth. 

"The letter...read it to me.", There was forgiveness in Jinfei's tone concerning his mother. Fan sat before her Mistress. In her attempt to spread a little joy, she read out loud without thinking.

"What is the best way to kill a snake?"

JingFei's dead eyes looked up at the maiden with a twisted expression. "What kind of joke is this?!"

"Sorry Mistress...I...I only read.", Fan panicked. Cuifen kept mute to be spared from JingFei's suppressed anger.

"Shut up and open the box! I want to see what kind of sick joke this is!!", JingFei had not raised her voice at anyone since she lost her child.

Shaken from the woman's glares, Fan slowly lifts the lid. The three women froze in dread. Cuifen and Fan averted their gaze from the gory sight but JingFei could not turn her eyes away. It was as her soul had left her body, leaving behind an empty shell that refused to process what she saw. Her breathing hoarse, eyes wide... hands clutching her dress almost instantly. 

Lan JingFei wanted to scream, but her throat seized from the terrifying shock...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading... Sorry for any grammatical errors...I hope you look forward to the next chapters. Please stay safe and healthy. See you soon dear WangXian babies 💖💖💖


	65. Chapter 65

Gusu's Cloud Recesses...

Sect Leader Lan steps into the compound. Walking briskly, his sword and flute sway back and forth on his sides, messing with the flow of his broad sleeves.   
He reduces his pace as he enters the sitting room and meets a familiar sight; JingFei on the floor fixated on a corpse. Xichen's mind also jolts when he sees the content in the box. He recalls the tragic story of a headless body. 

Who could have done such a vicious thing to a woman, his mother-in-law?   
Sinking low, he grasps his spouse by the shoulders and pulls her up. JingFei's eyes are motionless and refuse to look elsewhere while she is drawn away from the head in the box. Her body jitters lightly when her husband carries her like a child out of the place. He would look into this and find out the culprit but once again his wife's health came first. 

Lan JingFei seemed to have snapped back into reality just as Xichen's foot crossed the borders of the room. She raises her eyes to look at her husband briefly then buries her face in his chest to sob. Lan Xichen lets her be and says nothing. 

"Father...", Lan Huizhong bows when he sees his father entering the Hanshi. He had come to spend time with him per the schedule they agreed on two nights ago. Huizhong becomes concerned when he denotes that something may have happened to his mother and his love for her makes him ask of it regardless of her indifference.

"Is my mother not okay...Can I stay with her?", He follows behind when Xichen takes JingFei in without responding to his greeting. Cuifen asks Fan to get JingFei's medicine; she took them for depression and sleep deprivation. Once Zewujun sets his wife on the bed he turns to answer the boy with a pleading smile.

Xichen, "A'Jiang, sorry, I have to cancel our plans for today. We can go to the temple later to..."

"You...You did it.", JingFei suddenly picks up on the boy's presence and lets down her feet. HuiZhong has no idea what his mother is saying but if it was something he did, he did not mind begging for forgiveness. He would do it to make the woman happy. But her next words stung everyone present in the room. 

"You killed her didnt you...You killed my mother!!" She stands akimbo. Xichen stares at her in awe, noting the way her fingers shook. 

"JingFei, your mind is confused. This is our son.", Xichen calls the boy closer, hoping she would recognize him and not say anything to make the boy scared. It all goes wrong when JingFei attacks their son once he gets close. Not only does she slap him but grabs his neck and wrings it mercilessly before Xichen could stop her.

"Madam Lan, you'll hurt the boy!... Please Mistress!", Cuifen fidgets in a close range as Zewujun grabs JingFei's wrists.

"You think I won't know you did it, Huh?... Well, I'm not stupid!" Huizhong writhes as his father fought hard to tear off his mother's murderous grip. He coughs and gasps for air when he is freed, crawling away from the raging woman asking for his head and into the arms of the Maiden pleading for his release. Cuifen quickly shields him and attempts to calm his shivering. Lan Jiang tries to hold back his tears but what could he do, he was just a little boy with a broken heart that bleeds over. 

"Murderer!!"

"LAN JINGFEI!!", Zewujun shook his wife so hard he heard a faint snap in her arm. He loosens his hands. "That is your son!", His chest heaves in anger and frustration. Eyes still blazing he forces her to sit back on the bed and deters her with a warning glare. JingFei breaks into tears, asking Xichen to take revenge for her mother's death.

Lan Xichen leaves her side to check on the boy. "A'Jiang, let me see it...", He lowers his height to touch him. "No!... I want...I want my Uncle.", Huizhong rejects his father's hands.

"A'Jiang...", Xichen's hands hang in the air when the boy pulls away from him. "Zewujun, I'll take care of him.", Cuifen says. She could not pull off a smile at such a time. Slowly Xichen nodded, scorned by the boy's tears and constant sniffs. 

"Thank you Cuifen.", The Sect Leader bows his head to the servant. With his brother and Lan Sizhui away, he could not think of a better person to console the boy. Among the servants allotted to Madam Lan, Cuifen was the most reliable when it came to handling HuiZhong. So he lets them go and stays behind. His son had made it clear he was not the one he needed right now...

*******************************************************************************************

The temperature dropped that morning; a chilly wave making everyone run more hot baths and prepare stronger tea. The Lotus pier became calmer after Sect Leader Jiang returned and resumed duties like there was no threat in the first place. Jiang Cheng did not have much to do since he had a competent second hand to run his affairs. 

Now he could give his attention to a more satisfying task, taking care of all the babies in his house. First on the list was his little flower, YueLian. Wanyin is pleased to find his daughter nursing well. Her small hands pinch his cheeks when he holds her.

"Oww is that a challenge?" He says, nuzzling his nose against the baby. Wanyin feels warm inside when the infant opens her mouth. Her marginally squinted eyes complete the smile on her face... When he listens closely, Wanyin could believe that was a laugh.

Leaving YueLian in the nanny's care, he decided to pass by Muyun's class. There is pride in his eyes when he sees the little one scribble something on a note while the teacher reads to the entire class. Jiang Cheng's countenance changes when he sees the boy crumple whatever he wrote and tosses it to a girl behind him. 

"What the...!", He bites his lips to stop himself from cursing out loud. Sect Leader Jiang holds on to what he had just seen with his very own eyes. He would take it up with the next person he had to check on.

"Wei Wuxian! you...."

"Shhhhh!", Lan Wangji hisses but it's already too late. The Giant Baby is startled awake. Wei Ying tightens his hold on the little ones who had been nursed to sleep. They mewl from their mother's rushed movements but luckily Wei Wing manages to get them back in the clouds with a soft hum and fresh milk.

"Sorry...", Jiang Cheng shrivels. It skipped his mind that the twins may be sleeping. Even with that apology, Jiang Cheng could not wipe off the frown on Lan Wangji's face. Wei Ying did not get any sleep the previous night and his body was still healing slowly. Lan Wangji had finally gotten him to get a shut-eye while breastfeeding, like before, and now that was messed up.

"I could come back later.", Jiang Cheng wanted to disappear. 

"No...*Yawns*...I'm awake, stay.", Wei Ying manages to hold a smile with those dark circles under his eyes. 

"I'm just here to see how you are coping and...", Jiang Cheng is not sure if he should continue talking when his brother's eyes begin to close and his head slowly falls forward. But when Wei Ying's head gets to the limit, he becomes awake again.

"Sorry, Wanyin...You were saying?", Wei Ying shakes his head lightly. His husband rubs his hand to give him one of the boys. He slides a hand away to let a baby land nicely in Wangji's hand. 

"Let me help.", Jiang Cheng accepts the first baby and lays him in their bed with perfect care. In no time Lan Wangji rested the other twin next to his brother and returned to their mother's side. 

"Is he eating well?", Jiang Cheng asked. 

"Not enough." Lan Wangji answered; his attentive eyes on Wei Ying. 

"Pay him no mind, Lan Zhan insists on stuffing me with food.", Wei Ying defends himself.

Jiang Cheng surprises his brother when he sides with his brother in law, "Do you need to be told this? You need to be well-nourished.". Wei Ying smiles and nods to get him to let it go. During their conversation, Jiang Cheng mentions Muyun's incident and Wei Ying finds the energy to laugh. 

"Easy.", Lan Wangji says. He knew Wei Ying still felt pain in the abdomen when he engaged in any activity; even a laugh. The mother dismissed his worry with a wink and gives Wanyin attention, saying he was proud of his nephew, Jiang Muyun. 

"That boy won't grow up to be so uptight like his father. Pfft, Jiang Cheng, you've got your work cut out for you.", He added. 

"Why did I even let you put him in a normal class.", Jiang Cheng rolled his eyes. 

A brief moment of silence passed. Lan Wangji discerned the air in the room had changed. Wei Ying was making strange eye contact with his brother. But he wanted them to come out first.

"Lan Zhan...there is something you need to know.", Wei Ying began.

Jiang Cheng, "We dont have to tell him yet."

"Yes, we do...I just gave him two boys, he can't kill me if I tell him now.", Wei Ying ended the sentence with a nervous grin..." Can you stop with the bad jokes.", Jiang Cheng covered his face with a palm. Wei Ying's joke sounded almost manipulative. 

But this was Lan Wangji he was talking about; the man that put aside thousands of rules to be with him. Not to mention he would chop off every hand that tries to hurt the man.

"Wei Ying, what did you do?" Lan Wangji raised a brow, waiting for his Love to speak.

Wei Ying, "We...We killed someone."

"No, I killed someone...", Jiang Cheng rebutted. The jade accepted the second man's words right away. Wei Ying would have been too vulnerable to do that when his core was blocked. Wei Ying takes a deep breath before saying the next line. "It was Lan Shufen, Zewujun's mother-in-law."

Lan Wangji, "..."

***********************************************************************************************

"Over there, I can catch it by foot.", LiMin leapt down from his sword. The metal chased after the owner as soon as he lands on the ground.

"Hai! I'll force it to the right.", Ouyang Zizhen hits his sword against the next three trees to divert its course. 

" I'll confuse it.", Lan Sizhui plays his zither, jabbing high notes that make the creature disoriented. 

"I'm just going to say it. I think this is stupid!!", Jin Ling pulls the bow with an arrow in place; aiming for the kill.

"No one asked for your opinion!" Jingyi struck the arrow away with his sword; wanting to claim the victory.

"Jin Rulan Focus!", Zizhen says sternly.

"We're going to lose it if you dont stop arguing.", Sizhui shot out blue glares but misses the mark. 

Out of nowhere, Lan Yong draws a shabby talisman and flings it in the target's direction and it works. "Hah! I got it", He walks to the feathered bird plastered to the ground and picks him up by the neck.

"Yong! You big cheat.", Jingyi laughs.

"Stop being whiney about it, I won fair and square. Now, let's prepare breakfast.", the disciple grinned. Jin Ling shook his head in amazement. He could not believe he had just run a long distance and jumped and rolled around just to catch a fucking pheasant. 

The others called it a new tradition. A day after a successful night hunt, they would pursue a single pheasant in teams. It was to be carried out as if they were facing fierce corpses or a wild beast. Whichever team won gets to decide who cooks the bird and also gets to take the first piece once the kill was transformed into something delicious. This spontaneous tradition is to fortify their bond as cultivators and perhaps as sworn brothers. Today, Lan Yong and Sizhui took their place as winners and ordered the others around. 

"Okay...Since it's Jin Ling's first time, he will have to do the cooking.", Lan Yong said. 

"That's like asking us to eat dirt for breakfast.", Jingyi scoffed.

"You're kidding right?!", Jin Ling was outraged.

"Simmer down, it is only right you get chosen today. Have no worries, I'll help you.", Zizhen bumps shoulders with the man in peony robes, quenching his anger. 

"Isn't that the same as saying I can't cook?!", Jin Ling frowned anyway.

"Well, can you?", Zizhen's smirked. "Fine, I'll show all of you!!", Master Jin huffed and puffed as he pranced past them.

LiMin, "Where are you going, Master Jin?" 

Jin Ling, "..."

They all laugh at the Sect Leader's stubbornness. It wouldn't kill for one to admit he needed help. "I better go with him before he makes something our stomachs cannot digest...", the Lan boys follow the tall man with their gaze as he strides after his friend. 

Their jaws nearly drop when Zizhen picks up a sneaky pace behind Jin Ling. "What is he up to?", Jingyi felt the need to ask.

"Probably playing cat and mouse, those two.", LiMin answered. 

Jingyi, "Huh?"

"Dont you see how they've gotten close. I mean, Master Jin kept himself from everyone except Zizhen.", LiMin added more flesh to what he was driving at. 

Meanwhile, Zizhen takes to his heel when he feels Jin Ling is distracted enough. In one leap he jumps on the other's back and locks him with his limbs. "Ouyang Zizhen!" Jin Ling comes tumbling face down. He did not need eyes at the back of his head to know who did this.

"Come on, tackle me...", Zizhen locked Jin Ling's hand behind him. "Can you act civil for one damn minute when we're outside!", Jin Ling panted.

"See what I mean...Those two are becoming inseparable.", Lan LiMin folded his arms. The two men continued to roll in the grass trying to pin each other down.

"Mnnn I do...Haha, it's like watching Jingyi and Sizhui have one of those moments.", Lan Yong could not help but chuckle at the realization. Lan Sizhui wanted to remind them of the Lan rule about talking behind people's back but thought he didnt always have to be a stick in the mud. 

Limin, " Master Jin's temperament has also improved; he did not quarrel with Jingyi throughout the hunt like he used to."

Yong, "To be honest, I was counting on their squabbles to keep me awake during hunts."

LiMin, "Hahaha, me too." 

"That's enough you two...Jingyi, I could get you some fruits if you're hungry.", Sizhui was right next to him. 

"No...I'll get them myself.", Jingyi picked up his sword and tried the opposite direction. " Dear, I'll go with you then." Lan Sizhui stood to follow. He never felt comfortable letting Jingyi out of sight since he got taken from him once.

"No, Sizhui, you should stay with those two. Let me get the fruits alone- for us.", He adds a faint smile before turning away. 'Those two are becoming inseparable...Haha, it's like watching Jingyi and Sizhui have one of those moments', Lan Jingyi ponders over those statements as he moves further away from the others. His head drops as it sinks into his heart.

'he did not quarrel with Jingyi throughout the hunt like he used to.'

He halts. Jingyi lets out a breath with his eyes closed. Taking the next steps without any sense of hurry, he clutches the sword in his hand with enough force to snap a thin tree in half. What was he thinking? Why is he uncomfortable with those silly remarks...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope your weekend was fruitful. See you in the next update.💖💖💖🙈


	66. Chapter 66

"Pay attention, Princess. I'll cook it for you just this once", Zizhen says as he holds the bird in place and strips it off its feathers after bathing it in hot water.   
" Do not push my buttons Zizhen.", Jin Ling tries to get a few feathers off himself. The taller man chuckles lightly and continues. Once the bird is naked and Zizhen is done using it to annoy his friend, he takes his time to make an incision; showing the other man how to remove the gut and organs without spoiling the meat. 

"How do you want it done?", he wipes a beady sweat off his face with the back of his palm.   
Jin Rulan thinks of what sounds like an easy method; let's just roast it, he says. 

"That will take more time and effort.", Zizhen disagrees."We have a pan, some spices, a spring over there, and a whole lot of forest to find some vegetables.", he goes over the things in their possession.

"They dont just sprout out of nowhere!... Who the hell packs cooking utensils in a spirit pouch. I can't believe you've been carrying that around.", Jin Ling throws his arms up. 

Ignoring his little complaints, Zizhen holds up the bird with a lifted brow. 

"Fine, let's boil it!", Rulan says what he wants to hear.  
Although he acts uninterested, Jin Ling later embraces the idea and fetches dry wood to start a fire.

"Should you be adding all that?", Rulan does not keep mute when the actual cooking begins. Like a child, he has so many questions yet when he opens his mouth it's full of criticism.

"Trust my skills," Zizhen says smoothly. 

"And the rice?"

"Oh that, just set it on the second fire...Pour some of the water out.", Zizhen patiently guides his companion. Twenty minutes through there was a pleasant aroma circulating in the air. Rulan now believes Zizhen did things right. They take a seat and survey the boiling pans. 

"Jin Ling, I know being around them is not easy for you...We'll be out of here sooner than you think.", Zizhen takes out a secret stash of peanuts in the pouch and throws one at Sect Leader Jin. Rulan fails to catch it and has his hands ready for the next one. He sighs, "It's okay Zizhen...Let's face it, Sizhui is a better man for him. I can't make him happier."

"I stand with you Rulan, later we will drink to your broken heart; Squashed and trampled by a Lan with a bitchy attitude. Hahaha.", Ouyang Zizhen says with a mocking tone. 

"Ohh, Zizhen, let's not forget to also drink to your father locking you in a room with a woman someday. May you be able to stare at her perky breasts without pissing your pants.", Jin Ling picked up the baton. His evil laugh is short-lived when Zizhen's face suddenly goes crimson and it escalates when Rulan sees the problem- his friend was choking on a nut. 

"Zizhen, what's wrong?... Hold on", He hurriedly moves behind the man and wraps his arms around the abdomen. Jin Ling heaves and squeezes, trying to get Zizhen to cough it out but it does not work. Gasping and clawing at his neck Zizhen crouches on the ground and pants with strain.

"Come on, you have to stay still!", Rulan fips him over and sits on him; knees on the ground. "Here goes nothing!", Jin Ling clasps his hands together and gives the man's chest a strong hit. 

*Cough* 

The culprit pops out of Zizhen's mouth and he finally receives air into his lungs. Rulan taps his cheeks a few times to make sure all was well. 

Zizhen, "*Cough*, Jin Rulan...How did you...How did you know she has perky breasts?"

"You say the darndest things when you're drunk. If big blossoms are a kink for you, just tell your old man and stop complaining to me. It's irritating. ", Jin Ling scoffed. 

"Hehehe...Hey Rulan!! You dont know what you're saying. You only have eyes locked on Jingyi's flat chest."

"Shut up... I should have let you choke to death.", Rulan hits his friend again and the taller man laughs..." And Jingyi's chests are perfect!!" He adds.

No sooner had he tried to stand up than Zizhen teased him again. "Huh...Jin Ling did you just get a boner from talking about Jingyi's flat chest. Oh my, let me see.", the man in a dark shade of red attempts to bully his friend.

"The fuck! Zizhen!!...I'm not a pervert like you.", Jin Ling fights back.  
"What do you know...Birds of a feather...always flock together." they start another tussle, laughing and teasing each other with profane words till one is pinned on the grass. 

"*Pants*Jin Ling, the food should be ready by now.", Zizhen gave up from exhaustion...

******************************************************************************************  
"It had to be done. Especially when she admits to the crime with no remorse whatsoever.", Jiang Cheng explains.   
If what he said was the truth then Hanguanjun couldn't judge Sect Leader Jiang.

Lan Wangji, "And my sister in law?"

Jiang Cheng, "I let her go this time because of your brother and her son."

Wei Ying lowered his eyes. If his husband's relatives were to fight against his own, he may not be able to choose if Lan Wangji picked Xichen's side. 

"I don't want to keep secrets from you.", he said.  
Naturally, he expects Lan Qiren to blame him if word got out. But Lan Wangji felt otherwise. He lifts Wei Ying's head by the chin and pecks him on the lips; not minding the third party. "Wei Ying, you never have to be afraid with me around...I will talk to brother once we get home."

"Home...you mean Gusu?", The former sounds somewhat disturbed and Lan Wangji felt it.   
"Mn... Jiayi says we can go home.", He replied.  
But Wei Ying was not buying into the idea. He almost called his husband delusional. Wei Wuxian's eyes unconsciously move to the cradle and it stays there until he feels a squeeze on his hands. "My love, you dont want to return to Gusu?"

"Lan Zhan... Why would I take our boys to Gusu when the enemy lives there. If she could spread her wings all the way to Yunmeng, what's stopping her from targeting our boys when they'll be sleeping right under her nose.", Wei Ying did not beat around the bush. Lan Wangji could not bring himself to disagree when he had been given such a valid point. 

"Wei Ying, no one can touch them; I won't allow it.", Lan Wangji said.

"I'm sorry Lan Zhan, I dont want to take that chance. I might not be able to resist the urge to kill her if she so much as breathes in their presence...But...I understand that it is our home.", Wei Ying swallows. 

"No, we can stay wherever you want... I will send brother a message.", said Wangji. 

Jiang Cheng, "Lan Wangji, Lan JingFei most definitely knows who killed her mother. Until I'm sure she is toothless, the children have to stay here... I'm sorry to drag your family into this."

"Pffft! Jiang Cheng, that woman dragged me into this long before I conceived those two. She would come for my kids regardless. Besides, she already caused me one, months ago.", Wei Ying's laugh turned sour. He really had to tune down the bad jokes. This one hurt him before he could brush it aside. Lan Wangji goes speechless, giving his spouse a sorry look but Jiang Cheng is new to this and feels fresh anger. Just when he is about to speak a cute cry cuts him off.

Wei Ying, "I guess it's time."

Jiang Cheng, "I'll check on them.", Lan Wangji springs to action. "I should get going, brother. I shall return in the evening. Until then, I'll have the servants send some lotus pork rib soup. I know you can't refuse that." 

Wei Ying, "Thanks Wanyin..."

Jiang Cheng understands that they need privacy and leaves them with a warm smile. "Oooh! Lan Zhan, this one needs a change of napkin, Hahaha...Wow, that's an interesting smell. Is it normal?", Jiang Cheng hears Wei Ying on his way out and chuckles. 'Welcome to the club.' Those words four words cross the Sect Leader's mind as he shakes his head in amusement...

******************************************************************************************

Lan Jingyi snatched Sizhui's hand as soon as he got to him and he drags him along, not answering any questions the other asked in their haste. When he is certain they are out of sight, he reaches for a kiss. Sizhui is surprised by the gesture; His lips do not reject the advance but his eyes stayed open in the frenzy. 

"Jingyi, is there a problem? You dont seem okay.", Sizhui breaks the lip-locking by cupping the other's face and detaching himself from those cherry-colored lips. 

"I want you Sizhui...Let's do it here.", Jingyi clutches onto the man's waist and pulls him closer to kiss him like before. Jingyi wanted to do it, here? Sizhui couldn't be more puzzled. He was always the one that initiated any form of intimacy between them. This was a first. 

Sizhui jolts his head back, trying to break away from the nectar-filled smooch but the other came on to him too strong. "Jingyi, we are not alone...Maybe.", Sizhui struggles to let out words with his busy mouth. 

"Forget about them. They won't disturb us.", Jingyi pants. His hands were already loosening his belt before Sizhui could process this spontaneous feeling. 

Meanwhile...

"Alright everyone, it's a 'ZiLing' special! We better eat before it gets cold.", Zizhen and Jin Rulan resurfaced with the long-awaited breakfast. 

"ZiLing?", Jin Ling gives him a look.

"Yes, it's a combination of our names...We are best buddies after all.", Zizhen continues to set the food on a mat. Rulan shakes his head and dismisses his friend's silliness. 

"Where are they?", Zizhen asks about the missing couple while he gives Jin Ling some work to do. The Lan boys shrugged, stating they may be discussing some sort. 

"Master Jin. Did you quarrel with Jingyi when he came bearing fruits?", LiMin asked. Rulan shook his head faintly, unable to recall seeing the aforementioned when they were preparing the meal. "That's odd, he went in search of fruits in wait of the food. He brought back some wild berries and said he would share some with the two of you...But moments ago when he pulled Sizhui away, he seemed upset.", the disciple took his time to explain. Jin Ling and Zizhen exchanged glances. Jingyi was never there with them. 

*******************************************************************************************

Lan Huizhong sat still in his room, trying to meditate like his Uncle thought him to do when he was sad or angry. Posed in the lotus position with his eyes closed, he does his best to shut out the voices in his head.  
Huizhong does not move when his door slides open but rather takes in a deep breath. 

"Are you still angry?", His father's question makes him a little stiff but he keeps his composure. "No, I'm not.", Said the boy. The last thing he needed to hear was his parents apologizing or giving him the same excuse.

"A'Jiang..."

"It's okay father, my mother is unwell and did not mean it...That's what you were going to say, right?", HuiZhong hums in the next breath; shaking off the bad blood. 

"...", Lan Xichen sighs. "Your Uncle sent me a message this morning... It's about Master Wei.", Xichen played a wild card to win another chance. And it worked. HuiZhong broke out of his stance and turned to his father with wide eyes, waiting for the rest of it. In just a second he had gone from being a stone-cold future Sect Leader to an excited child. His father had also adapted to the Lotus position and smiled at the boy. 

"He misses you so much and asked me to bring you along to Yunmeng. But we have to wait for Lan Sizhui to return first...What do you say?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!", Lan Jiang jumped into his father's arms joyfully without wavering, squeezing the older man's neck with those tiny arms hooped around his neck. Xichen held him tight in the spot. 

'Dont hate me A'Jiang, I'm sorry you grew up with a clueless father that relies on others to make you happy... I keep failing you.' Lan Xichen kept his apology in his troubled mind. But like a silver lining, Lan Jiang said something that nearly drove him to tears.

"I can never hate you father, so dont be sad anymore... I know you love me and I love you too."

Lan Xichen's burning heart met the coldest spring and it quenched his insecurities instantly. It was as if his boy could read his mind. Taking his arm off to look at HuiZhong, his eyes drop to the fading prints on his neck.

"It does not hurt at all. No need to worry.", HuiZhong gave a blinding smile that made his father's heart melt. Lan Xichen nods in response and hugs the boy once more; patting his back affectionately... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading💖...Sorry for any grammatical errors. Do you agree that Wei Ying should not return to Gusu just yet?... Let me know in the comment section. See you soon dear WangXian babies😁💖💖💖


	67. Chapter 67

All too soon the hunt had come to an end and the men went their way after getting to Caiyi town. The last few hours were awkward and tense. Lan Jingyi refused to talk to Zizhen and Jingyi and kept himself by Sizhui the rest of the way. When Sect Leader Jin tried to find out about what the other Lan boy's told them earlier, Jingyi snapped at him. Hence their parting was not so cheerful.

Reaching Gusu, Sizhui had to put talking to his partner on hold to report to Zewujun. Lan Huizhong was with his father when he got to the Sect Leader's quarters. "Sizhui Ge!", the boy hopped with joy and excitement and wouldn't even give his father the chance to break the news. "Pack up Ge, we are going to Yunmeng!", He pulled his brother's sleeves in his playful movements. "A'Jiang, your cousin is tired...We will set off tomorrow.", Lan Xichen grabbed his boy and lifted him away from a confused Sizhui. "Noooooo! Let's leave now!", Huizhong was about to throw a fit when Lan Sizhui shook his head at him. They both knew Lan Wangji would not want to hear that he misbehaved in any way. 

Lan Xichen, "Sizhui, how was the hunt?"

Sizhui, "It was successful..."

Lan Xichen, "I'm glad to hear that. Uncle was searching for you earlier. You should go see him and prepare for tomorrow."

Sizhui, "Yes, Zewujun."

After the young man left, the father and son continued their activities and talk about the coming trip. 

***********************************************************************************************

A few days later...

Lan Wangji held onto one of the babies while an elderly woman came in to clean them with a wet towel. Off to their mother's chest, they went once they were cleaned. Wei Ying's wounds were now healed and he could even walk around but his husband limited his steps and took proper care of him. 

It was afternoon and Lan Wangji was out when he heard a loud bang at the door. "Who could that be?... Is it Muyun?", Wei Ying stretched his neck. He was nursing and had to refrain from shouting. After a while of waiting for the person to enter, he gets down and walks out of the inner room; holding both babies in the spot. 

"You may enter.", said Wei Ying. Immediately the door slid open, he gasped with a smile. "Shidi!", He tried not to be too loud as Lan Jiang stepped in and closed the door behind them. 

"Wei Xiong, he is finally...Woahhh, he is two? You had two?!", the boy cupped his small face; swinging his head left and right at the two little people in Wei Ying's arms, amazed. Wei Ying giggled at his expressions and went ahead into the bedroom.

"Where is your Father?", Wei Ying lowered himself carefully. 

"Father is with Hanguanjun and Sizhui Ge. They said I could see you first.", Huizhong could not take his eyes off his cousins and Wei Ying found it adorable. "Would you like to hold one of them?", He had to ask. HuiZhong's face lit up with his arms bared out. 

"Pffft!...Come A'Jiang, sit beside me."

HuiZhong obeyed in a flash, shifting so close Wei Ying could not hold back a laugh. Wei Ying gets up and gently hands a baby over, teaching HuiZhong how to hold him. "It's okay little brother.", HuiZhong instinctively rocked himself back and forth when the little radish mewled.

"Ohh, my shidi is a natural."

In a few minutes, Huizhong diverts his gaze from the baby to his mother, "Wei Xiong, what is it doing?"

"Huh...Haha, A'Jiang, you're holding him too close to your chest. This brother of yours does not play with his food.", Wei Ying was amused by this baby's actions. It kept nuzzling its head against Huizhong's body, searching for something. Disappointed his demands were not being met, the little radish's whimpers turn into loud cries that startle his cousin. 

"I'm sorry Wei Xiong, I made him cry.", Lan Jiang felt bad he could not calm the child. 

"It's not your doing Shidi. Here, have this one. He's as calm as your Uncle.", Wei Ying swaps them and the radish hushes.

Meanwhile, the two jades of Lan sit with Sect Leader Jiang to have a serious discussion. Haven showed he was old and wise enough to sit at the table of men, Lan Sizhui was not excluded from the conversation. 

Xichen was lost for words when Jiang Cheng admitted to being the man that ended Lan Shufen and why he did it. The Sect Leader was conflicted and acted oblivious to the news that his wife had been making attempts on Sect Leader Jiang's life. To learn that JingFei was in cahoots with his mother, and went as far as trying to kill innocent children left him dazed. Xichen felt responsible for this as well. He let things go too far in his attempt to win over his wife. How was he going to explain this to Lan Shufen's family without making things more complicated? Jiang Cheng may arouse the anger of his inlaws but Lan JingFei's crimes will also be made bare to the world...All he could do now is ask Sect Leader Jiang to give him time to make a decision.

From there the three Lans went on to Wei Ying's room. It was a warm sight seeing HuiZhong so invested in the babies, staying stiff when the one in his arms fell asleep. Wei Ying thought he would take him but how could he when Huizhong looked like he was staring at the heavens. 

"Well done Master Wei.", Lan Xichen said to the mother after being introduced to his nephews. Lan Jiang unwilling hands the baby over to his father and watches the adult make jokes at Sizhui. 

"Wei Xiong, can I sleep in your room tonight, I want to stay longer with my cousins.", Lan HuiZhong pouted; ignoring Lan Wangji's gaze. The second jade had long understood that Wei Ying often pampered HuiZhong and found it hard to refuse him.

Wei Ying pinches HuiZhong's cheeks, "Aww, already such a caring brother! Ok I will let..." 

Lan Wangji, "*Clears his throat*"

"...Umm, A'Jiang, Muyun has been asking for you a lot and dont forget you have to meet his baby sister as well. He will be upset if you ignore him now that you're here.", Wei Ying showed his teeth.

"Lan Jiang, they will be with us at the Cloud Recesses soon and you can see them anytime.", Lan Sizhui stepped forward and asked for his hand. Xichen notices his brother's aura shift when those words are said. He waits for Sizhui and HuiZhong to take the lead before following behind with Wangji.

"He does not wish to return to Gusu for now.", Lan Wangji said before his brother could ask.

"Because of JingFei?", Xichen stops and sighs when his brother nods. "Wangji, I will make it safe for them, I promise. Take some time to convince him. I'm sure Uncle would also love to meet his grandchildren.", Xichen says solemnly. He gulps when Lan Wangji raises a brow at him.

"Lan Zhan, Uncle is stubborn when it comes to Wei Ying but your children will change everything. He's been spending time with Sizhui, asking about Wei Ying and what he went through all those years. I believe he's having a change of heart."

"Ge, it's best to let it be...Wei Ying's happiness and the children's safety is what matters. I'm preparing a place for us. We can discuss this again when you put your house in order.", Wangji looked ahead. He didnt need to bend to please anyone else at the expense of his wife and children's safety. It's hard for Lan Xichen to swallow but he respects his brother's decision and nodded with a barely noticeable smile.

"Wangji, you should go back. I can find my room from here.", Lan Xichen touched his brother's shoulder and smiled. 

"Mn.", Wangji answered monotonously and returned to his room when Xichen was out of sight.

Hanguanjun set Bichen aside and embraced his spouse from behind when he sees him adjust the cradle. "Mnn, Lan Zhan.", Wei Ying closed his eyes and allowed himself to be engulfed and swayed from side to side. A kiss on the nape of his neck cracks up a smile Wangji will not see but feel from the subtle gasp. 

"Tired?", Lan Wangji whispers.

"Mhm.", He does not deny it. It was another long day of being cooped up in his room. Wei Ying pulled the hands around his waist and twirled around slowly to face his husband. "Lan Zhan, we better move from here before we wake them up.", Wei Ying felt Wangji's face with a palm. The other kissed the warm digits brushing on his skin and hums, "Mn."

Taking the hand on his face, Lan Wangji silently walks away from the cradle with Wei Ying tiptoeing behind him. Once they were closer to their bed, Hanguanjun swoops in and kisses Wei Ying on the lips; taking his time to enjoy every breath and nectar that came along with each suck. 

"Mnnn, Lan Zhan.", Wei Ying's moan was crisp when a little air passed between them. "Isn't it too early to make another baby?... Hehe.", Wei Ying thought it was time for a joke. But Wangji's eyes widened slightly and his Adam's apple bobbed. 

"Is there a problem.", Wei Ying's smile went down a notch when he sensed Lan Wangji was not happy with it. 

"Wei Ying, I never want to see you go through that pain again...", the jade looked his bunny in the eyes and spoke sternly. Wei Ying's lips parted at the sight of fear and worry in the other's expression. Lan Wangji was suddenly quenching the desire he had just shown.

"Lan Zhan...You dont have to be afraid. I dont even remember the pain. All I recall is giving you those two and I'm proud of it.", Wei Ying yanked him close by the waist. Their foreheads meet lightly, hands creeping up, then their lips knew each other again. Wei Ying ignited that fire within a second and reined Wangji in deeper than before. Lan Wangji flinched when Wei Ying bites his lip lightly, bringing the play to his gates. Their breathing changed, along with muffled groans and moans that leave the jade defenseless. 

"Lan Zhan, my body is not like before...Sorry.", Wei Ying becomes conscious of his physique when he feels Wangji's hands graze his fleshy chest, going down south. The jade stops and retracts to look at him. 

"Nonsense...None can compare to you, my love.", Lan Wangji steals a peck, a second, third, fourth until Wei Ying giggles and sinks into another liplock. The latter held on tight when he was lured to the bed and relished the moment. He had not done it with his husband for a long time and a little pain would not stop him if his physician said he was almost done healing. 

Lan Wangji pressed his lips on the spots he knew Wei Ying loved. His robes had come undone and were falling off his shoulders. The taller man let out a husky grunt when a curious hand grabbed his bulge below; applying a little pressure to his already hard member. Lan Wangji could not restrain from touching Wei Ying's chest with his bare teeth. 

"Hah...Lan Zhan."

"Wei Ying...Mhhn."

Wangji pulls him further up and seizes his lips again; his groins grinding upward to the feel of Wei Ying's hand forgoing the fabric and touching the boneless flesh. Wangji lets out another groan when Wei Ying rubs the head of his shaft, playing with the drops of juices confirming Wangji's increasing arousal. 

As soon as Wei Ying lifted his waist for Wangji to pull down his lower garment, someone starts crying...

"*Sighs*...I should get that...", Wei Ying slapped a palm on his face as his husband's weight flipped to his side like a shadow. Turning his neck, he smiles at Wangji, caressing his face one last time before getting up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you're having a good week. See you in the next update.💖💖💖😊


	68. Chapter 68

Days Later...

Lan Xichen set off for Gusu before the cock crowed. Lan Jiang's head resting on his chest from being pulled out of bed too soon, his face shrouded with thoughts and ideas on possible solutions, Lan Xichen found it hard to unwind even when they stopped to rest at an Inn. Sizhui had no grudges against the man and even pitied him to an extent. Zewujun knew what he had to do but doing it would put his wife and Sect Leader Jiang under the watchful eyes of the entire cultivational world. Not to talk about the impact it would have on his son. 

After the long but familiar journey, they were finally back home. Lan Xichen was accorded the usual respect as he pranced through the Cloud Recesses, going to inform Lan Qiren he was around and perhaps relay the news about his brother. What he did not anticipate was his Uncle holding a meeting in his absence with JingFei's brothers. 

"Nephew, they arrived two days ago to know if you've made headway with the investigation. They need to get Lan Shufen's body is one piece.", Lan Qiren said wearing a serious look. 

"Zewujun, my father's broken heart will not be at ease until the rest of my mother's remains are recovered and the killer is brought to book.", Shufen's eldest son spoke. The Sect Leader let out a gentle breath with attentive ears. He could simply say Shufen was attacked by bandits but that won't pass since the murderer sent her head; a clear sign that he knew the deceased.

"Lan Xichen...Xichen!", Zewujun lifted his eyes at his Uncle. Qiren narrowed his gaze, wondering what had taken the man's attention from such an important topic. 

"Sorry Uncle, I am as disturbed about all of this.", Xichen's lips parted; waiting for his brain to process words. Turning to his in-laws, Xichen announces that he would discuss the issue with the rest of the council in two more days. He needed to conclude on his findings. The men saw no problem with his statement and agreed.

Xichen, "Please, allow me to walk you to your room."

"Thank you...but there is no need. I'm sure you need to rest after your trip.", JingFei's elder brother said. The Sect Leader bowed politely and let them find their way out before diverting his attention to his Senior. Lan Xichen did not touch his tea or the small treats that came with it.

"Did you talk to your brother about returning home soon?", Lan Qiren clenched his jaw, trying not to appear concerned. But Xichen saw behind that stone-cold face.

"Wangji is adamant on returning at the moment. Wei Ying does not feel it is a safe environment to raise their children."

"Children?... You still insist that man is with a child.", Qiren looked away.

Lan Xichen sighed, "Uncle, Master Wei has already put to birth recently. He had two healthy boys." The senior's gaze found his nephew again. The cold expression now washed over with knitted brows and wide eyes.

"So you're saying Wangji is a father of twins?... Two normal human beings?", Lan Qiren leaned forward.

"Yes Uncle, you have two more grandchildren."

"What if that man stole someone else's children?!!", Qiren's tone took a tune to his pulsating heart. Lan Xichen sighed heavily, fighting the urge to massage his temple.

"Uncle!... Would Lan Wangji ever bed another woman or lie? He was there during the delivery, he saw his sons being born and you still doubt?... If you keep this up, Wangji may never let you meet them. Lan Zhan will not allow you to upset Wei Ying anymore as you did in the past.", Xichen spoke to the man boldly then finally he gave in to massaging the point between his brows, "Uncle, I do not want to lose my brother because of your pride...So please help me bring him home.", He pleaded. 

Qiren could attest to the fact that Xichen was under a lot of pressure. He had to balance his loss and misunderstandings with his wife while running a sect. Moreover, he also wanted Lan Wangji to be in the Cloud Recesses. Letting out a short gruff, the Senior reached for his tea and did justice to it. Indeed his pride was like a cork plugging his chest from letting his grudges with Wei Ying go. Qiren looks at the table before him a few more times before giving his nephew any face.

"Well... I have to meet my grandchildren then. Make sure they have the special robes to protect them from any evil."

"Uncle..."

"I know what you're going to say Lan Huan, I'm not referring to their mother being evil, I just think they should not be disturbed by ghosts and nasty things when Wei Wuxian plays his ghastly tunes.", Qiren's broad sleeves came flying up when he stroked his goatee. 

Although Xichen shook his head to how stubborn his Uncle was, a smile came upon his face. This was the first step, the next thing to do was make sure JingFei would not be a threat to Wei Ying or the babies. 

*********************************************************************************************** 

Back in the Lotus Pier Lan Wangji enjoys another day of being with his family. He could not help staring at the ambience his beloved carried while tirelessly tending to the infants. Wei Ying's patience when they cried, his messy hair, the front of his thin robes always undone and bare to his eyes, the way Wei Ying bit his lips lightly when someone gummed his teats from time to time, and the smile that gorgeous man wore whenever he looked in the jade's direction, all left Lan Wangji mesmerized. 

"Hanguanjun, keep your eyes up here.", Wei Ying smirked when he caught his husband staring too hard at his chest area. A small smile appeared on Wangji's lips. 

"Lan Zhan, are you jealous that another man has his mouth on my nipple?"

Lan Wangji's smile instantly went down at the thought but he blinked it off fast. 

"I'm letting them have it only for a period...", Wangji answered.

"Pfffft! Stingy Hanguanjun, wanting to hoard his baby's food. You ought to be ashamed of yourself.", Wei Ying's chest vibrates cheerfully when he laughed.

"Mn", Lan Wangji grinned affectionately.

Rocking the baby that refused to sleep in his arms, Wei Ying inclines his head, admiring the handsome man behind a Zither. His face was calm but his lips curved every time Lan Wangji lifted his eyes to look at him. Every once in a while, Wei Ying found himself in deep thoughts. There was something about the jade that he could not understand...When he was a complete mess and stood against the world...When he had no faith or privilege...When he always let the other down and did stupid things that left Lan Wangji shattered...He still found the jade next to him. Lan Wangji wanted him regardless of all those flaws. 

"Lan Zhan...", Wei Ying's throat gave out when he opened his mouth. The Jade looked up again with a worried look. Wei Ying's face was leaking and he didnt like it. "Wei Ying...What's wrong.", Wangji went over in no time. 

"Lan Wangji...Thank you...for taking a chance on me. I know it's not easy.", Wei Ying's wet eyelids blinked a few times as a hand brushed beneath the area. 

"Wei Ying, waiting for you, fighting to be by your side...It was all worth it and I have no regrets. I love you beyond reason and I'm happy you feel the same." Wangji spoke softly, guiding the other's head with a touch. He plants a consoling kiss on Wei Ying's lips, savouring the moment and Wei Ying's response makes it all too sweet to bear. 

"Wei Ying, it's time for us to leave Yunmeng.", Lan Wangji believed it was the right time to bring it up. 

"But where would we go?", Wei Ying asked with concern.

"Already taken care of...", the jade runs his hand over the baby's tiny head.

"Ok...Now, please kiss me again." Wei Ying smiled briefly and waited for his man's lips to crush his own...

*********************************************************************************************

What was supposed to be a gathering of a few elders and relatives changed when Lan JingFei wrote a letter to her father without her husband's knowledge. In that letter, Madam Lan stated that the Sect Leader was shielding her Mother's killer. This made the elder forgo his health to appear at the Cloud Recesses: ready to act based on his daughter's words.

Xichen felt the earth beneath him cave in when his father in law refuted his claims that Shufen was involved with the wrong people and got crossed. 

"Why is my daughter not at this hearing!", the man queried. Even Lan Qiren could not counter the man's words. He too felt his nephew was hiding something. So he calmed JingFei's father down by sending for his daughter.

Madam Lan came in the company of her maidens and kotowed before her father and the guests. Her eyes fall on her husband after she was briefed on the man's claims. "JingFei, tell me what you said in your letter.", Her father sat up after letting out a displeased grunt. 

Lan Xichen pursed his lips when he heard this. How could his wife throw dust in his eyes when all he was trying to do was protect her. He wanted to shut her up but a silencing spell would be the dumbest move, so he does something else.

"My wife is emotionally unstable. Just the other day she mistook our son for the culprit.", Lan Xichen said solemnly. The elders began to murmur to themselves. Indeed it made sense. Not only did Madam Lan act demented when she lost her baby but also refused to let it be buried and locked herself up on several occasions. 

"What?... You use that against me?"The woman shook. "How dare you Lan Xichen!! You want me to shut up because of that Jiang!!". People began to see Xichen's point when Madam Lan stood and began ranting at her husband rudely. Lan Qiren gave the go-ahead to take her away but JingFei fought back.

"Tell them the truth Xichen... Why are you so quiet?... Tell them that you're protecting Jiang Wanyin for killing my mother!"

"Lan JingFei...", Zewujun stood looked up at her.

"Tell your Uncle the truth, that you named your son after the man you've been sleeping with!!!... How dare you insinuate that I'm crazy!", She let the cat out of the bag and left everyone confused.   
Now they believed Madam Lan was going mad.   
"Lan Jingfei, I understand you are hurt and upset but making such accusations against your husband and Sect Leader is unheard of.", said one of the seniors. 

"Why dont you ask your 'Sect Leader'...Let's see if he won't admit to loving another man.", JingFei dried her tears. 

QiRen went mute for a moment. His nephew's silence and tensed look had him questioning himself.

"Xichen...", Qiren's heart was getting ready to jump when Zewujun's eyes went low and the murmurs died down in wait of his reply. 

"So it's true?!", Qiren was dumbfounded. 

"I can't believe this!! And you sat here lying to our faces. What has this sect's integrity come to..."

"Please watch your words when addressing your Sect Leader.", one of the seniors clouded.

"What Sect Leader!! He let another man butcher my wife...I dont care if that man is the Sandu Shengshao of Yunmeng, he has to pay for this. My Shufen did not deserve to die."

"Your Shufen?... JingFei, can you tell us why Jiang Cheng took your mother's life?.", Xichen's cup was full and so was his wife's. Zewujun kept his calm demeanour in the face of strife.   
He looked at his father-in-law and put it to him that his wife and daughter brought this tragedy upon themselves. 

"So what if I wanted his entire family dead!! He deserves to feel the same as I do!", JingFei's anger took on a turn that had the elders lost for words. Her thin chest heaved and her veins popped on her prominent forehead.

"Yes I did love Sect Leader Jiang but whatever we had ended when JingFei became my partner. That man respected our union and stayed away. But my wife refuses to let him be in peace. How do you expect widow to react when someone is out to harm his children.", Xichen had to wipe the misconception. 

There was another long silence. No one was ready to talk now that the complicated issue was brought to light. This discussion was sure to leave the corners of the hall. And just as Xichen would face the consequences of keeping such secrets, Shufen's case was sure to die out. 

The deceased woman's husband rose to his feet, numb and confused. His sons stood up in wait of his command. It was too much to bear. First, he finds who murdered his beloved, then he has to accept that it was to save two lives?... What could he possibly say? "My wife has to be buried whole. Sect Leader Lan, I leave it to you to retrieve the rest of her remains.", he can barely keep his gaze up. 

"But Father you can't let him go scot-free!"

"BE QUIET! YOUR MOTHER HAS ALWAYS SUPPORTED YOU EVEN WHEN YOU WERE IN THE WRONG!... THIS IS YOUR FAULT A'FEI!!", Shufen's husband yelled. He would have struck his daughter down, had she been close enough and his sons held onto him.

"Noo...", JingFei shook her head with fresh tears. She thought her father would understand her. But once again he proved to be unreliable.

"You killed your mother!... My wife died because of you!", the old man held back his tears... Nodding to the two men holding him, he is taken out of the hall.

JingFei stays frozen in her spot. The meeting had to end. One by one the elders leave until shes alone with Xichen. Her mind stuck on her father's words, she mutters under her breath, "I...I killed my mother?... Xichen did I kill my Mother?... But it was..."   
Lan Xichen walked to the woman and wiped her tears. What could he do when he promised to be a better husband. Now that this was out, JingFei might be summoned and he may be forced to punish her. 

"Xichen...", JingFei sobbed as the tall man engulfed her with his presence. 

"Its ok...", the jade sighed as his wife's tears touched his neck. Lan Qiren watched them briefly, then turned to leave. Xichen had to explain this mess. The senior would soon realize that he did not know his nephews as he presumed. 

************************************  
Jiang Wanyin was not enthused about Lan Wangji's decision to take Wei Ying away. He had gotten used to having his brother home again, and didnt wish for them to leave. But Jiang Cheng understood the jade only wanted to protect his brother and nephews so he gave his support.

Jiayi got her family ready to go with Wei Ying. She would be by her brother's side until he could handle the boys on his own. Wen Li did not need to worry about studies; her mother was the perfect tutor. 

Wei Ying walked out of his room for the first time after giving birth. The Sunlight felt different from when it hit through the window and it hurt his eyes a little. Behind him was Lan Wangji, holding on to the fragile ones. Wen Ning offered to hold the umbrella over Hanguanjun; to shield the babies from the midday sun. 

First, they went to the ancestral hall to offer prayers and introduce the babies to their ancestors before taking the next step. As they made their way out to the entrance, many of the servants and disciples that helped in one way or the other brought gifts to the Yiling Patriarch and his sons. Wei Ying took them cheerfully and hugged a few nursing mothers. Jiang Cheng met them with Yuelian in his arms and Muyun standing beside him. 

"My beautiful niece...I'll come to visit soon ok.", Wei Ying pinched the baby's cheek softly and she laughed. "Waaah, look at that. Such a happy princess...Muyun, you need to take care of your father and sister. Dont forget what I thought you" Wei Wuxian winked at the boy and Jiang Cheng smiled.   
"Stop polluting him.", He said when Wei Ying placed a hand on his shoulder. "Pfft!...Thank you, brother. You'll visit, right?"

"Yeah.", Sect Leader Jiang said. Before he steps into the Wagon, Wei Ying embraces his brother. It was a touchy moment when the carriage began to move toward the pier. They would soon cross the river in a boat and Jiang Cheng would once again be alone.

********************************  
Wei Wuxian had no idea where they were going but he trusted Wangji not to put them in danger. His heart leapt when he noticed they were heading in the direction of Gusu. The man would spy on his jade a few times yet say nothing. Making a few stops was necessary to get supplies and rest.

After travelling two days and a night, they make their final stop in a small town hidden around the borders of Yunmeng and Gusu. Jiayi takes turns holding the babies when Lan Wangji helps his beloved down the carriage. 

Wei Wuxian gaped when his foot touched the ground. Just one look at Lan Wangji and he tears up. 

There was a long line of men and women, young and old, in colourful clothes. And they all bowed respectfully to their Masters.  
"Lan Zhan...How did you get this done so quickly?... This is...this is huge", he could not turn away from the beautiful compound and the many exquisite structures that spread far beyond what his eyes could see. 

"Do you like it?", the jade asked.

"Hah!... It's wonderful! I love it. Is this our new home?" Wei Ying exclaimed. 

"Mn." His husband's lips curved. "Let's go inside.", Wangji had one hand behind him as the other held on to his beloved's...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors and the length. See you in the next update ❤❤❤


	69. Chapter 69

The threshold of their new estate left Wei Ying breathless. This place was like a merge of both worlds. Some elements remind Wei Ying of Yunmeng and his lazy days as well as elements that reflected Wangji's origin. Wei Ying sparkled with excitement from the few places they went. For the banquet hall, guest quarters, and other parts of the estate, Wei Ying did not need to see them now.

Lan Wangji handpicked the servants to make sure his family was comfortable. By his standards, he chose only good and hardworking people. He would not tolerate any malicious individual around his loved ones. 

************************************************************************

Back in Gusu, Lan Qiren did not know how to scold his nephew. What unfolded a few days ago was a huge disgrace.   
"So you also like men?", the senior could not find the energy to frown or smile. Xichen was quiet and withdrawn.

" Do you not have anything to say Lan Huan! How could you disrespect your wife this way?... That woman has bitten off more than she could chew and sullied the name of the clan. But you're responsible for letting it continue to this extent...You should have told me from the very beginning!!"

"Would you understand if I did?...", Xichen snapped back to reality. " If I had refused to marry Lan JingFei, would you have accepted Jiang Cheng and not treat him like a vermin?... Would uncle not say I was being delusional in the first place and teach me that I can only be happy with a woman?", Xichen's face loosened up after a long period of silence. 

" I know I drove my wife to this...but I tried, Uncle. To love her as much as I loved Sect Leader Jiang; to be a better father and husband...But somehow it pulled me into a black hole."

Lan Qiren clenched his jaw at those words. The discomfort behind them made him wonder how much Xichen was enduring.   
"Xichen, as your uncle I have to see you on the right path."

"And I have followed that path you paved...tell me, Uncle, am I a better person? Is this happiness?", Xichen said meekly.

"Lan Xichen!"

" I fear for my wife's mental state. I can not punish Jingfei more when life is already teaching her a lesson. The best I can do is get her help...Forgive me uncle but that's my final decision."

Lan Qiren had no more words until his nephew left him to his thoughts. It is true; knowing Xichen loved someone else could not have changed the outcome. He would have still pushed the Sect Leader to marry his wife. For the first time, the senior questioned his motives. All this occurred because he wanted to separate Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian. Seeing how miserable it turned out for Zewujun, he wondered if this was how Wangji's world would have been, had he succeeded.

Qiren did not say it but surely the senior felt his nephew may hold some form of blame and resentment toward him and it sat on his conscience...

Sizhui had just finished teaching a class when Jingyi entered holding a lunch box. The man put aside the books and cleared the table.   
"I was heading out.", Sizhui smiled. Not much was said by Jingyi, only that he didnt want the other to move too much.   
Sizhui did love the attention but held the perception that Jingyi was still bottling up his emotions. 

"Jingyi, are you still upset?"

"No...I'm sorry for the misconduct. I made everyone uncomfortable back then.", Jingyi set the wooden sticks on the round bowls.   
Sizhui gives him a pleasant sigh and caresses his face to dismiss any undesirable assumptions. 

Halfway through, Lan Sizhui felt impatient. He had been meaning to discuss with his beloved but did not know how to go about it. Jingyi appeared more distant even though he tried harder at being caring. Satisfied, Sizhui placed the chopsticks aside and gulped down some water.   
" Jingyi, my parents want me to move in with them...I need you there with me."

"Huh?", Jingyi had the tip of the chopsticks in his mouth.

" I wanted to say this another day but I can't wait any longer. I love you Jingyi, and I believe it's time to take this to the next step... Let's get married.", said Sizhui, with a tender grin. 

"But...but...*nervous chuckle*...Sizhui, aren't we rushing. I mean, I do want to be with you but you are needed here and there's still a lot to accomplish.", Jingyi fumbled. 

But the other Lan did not get disheartened, " What we have to accomplish, can be done together. I should be at my father's house..."

"Sizhui..."

"I'll give you time to decide. I can always come for you, my love. But it's time to live together as cultivational partners and build our own nest.", Sizhui concluded.  
The other averted his gaze intermittently as he played with his food. Jingyi had suddenly lost his appetite. Sizhui took his reaction as that of shock. He understood that Jingyi was not one who loved being caught unaware and hoped he was not pushing this decision down the man's throat...

************************************

Lan Wangji rubbed the baby's back after feeding and stopped after the tiny burp escaped the child's mouth. Wei Ying was still warming up to his house and promised to discover all the sweet spots; he had no idea that his husband was way ahead of him. 

Wei Ying became abreast with his daily routine. The boys were absolutely adorable and very understanding; well at least one of them was. The first radish was pretty demanding. These days he would not sleep peacefully without his mother's warmth and Wangji would have to give up his wife or share the bed with his little ones when he could not bear it. Either way, the baby wanted to be plugged to his mother at all times. And the only one that could calm him down in his crying fits when he was denied was Lan Wangji. 

" Lan Zhan, have you decided their names yet?", Wei Ying placed his stubborn champ by the other and watched him suck on his brother's fingers. 

"Mn. The second will bear your surname.", Wangji disclosed. 

" No..."

Lan Wanji turned to Wei Ying with a curious look. "It's only fair that one of them carry your surname, Wei Ying."

"I know you mean well but I'd rather they all have your name."

"Wei Ying..."

"Listen to me...", Wei Wuxian rests his palm of the jade's breastplate, tempering with his mood by speaking softly. "I love my family name. Believe me when I say I do, but let's look at it this way. My father did not last long with that name. And I...I made it worse with my reputation. The moment you give that boy my surname, people will think of my misdeeds before they even remember that he's also your son. I don't him to be treated differently because of that."

"My love, your family name will be lost if I do that."

"My ancestors will understand. I only want my boys to be accorded with respect and be more like their father... I'm glad they look and act possessive like you...", Wei Ying coaxed the jade some more.

" I'll think of it...Wei Ying, are you okay with the ceremony being hosted at the Cloud Recesses?"

"Mn. I trust Zewujun to keep them safe for those few days. Good thing we'll be there with our nannies."

"Mn...Do you want to see their names then?", Wangji beamed.

" Hah, look at you all so excited. Show off!...", Wei Ying gave his spouse a playful hit as he chuckled 

Seven days later...

"They are here...Hanguanjun and Master Wei Have arrived.", the news spread like wildfire when the second jade entered the Cloud Recesses. Wangji took Wei Ying to the renovated Jingshi so he could rest and went ahead to see his uncle.

Before he would reveal the two radishes to their grandfather, he needed to be certain the Senior would not tick Wei Ying off. Qiren received the caution and gruffed. But what choice did he have, Lan Wangji openly denied him access to the little ones, stating that he needed to be on his best behaviour? Qiren would not meet them until it was time for their naming ceremony two days ahead. 

***********************************  
All guests rushed to Gusu, eager to find out if the gift they received was true. That the Yiling Patriarch and Hanguanjun had crossed another bridge and achieved the impossible. 

Inside the Jingshi Lan Wangyi had to breathe hot air on Wei Ying's hand. The latter was so anxious, his temperature dropped. 

"It's alright, today will go smoothly.", Wangji locks him in his chest to still him. After a few breaths, Wei Wei Ying nods, asking to be released. Sizhui patted his mother on the back and adjusted his robes.   
" Lan Yuan, are you mocking me now that you're taller.", Wei Ying scowled as his oldest pulled him in for another hug. Sizhui laughed lightly and squeezed a little tighter.

Jiayi's voice came softly after tapping on their door.   
"You two look ready...How are you feeling.", She appeared with Wen Ning; bearing their gifts. 

"Cold...Hungry.", Wei Ying survived a smile. His husband buried him in his blossom again and kisses him a few more times. Jiayi and her partner head for the sleeping babies. 

Jiayi," Awww, so cute...Wow, Wei Ying, did you overfeed the first radish again, he just puked on his kingly robes." She wiped the white stains of the baby's clothes.

Another knock sends Sizhui to the door. "Zewujun, please come in.", he steps aside for Xichen. 

" Uncle says to give you this. To protect them from any evil.", Xichen hands over the blankets with invisible spells engraved on it.   
"You look great brother in law...It's a full house. Are you ready?", Xichen also brought it up.

"Mn, we'll head out now. There's only one more thing to do.", Lan Wangji digs into his sleeves and brings out a forehead ribbon. Wei Ying became emotional when the jade spread out the fabric and slipped it over his forehead. " Now we can go.", A visible smile graced Wangji's face. 

Lan Qiren was already at the ancestral hall when his nephews arrived. Behind the awaited couple was Wen Ning and Jiayi holding two little bundles wrapped in the sacred blanket. His heart skipped a beat as they drew closer and finally health. 

Lan Qiren was shocked beyond words when the sleeping faces came to view. Aside from their rosy lips, the infants took a strong resemblance to their father. Fair skin, long lashes, a beautifully shaped head and face. The senior wanted to see more and extended his hands as soon as the first few prayers were said and the babies were now introduced to their ancestors.

At the first touch, the little one opens his light coloured eyes. 'This is Wangji's son.', Qiren nearly said his thoughts out loud. All the while, Wei Ying could not take his eyes off the senior even as Wangji gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Later on...

Jiang Cheng nodded with a faint smile when he spotted Xichen in the crowd. Zewujun reciprocated and kept his distance. He aimed to prevent his Uncle and the other seniors from bothering Wanyin but Sect Leader Jiang mistook it for something else.

The guests stood as Hanguanjun and the Yiling Louzu entered. Many looked at the couple in matching clothes twice; once with fear and admiration, and the second with plain astonishment. Wei Ying looked different. Sure, he had gained some weight but he was glowing.

The feast began and all who had gifts could now present them. Lan Wangji revealed the name of his sons to the crowd.   
Lan Xing for the first boy, and Lan Xiang for the second. 

Their courtesy name, Lan YongMing and Lan YongZheng, respectively. One that is bright and shines at all times and the other an emblem of righteousness. 

Wei Ying's distress calmed after the first hour. He was relieved no one dared to ask weird questions. The babies were passed around to a selected few but their mother had eyes on them like a hawk. 

Jin Rulan mingled with his peers and paid respects to his elders. He had pleasant discussions with all but Lan Jingyi and that bit had him fidgety and uncomfortable.   
"Zizhen, cover for me. I'm going after him.", he leans to the side once he noticed Jingyi going out of the hall.

" Rulan now's not the time. Sizhui is around.", Zizhen grabbed his hand before he could leave.

"I just want to talk, not going to kidnap him.", Rulan calmly pulled away and went after the man. 

" Jingyi!...Lan Jingyi!", Jin Ling called out at the entrance. When the aforementioned saw that it was him, he ignored and even quickened his pace. 

'What is his problem?', Jin Ling was In his tail. Realizing this person was not going to stop following him, Jingyi speeds up- taking sharp turns and passages to escape. The chase takes him away from the parade to his quarters.

But Jingyi was determined and did not lower his effort. 

"Will you stop acting childish, Jingyi!", Jin Lin barged in after him. 

" You're not allowed in here Rulan, get out.", the Lan acted indifferently. He goes into the inner room and pretends to be looking for something important.

"I'm not happy about your behaviour toward me.", Jin Ling is adamant about letting it go.

"Oh please Jin Ling, what's it to you if I give you a cold shoulder. Quit acting like you ever cared about me."

"What...I did what you asked, I've never acted inappropriately with you since... So why treat me like a stranger."

"What do you take me for. You confess having feelings for me then poof you're in other arms."

"What?"

"Stop pretending. We all see what's going on between you and Zizhen.", Jingyi was riled up.

"Huh?...", Sect leader Jin was taken aback. What was Jingyi playing at?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any grammatical errors.  
>  I've been swarmed with work these days so my updates are slow. Hope you had a good week. See you in the next update❤❤❤


	70. Chapter 70

"You give each other pet names, spend more time together and act like the rest of us dont exist!", Jingyi gives up on what he was trying to find. 

Master Jin may be an adult but he felt clueless. He wished he could go to the banquet hall to get guidance from Zizhen.

"You're saying you dont want me to stay friends with Zizhen?", Jingyi raised a brow.

"I'm not saying that..."

"Then what are you saying Lan Jingyi."

"I'm saying you should not play with someone's emotions and profess love when you know you're going to be on top of another man in the middle of a hunt!... I cannot bear it!"

"Hah! You cannot bear it?... Is this some kind of joke cause it's not funny..." Jin Ling's expression turned dark. "Do you have any idea the torment you put me through?!", his eyes blink at the floors before anxiously coming up to look at the one that made him lovesick. "All those times you held his hand and let him touch you, kiss you, proclaim his love to you openly while I hideaway and die...Did you have any idea how broken I was?!"

Jingyi could not tear his sight away from Rulan's pained look. 

"I could go a week without sleep because I knew you were snuggled up with Sizhui...And I submitted to the pain...For you Jingyi!...So what's this tale?... if there is anyone who played with people's emotions, then it's you Lan Jingyi...It is you!... You invite me to a hunt, then ignore me completely.", Jin Ling took a deep breath to push back the bitterness. He had probed his open wounds all over again. 

Confused by his greed, Lan Jingyi stumbles with his fist clenched by his sides. 

"You've been on my mind every single night since you left Jinlintai... But it was probably for the best, cause I visualized our future together, yet somehow it always ends with you going back to Lan Sizhui. So let me move on in peace.", Jin Rulan mounts a bold front before the Lan. Drained from the conversation, he bows respectfully then veers around to leave. 

"Jin Ling!"

Lan Jingyi grabs the Cultivator by his clothes and draws him back. Jin Ling jerks his hand off but he is pulled back again and again until the man's arms loop over his chest and his whimpers pulsate in his ears.

"I'm sorry Rulan...But I can't accept that.", Jingyi lays his head on the man's back. 

After a silent sigh, Jin Ling tilts his head to the side, wondering why he was still standing in the room. Without thinking too much, he turns around and hugs Jingyi properly.

Rulan adores the beautiful man as he holds onto his face and touches the skin on his cheeks. A tear slowing its way down Jingyi's face made Master Jin frown. He was happy the Lan thought of him even if for a split second but also hated himself for being the cause of those tears.

Taking his head close with a thousand words running through their minds, Jin Ling encircles a hand around Jingyi's thin waist and lures him closer. Their noses convene just as their foreheads, laying the bricks to merge their lips. The kiss was meant to last a second but they find it difficult to pull away and let it stay a while longer.

************************************  
Lan Xhicen kept stealing glimpses of Jiang Cheng now and then. Luckily the guests in the room are too mesmerized by the twins to notice. 

"Father...", Huizhong called from below. 

"A'Jiang, why do you have the baby?", Xichen crouched to take the infant but his son refuses to hand him over. 

"Sorry Father, Master Wei explained I could carry him for a while as long as I dont let anyone take him from me.", Huizong smiles at the baby. 

"Ok, I won't let you break your promise then...but you should return him, he's already fallen asleep.", Xichen adjusts the baby's blanket and stands straight. 

"Father, why dont you talk to Uncle Cheng?"

"..."

" I thought you should know that Sect Leader Jiang stares at you when you look away...If you fought then I can help you two make up. ", the boy maintained his grin. 

Taking another quick peek at Jiang Cheng, Xichen takes up his son's offer, curious as to what the boy had in mind. So he reduced his height to listen to the scheme...

Zizhen becomes tense when Rulan takes too long to show up. It was already late and the ceremony was sure to end soon. He moves out of his seat when he spots Lan Sizhui entering the banquet hall. 

'What time did Sizhui leave.', Zizhen strives to recall as he nears the former. 

"Sizhui...Where is Jingyi?"

"He left my side a while ago.", Sizhui hesitates.

Zizhen does not read too much into it. Worrying about Jin Ling getting caught is enough to keep him distracted. He thought he was out of the woods until Sizhui asks, "Zizhen, why is Jin Ling not in his seat?"...  
***********************************  
Moments later...

Lan Wangji bid his guests goodbye when he sees the mother of his children hide a yawn. The day had begun and ended on a good note, so it was only right to let his family rest. Sizhui was ready to help with the little ones but Wangji dismissed him with a proud grin. They already had servants for that. 

"You've done more than enough Sizhui. You should spend the rest of the night with your friends. Make merry and retire when you want to, son.", Wangji says as he pulls Wei Ying to his chest.

A soft smile touches Sizhui's lips while he watches them leave through the back door. He could rest assured that his parents were fulfilled.

Letting the nannies take the lead, Wangji sneaks a hand under Wei Ying's knees and lifts him in his arms once they got outside.   
The latter rests on his husband's breastplate for warmth, cooing softly as he is taken to the Jingshi.

************************************  
Jiang Cheng's features soften when Lan Jiang heads his way. Hands fixed firmly beside him, he waits for the boy to get there. Jiang Cheng's brows knit immediately the Huizhong trips and collapsed flat on his face. Although those around were triggered to help him, Huizhong does not stand still. 

"Are you ok Young Master?", One of the guests dab his face with a clean handkerchief.

"I think he hurt his foot...", said another.

Jiang Cheng decides to step back since there were a handful of disciples ready to aid the boy. 

"Uncle Cheng!", Huizhong cries out. He was not going to let anyone else attend to him. 

Jiang Cheng ignores looking for Xichen and marches to the boy. He was fond of Huizhong. On another level, Sect Leader Jiang thought of A'Jiang as the fruit of his sacrifice; the reward for letting go of Zewujun. At that, he felt obligated to pamper the lad sometimes. 

"Uncle Cheng, please help me.", Huizhong pouts when the man is near. 

"Young Master Lan, Sect Leader Jiang is a guest. I will carry you to your quarters...your father will not be pleased with this behaviour.", a Lan disciple extends his hand but Huizhong snaps his teeth at him, threatening to bite.

"I'll take him.", Jiang Cheng lifts the boy unto his chest in one heave. Huizhong hooks his arms around the Sect Leaders neck and gives directions, not even allowing any disciple to follow.

It was a long walk but conversing with a smart kid took his mind off. 

"A'Jiang, you're managing the pain pretty well."

"Uncle Cheng, I never said I was injured."

Jiang Cheng stopped, "Then why were you sulking back there."

"I'm a child Uncle Cheng, it's normal for me to sulk..."

"Huizhong..."

"Ok ok, I'm sorry for making you believe I was injured. It was only a ploy to get you to meet father.", Huizhong confessed.

"...Xichen put you up to this?"

"No, it was my idea. He was gazing at you so much, I thought he looked sad; like he wanted to cry...So I told him to wait for me in my room while I come to get you...Did Father make Uncle Cheng mad?"

"...No... it is your Uncle Cheng that upset your Father."

"Oh!...", Huizhong pulls his head back and clutches the man's face. "Then you have nothing to worry about. Father told me he could never be angry with Uncle Cheng... He cares about you very much, just as he cares for Hanguanjun."

"Haha, is that so?... Then let's not keep him waiting.", Xichen unsheathes his sword and steps onto the blade...

************************************  
The sleep in Wei Ying's eyes vanished as soon as his back touched the bed. He stubbornly clings to Wangji's neck, refusing to let him go.

"Hanguanjuuuuun...I want to fall asleep in your arms."

"Mn...", Wangji shakes off his shoes and lays beside him. Discontent with being buried in his husband's armpit, Wei Ying climbs up to lie on the man's chest.

"Lan Zhan, you chose the perfect name for our boys... Old fuddy-duddy kept stroking his rat hair with pride. Imagine what would have happened if you gave one of them my surname.", Wei Ying giggles.

"Wei Ying..."

"Okay, I take the rat hair comment back... "

"...", Wangji secured him with both hands, patting his back lightly, as he does with the twins. 

"*Yawn*...When are we leaving?"

"The day after tomorrow...Uncle wants to have tea with us... But I will go to him first."

"Overprotective much?", Wei Ying closed his eyes.

"Mn...", Wangji does not deny it. Before humming for his beloved to fall asleep, he inclines his head and blows out the candles...

Meanwhile, Xichen made himself comfortable on his son's bed, waiting. He chuckles to himself a few times as he recalls how attentive and robust his son is, tonight.

The 'creak' and 'slit' sound of the doors makes him rise from his seat. Had his son truly done it?

"Father, there's someone important here to see you.", Huizhong becomes giddy with excitement as they enter his chambers.

"Wanyin..."

"How could you drag future Sect Leader Lan into this?", Jiang Cheng scowled.

Huizhong, "Uncle Cheng?..."

"*sighs*...Alright, Huizhong. Sorry, I used the wrong words...What I meant to say is, Lan Jiang asked me to accompany him to his room."

The boy nods with squinted eyes. "You can put me down now...I'll guard the door, take all the time you need to make up.", the boy bows and moves out of the room walking backwards. 

Xichen hid his face as the boy left; embarrassed.

"Does he have any idea what he's actually doing?", Jiang Cheng tucked his arms at the tall man. Xichen shook his head in amusement.  
"That's what happens when you let my crazy brother around your kids.", the former added...Xichen, I apologize for not telling you about Lan Shufen. At that period I was too angry to wait.", Jiang Cheng lowered his eyes. 

A hand on his shoulder makes him hold his breath.

"Wanyin, any man would have done worse...Thank you for sparing JingFei."

"I did it for Lan Jiang... No child should grow up without their mother no matter how evil they become...", Jiang Cheng refrained from adding Xichen's name.

"I understand...Then...would Sect Leader Jiang be merciful enough to release my mother in-law's remains to her family?"

"I dont..."

Xichen steals the man's hand and rests it on his cheek, using his plea as an excuse to touch him.  
" Sect Leader Jiang, you made yourself clear and protected your family as you should...Please do me this favour, let us have her body so it can be buried.", he inches closer.

"Lan Huan, do not do this right now. I'm still grieving over my wife's death.", Jiang Cheng can neither pull his hand away nor step forward.

"I know, I wasn't going to try anything inappropriate.", Xichen holds on to that hand, staring into the other's eyes. And when Sect Leader Jiang looks away from those seductive gold, Xichen draws him back with a finger. 

'Wanyin, people have an idea of our past. Will you be alright when the rumours get to your ears...', Xichen could not find the courage to pour out these words. He let it float in his mind until he uncovers something new about this person to love.

Fixated on each other's image, the two fail to notice Huizhong had returned from his lookout. 

The boy bends his head with a smile on his face. He was happy to have been the peacemaker for his father and Uncle but then a thought crossed his heroic mind.   
'Why does Father look at Uncle Cheng the way Hanguanjun looks at Wei Xiong.'  
He shrugs the idea off in the end, reasoning that fondness is the hold under the umbrella of love, no matter the form it takes. 

"Father."

Xichen retracts his hand, "A'Jiang I..."

"Have you two finally made up?", the boy hops to them. It suddenly struck Zewujun that no matter how wise the boy is, Huizhong is still a child and wouldn't know the difference. 

"Xichen...I'll send it to you once I return to Yunmeng...A'Jiang, I should get going...Thank you. ", Jiang Cheng said his goodbyes with few words and went his way.

"Is Uncle Cheng okay?", Huizhong turns to his Father.

"Yes Son, he is fine...Now let's get you cleaned and ready for bed.", Xichen stretched forth his hand.

"Mn.", Huizhong answered as he took it.

************************************  
The following day...

It was Cuifen and Fan's idea to take their Mistress for a walk. The poor woman was finding it hard to cope with her nightmares. It was a lovely day and they wanted her to see it, bathe in the morning sun and stretch her legs appropriately. 

Somewhere along the line, JingFei halts without warning. "Do you hear that...", she looks in an unfamiliar direction.

Cuifen, "I hear nothing Mistress, must be a trick of the mind."

"...I hear it vividly, the cry of a child...a baby.", JingFei lifts her dress as she steps over a rock onto another path.

"Mistress, that is the road that leads to the Jingshi, you're prohibited from going there!", Cuifen goes after her but Madam Lan is swift when she wants to be. 

After chasing her through and through they arrive at the fenced area. JingFei's face is blessed with a rejuvenating smile when she sets eyes on the infants, whimpering and wriggling in their nanny's arms. 

"Such precious little ones, why are you making them cry!", JingFei inches closer and the Nannies take a step away from her. 

Fan, "How dare you to act rudely to the Sect Leader's wife..."

"My apologies...We were told not to let anyone near the young Masters." One of them replies.

"Have no fears, I'm only here because they were crying. I know how to calm them. Just let me have them.", JingFei's voice was sweet and tender. Her intentions came off as pure. 

"I lost my baby a few weeks ago but...I'm sure I can assist you with them? I will be right here till they fall asleep.", Madam Lan begged, finding a seat on the three steps.

Seeing no harm or foul-play, the Nannies agree to let her help. They felt pity for the woman. JingFei shimmied Lan Xing with the utmost care when he was placed in her arms.

"Look Cuifen, Fan, does he not look so much like my little Jun...", She mutters softly as the baby mewled against her bosom.

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. How was your weekend, was it good?...I'll see you in the next chapter❤❤❤


	71. Chater 71

Giving the infant to the stranger did not turn out so bad. JingFei was very gentle with the babies. Realizing they would not calm down at a spot, she walks in circles until the morning breeze works its wonders.

"Where is their mother?", Cuifen asked the Nannies.

" He is resting."

"He?", She covers her mouth in wonder. 

"Yes, Master Wei gave birth to them. Isn't that incredible?... Who would readily believe that a man gave birth to these young Masters?"

"May I know their names?", Cuifen becomes indulged.

"This young Master on her left is Lan Xing, the elder...and the other is Lan Xiang."

"They have such lovely names.", Fan commented.

"Mistress, the babies have fallen asleep. I believe now is the time to return.", Cuifen recalls they were at the wrong side of the estate.

"No Cuifen, just a while longer...let me give them warmth.", Madam Lan asserted.

"Madam Lan, Hanguanjun and Zewujun may not be thrilled with this intrusion...", Cuifen whispers to the woman. The last thing she wanted was for the nannies to catch on that they should not be there...

Wei Wuxian wiped the sleep off his eyes. Forgoing his usual time was now the norm, he didn't deem naping for an hour after breastfeeding as careless, but his conscience kept disrupting his dreams with the thought that his children may be starving or miserable without him.

Flipping the blanket over, he steps down. A small tune came to his lips as he thought of his boys. Wei Ying finds a heavier robe to cover his entire body and fastens the thin ribbon attached to the ends. A lazy yawn has him stretching his limbs to make do with the lack of sleep, and it takes a little effort to hold his hair in place. 

"Huh?... I guess this means they are awake. I hope they didn't give the Nannies a hard time.", Wei Ying runs his hands over his face to destroy the last bit of sleep in his eyes. The Nannies often kept the babies a good distance away whenever Wei Ying was napping so he didn't get startled. 

Wei Ying lackadaisically turns in the direction of the compound. Pride swells within and churns out a grin as he hears light giggles and compliments floating in the air.  
But his heart aches with four hard thumps when his eyes land on three other figures wearing the Gusu Lan robes; the third in a brighter shade of blue with different layers to her dress. 

As his gaze goes up their faces, Wei Ying begins to fume. The hairs on his skin stand when there is no more room for doubt; Madam Lan is at the Jingshi, holding his precious babies.

"M...Master Wei...", Cuifen bows hastily and steps ahead of her mistress to make excuses for being there. The man's widening glares gauges her soul, sending a clear warning by the twitching of his brows; there was no way to palliate their intrusion. Standing up close the poor servant could see Wei Ying's eyes were bloodshot and a clear gold flashed around his dilated grey.

"W...we only wanted to pay respects...Yes...", Cuifen hides her trembling hands in the puff of her dress and bows again.

"Hand. Them. Over.", Wei Ying growled. The rage and fear mingling in his heart kept his senses sharp. Cuifen turns to Madam Lan, nodding for her to obey but the woman hesitates. 

"Master Wei, please give us a moment. We will do just that.", Cuifen steps back carefully, not breaking eye contact with the Yiling Patriarch.

The Nannies were shaken by their Master's scary appearance. The man was always playful and calm around them. Realizing their fault, they now beaconed for Lan JingFei to return Lan Xing and Lan Xiang.

All the while, Madam Lan felt uneasy. Her worry was not that a man she had mocked, framed and trampled on several occasions was staring at her with killing intent. The babies had rekindled the light in her soul, and giving them back felt like she was being robbed of a piece of heaven.

"Why can't I hold them?... Look, they are perfectly safe with me. I can help you take care of them.", JingFei said meekly, holding the little ones closer to her chest. 

"I never asked for your help Lan Lan JingFei. Give them back.", Wei Ying groaned like a lion, ready to rip another to shreds to guard his own. 

"Madam Lan, please let us take the young masters." The Nannies went near to take the babies but the woman took a swift step back.

"Why dont you want me to hold them? I can be their second mother, I only want to give them my affection. I'm not a bad person."

"You tried to poison my niece and nephew!", Wei Ying gasped.

"No, it's different...I would never hurt these precious ones.", Jingfei shook her head.

" I let it go because your mother paid the price, do not push me to cut off your head and send you off just like her!", Wei Ying could feel his senses slipping out of control.

"Master Wei, you're being rude to the Sect leader's wife.", Fan stepped in front of her Mistress

"A'Fan, be quiet!... Master Wei, please calm down. We mean no harm. I will take your sons off her hands.", Cuifen approaches Jingfei with a smile.   
Madam Lan shakes her head frantically, crying that she wanted to be with them a little longer.  
Taking another step back she accidentally steps on the hem of her dress. Jingfei gives everyone a freight when she stumbles and the boys are stirred awake when she jolts; nearly dropping them. 

"I'm going to say this one last time Madam Lan, give me back my babies!!",  
Wei Ying's heart lurched. His eyes changed completely to a bright red.

JingFei's soft shimmers and hushing puts the infants right back to sleep even at such a tense moment. Cuifen tries not to focus on the chilling aura of death behind her and continues to sweet-talk her Madam until she manages to touch the babies head.

"Madam Lan, it's okay...Fan and I know you are not a bad person. You've always been our sweet Mistress. But it's only right to give the infants to their mother... You dont want any baby to lose their mother, right?", Cuifen maintains a smile as the woman nods- knowing how much Shufen's death affected her daughter's mental health. 

Carefully, the maiden hooks her hands beneath JingFei's and takes the babies away from her. The Nannies step forward but Wei Ying yells not to go any closer.

JingFei sulks as Cuifen walks away from her and delivers the littles to Wei Ying. The man is half relaxed when his young ones fall in his grasp but that does not desist him from driving the disease out of his dwelling.

"...Don't ever repeat this blunder. You dont deserve to stand in the same space as my children, you pathetic excuse for a mother... Instead of focusing on what's mine, try taking care of your son for once!", His parting words held no sympathy.

"Sorry...we will take our leave now.", Cuifen leads the party out the gate, holding onto the one she lived to care for...

************************************

Lan Wangji thought twice when he got into the house and found the women assigned to her sons looking glum. Within a few paces, they notice his presence and rise to greet, but the first word they utter is followed by remorseful apologies.

"Speak.", Wangji's outward appearance is calm. 

"We didn't think the woman would get us into trouble. Master Wei refused to listen to us. He...he left with the young Masters."

Lan Wangji's eyes brushed over the ladies' fidgety hands.  
"Tell me exactly what happened.", He asked the second, putting aside any assumptions...

About an hour later after confronting his brother...

Wen Li run back into the house when he sees the Light Bearing Hanguanjun just outside the gates. Wei Ying was still ranting to Jiayi at their new pavilion when the girl announced this. 

" Wei Ying, your fear is rational but try not to take your anger out on Hanguanjun.", Jiayi squeezed her brother's knee.

"...", Wei Ying could not find it in him to smile and only bobs his head with a frown. 

Wen Ning took charge of bathing the twins with the help of Wen Li since he dreaded letting Wei Ying see another servant go near the babies. He was conversant with taking care of them. The infants snoozed away after suckling a while and were taken to their bed. 

Knowing they would be away from home for weeks, Wen Ning and Jiayi made arrangements to expand their abode, and add more rooms and amenities to keep their growing families engaged. 

Jiayi welcomed Lan Wangji, offering him a seat right next to the angry mother.   
" I'll get more treats.", She picks up the nearly empty plate and heads for the kitchen.

Lan Wangji remained quiet for the first three minutes, calculating his thoughts. By the scowl on his beloved's face, he discerned that he would not be excluded from the scolding.

"Wei Ying..."

"I am not letting them near my sons again. what if your Sister in law stole them or fed them something deadly!... After the clear cut instructions you gave them: not to let anyone touch or even blink at my babies, they choose to let a snake's daughter hold them!!!... How much did she offer?!", Wei Wuxian stood when his husband tried to touch him.

"Wei Ying..."

"I thought your brother said that woman would not come near us or our newborns. Why the hell was she let loose when I'm around! Or was it your Uncle's idea of a sick joke Lan Wangji...did Lan Qiren put her up to this?!"

"...", With a silent sigh, Wangji did something he had not done to this person in years- the silencing spell.

" Mfff! Mmmmmf!", Wei Ying whirled his hands in the air, vexed that his jade had pulled such a stunt on him. Wangji lets him grunt for a few more seconds before lifting his weight.

Grabbing the Yiling Patriarch by the shoulders, Hanguanjun sighs helplessly. 

"What went on this morning is upsetting and I am sorry you had to confront her alone...But on the other hand, my distress subsided because our sons have you; the most terrifying, gorgeous, loving, overprotective mother in all the lands.", Wangji's light coloured eyes stayed glued to the angry man's face. Wei Ying puffs through his nostrils, waiting to be freed.

" I'm yet to meet a man who could subdue the Yiling Patriarch, Wei Wuxian.", Wangji broke the spell by the touch of his partner's cheek. The other refused to fall for his words but calm down anyway.

"...Well, I'm staring at him.", Wei Ying pouted.

" Impossible, I've always been at your mercy.", Lan Wangji pulled him in for a proper embrace.

"Lan Zhan, I was terrified...She was there holding our boys, while I was sleeping like a log. What if they got hurt, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Me neither, but no such thing will happen."

"I think they need to be guarded. I'll assign a gho..."

"No."

"But Lan Zhan."

"We talked about this, they are too young and it is not safe for them."

"Your Gusu Lan robes will safeguard them."

"Wei Ying, no one can touch our sons...", Wangji massages his scalp and travelled down to his shoulders.  
"Uncle wants to speak to you before we leave. I know you're troubled at the moment, we can go another day.", he let the news slip.

"I'm not interested, lets return home.", Wei Wuxian frowns again. 

"Wei Ying, you're a Lan, and Uncle is your Senior. He may be difficult but we should tolerate him at times."

"Ok, but I'm not going with A'Xing and A'Xiang."

"We have to...Uncle may not get the chance to see them until they start walking...I promise JingFei will not touch them, I will be right beside you."

"...fine, but we'll return here right after. We are not spending another night at the Cloud Recesses."

"Mn."

************************************  
After the news got to him, Lan Jingyi searched for Sizhui. He looked everywhere he could think of but had no luck in finding him. 

'Did he leave with Master Wei?', he scratched his freshly shaved chin a few times on his way to his room. His shoes stay outside since he would be out again. While Jingyi pulled his belt to undress, he loses sight of the presence in his room. 

"Jingyi."

The forenamed nearly jumps out of his skin from the tone ringing close to his ear until someone caught him behind. 

"Sizhui! Do not sneak up on me like this."

"Sorry.", Sizhui sniffs his hair.

"I thought you left with Master Wei."

"No, he went to my Uncle's house but returned with Hanguanjun about thirty minutes ago."

"Why? Are they here to finally end Madam Lan?"

"Lan Qiren asked for them."

"Hmmm, why do they even bother with the Senior? He will definitely utter something rude and offensive to Master Wei.", Jingyi rolled his eyes.

"They can't ignore him, Jingyi." Sizhui hangs his head on the man's shoulder and slowly parts the loosened robe. "I know it's early but... is it okay to touch?"

"You're asking for my permission?", Jingyi hides a small smile. Warm lips on his neck makes him flinch. Sizhui grabs the string holding Jingyi's inner garment together and pulls, playing with the other's skin in the process. 

"Sizhui..."

"I'll be gentle.", Lan Sizhui answers almost in a whisper. He nibbles on the other's ear while sliding a hand through the open vest. Jingyi's eyes close involuntarily and allow his imagination to scan every pinch, every push and every grunt...

***********************************

At Qiren's quarters, Wei Wuxian refrains from frowning when Lan Wangji rests the babies in his Uncle's hands. 

" Brother in law, I heard what occurred this morning. Please forgive my negligence.", Lan Xichen caught the man's attention for a few seconds.

"What happened?", Lan Qiren kept squinting his eyes at the infants. Funny enough, one squinted back, sucking on his lips and rubbing his cheek with its tiny hands.

"Nothing we couldn't solve.", Wei Ying gave Xichen a faint smile. Seeing Zewujun without his spark made him reconsider his temperament. Wangji exchanged glances with his brother, nodding slightly. 

While Lan Xiang stared at the Senior with curiosity, Lan Xing appeared to be upset about being handed over to another person who could not feed him. 

'Dont do it kid.', A thought flashes through Wei Ying's mind as his son's visible frown break out into little sobs, then finally a loud cry. 

" Aish...Lan Xing, I'm right here. Dad is here."  
Hearing his mother's voice makes the child pause for a moment. His eyes wander the ceiling until Qiren adjusts him. The moment he lays eyes on Wei Ying's bright smile, he sucks in his gut and releases a louder shriek. 

'If you're here, why the hell are you not feeding me!', Wei Ying's mind assumes what Lan Xing may have said if he could talk.

"Is he hungry?", Lan Qiren had to ask. 

"I will feed him later." Wei Ying said.

"Why not now?... If you're his mother, then you should feed him here. That shouldn't be a problem.", Lan Qiren looked at Wei Ying with an insincere smile. It was a petty way to put Wei Ying to the test even after everything.

Lan Wangji, " Uncle..."

"It's ok Lan Zhan, he's right.", Wei Ying grips his husband's hand to calm him then politely gets up to take the child. 

Lan Qiren's features tighten with interest when the baby is taken. Lan Xing mewls softly as he hears the familiar shuffling of his parent's robe and goes mute as soon as his mouth discovers a nipple. Wei Ying covers him with his outer robe and lifts his head to Qiren's speechless gaze. 

Lan Xichen clears his throat, not because of his Uncle: his baby brother was staring too intensely at the nursing mother. 

" Wangji.", Xichen calls out to snap him out of it.

"Mn?", Hanguanjun faces them. Lan Qiren turns his focus back to the little one in his arms and hands him over to Xichen. 

" Master Wei, I owe you an apology... for causing you pain and discomfort in the past and making unpleasant statements when you were expecting. I was blinded by my feud toward you- one that should never have grown to this extent... I failed to see how important you are to this Sect and my nephew.", Lan Qiren looked down intermittently. "..Although I want you and Wangji back at the Jingshi, Xichen has explained your reason for moving out. It is valid, but what will become of their education and training. My grandchildren should grow up with the values of their Clan and I would like to see to it myself."

"...", Wei Ying went wide-eyed, bewildered by Qiren's words. Lan Wangji took a long pause when his Uncle finished.   
"Uncle, Wei Ying and I have not decided where our sons will study. They will be in Gusu only when Wei Ying agrees." 

Qiren nods, stroking his goatee once," Hmm, I see...These days I've been thinking of stretching my limbs outside the Cloud Recesses. Would it be a problem if I pay visits from time to time?"

Wangji looks to Wei Ying for the answer. "Huh?... Umm yeah, we would be happy to have you.", his own declarations made him cringe. Why did Wangji put him in such a spot?

Feeling someone's round tummy, Wei Ying wraps up and sits Lan Xing up to rub his back.

"Let me do it.", Lan Qiren bares out his hands. The former gulps and delivers his son over again. 

Supporting the baby on his chest, the Senior pats his back with the right amount of pressure.

*Bleh*

Qiren freezes when warm puke trickles down his blue robes. 

Wei Ying purses his lips, trying hard not to laugh as Qiren pulls Lan Xing off his chest to look at his adorable face. As if the baby knew what he had done, he squeezes his face, ready to let out another shriek. 

"Lan Xing, what's the matter?... Dont cry.", Qiren shakes him lightly and chuckles when the infant purges another small amount of milk. Wei Ying hands out a clean cloth to wipe the white substance.

"You're a chip off the old block. Such a healthy baby you are.", the baby suckled on its mouth, tasting the spit-up as the Senior cleans his chin. 

" Haha...It seems Uncle remembers how giddy Wangji was as a baby.", Xichen laughed when Lan Xing grabs hold of the cloth wiping away his purged lunch. 

"Huh? Lan Zhan?", Wei Ying inclines his head at the person of interest with surprise. Wangji only ignores his stares and decides to take in the look-warm tea in his cup.

"He was one of the loudest, demanding babies I've ever met. Woe betides anyone that steals him from his mother or makes him miss a meal. He would throw a huge fit...Hahaha...Weaning Wangji from his mother was a real tussle.", Lan Qiren disclosed with a full laugh that makes Lan Xing squint. 

Wei Ying gaped. Hearing such interesting facts about Wangji's childhood was fascinating but hearing Lan Qiren laugh like a human was quite a shock...

******"******************************  
Later that evening Xichen honours his wife's call. Bitter or not, he still gave JingFei his time. 

"Xichen, you promised to make a new baby with me. When will it happen?", Jingfei sobbed, grasping his husband's garment with desperation. 

"A'Fei, you need to heal first."

"But I am fine, I can have a baby. Please give me one now...He wouldn't let me hold the little ones. He said that I would harm them. I am not evil Xichen.", She buried her face in her husband's chest. 

"My dear, you should stay away from them.", Xichen let her down easy.

"You also think like them?"

"No, I'm not saying that...You cant take a baby without his mother's approval...A'Fei, we can have a baby after your treatment. You need a sound mind and energy to grow another person. I will be here through it all so just relax and heal, ok?", Xichen pressed a kiss on his Wife's well-combed hair.

JingFei held on to his embrace, filled with images of the babies she held hours ago. 

She needed to fill the emptiness in her soul.

************************************  
Days later...YunmengJiang Sect.

As the night grows darker and his little girl was dozing off in his arms, Jiang Cheng hauls her over his shoulder carefully and turns toward home. Yuelian succumbs to sleep easily after a stroll, but this night her father needed her to feel his late wife's presence, so he keeps on walking. 

He strolls into his wife's quarters and faces the cherry blossom plant he set up in her honour. 

"Jiang Ju...I miss your voice... *sigh* I'm worried about Xichen: he's under a lot of pressure...Would it be wrong to let him comfort me even the slightest?... Of course, forget what I just asked." Jiang Cheng mumbled. A tear trails down the left side of his face. Jiang Ju always had answers for him, but now he was engulfed in silence, save the beating of his daughter's heart reflected by her breath.

" Sandu Shengshao, I was told I would find you here.", Li Qiang catches his attention. Wanyin briefly turns his neck to him before focusing on what he was watching. 

"Send the corpse to Gusu, Sect Leader Lan will be expecting you.", he said.

" Yes, Master.", the disciple answered back. After getting permission, he leaves his Master to his thoughts and does what is expected of him.

************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I appreciate the support and the comments. See you in the next update.❤❤❤


	72. Chapter 72

"Mother, Father...", Lan Sizhui courtesy before his parents at Wen Ning's house. The couple were set to leave.

Wei Ying, "What took you so long?"

Sizhui,"...Forgive my tardiness...I've been thinking. Can I stay in Gusu for a few more days?"

"Sure, but is there a problem? I get this feeling you're hiding something...Am I right?... I'm right huh?! Yes, Mother's instincts!", Wei Ying perked at his correct analysis.

Sizhui pursed his lips from chuckling too loud. Then his face turned serious and dull. "I proposed to Lan Jingyi days ago.", He said.

Wei Ying, "Wahhh! Did you hear that Lan Zhan, I'm going to have a son in law."

Sizhui, "...Jingyi has not given me a clear answer."

Wei Ying, "Why? Is he not ready to settle?"

Lan Sizhui's breath jumps and his throat tightens."I think... I think he has feelings for another.", he said with a calm expression. Lan Wangji's eyes reel up with concern. 

"Is it a girl?", Was the first thing Wei Ying could ask. To him, there was no other man that could be compared to Sizhui- so it had to be a female. 

Sizhui, "No...I caught them talking the other night...I know that voice, and I saw him go after Jingyi."

"Huh!... Who the hell dares to mess with my son's love life!", Wei Ying scowled, cracking his knuckles. 

"...Sect Leader Jin.", the words come out strained: as if Sizhui was trying not to hate this person.

Wei Ying gulped as he slowly dismantled his fist. On his face was an odd expression.

"Lan Yuan, are you sure about this?... I mean, Jin Ling and Jingyi? Those two don't even get along- they practically hate each...", Wei Wuxian went mute when his mind completed that sentence faster than his mouth could utter it. 

'People used to think Lan Zhan and I were sworn enemies...its got to be different right?... Jie, what do I do about this.', Wei Ying's face becomes comical. 

"S...Sizhui...", he thought hard of something comforting to tell the man.

"I've racked my brain, trying to wrap my head around when they may have gotten close... So far, the only time I can think of is during the period Jingyi went missing. It was Jin Ling that find him."

'Yeah, that sounds feasible but...Holy Shit! He did it!", Wei Ying's eyes went wide after the silent epiphany. His unorthodox advice had stabbed him right in the back. 

For the rest of the time, he shut up and let Lan Wangji take over parenting. Before he would say anything, he had to slap himself for being an envoy of crazy ideas.

Lan Wangji, "Have you talked to Jingyi about this?"

"...", Sizhui shook his head.

Lan Wangji, "Then do it. Communication is like the hilt of a sword, without it, your relationship will be incomplete..."

"What if it becomes too heavy to bear? And he...", Sizhui holds on to the notion.

" It has to be done sooner or later. Son, you're an adult and I trust you know how to handle your affairs...If staying here for some days will help clear things up, you have my support. You can come home when you're ready.", Hanguanjun stayed simple and direct.

"Thank you, Father...I have to help Uncle Ning.", Sizhui rose to his feet.

"Mn, go ahead.", his father answered. Wei Ying forged a smile and watched him leave. 

The silence that followed after Lan Sizhui left made Lan Wangji suspicious. Why was his husband spacing out? Wei Ying scratched his forehead, stroke his chin, then squinted his face as he connected the dots he missed. 

"...Do I need to ask?", Wangji was plain.

"Lan Zhan, I may have screwed up a little?...okay, big time. I gave guidance to someone and I believe he acted on it."

"..."

"I'm certain that Jin Ling is behind Jingyi's kidnapping."

"..."

"I kind of gave him that idea years ago but I did not know his love interest would be Lan Jingyi! I thought it was some girl from his Sect."

"You told your nephew to abduct a person?"

"Stop giving me that look, Lan Zhan, you're at fault too. You kidnapped me, remember? I was only showing him your moves.", Wei Ying face palmed himself.

"Wei Ying..."

"I know our case is unique. I'm a terrible Uncle and Mother", Wei Ying covers his face and sulks. Haven had enough he peeks at the jade through his slender fingers and says with slight gratification, "...But on the other hand, my advice did work...Oh crap, what have I done? Jiang Cheng will kill Jin Ling if he finds out."

"Bichen has to be alert then. I'm sure you'll be first on that list.", Wangji raised a brow, stunning the other with his wit.

"Lan Zhan, How can you make jokes at a time like this?... I can't pick sides here."

"You don't have to, Wei Ying. They are no longer children, let them sort this out on their own.", Lan Wangji adjusted his sleeves so he could pull his love closer...

" I'll try...", Wei Ying mopes as his husband plants a lasting kiss on his cheek.

************************************

The headless corpse was sent to the widow just after Xichen examined it. Giving thanks to Sect Leader Jiang through Li Qiang, he manages to sneak in a small gift. As a peace offering.

Lan Qiren was the next person to hear of it. Making arrangements to help his in-laws was customary as a member of the clan. When JingFei's father sent a note, forbidding his daughter form partaking in the funeral, it was Lan Xichen who intervened. 

Although the couple were not fully welcomed, at least Jingfei could say goodbye to her mother. Shufen may have set a bad example, but not once were her actions done without love for her only daughter. 

They returned to the Cloud Recesses after Lan Shufen was laid to rest; tired, emotionally drained and burdened. JingFei shut herself out again. 

Cuifen was alarmed to see Huizhong enter the main gates with a guard.   
"Young Master, what are you doing here.", she asked. Her eyes flash over the box in the hands of the boy's escort. 

"I'm here to see my mother.", the boy did not stutter. 

Fan came outside after hearing him. "Young Master Lan, please return to your quarters. Your mother may not take kindly to your visit.", she said.

"I'll take my chance.", Huizhong walked past the women. He paused after touching the fine wood on the door and turned, "Lady Cuifen, can you come along...Just in case."

"Yes, I'll be right behind you.", Cuifen took the small chest and smiled as Lan Jiang went in valiantly.

Her chambers were dark. It was tidy and ornate...but felt empty. 

As he walked past the sitting area, into the bedroom, there was a brief moment of delay: a cautionary emotion telling him not to go near that woman, yet his aim did not waver. 

"Mother...", His voice was as smooth as Jingfei's. Lan Jiang slowed his pace to give Madam a chance to notice him. It was safer to not get too close from the start. 

"Mother, I've come to see you.", he kept his countenance between solemn and cheerful. 

"How many times do I have to... kick you out?", JingFei's constant crying left her voice dry and hoarse. Her words came not without noticeable wheezing. 

"I wanted to see you.", Huizhong sucked in his fears and got closer to the bed.

"...Better go to your father before I send your lifeless body to him."

Huizhong recoiled at those words. There was no guarantee he would be able to console Madam Lan, but it was something his late Grandmother would expect of him...So he massed the strength to continue and sat on his mother's bed. 

His body relaxed slightly after seconds passed- he was still a living person.

With one hand Huizhong pulled the blanket off JingFei's head. His trembling fingers dared to part the dishevelled hair covering Madam Lan's face. 

"Grandmother said to not let you be alone...", His voice croaks almost in a whisper. 

"Your Grandmother is not here...", Jimgfei took a deep breath. "I'm warning you for the last time, get lost.", she added meekly. 

Lan Huizhong looks at Cuifen, waiting for her to bring the box. The servant was ready to take the boy away at first but obeys his signal with a smile. Cuifen takes two paces back afterwards.

Rummaging through the space, Huizhong brings out a light blue tassel with an azure pendant. "I got this on my first birthday: or so I was told. Grandmother said you made this a month before I was born."

Jingfei gulped to ease the distress in his throat. She kept her eyes away from Huizhong but her ears were giving attention to his words. 

"And this..." He holds up a silver Guqin string, "...is the first string that snapped from your board: It came with a Zither for me. Grandma told me you wanted to teach me how to play, just like you...Hanguanjun has thought me the basics and Father helps me practice, but I wish I could play with you, mother."

Lan Jiang puts the string back after catching his mother's glance and draws out another valuable gift in his treasure box. Madam Lan listened to every bit of hidden memories her mother shared with her son in her absence. Turns out Lan Shufen did all the work for her. She kept the boys love for JingFei alive and sheltered in a small box. 

Lan Huizhong was young but he already knew what death meant to the living. He had lost a brother once. Talking about Lan Shufen painted vivid images of their time together. A peculiar scene flowed through his mind at that moment...

"Grandmother, why does mother hate me?", Lan Jiang climbed up his bed, waiting for his mother's look-alike to tuck him in. 

"My beautiful boy, A'Fei does not hate you. She is only acting like a spoilt child because...she's envious of your name."

"My name?...then why won't she change it? I like my name but, she can have it if that will make her love me.", Shufen is amused by the boy's innocence.

"It is not that simple... A'Jiang, do you feel anger toward her: for mistreating you?", Lan Shufen spoke to the boy- as she would a grown man. 

"No, I love Mother.", Lan Jiang shook his head vigorously to affirm his honesty.

"...Bless your heart, my precious child. I will help you win back your mother's affection if you promise never to stop loving her.". 

"Mn...But Grandmother, she does not even look at me when Father is not around.", Lan Jiang pouted. 

"Where there is a will, there is bound to be a way. True love does not give in to the flames of hate and distrust...Never let JingFei feel alone, Lan Jiang. Not even on her worst days.", Lan Shufen leans forward. She cups the boy's face and fuels his faith with a warm hug.

Keeping Lan Jiang close to her bosom, her Jasmine scented clothes leaves a lasting impression on the boy. He could tell the difference; his grandmother loved Jasmines but his mother preferred lilies.

" Mn.", The boy nods, finding insight in the woman's message. It motivated and intensified the way he felt about his mother.

"Its okay child...Let's not dwell on things that make us sad. Grandmother will sing for you now."

"The song of the frozen flower?", Lan Jiang looks up at her.

"Yes.", Shufen pinched the boy's cheeks affectionately.

"Grandma, why can't I be mother's Sun?", HuiZhong fiddles with the blanket on his chest- his eyes gazing at his restless motions.

Shufen wraps her hands over them and squeezes gently while she answers. "A'Jiang, your mother has to sing it to you because 'mother is the sun'. Her job is to nurture, love and take care of you...There is only one big, bright Sun in the sky, just as a person can have only one mother. Now, say no more."

"Mn.", Lan Jiang's fingers calm down when he locks his vision on the woman as she sings...

'My frozen flower, seeking Sun.   
Do not fall before I come  
For if you do, there will be no one  
To love me when spring returns.'

'Red, blue, pink, and gold  
I keep a memory of my rose  
I'll touch the frost with a glow  
And keep you green to see you grow'

'So do not fall before I come  
For if you do, there will be no one  
To brighten your petals for all to see  
To love me when spring returns.'

...

As the boy sang the lullaby Jingfei knew every night and day of her childhood, she does not hinder her heart from grieving. Hidden, she claws at the bed and weeps silently. 

With his treasure box set aside, Lan Huizhong lays next to Madam Lan: engaging her with a charm that usually never works.   
The scene leaves Cuifen emotional. She could barely contain herself when Lan Huizhong wipes his mother's face and strokes her messy hair. Madam Lan coming out of her shell to hide in the boy's skinny chest was the icing on the cake. 

"Do not fall before I come...for if you do there'll be no one...to love me when spring returns.", JingFei murmurs amidst sobs while she clings to her son.

It was a painful reminder that she had lost a flower... but now her 'sun' was also gone. 

In a few more notes- with a voice as soft as the drizzle after a heavy downpour, Lan Jiang lulls his mother to sleep.

'Its okay Grandma, I will be Mother's sun.', Huizhong thinks as he pecks JingFei softly on the head.

************************************  
Days after...

And so the Yilling Patriarch and Hanguanjun returned to their abode with two of their children. 

While discussing how the former turned out to be the monk who's wisdom may or may not have ruined their first son's love life, Lan Wangji began to undress.

"Lan Zhan, what if Sizhui finds out?... How can I even look at him.", Wei Ying's gaze was fixed at the view outside the window.

"You're overthinking it.", Lan Wangji let his lustrous hair down.

"You dont get it!", Wei Ying shrugged.

"Wei Ying, A'Yuan will not hate you even if he knew...Stop panicking and let me bath you.", Lan Wangji's frame suddenly lurked behind him.

"But I...What did you just say?", Wei Ying became aware of his husband's clothing situation when he twirled around. His face changed from snowy to light pink, then a brighter red. "Uhhh Lan Zhan, I just remembered...Do you hear that?", Wei Ying backs away slowly. "I think our son is crying."

"Which one?", Lan Wangji corners him before he could take another step away.

"The uhhh...the one that took after your neediness.", Wei Ying churned out a nervous laugh even as he mocked his partner. 

"Wei Ying, they both took after me...It is just a bath", Lan Wangji eased his head on the other's neck.

"That is what you said the last time this whole scenario played out.", Wei Ying recalled being unable to walk once, after they made a mess in the pretence of taking a normal bath.

"I would have stopped if you had not asked for it.", Wangji's countenance gleams by the small curve at the corners of his lips. Wei Ying had caught on to the man's latest devices. 

"Yeah right, blame everything on the Yiling Louzu.", he escapes and runs into the outer room. His slip away is short-lived as Wangji catches him just before he could sneak into the babys' room right next to theirs.

"Ah, Lan Zhan!!!...", Wangji tightens his clutch on his wrist and drags him inside.

"Quiet, you'll wake them." Lan Wangji sets a barrier over the secret door to seize the moment. 

"That's the whole point. LAN XING!!! Save mummy!"

Lan Wangji chuckles lightly as he carries the man back to the bed. 

"Hanguanjun, do you know whom you're up against? I have two little generals who can bring you down with a single sneeze.", Wei Ying changed his tune after his lapel was invaded. 

Lan Wangji drooled at the view. Wei Ying's protruding chests were squishy to touch and he loved how his fingers sank in lightly. Hanguanjun really is envious of his boys. That was the only spot Wei Ying forbade him from touching. 

'Lan Zhan I'm not wasting it.' 'Lan Zhan, not there, it hurts.'...' Lan Zhan, no touching.' ... 'Lan Zhan your boys can see you trying to steal their food'... Wei Ying had gotten bolder at denying his husband. 

"Hey, why do you keep staring at my chest?", Wei Ying inclines his head, judging Wangji's motives. Lan Wangji pouts- guessing the numerous excuses Wei Ying will give him in the next few minutes...

***********************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading...Sorry for any grammatical errors. I hope you had a great week. See you in the next update.❤❤❤


End file.
